


Umino blood

by Mendelynn



Series: Umino blood [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, BAMF Umino Iruka, Canon Compliant, Children, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Experimentation, Iruka learns about his family, Kakashi is a precious bean, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Kidnapping, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Suicidal Thoughts, Umino Iruka-centric, child birth, scientific experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 136,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendelynn/pseuds/Mendelynn
Summary: Iruka is sent to Kirigakure on a mission. But he remembers his father warning him to never go there. Unfortunately, he is the only one who can perform this special mission... he is in for surprises, secrets and someone who turns his life around.





	1. Iruka's mission

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Peace is established, Kakashi is the Hokage and Iruka has gone back to teaching. I try to stay as close to the canon as possible but this is written for fun (for you and me), please treat it like that. The Naruto Universe, Kakashi, Iruka and all the other canon characters do not belong to me but to Kishimoto Masashi.  
> English is not my mother tongue, please respect that (but do tell me if I'm writing nonsense somewhere ^^).
> 
> This is basically an Iruka-appreciation story. He should have a bigger stage than he has in the anime. He deserves all the love he can get because I think he is one of the greatest characters. I'm writing this story because... I had the idea and I wanted to explore the answer to some questions (e.g.: "Why does Kakashi wear a mask?" and "Why does Iruka have an echolocation ability?"). These answers are of course made up by me and not canon but I find them sensible. ^^
> 
> Give Naruto's favourite sensei love and appreciation and have fun reading this story! :) *offers a plate of cookies*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka gets his first mission after the war. As peaceful as his assignment looks, there might be complications...

 

“Hokage-sama. You asked to see me?” Iruka stood in front of the desk full of scattered documents in the well-known office. But this time he wasn’t here for mission desk duty or assistance.

“Mah, sensei, I told you, it’s Kakashi for you.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Kakashi swung around in his recliner to face the teacher.  “How are you?”

“I’m well, thanks.” Iruka was a bit confused. Why exactly was he called for, on a Saturday, his one free day of the week? “You didn’t call me to ask about my state of mind, did you?” Oh no… Iruka could sense it. He sighed. “What has Naruto done this time? You now, he’s Konoha’s hero now and not my responsibility anymore.”

“Naruto is fine. Well, at least his last mission report said it.”

So what was he called for? He stared into the Hokage’s black eyes that, as always, told him absolutely nothing. It dawned on him. He had been here called for… no… it had been ages since…

“This is troublesome,” Shikamaru interrupted their staring contest. “The Hokage has called you to assign you a mission.”

“A mission?” It shouldn’t come as a surprise to Iruka. He was a chunin of Konoha, he had fought in the war, well, he had been operating on the side lines and basically failed to keep Naruto away from the main action… The nations had formed a peace treaty and Iruka thought, he could focus on teaching now… His disbelief must have been showing; Kakashi’s eyes smiled in his natural, relaxed way. Probably his lips too. His lips under the blue cloth… Iruka wondered what they looked like, what they could feel like…

“Yeah, a mission.” Fortunately, Kakashi interrupted his thoughts before he started to blush. Iruka had been blushing around the Hokage way too often recently. “I know, you wanted to focus on teaching and I have no idea how we’re gonna manage this mess,” he pointed accusingly at the piles of documents everywhere in the room, “without you but… this is a mission only you can perform.” Shikamaru handed him a mission scroll. Iruka stared at Kakashi for further explanation. “So basically…” The Hokage gave a push to his recliner and stared spinning slowly. “Konoha suffered the least losses of all of the Shinobi Union. It might have been pure luck but… water country wanted a professional teacher from Konoha to come and observe their educational standards. You know their history, they are trying to re-invent the idea of  Mist shinobi and asked for our help. You’re our best and best loved teacher, you have fought in the Union… there is no one else we could send.”

Iruka nodded slowly. “I think this is a great idea. I would really like to help but…” With a sigh, he placed the scroll back on the desk. He had a bad feeling about this.

Kakashi stopped spinning, his eyes fixed on Iruka. “But…?”

“You know, I lost my parents when I was a child.” Kakashi nodded slowly. “I don’t really know much about what happened before I was born but… well… my father must have come from the Land of Water, my mother took his name after all. I probably have ties to a clan there.” Iruka closed his eyes. He hated recalling these moments he knew he would never ever forget. “I really don’t know anything about it but before they left… before they left to fight Ninetails, he… he hugged me and told me…” Iruka opened his eyes again and looked sternly at Kakashi. “He told me that, whatever happens, I should never go to the Land of Water.”

Silence fell in the Hokage’s office, thick enough to choke you. “Well,” Kakashi sighed eventually, “you are still the only one I could send.”

“Times have changed,” Shikamaru added, “The Mizukage really wants to better the country’s image. This might be a good way for her to show how determined she is.”

“Clan politics are difficult,” Kakashi continued; his hands folded in his lap. He had started spinning again. “Just to be sure, I will appoint an ANBU to go with you. They will shadow you undetected.”

“And by the way…” Shikamaru gave Iruka an encouraging smile. “This might be a chance to find out about your family’s history. You probably know that Kohari belonged to one of the side branches of the Nara clan. Therefore, I know for sure that the man she married came to Konoha as a refugee from the Land of Water. He had been wronged somehow. This could be your chance to make it right.”

Iruka looked from slowly spinning Kakashi to naturally bored Shikamaru and back. “You two… would make a great couple.”

“Mah sensei, such accusations…” Kakashi winked at him, obviously amused at the idea.

Shikamaru coughed quietly. “We’re a good team,” he agreed, “But you know exactly that Temari and I…”

“Looks like I might not be here for the wedding.”

“I will surely find an excuse to get you back till then.” Kakashi pushed the scroll towards Iruka. “Take it and start preparing. As of now, you’re relieved from your duties in Konoha. You’ll leave in four days.”

Iruka sighed, nodded and bowed. “Thank you for your trust in me, Hokage-sama.” He couldn’t help himself. In Iruka’s opinion, Kakashi deserved all the respect he could give. He was the Rokudaime after all. And the village’s most legendary fighter right after Naruto… and probably Sasuke… Iruka had heard the stories, he wished, he’d seen Kakashi’s Susanoo with his own eyes. That must’ve been a sight to behold… while he himself… He left the office before his thoughts could drift to his own experience of the war… another memory that he wanted to lose.

He strolled through the hallways of the fire temple and looked around. Konoha was the same as always and so different at the same time. The Endless Tsukuyomi had affected all of them. No one really talked about it but Iruka knew that experiencing the perfect life changed everyone. Some people divorced, some married, some left Konoha, some moved here to find something new. For most of them, nothing changed. And nothing had changed for Iruka. Fortunately, the dream was slowly fading. He didn’t remember details anymore but it left him… unsatisfied. Before, he had thought that he was happy with his life, his teaching and his occasional meetings with chunin friends… he knew he was happy… but knowing that in his dream he had taken Naruto home, married the love of his life and had a child with her… it made him realize how empty his flat was every time he came home. The dream had left him feeling like he had missed something important in his life. Naruto was an adult now; he had married right after the war… But Iruka wasn’t that old yet, there was still time to… find a woman he loved? Marry? Have a baby? No, he was a helpless fool when it came to things like that. He wasn’t even thinking of his not-so much-denied-anymore-crush… He might have confused it with deep respect and admiration for a long time. But since the war had ended and they spent more time working together, Iruka had gradually realized that it wasn’t the legend that he found so enticing but the man himself. His relaxed, slightly bored social awkwardness, his newfound habit of spinning around in the incredibly comfortable looking recliner, his calm tenor voice that always had something nice to say to Iruka…

He had accepted that he apparently had a hopeless crush on a man. On a jonin. On a legend. On the Hokage… maybe going away to the Land of Water wasn’t such a bad idea. It would give him time to come to terms with himself and space to think about things rationally. And he’d heard stories that women in the Land of Water were supposed to be beautiful. He’d also heard that some of them had sharp, pointed teeth… Before he knew it, he had reached the apartment building in which he rented a flat. It was a nice flat, it just felt empty and quiet sometimes. Well… often. Maybe his trip would help him think what to do about it. He shoved a pile of essays aside… he would correct them tomorrow… and he didn’t need to plan tomorrow’s lessons now.

Iruka lay down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. Maybe it was better to not expect anything at all… but be prepared for everything.

 


	2. Iruka's last evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening before Iruka has to leave, he gets an unexpected invitation.

Iruka looked around. The flat was sparkling and tidy… he could leave it like that. His bag was packed, he wouldn’t need much but he wanted to take a few of their school books with him… Someone knocked at his door. Who should be visiting him? Naruto wasn’t back from his mission yet, or he would’ve heard. The only ones who knew about him going away were…

“Hokage-sama” Iruka was surprised to find the masked man in his door way.

“Yo” Kakashi took one of his hands out of his pocket. “Don’t hokage me. See? No hat, no cloak.”

“What’s wrong?” Kakashi never visited him. Well, he hadn’t until today.

“Mah. Just thought, you’d like some Ramen before you leave. You haven’t been on a mission that big before. I wanted to give some moral support. Not as Hokage, as friend.”

Friend? They were friends? Well, maybe. Iruka hadn’t thought about. The only thing that actually linked them was Naruto… “That is very kind of you but I don’t want to keep you from your duties.”

“You don’t. I left a shadow clone at the office. Shikamaru didn’t even notice.”

Shikamaru probably had noticed but it wasn’t Iruka’s place to argue that. In all honesty, he was very happy to not spend his evening alone. “Actually, I’m quite peckish. Ramen is a wonderful idea.” Iruka slipped on his shoes and followed Kakashi downstairs.

 

The evening was mild, birds were singing and fortunately, Ichiraku’s wasn’t far, otherwise Iruka might have gotten all romantic about this. Teuchi had left his little stall after the war and moved into a bigger building but it still was as familiar and charming as it used to be. They sat down on a table, Ayame came over right away. “Iruka-san, nice to see you,” she smiled, “Good evening, Ho…”

“Nope. Don’t wanna be hokaged again. No hat, no cloak. Just me.”

“Well then, nice to see you too, Kakashi-san. I suppose, you’ll take the regular?” Both of them nodded and Iruka had to smile. Kakashi looked very eager, he seemed to look forward to his food a lot. Well he couldn’t blame him. Teuchi was still the best chef on this side of the world.

“Thank you for the invitation. It’s just what I needed tonight.”

“Trust Kakashi no Sharingan to always know what’s best,” he joked.

“Kakashi no Sharingan? Who’s he? Your eyes look pretty normal to me.” Kakashi laughed but Iruka was serious again. “Do you miss it?”

“Miss what?”

“Your Sharingan. Do you miss it?”

“Mah…” Kakashi leaned back, his hands found their way into his pockets. “I guess I can’t live up to the legend any longer.”

Iruka nodded slightly. “You’re Hokage now. You can create a new legend.”

“Already on it. I decided to become the worst Hokage this village has ever seen.” His eyes sparkled mischievously. Now it was Iruka’s turn to laugh.

“Good luck with that. I hope that sending me to the Kiri will not be one of your worst ideas.”

Kakashi’s eyes were serious again. “Me too… I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you.” The happy atmosphere was replaced by tension. This was a serious statement and Iruka didn’t know how to deal with it… “Just imagine if Naruto found out that I put his favourite sensei in danger. He would probably tie me to a stick and leave me in the fields to scare the birds away.” He chuckled freely but Iruka couldn’t manage a smile. His was leaving tomorrow morning, it was too close all of a sudden. Naruto was on an S-Rank mission somewhere, he couldn’t even say goodbye to the boy… he still thought of him as a boy… his boy…

“Iruka? Hello? Anyone home?” Kakashi snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. His long, pale, muscular jounin fingers that could probably snap an enemies neck just as easily…

“Hm?” A bowl of Ramen was placed in front of him. The heavenly smell distracted him wonderfully. He glanced over to Kakashi and the jounin’s own steaming bowl of soup.  “So how do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Eat your food without anyone seeing your face.”

“A good shinobi attacks when the enemy is looking the other way” Kakashi said and winked. “It’s all about speed and timing.”

“Teuchi must’ve seen your face”

To his surprise, Kakashi agreed. “He has. Ayame too.”

“Who else knows?”

“Guy knows, of course. And Yamato. And a few other ANBU.” He looked around the restaurant. They were quite early, so there were hardly any guests. Then he lowered the cloth from his nose. “And now you.” He smiled and for the first time, Iruka not only saw his eyes smile but noticed that his lips were doing it too. It was so much stronger now, bright and contagious. The most beautiful smile Iruka had ever seen. He studied the unknown features of the well-known man. The strong outlines of his chin he knew. The pale, clean-shaven skin, narrow nose and slightly pink lips were new to him. Especially the beauty mark below his lip… he would’ve never guessed. “I’m staring,” he realized.

“They all do in the beginning.” The smile stayed intact when Kakashi turned his attention to the soup bowl. He began eating in a very slow, relaxed manner. Iruka found himself still staring at him.

“I thought you had something to hide”, Iruka thought aloud. “Turns out you don’t.” He didn’t even have scars on his face except the one across his eye.

“I conceal my face for tactical purposes. You know that I’m in the bingo book, with a flee on sight warning. A good shinobi stays unseen, unknown. I could hardly go undercover if everyone knew my face, could I?”

“I’m not an unexperienced genin. I do know what a mask is for. Hiding your identity, creating a mystery around one… but Naruto told me that even on photographs from your childhood you wore a mask. So I thought there was something about it.” Iruka finally attended to his cooling Ramen. Kakashi had finished eating already; the mask was neatly back in place.

“Mah… you know that I was born into one of the most prestigious clans of Konoha… it was decided that I would become a ninja before I was born. My father told me that I had a chronic rash on my cheeks when I was a baby, so they covered my skin to protect it. It was gone when I turned four but the mask stayed. Tactical reasons. Even my father didn’t know too well what I looked like.”

“That sounds horrible,” Iruka admitted.

“You get used to it. I feel weird without it now.”

“Yeah, I guessed that much.” Iruka finished his Ramen and leaned back. “Why are you telling me all this?”

“You asked.”

“Yes, I did… but…” Iruka wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. He only knew that he wanted to see that face again. To get familiar with it. Another question bubbled up in his mind. No, he couldn’t ask that. He… “So what would you do when you wanted to kiss someone?” There it was. Thank you, mouth, for being faster than self-preservation.

“Iruka-sensei, such cheeky questions…” There was the amused little smile again. It was infuriating that he couldn’t see the lips, now that he knew what it could look like. Great, now Iruka was blushing.

“You don’t have to answer it.”

“I don’t usually go ‘round kissing people… mostly keep the mask on during sex… I used to erase my looks from the memories of my one-night stands with the Sharingan. If I wanted to have a significant relationship, I’d have to make sure they know my face first, I guess.” A slightly awkward silence settled between them. “Sake?”

“I want to be clear-headed tomorrow, thank you.”

“Of course. I’ll take the sake.” He waved to Ayame who apparently knew what he was after. A few moments later, a bottle of sake was put down in front of them. Iruka ordered some juice instead. The place was filling slowly and Iruka witnessed the great art of drinking sake without showing your face. He had to give it to the man; he was still fast as lightning. They talked about this and that, about Naruto and his plans of becoming the Nanadaime. Iruka explained a few ideas he had for his mission. Kakashi was a good listener and seemed genuinely interested in what Iruka had to say… he would’ve never thought that the Copy Cat Nin would be such good company. They had worked together a lot, especially now that Iruka was assisting in the Hokage office more often than not but that had always been between chunin and Hokage. This was the first time they spent time together as… Kakashi had called them friends. Iruka liked the idea of being a friend to Kakashi… or maybe even more than that… Before his thought could wander off in that direction again, he looked outside. “It’s getting quite late. I want to be well rested tomorrow.”

“Always eager to please, huh, sensei?” Kakashi teased. He waved to Ayame. When Iruka started to pull out his purse, the jounin stopped him. He tried to protest but he knew it was useless. He let Kakashi pay and thought to himself that if this had been a date it would have been a great one. “May I accompany you home?” Kakashi asked jokingly.

Iruka grinned and rose. “I’m not a defenceless civilian that needs to be escorted but you sure can tag along if you want.”

The night was still mild, the sky full of stars. Konoha’s streets hummed sleepily, a bird sang softly from afar. “Oh gods, I will miss this” It was like Konoha wanted to present everything that Iruka could possibly miss at once.

“You’ll be back.”

“I’ve never been that far away for so long.” Iruka knew that Kakashi wouldn’t understand. He had probably been on missions that Iruka couldn’t even imagine in his worst nightmares.

“There’s a first time for everything. You’ll be fine.”

“Hm…” Iruka wasn’t convinced. “I wish I knew what forced my father flee from the Land of Water. I wish I knew more about him.” Kakashi kept quiet. “Do you think there’s an actual Umino clan?”

“Possibly” The tall jonin strolled next to Iruka, his hands deep in his pockets as always. It felt nice and familiar to be like this. “There probably is an Umino clan; I just don’t know how big or important it is. The Shinobi nations try to keep their clan names and their role secret. That hasn’t changed… yet. You have to find out for yourself.” They stood before the apartment building. Iruka looked up to find the black eyes of the taller man.

“Thank you for tonight. It was really nice.”

“Glad you liked it.” Kakashi shrugged. “That’s goodbye then?”

Iruka didn’t want him to go. Kakashi was such good company. They had just started to form a bond… some sort of friendship… he didn’t want to leave it at that. “I’m happy I could get to know you a bit better.”

“Always trying to please. We’ll pick up where we left off when you’re back.”

“I’ll get back to you.” Iruka didn’t know exactly what he wanted to say with this but it felt like a promise either way. “Good night, Kakashi… san…” He wanted to drop the politeness and hug the man in front of him. He didn’t dare to.

“Good night, Iruka. Be safe.” With that, he just turned and walked away, one hand raised in his typical greeting. But he didn’t look back.

“Be safe…” Iruka whispered back. Then, he turned and unlocked the door.


	3. Iruka's arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka makes his way to Kirigakure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos!  
> There seem to be quite a few people who like the story.  
> So I thought, I could add another chapter. :)  
> Choujuurou's name has so many vowels! It's a pain to type. :D  
> I hope you enjoy it and I would be very interested in what you think of it.

The next morning was just as bright and beautiful as the night before. It made leaving Konoha only harder. Iruka looked at his flat for one last time, locked the door and went down to the village gates. A young woman, more a girl, was waiting there, her arms crossed. Izumo and Kotetsu sat in the little stall on gate duty, like most mornings.

“Iruka!!!” Kotetsu jumped up and over the table. “A little birdie told me you were leaving on a super important mission.”

“You didn’t even tell us,” Izumo pouted, “You’re best friends.”

“Are you best friends with the Hokage now? Huh? You’re ditching us?” Kotetsu slapped Iruka’s back harshly. He nearly toppled over.

“I would never ditch you” He coughed but grinned. “As the old chunin wisdom goes: ’Jounin are a different type of animal’” With a wink to Izumo, he walked over to their stand. “And I didn’t say goodbye to you before because I knew you would be on duty this morning.”

“That’s an excuse,” Izumo complained. “But a good one. I guess we’ll let you go.”

“Maybe I should partner up with Iruka instead. He seems to get much more interesting tasks.”

“Don’t you dare!” Finally, Izumo stood up, only to punch the table and glare at Kotetsu. “We have a special friendship that none of us can deny! Iruka will not come between us!”

“But gate duty is soooo boring. I would rather go to Kirigakure!”

“You said to me, and I recall it quite well because it was only last week, that you were glad the war was over and you would never want so much excitement ever again!”

“I can’t remember saying this, you’re making things up!” Izumo and Kotetsu were standing face to face, glaring at each other, with only the desk preventing an outbreak of violence.

“We don’t have time for this” The young kunoichi had watched them silently until now. She stepped towards the gate. “Iruka, Hokage-sama appointed me to be your bodyguard. Let’s go!”

Iruka stepped between his friends and pushed them apart. “I’ll never come in between you two. And the mission I’m sent on… Kotetsu would find it incredibly boring anyway. Have a great time. I will tell you everything I’m allowed to tell you when I get back. Good bye.”

“Bye, Iruka. Do your best.” Izumo smiled and sat back down.

“See ya. And bring me some souvenirs from Kiri!” Kotetsu jumped behind the desk again and waved grinning widely.

“I will”, Iruka answered both of them and waved back. Then he turned to the young woman whose ANBU mask was painted like the face of a sloth. He thought her a bit too young to already serve in ANBU but he trusted Kakashi to appoint someone suitable. “My apologies, ANBU-san. Let’s go.” He didn’t look back at the village because he might have never left if he had.

 

The ANBU was a quiet, detached company. It was not company at all, really. She was always next to him but didn’t react to his attempts of conversation. Iruka sensed a roughish, impatient nature about her. When they got on the ferry, Iruka started to feel quite lonely and was happy to meet the crew and a few of the other passengers. He became quite friendly with an old lady who said Iruka looked a bit like her son when he was younger. The ANBU had vanished as soon as they had reached the harbour but Iruka knew she was watching him. It was a bit unnerving but also reassuring. He didn’t know what he was walking into.

When he left the ship, warm sun and sandy beaches greeted him. The climate in the Land of Water was much warmer than in Konoha and it was only spring. Iruka tried to imagine the summer months… he would probably spend all his free time on one of these beautiful beaches. Apart from the rushing of waves, the sounds of a busy place reached him. He drew his attention to the village outline.

Kirigakure was… changing. Iruka could still see the traditional houses spread along the edge of the town but behind them… cranes and scaffolding. High, modern looking buildings, some half done, others only just started, promised a developing sense of progress and modernity. “Umino-sensei, I am honoured to welcome you in Kirigakure.” A young man, not much older than Naruto, stretched out his hand to greet Iruka. Short, light blue hair matched well with pale skin; dark eyes were framed by thickly rimmed glasses. The strikingly white teeth were… sharp and pointed like shark teeth, just like the stories said. “My name is Choujuurou; I’m the Mizukage’s assistant. Please, follow me.”

Iruka did as he was told and the young man led him into the city, pointing out interesting things along the way. He was obviously involved in quite a few of the building projects and told of the plans to make the city a modern, inviting place to live in. Iruka smiled to himself, he recognized the enthusiasm as similar to Naruto’s. This young man would become a wonderful Kage too.

Finally, they reached an area in the west of the city. Iruka recognized several different training grounds. The building in the middle was old and looked a bit neglected. “This is our academy,” Choujuurou stated the obvious. “It’s not very inviting, I know, but we are planning to renovate the whole area, hopefully with some of the advice you can give us.”

“I will do my best but I’m not sure if I can live up to the expectations.” Iruka smiled slightly embarrassed.

“The Hokage promised us that you were the most competent teacher we could turn too.”

“He might have exaggerated a bit…”

“I’m sure, he didn’t.” Choujuurou smiled at him. The sharp teeth still bothered Iruka. He would have to get used to it. “The Mizukage sends her regards; she thought that you’d probably have to recover from your trip first, so you will meet her tomorrow.”

“That is thoughtful. Thank you.” Iruka was completely worn out. A snack and a bed was all he could wish for.

“You will be living close to the academy, over there.” Iruka followed the Hokage’s assistant to a newly build apartment block a few streets away. It was quite modern, lots of glass and it actually had an elevator. Iruka’s new home was of the fifth floor. The living room had a magnificent view over the sea and the setting sun. Accessing the interior, it was all very modern as well, lots of whites and greys. There was an open kitchen area, a bathroom with the biggest bath Iruka had ever seen (well he hadn’t seen many baths except his own) and a luxurious shower, a bedroom with a high ceiling, light and airy; and an enclosed suite with another bedroom and toilet for the ANBU woman. This flat was grand; bigger and more expensive than anything Iruka had ever seen. “I can’t afford this…”

“Don’t worry; it’s all taken care of.” Choujuurou beamed proudly. “It’s only natural to present our guest with a nice place to stay.”

“You treat me as if I was the Hokage himself,” Iruka joked but his insides cringed. This was huge and tidy… so empty. It would be even worse than at home. “Thank you very much” He gave a slight bow. Choujuurou smiled and lead him back to the dining area of the open kitchen. A pleasantly smelling dinner was presented. “We arranged for you to try one of our most loved traditional dishes. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to stay but I hope you will find everything to your liking.”

“I’m sure, I will” Iruka saw the young man off, then sat down on the table. “I think, the second plate is meant for you, ANBU-san,” he said into the thin air. She materialized next to him and Iruka winced involuntarily. Without a word, she took her portion and disappeared again. Iruka sighed and looked at his food. Some sort of fish he hadn’t seen before. It smelled great and tasted even better as he tried it. But still, only the thought of Ichiraku’s ramen made his heart yearn for Konoha again.


	4. Iruka's responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka meets the Mizukage and the academy teachers but he worries about doing a bad job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> Thank you for all the kudos and the nice comments!  
> I really appreciate it.  
> This chapter is a bit short, I know, but they will be longer in future. ^^

The bed was huge. It was very comfortable but it smelled foreign, not like his bed. And because of its size, it felt incredibly empty. He forced himself to get up and readied himself to meet the Mizukage. He didn’t bring much clothes but his Konoha chunin uniform should be suitable for most occasions… maybe he should buy some new, more regional stuff…

There was milk in his fridge and toast in a cupboard. Choujuurou arrived when he had cleaned up his breakfast and they went to meet the Mizukage.

The Water temple was, just like the academy, a traditional building. Like a huge, grey blob of bricks it sat in the middle of the city but Iruka couldn’t see too many details because the morning mist was still heavily clinging to the streets. They didn’t meet in the Mizukage’s office but in one of the less formal conference rooms. The tall woman with long, red hair Iruka knew to be the Godaime Mizukage was sitting there already and offered him tea.

“I hope you did have a good first night, Umino-san?” she asked.

“Yes, I did. Thank you very much, Mizukage-sama.” Iruka bowed before he sat down. “The Hokage told me to express his respect and support for your idea. He hopes to establish a long lasting partnership between the two villages.”

“Partnership? Long lasting?” The Mizukage smiled and sipped. “I very much like the sound of that. The idea of innovating the school system wasn’t mine by the way. That was all Choujuurou’s doing. In a few years, I think, I can safely pass on my responsibilities into his hands.”

Iruka silently agreed and smiled. The Mizukage was a very nice woman. Just like Tsunade, she seemed to have a few kinks, she sometimes repeated a few of Iruka’s words completely out of context and seemed to be quite pleased with them, but all in all she was much easier to handle. The plan and organisation of Iruka’s tasks were explained to him, he already made a few suggestions. All in all, a very pleasant meeting.

Choujuurou accompanied him back to his apartment. He would meet the teachers of the academy in the afternoon but for now he was allowed to return to “his” flat. The young man awkwardly danced around him for a bit until Iruka couldn’t stand it any longer. “There is something you want to tell me.”

“Well,” the boy awkwardly scratched his neck, “It’s something personal, it might be rude…”

“As you know, I’m a teacher. I work with rude people all the time.”

“It’s about your name… you’re an Umino, right?”

“I guess so. That’s what my birth certificate says.”

“Are you… are you somehow related to the Umino clan from the Western Isle?”

Iruka smiled. He didn’t even have to bring it up himself. “I lost my parents in the great Kyuubi attack when I was just a child. My father was from the Land of Water, that’s all I know. I actually hoped that I might find out about it while I’m here.”

“If you don’t mind me saying,” the young man blushed adorably, “You definitely look like you could be an Umino. I… I don’t know them well, they live quite reclusive on the Western Isle but… one of our teachers in the academy is an Umino. If… if you want, I can try to make contact with them, so that you could meet with them. The Western Isle isn’t that far from the main island…”

“That is a very kind offer, thank you Choujuurou. It would make me very happy to find out about my father. But…” Iruka didn’t know how to say this without being insulting. “When I saw my father for the last time, he… he warned me that my life might be in danger if I ever went to the Land of Water.”

“Oh” Choujuurou stared at his feet for a moment but lifted his gaze to meet Iruka’s eyes right after. “Thank you for coming despite your father’s warning. I’ve heard rumours about the Umino, nothing sure enough to tell you though... Still, I can assure you that a meeting with them will be safe. It was one of the first clans that changed… well… for the better.”

“I am happy to hear it and I would be very grateful if you could arrange a meeting with them. Just… you’d better consult the Mizukage before. I really don’t want to drop a brick.”

Choujuurou nodded and smiled. “I would be very happy to help you find out about your father! As soon as I know, something, I will tell you!”

Iruka watched the young man leave with a smile on his face. He already had a lead on his family… maybe coming to the Land of Water wasn’t so bad after all…

 

Iruka got to inspect the school after lunch. Even though the building looked a bit worn down, the training grounds were in good conditions, Iruka was especially interested in the great water pools in the basement which was used as a fighting arena. He watched a few of the students go at each other, water splashing all around them. When they finished all of them and their teacher were soaking wet. “Well done boys and girls,” the teacher called, “Get yourselves dry and we will see each other tomorrow.”

The student’s left and Iruka deserted his watching position. “That’s an interesting training arena,” he commented when he approached the teacher. The middle-aged man looked up and smiled at him. His tan skin and dark brown eyes were something Iruka hadn’t seen in Kirigakure before. His short brown hair looked a bit messy, especially now that it was wet. Water dripped from his well-kept short beard. A handsome fellow. “Ah, you must be the teacher from Konoha.” They shook hands. “Nice to meet you. I’m Umino Kazuma, I teach mostly water fighting techniques.”

“Umino?” Iruka remembered Choujuurou mentioning that one of the teachers was an Umino. Well, that was a bit awkward. “Nice to meet you. I’m… well… Umino Iruka…”

“No way! You’re an Umino?” A bright smile emerged on the tan face.

“I guess so… I don’t know much about it… I was born in Konoha.”

“That would be a weird coincidence though, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah…” Iruka stared back at the tanks trying to resolve the awkward situation. “I’ve seen your students use a few interesting techniques. Not that I am spying or anything but… when do you start the water training?”

“As you know, Water Release is the most common element in the Land of Water but we don’t start the ninjutsu training before their third year. Chakra control on the other hand, the walking on water and stuff… some know how to do it before they start academy, especially the ones from clans but we teach it right from the beginning. Can’t have our future shinobi drown before they even reach genin level, can we?”

Iruka smiled and nodded. They exchanged a few other basic ideas about their education and Iruka really started to like the teacher. He was a calm, friendly man who loved his job and did his best to help the pre-genin to become the best shinobi they could be. After meeting the rest of the teacher staff and a tour of the academy grounds, he was once again exhausted and appreciated his flat being so close. He made himself something small for dinner and realized that he would have to go shopping soon.

When he finally got into bed, he couldn’t settle down properly. Kirigakure wasn’t that bad… he was treated… well, like a diplomat… that was sort of what he was. Iruka never wanted to get involved in politics, it was all so complicated. And he had to represent his village the best way he could… he was afraid that he would say something stupid somewhere. What if he represented the Fire Nation badly? Iruka was used to responsibility… for his students. But not for the image of a whole country. What was he even doing here?

Anxiety arose in his chest and started to imagine all the different ways in which he could fail.  Iruka closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. It wouldn’t help anyone if he started to panic now. He was a shinobi on a mission and he would do his best to complete it as well as possible.  Kakashi had put his trust in him. He didn’t want to disappoint his Hokage. His… friend? They were friends now. At least, sort of. The memory of their evening together made Iruka smile and he slipped into a fitful sleep in the end.


	5. Iruka's decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teachers have finished the new plan and Choujuurou presents Iruka an offer he doesn't how to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!!!  
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments!  
> It's great to see that you like the story, hopefully as much as I enjoy writing it. :)  
> We're nearly done with the prologue...  
> Have fun! *present virtual cookies*

Iruka got used to his life in Kirigakure. He watched and evaluated lessons, met up with the Mizukage, was introduced to many other important figures of Water’s politics. On his weekends, he strolled around the city exploring or went to the nearby beaches to improve his swimming skills. There weren’t many opportunities to swim in Konoha and Iruka liked water and swimming a lot. Sometimes, Kazuma would come with him but Iruka was no match for him when they did a swimming contest. Maybe it was because they might have been related but they established a close friendship very quickly. They didn’t talk much about the Umino clan. Kazuma had left the Western Isle when he was quite young. He had had a falling out with the clan head and broken off all contacts to the clan since then.

Choujuurou never mentioned the issue again either. Iruka suspected that the clan head probably didn’t want to see him. From the few that Kazuma had told him, they weren’t very nice anyway. At least, the clan head. Umino Gekiro he was called, if Iruka remembered correctly. He didn’t bother too much. Maybe, it was better like this. He could fully concentrate on the task at hand and in the four months he spent in Kirigakure they actually created a whole new education plan which Iruka was quite proud of. He felt like he had accomplished something great and done his little part in ensuring the peace when the Mizukage finally signed it. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Kazuma patted him on the shoulder.

“We did well. All of us.”

“Yes, we did” Iruka smiled happily. Firstly, because he proud, secondly because he was able to get home soon. Of course, he would be staying a few more weeks until the new system was put in place but he missed Konoha and her people a lot. Choujuurou came up to him. “Congratulations, Umino-san. We are very grateful and hope to establish a long lasting friendship between Kiri and Konoha.” They toasted to this. After a moment of consideration, the Hokage’s assistant addressed him again. “If you are still interested… the head of the Umino clan agreed to meet with you. I wanted to tell you earlier but he made it clear that he wanted you to focus on your mission first.”

“Oh” Iruka was caught by surprise and he wasn’t really sure what to think of it. Was he happy, relieved, honoured? After the few things that he’d learned from Kazuma, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to meet them anymore. And he still had his father’s warning in the back of his mind, even though his stay in Kirigakure had been very peaceful. But he couldn’t really refuse now, could he?

“Tell Umino-sama that I am thankful and honoured by his invitation. I would very much like to meet him.” It was probably the only chance to find out what happened to his father. ‘Don’t rely on other people’s opinion and think for yourself.’ That was one of the first lessons he taught his students.

“He suggested next weekend. I will have a boat ready on Saturday morning, if that is suitable.”

“Very much, thank you.”

Kazuma had watched him closely. When Choujuurou was gone, he turned to Iruka. “So you’re going to meet them, huh?”

“I can’t really refuse him, can I?”

“No, you’re doing the right thing. It’s been quite some time since I last heard of them. They might have changed.”

“Yeah… they might…”

 

Iruka didn’t really witness the week passing. The renovation of the academy was finished on time for the new school year to start and everyone was eager to put the new plan to work. It was too early to tell but from what Iruka saw, the students were quite happy with the changes. So he left school on Friday afternoon with a good feeling. But it vanished when he entered his huge, empty, still unfamiliar flat. He missed his bed, his slight chaos which couldn’t establish in such a big space and especially all his pictures. The photographs of Naruto and his team, the drawings he had received from numerous students… he wanted to go home. As soon as possible. But before that… he was going to visit the Western Isle tomorrow. It was his first trip leaving the main island. Should he bring something? A present for the clan head? He didn’t know what… he would just go and hope for the best.

 

When he met Choujuurou at the harbour the next morning, Iruka wasn’t so determined any more. A heavy ball of nervousness had settled in his stomach and prevented him from having breakfast. Iruka was no coward, he would not turn back now but he couldn’t help feeling anxious.

The boat trip was nice and the sun was lapping up the morning mist already. It promised to be a beautiful, warm day. Iruka didn’t mind the sun and the heat. He had gotten quite used to it by now and his tan had darkened a bit already. Maybe he should’ve spent the day swimming instead… Iruka watched the crystal blue waves smacking against the wood. That was something he would miss back in Konoha. The beautiful sea with its ever-moving surface, the calm rushing of the waves in the background, the taste of salt on his tongue… it was something he had never known he’d missed all his life.

After an hour, they had arrived at the island and sailed along the coast for another few minutes before they entered a small, reclusive harbour. A few houses stretched along the coast and formed a little village further inland. Iruka got off the boat suddenly realizing how hungry he was. The sign of a bakery caught his eye and he slipped off to at least get something to nibble on before he met the Umino clan.

“Good morning,” he smiled at the old lady behind the counter. Then he remembered it was nearly noon already. Stupid…

“Oh hello Wataru-chan. Did you come to get a treat for the boys? How are they? It’s been way too long!”

“I’m sorry, I think, you confuse me with someone else. My name is Iruka.”

“Iruka? Well, I haven’t heard that name before! Where did they produce you from?”

“I’m actually just a visitor…” Iruka felt himself blushing. He liked the straightforwardness of the old women but he started to feel embarrassed. “Could I get a bun or something?”

“Just a visitor?” She eyed him intently but did hand him the bun had asked for. “Well I don’t believe it. You look just like him. I was wondering since when he had a scar. Never mind then, Iruka-chan.” Iruka was trying to reach for his purse. “Oh, stop it! Consider it a present of hospitality.”

“Thank you?” Iruka felt relieved when he left the bakery. That was… awkward… well, old ladies could be confused sometimes… the bun was actually very good. Iruka munched thoughtfully when he made his way back to the boat.

“Oh, there you are!” The captain’s eyes lit up. “The Umino clan’s main house is the big one at the back of the village. On the right side. You can’t miss it. We’ll be back tomorrow afternoon to get you.” Iruka nodded and waved them goodbye. When he had finished his bun, he started walking towards the village. With every step, his anxiety rose. But so did his anticipation.


	6. Iruka's family #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka meets the Umino clan and finds answers to a few of his questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!!!  
> Thank you again for the many kudos and your comments!  
> I am very motivated to continue and finish the story (not everyone of my plotbunnies is that lucky).  
> Please note that I am actually not that much into anime, I only know a few. So my knowledge of Japanese culture and traditions in very limited.  
> But I try to do my best in describing it, so... of there's anything wrong or weird: Please, either accept it or tell me how to do it right! :)  
> Have fun! *pulls out two new Umino OCs*

The streets of the village were narrow but well kept. A few people were outside minding their own business, sometimes greeting him with a smile. Many of them had a tan skin like Kazuma but the isle seemed to have an even hotter climate than the main island and obviously less mist. So it was only natural for the inhabitant to be tanned. A group of children crossed his way, laughing and squealing, obviously playing tag. Iruka smiled. Whatever he had heard, from what he saw, life was nice and peaceful on the Western Isle.

The main building really was something Iruka couldn’t have missed. It stood proudly on the end of the village against the gentle hill of the inland isle. Flowers were planted along the way; a little brooklet formed a pond that seemed to contain colourful fish. Suddenly uncertain, Iruka stopped before the gate. A woman of Iruka’s age came around the corner with a watering can. She saw him standing there and smiled brightly. “You must be Iruka-san” She signalled him to come closer. “I’m Nami. Come on in, he’s waiting for you inside.” She studied his face intently. “You look just like him,” she smiled.

Like who? Like his… dad? If she really was Iruka’s age she couldn’t have known him… More confused than ever, he pushed open the shoji that led to the main room. A young man, only a few years older than Nami, sat behind a desk that was filled with a messy array of folders and scrolls. He looked up when he heard the sliding of the shoji. “Iruka-san. Come in. Please sit.” Iruka didn’t follow the request right away. Incredulous, he stared at the young man’s face. Now, he understood what Nami-san meant. The tan skinned, chocolate brown eyed man looked like an unscarred version of Iruka. They had the same eyes, the same dark brown, silky hair only that the other wore it down in a lose ponytail like Naruto’s friend Neji. If Iruka had ever doubted his relation to the Umino clan, he couldn’t any longer. In the end, he just knelt down on the tatami. Also, because he wasn’t sure when his knees would give up.

“Umino-sama,” he said, hardly audible to himself, “Thank you for your invitation.”

“It’s nothing” The young man smiled and emerged from behind the desk. “I was eager to meet you. To… right some old wrongs.” He sat down in front of Iruka who still stared at the familiar but unfamiliar face. “You came here to learn about your father, didn’t you?  It would be useless to deny our relatedness, even if I wanted too.” He pointed at their faces. “It is quite obvious that our fathers were twins.”

“Twins?” Iruka still hadn’t recovered from his initial shock. It was all a bit much for him to process.

The Umino in front of him nodded. “Anyway, I am being a bad host. We should have some tea.  And I still haven’t introduced myself. I am Wataru, head of the Umino clan.”

 

When they had settled down in the well-kept garden, Iruka’s brain started working again. “So we are cousins, Wataru-sama?”

“Quite right.” Wataru nodded and offered Iruka a dango which he accepted gratefully.

Iruka couldn’t hold it any longer. He had to ask. The young man, his… cousin… seemed nice enough to hopefully not be insulted. “Kazuma told me a little bit about the Umino clan. He mentioned the clan head’s name to be Gekiro.”

“Kazuma, huh?” A shadow passed over Wataru’s face. “He left the clan long ago and didn’t want us to contact him ever again. He probably wasn’t informed that my father died four years ago.”

“I’m sorry.” Ah, maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to ask.

“Well, the illness had been plaguing him for years… it wasn’t easy for me when he died but it gave me the opportunity to change the clan… For the better, I hope.” He smiled sadly at Iruka. “You wouldn’t be sitting here, if he was still alive. He would have tried everything to… but I see you’ve come prepared. ANBU-san, please show yourself. I don’t mean to harm Iruka-san.” Right… Iruka sometimes forgot she was even there. He never saw her, even in their flat. she always stayed away from him.

With a grunt, the young woman appeared next to them, obviously pissed that her cover had been blown. “You are doing a very good job protecting Iruka-san but I want to talk to him in private. Go, find my wife. She will be happy to serve you something sweet and keep you company.” With another grunt, the ANBU disappeared; probably not to find the wife. Wataru sighed and turned back to Iruka. “It is time you learned about your father.”

Iruka perked up.

“My father never told about what happened. I actually never knew that he had a brother until Choujuurou told me about you and I had a look into our family chronicle. Our clan keeps the chronicle of the Land of Water, so our own family’s history is documented very neatly. The good stuff as well as the bad stuff… I am digressing…” He smiled and took another sip of tea. Even though he was hiding it very well, Iruka noticed that it was hard for Wataru to talk about it. “Our fathers were born as identical twins. Gekiro was the first one, so he got the traditional Umino name and Ikkaku was… well they would have probably preferred him to be stillborn. You know that we have a dark part in our history… our fathers were born in the time of the Bloody Mist. They were raised  as Mist shinobi and apparently, Ikkaku was the stronger, more talented one. My father had had a weak constitution all his life. On top of that, Ikkaku had inherited the kekkai genkai of our clan while Gekiro hadn’t. He, who was destined to be the clan head, was surpassed by his younger brother very quickly.”

Iruka felt sorry for both of them. He could only imagine what it was like to be pressured by clan expectations all your life. “I don’t know, if Gekiro was just jealous or if he feared that the clan would eradicate him to put Ikkaku in his place. From what I understood, the brothers were very close. But one night, Gekiro snuck into Ikkaku’s room and tried to kill him.” Iruka tried to keep his face blank but he couldn’t help but gasp.

“It wasn’t written like this in the chronicle, of course. I found out about it by asking the elder of the Umino side branch. He didn’t actually want to tell me but when I mentioned you, he did.” He sighed. “Our chronicle states that the brothers fought one night and Ikkaku tried to kill Gekiro. So they turned the whole thing around to have a reason to rid themselves of the younger twin. Ikkaku fled the country and we only heard that he settled in Konoha where he was untouchable for Water clan politics. When the news of the Kyuubi attack reached us, they just assumed that Ikkaku died in it. I, of course, wasn’t informed about anything. The whole affair was a well-kept secret until Choujuurou contacted me on your behalf.”

Iruka gulped down his tea. It was a lot to process. He had heard that many clans had dark secrets like this but to be directly involved in one… and everything made sense now. The warning, his father’s sad face when no one was looking, the fact that he never told Iruka of his family…

“You probably want to be alone now” Wataru smiled. “Please, feel free to go anywhere. This is your home too. I will be in my study. If you have any questions, please do consult me. I will do my best to answer them.”

“Thank you” Iruka looked around feeling a bit lost. “I appreciate it.” He watched the brooklet glitter in the sun until Wataru was gone. Then, he left as well, towards the hill.


	7. Iruka's name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning about his father's fate, Iruka has a lot to process. And more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)  
> There I am. Back at it again with a new chapter. ^^  
> I'm saying this everyday but thanks for the kudos and the comments.  
> Thank you especially, bloodless, for commenting on literally every chapter so far. <3  
> And THANK YOU for being interested in the productions of my excessive fangirling! This story has more than 1,000 hits already!  
> It makes me love this story even more to see that you like it!  
> Have fun with the next chapter! *presents left-over cookies and cocoa*

Birds were singing high up in the few trees along his way. Colourful wild flowers swayed in the soft breeze coming from the sea. Lizards scurried away when Iruka came too close. As he reached to top of the hill, he settled in the soft, green grass. Beneath him, the village lay quietly, the front bounded by the water line, the back embraced by green meadows. It was peaceful, a great place to organise his thoughts. He was… part of a clan. The Uminos seemed to be quite important but not as a warrior clan, like the Uchiha or the Hatake. It was a clan of scholars, of chroniclers. It didn’t feel right to identify himself as an Umino now. His name had always been just that, a name. Not a… promise to the community, a duty shaping every action… he wasn’t an Umino; he didn’t know anything about being an Umino. He was just…

Suddenly, Iruka remembered that Wataru had mentioned a kekkai genkai. His father apparently had inherited it. Did that mean… no, he didn’t have a kekkai genkai. He would’ve noticed by now, wouldn’t he? Still, the idea of a kekkai genkai, secret clan jutsus, traditions and rituals… Iruka had always been interested in those things. Now was his chance to maybe learn about some first hand. From… his own clan. Yes, it felt weird to call himself an Umino but he was willing to learn what it meant. Not only willing, but eager.

Body flicker jutsu was something he didn’t use often. Didn’t mean he wasn’t able to do it. A few moments later, he reappeared in the garden. There was a small gasp, somebody started to cry. Iruka turned around to see two little boys comforting a toddler. “You scared Hitoshi,” one of them said reproachfully.

“Who are you anyway?,” the other one added. They were obviously related, probably brothers but they looked the same age, four, maybe five. Twins?

“I’m Iruka,” he answered automatically. The toddler was still wailing, so Iruka bowed down and stroked his cheek. “Hello Hitoshi, I’m sorry I scared” Big, chocolate brown eyes full of tears turned to look at him. Then, the little boy smiled and revealed his shiny, little teeth. “Wada!” His chubby arms stretched out, grabbed Iruka’s shirt and pulled him forward with considerable strength for a three-year-old. The woman Iruka had first met, Nami if he remembered correctly, hurried out of the house. She smiled when she saw Iruka being hugged by the boy.

“I heard Hitoshi cry. Looks like, I don’t have to worry.” She dried her hands on the apron she was wearing. “Junichiro, Ryo: meet uncle Iruka.” The boys still eyed him warily. Iruka smiled apologetically and let go of the toddler. “Uncle ‘Ruka,” the toddler squeaked and patted Iruka’s knee enthusiastically.

“Aww… looks like your boy is in love with his new uncle, Nami.” Another woman appeared in the door frame. “I’m Sorairo, Wataru’s wife,” she introduced herself. “Looks like you’ve met our boys already. “Did you say hello to uncle Iruka properly?”

One of the twins rolled his eyes, the other one sighed.  “Hello, uncle Iruka. I’m Ryo. Nice to meet you,” the sighing one said.

“Hi. Junichiro. Pleasure.” The eye-rolling one was obviously not one for formalities. Iruka smiled. A little rebel…

“Hello, Ryo and Junichiro. It is very nice to meet you. Sorry again, I didn’t want to interrupt playing.”

“We weren’t playing,” Junichiro protested. “We wanted to show Hitoshi how to throw shuriken.”

“Shuriken!!! I want to play shuriken!!!” Hitoshi had picked up a small plushy shuriken and threw it at Iruka. “Wanna play shuriken, uncle ‘Ruka?”

“I think, uncle ‘Ruka has more important things to do than play shuriken.” Nami picked up the boy and placed him back on the playing mat. “Hitoshi, we don’t throw shuriken at people. That’s bad. Keep your real shuriken to yourself, boys. Hitoshi is too young!”

“See, I told you,” Ryo mumbled towards his brother. Watching the boys warmed Iruka’s heart more than the sun ever could. It was great to see how happy they were and to know that they would grow up in a peaceful world.

“Actually, I wanted to talk with Wataru-san but I promise to be back, Hitoshi,” he said. “We can play shuriken, then.”

“Can you throw real shuriken too?” Suddenly, Junichiro seemed interested.

“Yes, of course. I’m a shinobi.”

“Cool! Can you train with us?” Junichiro looked like he wanted to throw himself at Iruka. Ryo tried to hold his brother back. Adorable.

“Maybe.” He winked at the boys and finally turned to Wataru’s wife. “Very nice to meet you, Sorairo-san. Thank you for your hospitality.”

“It’s my pleasure,” she smiled, “Talking about hospitality… dinner will be served soon. I assume you’re joining us?”

“There’s nothing I would rather do.” He smiled back at her. Sorairo was a tall, beautiful woman with big expressive, dark blue eyes and sand coloured hair.

“Oi! Knock it off, you two. She’s married!” Nami laughed and turned back to what probably was the kitchen.

“It’s hard to resist a man who looks so much like my beloved husband,” Sorairo winked at him. “Wataru is in his study.” She pointed towards the room, Iruka had first been in. Then, she followed Nami. Giggling was heard from the kitchen.

Iruka found Wataru in very much the same position as before. “Ah, Iruka-san. I take it, you’ve met the boys.”

“Yes,” Iruka couldn’t help but smile. “They are great.”

“They are a handful” Suddenly, Wataru looked more like the exhausted father he was than like the dignified head of a clan. “At least, Nanami was taken care of by her grandmother this afternoon. You will meet her this evening.” After a glance at Iruka, he put the scroll away. “You have questions.”

“Well…” Iruka huffed. “I had to time to think and… I don’t want our history to stand between us.”

The clan head leaned back, seemingly relieved. “Thank you.”

“No. Thank you, for acknowledging that mistakes were made and inviting me here. My parents did die in the Kyuubi attack.  It was hard to grow up alone. Being welcomed by my father’s family like that… you don’t know what it means to me.”

“I’m sorry for your loss. And I’m sorry that we were not able to contact you in Konoha but you have found your way back to the Umino clan and we’re all happy you did. Please, do consider us your family.”

Iruka couldn’t will away the tears. A few trickled out of his eyes, before he could stop them. “I…” His voice broke away, he couldn’t talk. Maybe it had been a bit much for one day. “I want to learn about the clan. I want to know who I am,” he finally managed to produce.

“You are an official member of our clan. There will be no secrets. It’s the least I can do.”

Iruka couldn’t help himself; he hugged his cousin tightly and soaked the expensive kimono with tears.


	8. Iruka's kekkai genkai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka struggles with homesickness but there is still so much he wants to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> 100 kudos!!!  
> Thank you so much! *opens a bottle of champagne*  
> It makes me so happy to see that you like this story!  
> I do too! Let's get on with it! :D  
> By the way, I want to add my biggest helper in the writing process: dict.cc  
> It's such a good dictionary! This story wouldn't be half as good without it! ^^  
> Have fun with Iruka finding out about his special ability!  
> Warning: there might be "bad words". ^^

The night was mild; insects chirped softly, Iruka couldn’t sleep. He lay on the futon wide awake. This was… he had never been here before and it still felt more familiar than the flat in Kirigakure after these four months. Dinner had been nice… confusing… he had nearly started to cry again. It had been his first family dinner in… he didn’t know how long. There had been his aunt Hanayo, a strict, reserved woman with gentle, loving eyes. He had met Nanami, Wataru’s youngest daughter, and Nami’s husband Raku. Hitoshi had been over the moon about the fact that his dad Raku’s and his new uncle ‘Ruka’s name were so similar.

It had been… fun and Iruka hadn’t felt so happy since the evening with Kakashi but it also made him realize what he had missed in his life. Wataru, who was only three years older than him, had the life Iruka always wanted. A beautiful, sassy wife, wonderful children, a mother, a sister, a nephew… he did have the responsibilities of being head of a clan but still… Iruka couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. He had just found a family that he liked a lot; he wasn’t supposed to feel lonely! Even if he never had kids, he was uncle to three great boys and a wonderful baby girl. Well… sort of uncle. Wataru was his cousin, not his brother but still… he was related to these four more closely than to Naruto whom he considered his little brother. Naruto… Iruka suddenly felt homesick again. He loved the little village on the Western Isle and the house he was now trying to sleep in. But he missed Naruto. Izumo’s and Kotetsu’s constant bickering. His students. The sight of Kakashi in the tree next to the school reading his filthy novels. He missed Konoha.

But he also wanted to stay. He needed to help establishing the new curriculum and he wanted to learn about his clan. If he went home, he would probably never be able to come back here. He should write to the Hokage and ask him to prolong his stay a bit. That was much more sensible than running home on a whim.

 

Kiritypical mist clouded Iruka’s sight when he went for a morning run. The sun was not quite up yet and the air was cool. Not enough to make him shiver, though. He ran past the hill further inland into the woods. A few rabbits scattered, he woke a few birds but Iruka didn’t care. He was in deep thought. Wataru and him… they got on so well with each other. His mother wasn’t too happy about the idea of having a Konoha shinobi in her sacred Umino household but apart from that she had accepted Iruka as part of their clan instantly. Still, there were many formalities that had to be processed. Iruka needed to be included into the family tree, his side of the story had to be added to the family chronicle. Apart from that, he was supposed to meet a dozen other important clan members, all people he was somehow related too, and he wanted to learn the clan’s ways. Being part of a clan came with many obligations and Iruka felt sympathy for Kakashi who was not only the last survivor of a prestigious warrior clan but, as Hokage, also responsible for all clans in Konoha. Hopefully, Naruto wouldn’t regret becoming Nanadaime when the time came.

Back at the house, he took a thorough shower and put on his new clothes. Wataru had given him an Umino Kimono for official meetings, a set of traditional Umino chunin armour and the typical day to day attire most of the Uminos wore. It consisted of a short-sleeved sand coloured tunic with a belt around his waist and soft, knee long ultramarine trousers. When Iruka looked into the mirror, he realized how well it suited him. Like it was made for especially him, his tan, his hair his eyes… the back of the tunic was decorated with the clan’s symbol, an ultramarine circle with the kanji for “sea” in the middle. With a smile, he combed his hair, tied it in his trademark ponytail and left for the kitchen.

Sorairo was busy making breakfast. “Good morning, Iruka,” she smiled.

“Good morning, Sorairo. Can I help you in any way?”

“How considerate. You can lay the table. Plates are in there.” She pointed to a cupboard. “By the way, the Umino attire suits you.”

“Thanks”

She grinned. “If you let your hair down, you would just look like Wataru. It’s crazy.”

“Maybe we can pull a prank one day” Iruka answered, already having a few ideas.

“I don’t think Wataru would be up for that. He’s too nice. You don’t look like a prankster either.”

“Oh, you’d be surprised. There’s only one in Konoha who has ever surpassed me.”

“And who would that be?”

“I assume you’ve heard of Uzumaki Naruto?”

“No way! The hero of Konoha? A troublemaker?” She laughed aloud. “That’s a good one.”

Iruka grinned. “He is like a little brother to me, in more than one way.”

“Really? Well, you must’ve known him from very early on. I’d expect nothing less of an Umino than to befriend one of the greatest ninja ever.”

“He did make it very far. Considering, he’s still a genin…”

“You’re kidding!” She laughed again. “Okay, I believe you that you’re a prankster.” She swiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

The door opened and Nami came in. A moment later, Iruka felt something grab his leg. “Uncle ’Ruka,” Hitoshi cried, as excited as ever, “Let’s play shuriken!” His big eyes were chocolate brown but the energy burning in their depths reminded him of a certain pair of huge, blue eyes.

“We are having breakfast first” Iruka tried to free his leg but couldn’t, so he just dragged the boy with him. “And I promised the twins to play shuriken with them today.”

“Unfair!” The boy let go of his leg. Finally… “Can I watch?”

Iruka looked at Nami who shrugged. “Okay. But you need to sit still and not run around, understood?” The boy’s mumbling didn’t sound too happy but he seemed satisfied.

 

Junichiro and Ryo were quite advanced with their shuriken training, considering they were only five years old. It felt good to teach again after watching so many lessons from the back of the class. And the boys were very eager.

“You’re a good teacher” Raku had come to take Hitoshi back to the house.

“Well, that’s what I do for a living.”

“I heard you reformed education in Kiri.”

“I helped. There were many people involved. It wasn’t just me.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. Konoha did send because you were their best teacher, didn’t they?” Raku patted him on the shoulder. “I can see that.”

“Well, apparently the Hokage thinks, I’m the best teacher. He might be a bit biased.” Iruka couldn’t help but blush.

“Why? Are you and him… a thing?”

“Friends. We’re friends.” Maybe he answered a bit too fast, maybe he was a bit too flustered… Raku didn’t seem to buy it.

“I don’t mind” He said and smiled. “You’re an Umino after all.”

Now what was that supposed to mean? Before he could ask, Raku had grabbed the boy that had fallen asleep on the floor and was on his way to the house. Iruka turned back to the boys but he couldn’t concentrate properly anymore, so he ended their training soon after.

 

Wataru sitting in the garden when he came back, reading a scroll of some sort. When Iruka settled down in one of the comfy chairs, he looked up. “Anything I can help you with?”

“I don’t mean to disturb.”

“You don’t. It’s not that important. I know you have questions that I haven’t answered yet.”

“Hm…” There was something, Iruka was dying to ask. “You mentioned my father inheriting a kekkai genkai. So your clan has special abilities too?”

“He never told you?” Wataru seemed surprised. “He must have taught you one way or the other.”

“Taught me? No, I don’t think I inherited it…”

“You don’t think?” Wataru seemed very surprised.  “Your name is Iruka. Our kekkai genkai is called the ‘kekkai genkai of the dolphin’. I don’t think this is a coincidence.”

“But… how? How could he know when I was born?  How come it never activated? I would know if I had a special ability, wouldn’t I?”

“Well, some Umino, whose kekkai genkai is very prominent, emit a very high-pitched cry that sounds a bit like a dolphin’s whistle when they are born. Maybe you did and he named you Iruka for it.”

“But…”

“What did your father teach you?”

“The usual stuff. Shuriken, kunai, meditation. He taught me to listen to my surroundings until they started resonating.”

“And you thought it was normal to hear your surroundings in meditation?” Wataru smiled. “Iruka, you’re precious. The kekkai genkai of our clan is the ability to hear your surroundings. Just like a dolphin, we can emit a sound linked to our heartbeat that we can hear when it’s reflected back. Well you can, I can’t. Dolphin Uminos are the most powerful Shinobi in the whole Land of Water. We can see through the thickest mist with only the power of our ears.”

“Oh…” Iruka didn’t know what to say. He felt a bit stupid.

“It’s alright. No one explained it to you. No one properly trained you. How should you have known?”

“Could I… still learn it?”

“The proper training would take time but I think you should learn it. A shinobi who doesn’t do his best is scum. I will ask Nami to train with you. She is one of our best dolphin fighters. How long are you staying?”

“Technically, only a few weeks but I asked the Hokage to prolong my mission, so that I could properly learn from you. I haven’t received an answer yet.”

“Well, I hope that you can stay longer. You could move in with us when your task in Kiri is completed. The kids love you already.”

“That’s too kind, I really can’t…”

“Yes, you can. I want to make it up to you. Unfortunately, I can’t properly apologize to your father anymore but I can do my best in helping you.”

“It was your father’s doing, not yours,” Iruka mumbled but he knew, he couldn’t win. He didn’t want to, if he was honest.

“By the way, our clan has another kekkai genkai,” Wataru changed the topic. “It’s very rare and only inherited by male members of the clan. Not actually a fighting ability but… the Umino have always been a very fertile clan with more male offspring than female. The kekkai genkai of the seahorse is the ability of men to get pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Iruka couldn’t believe what he heard.

“Well, this island has always been secluded and there was a time when there were hardly any women in our clan, so the chakra of some men changed their bodies to… well… have children with another man. Today, we’re not that isolated anymore and can marry woman from other islands but… it’s still in our blood. Takaya has it.”

“But… how?” Iruka still couldn’t imagine.

“Well, they have a uterus and… from what I understand… a slit between their legs. Not a vagina, only a tiny slit… and if another man’s semen somehow gets in there, the body releases an egg and he gets pregnant. Therefore, these men are naturally not interested in women… and often very good with children.”

Not interested in women. Good with children. Iruka felt bile rise in his throat. “How do you know?,” he asked. He didn’t want to sound bothered but his voice was a croaking than anything else.

“Well, Takaya didn’t know until he was pregnant. I suppose, it’s very hard to feel the slit. But you have to ask him, if you want to know more. Why? Do you think, you…”

Iruka bolted out of the room.

 

That night, he was back in his flat. Wataru’s words still haunted him. The kekkai genkai of the seahorse… the ability to get pregnant… naturally not interested in women… good with children… tiny slit…

Iruka pulled down his pyjama pants and felt between his legs. The small space between his balls and his butt crack… that’s where it had to be. Carefully, he touched it. Nothing. Just normal, soft, unslit skin. He pushed with a bit more force and… his finger sank in. Disappeared into his body. It was warm in there, and damp, a bit like putting your finger in your mouth. A mouth between his legs. A mouth that could bear children. Iruka pulled back his hand and closed his eyes. He was fucked.


	9. Iruka's mission: complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka completes his mission in Kiri and gets a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)  
> The chapter's a bit late today (it's actually tomorow already) but that's fine because there will be none tomorrow (today).  
> It doesn't look like it, I know, but I do have a life. :D  
> So... we have completed the second stage of the story (I plan my plots in stages according to the different locations just accept it).  
> A bit of meta insight in my creative process: the Umino OCs are not really planned. I decide on a name, gender, age and a position in the story where I need them plotwise. That's it. The personality forms itself while I'm writing.  
> Therefore: when I wrote this chapter, I did know nothing about Takaya except his age and that he possesses the kekkai genkai of the seahorse. Notice, remember and be astounded when you meet him in the following chapters. He... sort of... escalated. First foreshadowing is found here, I didn't know what was to come. I was still innocent at that point. (Not-Spoiler: I LOOOOOOOVE Takaya! <3)  
> Have fun and look foward to meeting him soon!

Next morning, the world looked different. Iruka had his hands full with work and no time to think about his discovery. When he finally felt like he could breathe again, Choujuurou appeared with a letter from the Hokage. It was a mission scroll. After his time in Kirigakure, he was to spend the rest of the year on the Western Isle for “further training and studying”. Iruka smiled. Thank you, Kakashi. When he opened it fully, a piece of paper fell out. Obviously Kakashi’s scrawl but it looked like he had done his best to make it readable.

_“Looks like Konoha has to relinwish her favorite sensei even longer._

_You’ll miss Shikamaru’s weding._

_Naruto missis you.”_

Iruka felt his heart flutter at this message. As great as Kakashi was in nearly everything… spelling had never been his strong point. He just didn’t care. Iruka vividly remembered the many times he had despaired trying to decipher his favourite jounin’s mission reports. But this little message was just… sweet. Heartwarmingly sweet. It said “I miss you too” without him needing to write it down. And it was okay for Iruka to find the note sweet and Kakashi attractive because he could blame it on his kekkai genkai. Maybe that’s how he was supposed to spend his days… desiring men he knew he could never have. He grinned to himself and put the scroll away. On Friday, he would go to the Western Isle again and spent time with his technically-not-nephews and the rest of his family. And maybe he could ask Wataru to introduce him to Takaya.

To his surprise, Kazuma never once asked about the meeting. Iruka was sure that his friend would have been interested in Iruka’s opinion about the clan and he was dying to tell him that the clan had changed and that Gekiro was dead. But Kazuma didn’t mention it and so Iruka didn’t bring it up.

The week passed quickly, everything started to work out more or less like planned and Iruka was pretty proud of what their team of teachers had accomplished. One more week and he could leave the academy to itself. The ANBU woman had been sent home already, now that Iruka’s life was no longer in danger and he was quite happy about it. Kazuma had yet to say a single word about his clan. Maybe it had turned into a taboo topic, now that Iruka had actually met the Uminos. He wondered what had happened in the past. Maybe Wataru would tell him. If the clan head was willing to make it up to Iruka, he certainly wanted to get Kazuma back too, right?

But when he arrived at his cousin’s house, everything about Kazuma was forgotten and Iruka found himself playing with the twins and Hitoshi for most of the weekend. They went swimming and, even though they were not even half Iruka’s size, the twins were nearly as fast as him. Like little fish, they cut through the waves. Even Hitaro was safe on his own already. It was fun. Wataru was gone to a meeting of clan heads somewhere on another island and the women were quite happy to have Iruka to themselves, in contrast to Raku stared daggers at him, obviously jealous. Therefore, Iruka spent most of his time with the kids.

“Next week, when you move here for good, we will have a party with the rest of the clan,” Sorairo told him before he left. “Oh and…” She picked a letter from of her apron pocket. “Wataru told me to give this to you. It’s for Kazuma.”

“Thank you.” Iruka took it. “But he might not want it. I don’t know what happened in the past but I think Kazuma is still bitter about it.”

“Wataru never talks about it but I can see that it bothers him greatly. Something happened between them and Wataru blames himself. ”

“I’ll do what I can. It’s my family too, after all.”

“Nice to hear you say it.” Sorairo smiled and patted him on his back. “No go before they leave without you!”

She pushed him out of the house and he happily made his way down to the harbour.

 

On Monday, Kazuma didn’t show up in school. He had been sent on a mission somewhere but on Friday he was back and Iruka had a chance to give him the letter. At lunch break, he pulled his friend aside. “I’m sorry, I know you don’t want to talk about it but,” he handed Kazuma the letter, “Wataru gave me this for you. I don’t know what happened between you two but I know that he’s sorry and he wants to make it right. He is a good clan head. Please, just… read it.”

“So they’ve charmed you already,” he grunted, “Be careful, they might use it against you.”

“Kazuma, you’ve known me for quite a while, I am not a naïve, little boy. Wataru was honest with me and I can see that he tries to do the best for his clan. I’m not asking you to forgive him or his father. Just… read it.”

“Arg, fine. I’ll do that.” Kazuma crammed the letter in his pocket and walked off.

“Kazuma, wait!” Iruka came after him. The other Umino turned around again. “I’ll be leaving the academy today. My stay has been prolonged but… I will move to the Western Isle to learn about what it means to be an Umino. I might not see you again soon and I wanted to say goodbye. It’s been great meeting you and I hope that we will stay friends…”

Kazuma’s shoulder slumped. “I hope, you’ll find what you’re looking for,” he said silently, “It’s been a while since I had a friend as good as you, Iruka. Let’s… try to keep in touch.”

“I’ll do my best” Iruka gave him a lopsided grin and felt himself being hugged by the taller man for the first time.

“I hope that you will have better experiences with the clan than me,” Kazuma whispered. “Break with them before they try to break you, promise me.”

Iruka held the older, stronger man as good as he was able to. “I promise,” he answered, deeply touched by his friend’s outburst. “Take care of yourself too. And… the students.”

“Will do” Kazuma rose smiling again. “By the way… what I wanted to ask you… did you find out whether you inherited one of the kekkai genkais?”

Iruka nodded and blushed. “Yeah. I guess I’ve got both.”

“Both?” There was Kazuma’s big grin again. “You lucky bastard. I haven’t even got one.”

“Well, if you consider being able to accidently get pregnant a good thing…”

“I think it’s cool” He grinned. “You’re probably the only man in the world who can bear children.”

“Not exactly. There’s supposed to be some Takaya somewhere in the clan.”

“Takaya, really?” There was a glint in his eyes that Iruka hadn’t seen before. “He’s my nephew. Who would have thought…” He shook his head. “The little idiot must be… 23 now. I can’t even…” His sudden euphoria was replaced by gloominess. “Nevermind anyway. Have a good time. And… if you meet Takaya… tell him I said hi.”

They went their separate ways and Iruka didn’t see his friend again, not even at the little farewell gathering the teachers had organised. He gave his mission report, well it was more an evaluation of the new and the old educational system, to the Mizukage before he went back to his flat with Choujuurou.

“So, did you like it here?” Choujuurou scanned the flat. Iruka had made sure it was squeaky clean when he left.

“Kirigakure? Yes, very much. It’s a nice place and I think you’re doing a great job at processing your past. It’ll become a thriving centre on innovation soon, I’m sure.”

“Thanks. I was actually talking about the flat.”

“Oh.” Iruka scratched his head. “It’s… very luxurious. Maybe a bit too much for me. It can feel pretty empty in such a big space. But I love the view.”

Choujuurou smiled softly. “Thank you for your honesty. I appreciate it. You’ve helped Kirigakure a lot and I hope that we can help you by providing a safe stay at the Western Isle.”

“Thank you very much. I hope, the friendship between Konoha and Kiri will last and expand to all their citizens.” Choujuurou nodded in agreement, they shook hands and Iruka was off to the harbour.


	10. Iruka's initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka moves in with the Uminos and meets lots of new people. One in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)  
> Thank you so much for the many kudos and hits and today I want to mention FFFG because their many comments make me very happy and show me things about the story I haven't though of yet.  
> Do check them out, and my answers, there might be some extra info sprinkled in. ^^  
> Now, I am very excited to present to you my favourite chapter so far, because, you guessed right, it introduces Takaya.  
> I don't really know what happened inside my brain that day but Umino blood, the seahorse kekkai genkai and a shattered vase created the Takaya I love so dearly. I would love to know what you think of him, and his special someone.  
> Have fun!

The house was decorated with flowers and lanterns when he arrived. The inner courtyard and the garden were swarming with people wearing Umino colours, just like Iruka. He really had taken a liking to the traditional dress and was happy to wear it again.

“Iruka-kun!” Nami grabbed him, before he could go anywhere. “Everyone is eager to meet you!” She pushed him to the middle of the courtyard, grabbed his stuff and disappeared with it. Instantly, people swarmed around him amazed with his similarity to the head of the clan. Iruka was bombarded with questions and names and became very confused very quickly but he tried to stay polite and listen to everyone.

Eventually, he managed to flee to the garden. It was more relaxed there. Children were playing beneath the cherry tree, two young men sat on one of the benches watching them. They glanced at him as he appeared and the taller one turned to the petite man next to him. “Look at that, Iruka-san has found us already.” Then, he turned back and addressed Iruka.  “I’m Kuro. Tachibana Kuro.” He had a gruff voice matching his harsh features.

“You’re not an Umino,” Iruka stated the obvious.

“Not yet.” Kuro gave him a lopsided grin. “But I will be as soon as this idiot decides to marry me.” He pointed at the young man next to him. The handsome, dark tanned face and the chocolate brown eyes labelled him an Umino. His hair was slightly darker than Iruka’s and went in a plaid down his back. “I’ll start having second thoughts if you go on calling me an idiot, dumbass.” He sat up laboriously and shook Iruka’s hand. “Hi, Iruka, I’m Takaya.”

“Oh, so you are…”

“Yep, I’m the dude with the rare kekkai genkai. I’m the cat that got the cream. Quite literally.” He smirked at Kuro. “I’ll tell you, he’s only staying with me because I carry his child.” Iruka couldn’t look away from the strange bulge in his stomach. It looked so much like the belly of a pregnant woman but his chest was missing the soft breasts that usually accompanied the sight. “You wanna touch it?” Takaya lifted his shirt and exposed taut, tan skin. “If you’re lucky, he’ll move.”

Carefully, as if he could break something, Iruka touched the warm skin. It felt real and unreal at the same time. A man’s body and a baby within… something moved. “I can feel it,” he smiled.

“Oh, I can feel him too,” Takaya groaned, “He’s getting quite excited. I think he likes you.” Iruka retrieved his hands.

“How does it feel?”

“Ah, well… I’m heavy and swollen… and I’m not even talking about my back… but… he makes very happy. It’s great to know that there’s a whole new little Umino on his way.”

 “And I’ve never had a say in it,” Kuro complained but he looked quite happy.

“Oi! You hit on me first! I just dragged you to my bed!”

“…and got pregnant right away.” The older man sighed.

“Yeah, well that’s what happens, dumbass!”

Iruka laughed. They must’ve not been together very long but they already acted like an old married couple. He remembered that Kazuma had also called an idiot. That seemed to be a thing. "By the way, I met Kazuma in Kiri. He told me to tell you he says hi."

Takaya grinned. "Thanks. Good to hear of my favourite uncle. How is he?"

"Fine. As far as I can tell. But he's very reluctant to talk about the clan." Maybe Takaya could tell him something about this?

"Yeah, I guess..." Takaya shrugged. "So, d'you like it here?"

So much for finding out. “Very much. Wherever I go, I meet new, wonderful people. It’s incredible.”

“Well, that’s because Uminos are awesome. Well, mostly. I think you definitely belong to the awesome kind, Iruka.”

“Thank you…”

“Oh, there you are!” Sorairo peeked through the door. “I have found him!”

“Get away from here, before they all come to get you! I need peace and tranquillity!” Takaya shoved him away and Iruka resigned himself to his fate.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Iruka met more new people and forgot more names. He noted that most of the clan members with tan skin, brown hair and chocolate eyes, the born Uminos, were men. Right, Wataru had mentioned it, the reason for his kekkai genkai. Nami and Nanami seemed to be exceptions. He had a great time. A happy celebration with, as Takaya called them, “awesome people”. And everyone he met was somehow related to him, at least through marriage. It was surreal and certainly too good to be true. When Iruka fell onto his futon that night, he was dead to the world right away.

The next day, he spent at the massive Umino library, inserting his and his father’s biography into the family chronicle. Wataru was quite happy when he heard that, through Iruka, they now had ties to the Nara clan. In the evening, Hitoshi wanted to play shuriken again but had to go to bed and Iruka completed his day drinking sake in the garden with the rest of the adults.

 

He wanted to see Takaya again; Wataru told him where he lived. As soon as he found a bit of free time, he made his way across the village to a small, more European looking house with a chaotic garden. He heard shouting, before he even knocked.

“I didn’t put it there! I don’t know how it got there if you didn’t move it!” … “No, I’m not going to pick it up, you know how hard it is for me to bend over right now!” … “Well then, don’t just talk about and come here, you big, filthy…” Iruka knocked more forcefully.

After a few moments, the door was opened by a dishevelled looking Kuro. His short, pitch black hair was completely tousled; his lips swollen and red.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Iruka blushed embarrassed.

“No. Do come in, please. It gives me a reason to stop him. He’s insatiable right now.”

“Too much information” Iruka entered a slightly chaotic corridor. A vase had shattered right in the middle of it.

“Sorry for the mess, we didn’t know you were coming.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind.” Iruka tiptoed around the accident. “I wanted to talk with Takaya about something. Is this a bad time?”

“No. It’s a good time. Give him something else to focus on. I need some me time.” With that, Kuro staggered off and left Iruka standing in the hallway.

“I’m in here,” he heard Takaya calling. The pregnant man lay spread out on the sofa caressing his swollen stomach. “I apologize for Kuro, he can be very rude sometimes.”

“It’s alright. Looks like you really wore him out.”

“I can’t help it. Lately, I’m always horny and he is very bad at refusing me…” He sighed and signalled Iruka to sit down in one of the comfortable armchairs. “How can I help you?”

“Well” Iruka scratched his head, he felt slightly embarrassed even though in front of Takaya he probably didn’t have to. This guy seemed to be open about… pretty much everything. “I wanted to talk with you… about…” He pointed at Takaya’s stomach.

“The baby?” The young man sounded surprised.

“No… about what led to the baby. The… seahorse kekkai genkai.” It felt weird to actually talk about it. Iruka took a deep breath. “I think I might have inherited it too.”

“Really?” Takaya sat up. “How do you know? Are you pregnant?”

“No, I… Wataru said that seahorse Umino are not interested in women and… I… pretended most of my life that I was but… I gradually realized that I’m not.”

“Yeah, but there are many man that are interested in other men and they can’t have children. Which, I think, sucks. Not being able to have children with your partner, I mean.”

“I..” Iruka’s face must have resembled a tomato right now but Takaya didn’t mention it. “I felt between my legs one night… there was a… slit…” Was is possible to die of embarrassment? Iruka thought, he might be able to find out.

“Okay, well that is pretty obvious then.” Takaya clapped his hands. “Congratulations! You’re a seahorse Umino just like me. That’s cool. We should be best friends.”

That was not the reaction Iruka had expected. He had to smile. “I wanted to ask, if you… could give me some advice. Is there anything I should be aware of?”

“Yeah. Don’t sleep with guys.” Takaya winked. “We don’t have a menstrual cycle, we are practically always fertile. If someone’s sperm somehow gets into your slit, you’re most definitely knocked up. And you won’t know until it’s too late. Symptoms don’t start before the end of the first trimester. At least with me they didn’t. First thing I noticed was the swell. And then everything came at once and hard. I mean haaaaaard… I don’t even want to think about the morning sickness. And I’ve gotten veeeeeery clingy since then, I need him close to me. And attention, sooo much attention. But that might just be me. Could be completely different for you.” Iruka nodded, trying to remember everything.

“Why are you asking?” Takaya eyed him curiously; a devious grin appeared on his pretty face. “Is there someone I should know about?” Iruka hated the way he blushed and told Takaya without even answering.

 “Ou… I see…” The dark eyes sparkled in a fashion that concerned Iruka. “Who is it?”

“Hatake Kakashi”

“Sounds hot. But never heard of him.”

“Well, you probably wouldn’t but most the Kiri shinobi probably have. He’s legend. Has a flee on sight warning in the bingo book. Known as Kakashi of the Sharingan, Copy Cat Nin, Master of a thousand jutsus.”

“Damn, THAT sounds hot.”

“He is… also the Hokage. But that’s not…”

“Oh my! Iruka-chan! You know what that sounds like, right? Gods, I would like a baby from that dude and I don’t even know what he looks like. Does he even know you exist?”

“We… well… worked together. Until he send me here. We’re… friends…?”

“Ou, ou, that’s great! You can be friends with benefits next and then you’ll be pregnant and he will ask you to marry him!”

Iruka smiled at the idea. “It’s not that easy, Takaya…”

“It worked for me.”

“Yes, it might have worked for you but… he is a legendary shinobi, the last survivor of a prestigious clan AND Hokage. I don’t think, he would be allowed to marry one like me, even if he wanted to.”

“’One like you’? Did I just hear you insult my family and best friend?” Takaya perked up furiously. “You are a member of an important clan too! You have not one but two kekkai genkais and you’re a really nice, handsome dude! He would be stupid not to have ’one like you’ at his side!”

Right… he still thought of himself as a regular, no-name teacher. He was still pretty average on most parts but… Takaya was right. He had a name and two kekkai genkais. He also tried to be nice and… “You think me handsome?”

“I would call you hot but that would be weird, because we are related. Look at you! You look like the cool version of Wataru! Because he doesn’t have an epic scar! And he was mooooost popular with the ladies before he got married.” Iruka felt embarrassed again, he wasn’t used to compliments as intense as Takaya’s but… he had only met one person as intense as Takaya before. With a few insecure movements, he brushed some invisible dirt from his tunic. Something fell out of his pocket. “What’s that?” Of course, Takaya had seen it.

“It’s nothing” Iruka managed not to blush, even though he knew exactly what it was.

“Gimme! I wanna see!”

“It really is nothing.”

“I don’t care. Gimme!”

Iruka felt himself dying inside when he handed the note to Takaya.

“Looks like Konoha has to relinwish her favorite sensei even longer. You’ll miss Shikamaru’s weding. Naruto missis you,” he read aloud with special attention to the spelling mistakes. “That’s cute. Did he send you that?” Iruka’s blush was more of an answer than he needed. “Dear gods! Grab that guy and never let him go! He’s head over heels for you. Say, you’re really just friends? He never tried to get closer?”

“He invited me to dinner before I left”, Iruka admitted. “It was really… really nice.”

“Oh no! And now he’s sitting in his Hokage office and he misses you like shit and he still prolonged your stay so that you can meet your family properly. Fuck Kuro! I want a guy like him!”

“I’m right here, you know,” a slightly insulted voice was heard from the corridor.

“You know, I didn’t mean it like this. I wouldn’t trade you for anything in the world, I just like the idea of this dude.”

“Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that” Kuro walked away, probably to throw the shards of the broken vase into the bin.

“Oh, I’m so not getting laid tonight”, Takaya whined and fell back into his lying position. “Ow, no! You don’t have to agree with dad all the time!”  He patted his stomach. “They will be inseparable as soon as I get him out of my system.  I wonder where that’ll leave me.”

Iruka’s head was still swarming with unanswered questions. “You said, seahorse Umino are fertile all the time. How do you prevent another pregnancy?”

“I… don’t? I want to have lots of children with Kuro. But yeah, I get it. After birth, your body needs at least half a year to heal and another six to twelve months before you’re ready for another child.. So you probably will be pregnant again somewhere down the line but not right away.” Iruka imagined a bunch of children with silver hair and chocolate brown eyes playing in a garden. It made him smile. “Yeah, I knew you would like the idea. And I think your Kakashi-dude will too. Invite me to your wedding. I wanna meet him.”

Iruka laughed and rose from his seat. “Thanks a lot but I need to get back before Nami sends Raku looking for me.”

Takaya had gone back to caressing his stomach. “My pleasure. Do come round every time you wanna talk. Only… I can’t guarantee that we will be able to get the door. But it’s not locked, you know? I wouldn’t mind you watching.”

“I would,” was commented outside. Takaya shot Iruka a filthy grin and the teacher chuckled.

“I will try to stay away from your private amusements”

“Please do” and “Don’t try too hard” were heard simultaneously from both sides of the door. Iruka couldn’t help but laugh. These two were the most chaotic and adorable couple he had ever met.


	11. Iruka's students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in Iruka's life on the Western Isle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)  
> Thank you so much for the many comments I received! <3  
> Ochberg told me they were looking forward to Iruka's echolocation training which I had not included in detail...  
> I did feel a bit bad for it, therefore I inserted today's chapter and used the opportunity to shine a bit more light on the Umino's and the household Iruka is living in. That fell completely short because of... reasons.  
> I even created a few new Uminos! Thank Ochberg for that. Yes, I do read your comments and take them into my creative process. ^^  
> As this is a last-minute chapter, I proof-read it right after writing which I usually try to avoid. So if there's anything missing or sounds weird, please tell me.  
> Have fun!

Are you ready?” Iruka nodded, even though Nami couldn’t see it. It was dark all around them. Darker than a pitch black dark night, darker than any darkness Iruka had ever experienced. There was a cave underneath the hill and they had climbed deep into regions that sunlight never touched. It was damp and cool and there was the constant dripping of water somewhere behind Iruka.

“Good. Let’s start. Show me what you can do so far.”

Iruka had closed his eyes because he couldn’t handle the darkness. He wouldn’t need them in here anyway. Panic was starting to tickle his intestines but he ignored it, kept it down, focussed on his breathing rather than the constant, slightly unsteady dripping of  water. Slowly, he calmed himself and banned all his thoughts from his mind. He could hear the dripping more clearly, at 5 o’clock. There were more sounds, dripping in different rhythms all over the cave. Surprisingly, the place they were sitting in was unusually dry. He concentrated on his heartbeat like his father had taught him. “Focus on your heartbeat, Iruka-chan,” he had said, “Find the sound that accompanies it. Listen carefully.”

Ba dump. Ba dump. Ba dump. Ba dump.

The deep sound of his heartbeat filled his ears.

Ba dump. Ba dump. Ba dump. Ba dump.

That was not what he was looking for.

Ba dump. Ba dump. Ba dump. Ba dump.

He couldn’t hear it. He tried to remember what it sounded like.

Ba beep.  Be deep. Be deep. Be deep.

“Well done, you’ve activated your echolocation. Tell me what you see.”

Be be deepeep. Be be deepeep. Be be deepeep. Be be deepeep.

The high pitched sound resonated in the cave and was reflected back from the walls. He could hear how far they were. He could… see them.

“The cave is not as nearly as big as I thought initially.” His voice resonated as well. It was distracting. The picture in his mind vanished but he managed to find it again. “There are stalactites on the ceiling. The biggest one is right between us, 50 centimetres long. It’s dry. There is a little stream flowing to your left and water running down the wall to your right.”

“Correct” Nami smiled. Iruka could see her smile. He could see her face as clearly as if he was using his eyes. “Can you see ’The Lady’?”

Iruka focussed on the room again. He could see everything, even what was behind him. The whole cave was visible to him, no blind spots except for where he himself was sitting. The far right corner attracted his attention.

“’The Lady’ is a massive stalagmite connected to the wall. It looks like a woman.” Exactly like a woman. Not in the way normal stalagmites sometimes resembled towers or trees. Iruka could see her face, her mysterious, dreamy smile, the curve of her hips, the slim fingers caressing her waist… she seemed to be frozen in a sensual dance. But it didn’t look like it was manmade, it seemed naturally grown.

“This is the greatest treasure and secret of the Umino clan. Only the ones who possess the kekkai genkai of the Dolphin is able to see her. There is no real explanation for it; some say that the Dolphin Uminos training their echolocation in this cave for millennia have changed the water’s way with their sound waves which led to her creation. But none of the other stalactites show any signs of changing form. Some say, she is the goddess of the island watching over us from deep under the earth’s surface.” Nami smiled again. “Your father trained you well. You were able to activate your echolocation in less than twenty minutes. But it won’t help you in battle if you can’t see your environment instantly. And you’re getting side-tracked way too fast, you’ve lost vision already. I know because I nearly punched you a few seconds ago and you didn’t react at all.

It was true. The listening and talking had distracted Iruka. He needed to fully concentrate in silence to keep it up and it was exhausting.  “I will try harder.”

“Not today. You’ve already exhausted yourself. It’s hard in the beginning. I started my training when I was five. It took me two years before I could activate the echolocation sound for the first time.”

“Oh” Iruka remembered he father telling him to meditate until his surroundings resonated back. “I did activate it after a few months when I was six.”

“Looks like you’re a natural.” She snickered.  “But your name is Iruka, I did expect nothing less. From what I heard, your father was one of the most gifted Umino of his time.” Iruka nodded slowly. He had never felt gifted; he’d been average in his class until he decided to make a fool of himself. Genin at twelve, chunin at sixteen… average. His amount of chakra was… slightly higher than average but only slightly.

“I don’t think he passed it on to me.”

“I’m sure he did.” He felt Nami’s hand on his shoulder. “Not every talent is concerned with shinobi warfare, you know. I see the way you work with the boys. Hitoshi rarely talks about anything than his new uncle these days. He absolutely adores you and he usually doesn’t open up to people that quickly. Junichiro and Ryo are fascinated by you; they love you as well, they’re just too cool to show it.” She snickered again. “You’re a great shinobi, Iruka, and you will be first class when I’m done with you. But in your heart, you’re not a soldier. Uminos hardly ever are. You’re a scholar, and a born teacher.”

With that, she turned and disappeared without lighting the torch again. Iruka felt his way around the cave before he was able to activate his kekkai genkai again. Then, it was very easy to find his way out. Nami waited for him in the blinding sunlight.

“Last one has to help Sorairo with lunch!”

Iruka lost. He couldn’t have won even if he wanted to. As Nami had said, he was exhausted.

 

Sorairo was very pleased that he volunteered to help her with the cooking. She wanted to know everything about his first training session with Nami and Iruka told her. As well as possible, he tried to describe ‘The Lady’ to her but realized that he couldn’t capture her beauty and appearance in words. Sorairo teased him, asked whether ‘The Lady’ was his type which he negated with a lopsided grin. His type was definitely less curvy, more masculine and silver-haired… he didn’t tell her that.

Junichiro and Ryo didn’t show up when lunch was served but it didn’t take Iruka long to find them. He did take his time to scold them for their poor concealment methods though, before dragging them to the table. Hitoshi refused to let go of his plushy shuriken which ended up drenched in miso soup not long after. Nami was forced to put the wailing toddler to bed.

Wataru only sighed and hung his head. He had spent his morning receiving the elders of the clan which probably had come just to tell him that he was too young and had no idea what he was doing. Quite a few of them seemed to miss the strict governing style of Gekiro and did their best to intimidate Wataru at every given occasion. Iruka was their new favourite topic. A Konoha shinobi who was allowed to learn the secret jutsus of the Uminos… not every one of them had realized that there was a peace established which hopefully lasted longer than a few years. They wanted to be prepared for the next war. But Wataru did believe in the Kage’s alliance and tried his best to create a progressive, modern clan. Many of his age and the younger Uminos supported him but the elders weren’t too happy. Hanayo, Wataru’s mother, shared the concerns about Iruka but she didn’t try to undermine her son’s authority. She didn’t support or help him either. Iruka didn’t quite know what to think of her. Most of the time, she was silently sneaking around the house and watched everything that was going on with stern eyes but hardly ever participated. The only time her eyes seemed lively was when she was taking care of Nanami, her precious little granddaughter. The baby girl had inherited Sorairo’s dark blue eyes and her hair was slightly fairer than the usual brown but her features were undeniably Umino. A especially adorable baby. But, as she was mostly occupied by her grandmother, Iruka hadn’t had the chance of properly meeting the one-and-a-half-year-old.

In the afternoon, Iruka decided to do further training. As he had exhausted his mental capacities in the morning, his body wanted some activity too. When he arrived at the training area he had chosen, he found it occupied already. A few teenagers were practicing their taijutsu skills. He wanted to leave again, when one of them called out to him.

“Iruka-sensei!”

The honorific made him smile. He turned back to the boys. The shortest of them made a few steps towards him. “Juniryo said that you were an awesome ninja. I don’t believe them.” It was obviously some sort of challenge. Exactly what he needed right now.

“Oh, do you? Well, I am a pretty average ninja but I think I beat you.” He walked over to the three boys. Brown hair in different length, dark eyes, tan skin, two aged around sixteen the third one most likely thirteen. He might have met them at his initiation party but he couldn’t remember their names or relation to him. The shortest seemed to be the oldest. Stocky build, muscular shoulders, some inferiority complexes.

“Yeah, I don’t think so. Dad said that you’re not even a real Umino.”

“That depends on your definition of ‘real Umino’. I’m Wataru’s cousin, so by blood I’m a real Umino. But I didn’t grow up here, so by upbringing I might not be one of you.”

“Hi”, the tallest interrupted his shorter friend, “Nice to meet you, sensei. I’m Gan, and this is Tiraku,” he pointed to the younger one next to him, “Juniryo said nice things about you.” Tiraku wore his long hear in a low ponytail, he was nearly as tall as Iruka, but slim and fine-boned, quite the opposite of the still unnamed teen.

“Nice to meet you, Gan. Tiraku.” He smiled at the youngest who gave a shy nod. “Am I allowed to know your name as well?,” he asked the oldest.

“Ushio,” the boy grumbled. “I want to fight you.”

“I wanted to do a bit of training anyway. Let’s see how good these young Uminos are.”

“You have no chance against me, old man.”

Iruka laughed. He was younger than the “too young” head of the clan but for the teenager he probably was incredibly old. “These old bones have been through things you never want to experience.” He let his joints crack. “Please, do feel self-confident. That’s the fastest way to get killed.” He smiled in a way that might have been a bit cruel, Tiraku backed away. “We’re just gonna watch,” Gan exclaimed and followed Tiraku. “But we’re rooting for Ushio, of course. He’s our friend.” He smirked and winked at Iruka. This was going to be fun.

 

Iruka took up a defensive pose and winked at Ushio. The boy didn’t hesitate for long, he went at Iruka with a few fast paces aiming for his right side. Iruka realized that he was making a feint and blocked the hit directed to his left. They exchanged a few fast hits and kicks. “Solid training,” Iruka praised him, “But I can foresee every one of your actions.”

The boy grunted and his face scrunched up in frustration. He tried a few unusual combinations but Iruka could read him like a book. With a smile, he blocked every one of hiss actions. “Is that all you got?,” he teased.

Ushio tried to use a genjutsu against him. “Kai!” Iruka dissolved it before it could take effect. “That was very well done. But as I said: I can read your actions.”  Suddenly, the boy dissolved into water and disappeared. A water clone? Iruka had not seen that one coming. He had watched Ushio every step, there was no way he could’ve created the clone during their fight. Had he thought of it right from the beginning? The water seeped into the floor, Iruka was tense. Where had the boy gone? Earth erupted around Iruka, Gan cheered. The teacher saved himself with a risky jump. That was close.

“I wanted you to underestimate me,” arms slung around his waist, a kunai was pressed into Iruka’s stomach. “Self-confidence is the fastest way to get killed.”

“Kawarimi no jutsu!” Ushio’s kunai stabbed the bark of a piece of wood. Iruka threw a single kunai that hit the ground right next to Ushio’s foot. The boy jumped. “You’d be dead.” Iruka appeared next to him. He patted the boys shoulder. “Well done but you’ll need more training.” This boy wouldn’t have the slightest chance against a genin from Konoha or Kiri but he didn’t need to say this out loud. “I’ll help you if you want.”

 

“Let me fight against you!” Gan jumped up.

Iruka faced the second teen and realized quickly that it was just Ushio who was incredibly readable. He had a much harder time against the taller boy. Tiraku had taken out a scroll and a brush to write something. When Iruka asked him about it breathlessly, after he had defeated Gan, it turned out to be a sketch of their fight. The young boy was very talented; he gave a little smile when Iruka praised his work, the greatest emotional reaction he had shown so far. And the boy seemed entirely uninterested in the fighting. Gan explained to him that Tiraku was a very talented ninja, nearly as good as Gan himself, but he hated violence and training his shinobi skills in particular. Iruka could understand the boy but he explained that, even if he didn’t want to follow the shinobi career, he had to do his parents’ bidding as long as he was underage. And having the skill to defend himself wouldn’t harm him in any other career either. Tiraku seemed to understand, he nodded when Iruka suggested helping the boys with their training. The teacher honorific seemed to be stuck already and he seemed to have gained some respect in Ushio’s eyes because the sixteen-year-old agreed as well. Inviting them for dinner made him even more likeable in the boys’ eyes. Everyone loved Sorairo’s cooking and Wataru’s wife was always happy to feed more than the nine-headed very hungry caterpillar she usually cared for.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "nine-headed very hungry caterpillar" is a reference, of course, to the children story "The Very Hungry Caterpillar".  
> But the "nine-headed caterpillar" is the translation of an expression that is used in the region where I live.  
> "De neinkepfsche Raup" is an idiom used for a group of people that eats a lots of food at a meal.  
> It fit so well, I wanted to bring that in. :)
> 
> Read you soon,  
> Mendelynn


	12. Iruka's new relation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka establishes a routine. Until something very special happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)  
> I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for the next chapter.  
> Life got in the way. More precise: a long-time friend and fellow writer visited me and we had a very nice, very inspiring time together. Her writing is on a whole other level (she's much better than me), so I can recommend her works.  
> Especially if you're looking for good BDSM-stories: Thetenthtenbeingoften's profile is a good place to start. :)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetenthtenbeingofTen  
> Enough of that unpaid advertising, have fun with the chapter!  
> It's worth the wait (I think)!

It didn’t take long until Iruka had established a routine. His mornings were usually spent studying in the Umino library, he helped around the house or played with Hitoshi. His afternoons were reserved for training sessions with Nami. He started to hear his surroundings resonate a bit faster and better with every day. When he was able to bring up the echolocation instantly, Nami made him wear a blindfold for two days to increase his stamina. In the end, he managed a whole week blindfold seeing with only his ears.

Training with the boys was exhausting. Sometimes, one or the other adult Umino ninja joined them to teach Iruka the Water country and Umino typical trategies while Iruka enriched their knowledge with a few Konoha knacks. It had been a long time since Iruka had trained that much and he felt his body growing harder and more muscular, his tan darkened even more. He studied the water jutsus of Kirigakure and the secret jutsus of his clan. There were quite a few because they had always been scholars, preserving and collecting many jutsus over the years. Tai jutsu training happened in the wide lands around the village with the teenager and children of the clan. Of course, he also did shuriken training with the younger ones, Wataru seemed very happy to have gained a competent teacher like Iruka to prepare the next generation of Umino shinobi.

On weekends, he was sometimes invited to family events from other parts of the clan but he visited Takaya as often as possible. They talked about life on the Western Isle and in Konoha, about Kuro and Kakashi, it was easier to admit his crush on the jounin every time they talked about it. He also witnessed the development of Takaya’s pregnancy and how his stomach grew bigger every week Iruka visited him. It was exciting to watch but Iruka didn’t feel jealous anymore. He had found a family and he wasn’t lonely any longer. Maybe, would always be the happiest year in his life.

 

One day, Nami stormed into the library where Iruka was reading. “Iruka! Come! Quickly! Takaya is in labour and he wants you to be there.” It didn’t take him more than a body flicker jutsu to get to the little ‘nuthouse’ as he called it. They didn’t have a hospital on the Western Isle but one Umino clan trained very capable medic nin and an aunt of Takaya, Akoko, was an actual midwife.

When he burst in, Akoko was already there. “There you are Iruka! He keeps calling for you.”

Takaya was lying on the sofa, his hands clawed at a cushion. “Aaaaaaaah! Fuck!,” he screamed. Iruka crouched down next to him. “Hey, Takaya. I’m here.” Takaya calmed a bit. It took a moment before his breathing slowed. Then he sat up. “You came,” he said with a weak smile and stretched out his hands. Iruka hugged him.

“How are you?”

“I’m in pain.” Takaya huffed. “Not right now but it’ll come back. I’ve been like this for four hours! Ow, there it is again. Owwwwwww…..” He leaned forward into Iruka and clawed at his shoulders. Now it was apparent that, even though he was rather petit, he had the strength of a fully trained jounin. Iruka managed not to show his pain. Slowly, he stroked his friend’s back. “Four hours already? You are doing well!” Takaya eased again and let go of Iruka.

“Damn, I need to change position.” He knelt down on the floor, his upper body laid on the sofa. Iruka took the advantage and started to softly massage the presented back.

“Fuck Iruka, you’re the best”, Takaya moaned as he bent down in pain. A pillow muffled his cry. Akoko came back with a drink for Takaya and a bowl of water. She shoved up his tunic and placed a wet, cold cloth on his back. “Ah, good!” Takaya seemed to have lost his trousers some time ago exposing his tan, muscular legs. A professional glance from her and she nodded, seemingly satisfied. “You’re dilating well.”

Iruka risked a look between his friend’s legs. The slit that Iruka was hardly able to feel on himself had opened greatly, a sight he found hard to believe. This was something very special, something… magical. A man giving birth to a child.  “Keep that up and you’ll be done in a few hours.”

“I can’t really control it,” Takaya groaned straining in another contraction. “Fuuuuuuck! If I could, I’d be done by now!”

“By the way, where’s Kuro?,” Iruka wondered.

“Not here. I told him to go. This is something he doesn’t understand.” He turned to Iruka and tried to smile. “But I’m very happy that you are here.” His hand was grabbed and nearly squashed by Takaya’s slender though strong hands.

It went on like this for three more hours. Akoko showed him how to help ease Takaya but Iruka was quite good at it intuitively. The man in labour was restless. One moment, he lay on the sofa, the next, he walked across the room and bend over the table. His huge swollen stomach had dropped low and didn’t make walking around easier but Takaya seemed unable to be still. In a pang of frustration, he ripped of his tunic and continued his wanderings naked. Iruka noticed that his chest was slightly swollen, not really like a woman’s breast, more… pec shaped. Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the room and crouched down. “Oh fuck,” he cursed. Liquid ran down his thigh. “My water broke.”

Akoko and Iruka were at his side at once and helped him back to the sofa where they eased him down on his knees. “Good, you are nicely dilated. If you feel the urge to push: push!”

Takaya grabbed Iruka’s hand again and panted laboriously. “This sucks,” he complained, “I hope, you are worth the effort!”

“I’m sure he’ll be.” Iruka patted his back. “Go on. You can do it.”

“Cause I can do it!” Takaya  groaned. “I can do anything if I want to. Njaaaaaa!” He strained and screamed at the top of his lungs.

“Well done, keep going! I can see his head!”

Iruka couldn’t believe what he saw, not really. Against the hugely dilated slit pressed a bit of skin with dark hair. A baby’s head. “He’s got quite a lot of hair,” he commented.

“I hope so,” Takaya snarled through gritted teeth, “Always wanted to have someone else to do cute hair styles.” He pushed again, Iruka’s ears rang from his scream. “This is hard. This is really hard. Is he coming?”

“Not yet. Keep going.” Akoko washed a bit of blood away. Iruka’s hand was going numb. He didn’t mind.

It took another hour, until the head finally crowned. Takaya pushed with determination, he had given up screaming by now, and gritted his teeth. Iruka was constantly stroking and massaging his back with the hand that wasn’t squeezed dead by Takaya.

“There you go!” Akoko yelled. “Now, hang in there!”

“I can feel him coming!” Takaya whined and pushed again. “Get out now, you stubborn son of mine!” Iruka wondered how Takaya would react if he gave birth to a girl. They had never questioned the gender of the baby.

Iruka watched holding his breath. Slowly, a little head squeezed through the opening that had once been a tiny slit. Then it was out and revealed a scrunched up little face. A shoulder followed and another… Akoko caught the baby with her hands.

“Congratulations,” she smiled, washed the baby clean with her cloth and wrapped him in a fresh piece of linen. “You gave birth to a healthy little baby boy.”

Takaya turned around and sat down. “Give! I wanna hold him.” Akoko handed the baby to him. At this moment, the tiny mouth opened and gave way to a high pitched wail. It didn’t even sound human at first but then it dropped a register. Takaya’s face softened in a way Iruka hadn’t seen before. His eyes expressed a love without comprehension when he looked at the baby in his arms. “Hi”, he whispered. “Welcome to the world, Kaito-chan.” He turned the baby a bit and the tiny lips found his nipple straight away. Takaya looked up to Iruka who watched the scene with a smile. “Looks like we’ve got a new little Iruka. Did you hear his dolphin wail?” Iruka just nodded, completely smitten. He could feel tears wet his eyes. “Man, you can say what you want but we’ve got the greatest kekkai genkai there is. Believe me.” He leaned back. It didn’t take long for him to push out the afterbirth.

“Okay. You can call for Kuro now. I want to go to bed.” Iruka helped him limp to the bedroom where Takaya eased down, the newborn suckling on his chest again. “I wondered whether I should call him Iruka,” he sighed, “But then again, that’s your name. It would only confuse everyone.” Iruka felt deeply honoured and couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. He cried silently while Takaya stroked the little head of the baby that had fallen asleep. “You’ve got your dad’s hair… but I expect you to inherit my eyes, are we clear?” Iruka sobbed quietly.

The door was ripped open and Kuro stumbled in. The look on his face could only be described as bewildered. There was a bruise on his cheek and his knuckles were bleeding. He seemed to have trained excessively to pass the time. But aggression and tension were blown from his face, the moment he laid eyes on his partner and the bundle of linen in his arms.

Iruka abandoned his position at Takaya’s side to make space for Kuro. “Kaito, meet your dad!” Takaya angled the baby so that Kuro could see his face.

“He is…” Kuro choked. “Can I hold him?”

“No” The younger man turned away from him. “He’s mine. At least for now. You will be inseparable anyway so at least leave him to me for the first few hours.” Kuro frowned but didn’t protest. He just sat there watching Takaya and their son. Iruka excused himself quietly. He didn’t want to disturb the intimacy any longer.

It took a long walk for Iruka to process everything he had witnessed today. Kaito… the cutest baby he had ever seen. Of course, all babies were cute somehow but few were when they were newly born. Kaito on the other hand… his pitch black shock of incredibly soft hair and the big blue eyes that would probably turn brown soon… he had inherited many of Takaya’s soft features but the way his tiny eyebrows were shaped looked more like Kuro’s gruffness. This was his… he tried to determine his relation to Kaito. Kazuma’s grandmother and Iruka’s grandfather had been siblings. Takaya was the son of Kazuma’s brother, so Kaito would be… he had no idea what to call their relation. He would probably… hopefully… just be uncle ‘Ruka to him, as he was to Hitoshi and Nanami.

A few days after, everyone gathered at the main house once again to celebrate the new Umino’s arrival. Takaya had recovered well and smiled proudly every time someone cooed at baby Kaito. It was weird to see him without the huge stomach that Iruka had gotten used to, even though it would still take time until he reached his former slim shape again. Kuro was allowed to hold his baby now and he was over the moon with the little one in his arms. Maybe, Iruka thought to himself, Takaya was right when he said that they would be inseparable.


	13. Iruka's taste in men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka's time on the Western Isle comes to an end. There seem to be complications...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)
> 
> I'm sorry, I'm not updating as regularly.  
> My initial passion for this story has cooled down a bit (and I already started another), so I'm getting into a more relaxed rhythm.  
> Thank you for all the kudos and your comments, they are highly appreciated. :)  
> Someone in entering the stage again, in this chapter...  
> Have fun!

Iruka found himself at Takaya’s and Kuro’s place more often. At least every second day, he stopped by, cooed at Kaito and helped the new parents in any way he could. It didn’t take Takaya long to find his usual energy again and a few weeks after the birth he invited Iruka to a first little sparring. The teacher was impressed. Even though the pregnancy had taken its toll on him, Takaya’s taijutsu was a force to be reckoned with. Due to small size he was very fast and agile; his attacks were forceful and spoke of strength one might not have expected. His main speciality was genjutsu but he didn’t have the chakra power to perform genjutsu or ninjutsu yet. They agreed to train together as soon as Takaya was back on his feet.

Iruka found himself teaching the children and teenagers of the clan more often. As their clan was separate from the main Isle, Umino children didn’t go to the academy and only joined the Kiri shinobi after making genin if they wanted to. But many stayed on the Western Isle to continue their family’s tradition of scholarship and medicine. Sometimes, a few of them were ordered on missions from Kirigakure, mostly to gather information, but there were a few specialized shinobi in their ranks who were sent on S-Rank missions from time to time.

Iruka was never called on a mission whatsoever, he still was a Konoha shinobi. But by now, accepted him as part of the clan and he felt at home on the Western Isle. He loved all his “nephews” and his “niece” Nanami. And Kaito-chan… Iruka didn’t even bother to knock anymore when he entered Takaya’s and Kuro’s house. He had started to call them “Takuro” when addressing both of them and Takaya hated it.

Kuro was in the kitchen preparing lunch but Iruka only popped in to say hi before continuing to Kaito’s crib. The boy had sprouted an impressive amount of thick, black, slightly curly hair. He grinned widely when he saw Iruka approach and squeaked happily. His chubby little arms stretched out and Iruka lifted him carefully into his arms. “Hello Kaito-kun”, he cooed, “How are you doing? Have you practised rolling on your tummy like I told you?” The tiny hands reached for Iruka’s hair that he had not put up today. He regretted it now. But the boy seemed happy and gurgled quietly.

He heard fast steps outside the Takaya burst into the room. “Iruka-kun?” His eyes were… Iruka couldn’t really say what was going on in Takaya’s head but he seemed bothered.

“What’s the matter?,” he asked feeling slightly concerned.

“There’s someone at the main house visiting Wataru. He looks a bit like you described your Kakashi dude.”

Iruka froze. “The Hokage is here?”

“He was wearing a weird hat, yeah. Maybe it’s because your eight months are up.”

Shit. Iruka had completely forgotten that his stay with the Uminos had an end date. And something problematic must have come up otherwise the Hokage wouldn’t come personally. Or would he?

“Oh gods” Iruka nearly choked.

“Don’t worry, we can ask what’s up. I wanna meet him anyway. Come on, let’s go. And do bring the baby!” With that, Takaya was gone again. Iruka just did what his friend told him to do and followed him stumblingly. Kakashi was here. That couldn’t be real. Maybe it was someone who looked like Kakashi… no one looked even faintly like Kakashi. He was special.

 

When he arrived back at the main house, every last doubt was removed. White Hokage cloak, the hat next to him, Kakashi sat on a bench in the garden enjoying a cup of tea his face mostly covered by a black mask as usual. His nose was buried in “Icha Icha Tactics”. He looked up when Iruka came storming into the garden. “Kakashi?”

The jounin examined him quickly. “Iruka-sensei. That’s no way to treat an old friend.” His eyes fell on Kaito who seemed to feel the tension and started to whimper. “Yours?”

“Nope, mine.” Takaya positioned himself next to Iruka and took the baby from him. “You must be Kakashi. Iruka told me about you.” He rocked the boy to calm him without breaking eye contact with the Konoha ninja.

“Mah, Iruka-sensei, you told them about me?” Kakashi smiled.

“Yeah, and about Naruto and Izumo and Kotetsu and all his other friends.” Takaya still examined the man in front of him critically. “What are you doing here?”

Iruka wasn’t sure whether he should remind Takaya that he was talking to the Hokage but he wasn’t sure if it would change anything. “Basically, I’m trying to get Konoha’s favourite sensei back. He’s been sorely missed by everyone especially the students. But Wataru-sama wouldn’t let you go.” He smiled at Iruka with this incredibly unnerving smile that involved only his eyes. “Looks like you have fans here too.”

“Wataru doesn’t want me to… he didn’t tell me about this.” Iruka was shocked and confused and didn’t know what else to do than to stare at Kakashi. Gods, he had missed this man and he hadn’t even known until a few minutes ago.

“Yes, I figured he wanted to explain everything when we’re both present. They should’ve realised by now that you are not at your friend’s place anymore.”

“It’s Takaya-san for you,” Takaya interrupted, “And I am his BEST friend.”

Kakashi smiled again. “Nice to meet you, Takaya-san. And nice to meet your son as well, give your wife my regards.”

Takaya huffed. “That’s it, I’m out of here!” He turned around and stormed off.

“Takaya, hey!” Iruka didn’t understand what was going on. “Sorry,” he said to Kakashi with an embarrassed smile. “He’s not usually like this. You mind if I…?”

“No, go after him.” Kakashi shooed him away with another smile.

 

“What the heck, Takaya?” Iruka stopped his friend in the front garden. His friend spun around.

“I am confusion!,” he exclaimed throwing up his hands dramatically.  “You’ve told me so much about this dude and that’s him? He’s scrawny! And weird! And he’s a pervert! Did you see the book he was reading! That’s filthy!”

“It’s not my fault that your imagination distorted my description.” Iruka crossed his arms trying not to feel offended. “And who are you to judge filthy books?”

“There’s a difference between doing it and fantasizing about it in books,” Takaya huffed disdainful. “You really want a creep like him?”

“He’s a bit weird, I know. But he experienced a lot of shit in his life.”

“You experienced shit too and you’re not weird. This dude? Really? I want the best man for you that you can possibly get and he’s… meh…”

“He is one of the greatest Konoha shinobi alive!,” Iruka shouted. His temper was finally bubbling up. “And don’t you dare judge my taste in men!” It felt so surreal to have a heated discussion about the object of his desire in public while said man was sitting on the other side of the house. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. “And tune it down a bit! He might hear you.”

“Hm…” Takaya grumbled and stroked Kaito’s head who was squirming again. “I wanna fight him. See how good he is. But not right now. I need to feed Kaito and… send ‘my wife his regards’.” He spat the last bit.

“How is he supposed to know? You’re a dude with a baby, it’s only natural to assume!” Iruka’s fists clenched. It riled him up to hear Takaya judge Kakashi. “He tried to be nice, okay? That’s not something he usually does!”

“Never mind.” Takaya’s hand on his shoulder calmed him down a bit. “I need to process this Kakashi-dude of yours. Maybe I’ll warm up to him after I destroyed him with my genjutsu.”

“Good luck” Iruka grumbled and turned back to the house.


	14. Iruka's fuinjutsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There complications decerning Iruka's leave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)  
> Thank you for the many comments, the kudos and the many hits!  
> I feel so happy that you like my little story! ^^  
> Concerning the fact that Iruka doesn't tell Takaya that Kazuma said hi... I finally solved that. (Thanks for reminding me)  
> The dialogue in chapter 10 is a tiny bit different but nothing much has changed. :)  
> Here's a new chapter with a bit of... let's call it action. ^^  
> Have fun!

Kakashi was still in the back garden reading again. “Your friend doesn’t seem to like me.”

“Don’t overthink it. He’s just very concerned for me and doesn’t trust you. By the way, he wants to spar you.”

Kakashi closed the book again and looked up. “Mah, I can hardly refuse the request of a good friend’s friend, can I?”

“Are we ‘good friends’ now?”

“I guess that depends on whether you decide to go back to Konoha or stay here with us,” Wataru finally joined them. “You could have announced yourself. Kuro told me.”

“Sorry. I went a bit overboard.” Iruka smiled, slightly embarrassed. “You haven’t told me that there’s a problem with my return to Konoha.”

“I have given it much thought and I haven’t decided yet. I didn’t want to present it to you before I had made up my mind. But now that the Hokage came here personally… please follow me to my study, Hokage-sama, Iruka…”

They sat down in the first room that Iruka had ever seen in this house. Wataru sat behind his desk, Iruka knelt in front on the tatami. Kakashi slouched in the corner. “As you know, Iruka, you are here on a mission to discover your roots. It is to end by the end of this month which is in ten days.” Ten days! That was all he had left! Iruka couldn’t believe it. Too soon, way too soon. “You have studied the ways of the Umino clan, you have trained with us and learned our secret jutsus. The problem that presents itself is that you would be taking all this knowledge back with you to Konoha, a hidden village in a different country. On top of that, you are a teacher and a good one if I dare say. Junichiro’s and Ryo’s progress speaks for itself.” He smiled softly at Iruka. “Technically, I can’t allow this knowledge to ever leave the borders of the land of Water,” he came back to business.

“Oh…” Iruka whispered. He hadn’t thought about that.

“In the time you’ve spent here, you enriched our community greatly and I hope you know that we all hold you in high regards. We are your family and we would want to ask you to stay here with us and become a shinobi of Kirigakure.”

Kakashi sighed and left his corner to come closer to them. “You know that it is possible to change affiliation from one hidden village to the other. But you also know how many people in Konoha miss you. The Academy needs you. Are you ready to abandon your loyalties, soldier?”

Iruka just sat there, not able to form an answer. He loved his family, the children… especially Kaito… he would miss them greatly. And he also wanted for Kazuma to find his way back to the family, a task he had abandoned completely until now. But then he remembered Naruto and his intense blue eyes, his little brother. His family. “Wataru,” he said quietly, “I do understand how you feel. But I could never abandon the will of fire, even if I wanted to. Konoha is my home. I need to go back.”

Wataru nodded slowly. “That’s a real pity. I know the boys will miss you.” He smiled  but Iruka knew he was sad and disappointed.  “Now, that we have decided, we will have to spend the next few days thinking how we can solve the problem with our secret jutsus. I would hate for you to have your memory wiped.”

“Actually, I have an idea,” Kakashi said. “I don’t know if any one of your clan studied advanced fuinjutsu but… there is a way to seal knowledge in a person’s mind.”

“I would be able to use the knowledge for myself but if I tried to tell someone or if someone tried to extract it forcefully, I would die,” Iruka continued.

“That is a great risk.” Wataru shook his head. “And your knowledge would be sealed forever.”

“If we changed the fomula slightly, we might be able to exclude a small group of people from the seal. So that you could at least teach it to your children” Kakashi suggested but looked surprised. “You know that seal?”

“I studied advanced fuinjutsu.” Iruka shrugged. “I could do it.”

“But you could die…” Wataru didn’t seem happy with the idea.

“I’m willing to take that risk. Unless you have a better idea… I’d do it.”

“Give me till the end of the week. If I don’t come up with anything better, we’re doing it.”

“Agreed” Kakashi stood up. He pulled off his Hokage cloak. “It’s getting hot in that thing. What a drag…”

“Oi” Iruka couldn’t help but smile happily. “Shikamaru rubbing off on you?”

“Mah” Kakashi scratched his neck. God, Iruka had missed this. “Afraid so… No chunin assistant sticks around for long, it’s mostly just him and me.”

“So that’s the real reason I have to come back.” Iruka chuckled. “Well then, Hokage-sama, you can throw your stuff into my room for the time being.”

“Sensei! I told you not to call me that!,” Kakashi complained. Wataru smiled and waved them off.

 

“So that’s where you live…” Kakashi looked around the small room that Iruka had grown used to. “It’s nice. Very much… you.”

“I know, it’s chaotic…” Iruka sighed. He liked his room. When he turned around, he found himself chest to chest with Kakashi. They didn’t move, just breathed. Their eyes found their counterparts and drowned in them. Butterflies hatched in Iruka’s stomach and started their first flutter, his pulse quickening. After an endless moment, he grabbed the sleeves of Kakashi’s shinobi sweater.

“What are you doing?” The soft tenor sounded breathless, uncertain.

“Takaya once told me I should grab you and never let go.” Iruka didn’t know what he was doing. Suddenly, his lips were met by Kakashi’s and reason was thrown out of the window. The kiss didn’t need much to become heated, Iruka and Kakashi devoured each other. It had been too long, far too long since their last… first evening. And Iruka couldn’t even name the year when he last gotten laid. They were both rock hard, grinding against each other, panting in each other’s mouth. Kakashi’s lips left Iruka’s to caress his chin and nip at his earlobe. Iruka groaned quietly. It felt so good, too good to stop. He threw his head back to give Kakashi more space to enjoy.

“You should wear your hair down more often”, he felt the voice vibrating against him. “It suits you.”

“I might,” Iruka panted, “Don’t… stop.”

“I wasn’t planning to.” Kakashi sucked and bit his neck until he had produced a nice dark hickey. “Hm…,” he hummed appreciative. Everything progressed all too fast and way too slowly. Iruka was on his futon the next moment, Kakashi on top of him, the mask hanging doown uselessly. Iruka admired the handsome face once again, his hands came up to feel the other man’s pale skin. He suddenly had the strong urge to touch Kakashi, everywhere at once, and he did his best to do so while the man on top him undid his trousers with jounin skill. Iruka’s member finally sprung free. He moaned when Kakashi stroked him, he moaned even more when Kakashi drew his tongue along his length. This was what he had wanted for so long and it was soooo much better than he’d imagined. Kakashi’s trousers were yanked down, he caressed Iruka rutting up against him. It didn’t take them long to come. In any other situation, this might have been embarrassing but they were both touch starved and desperate…

A few moments later, Iruka’s brain started working again. He lay on his futon, in the arms of the man of his dreams and he was sticky… “I’m wet between my legs,” he noticed.

“Sorry,” the softest, most beautiful voice in the world murmured. “I might have smeared some precum there. I was very eager.”

Iruka felt sick. No. This couldn’t be happening. He entangled himself trying not to let his slowly rising panic show. “I need to shower. I’m sticky.” Kakashi let him go. The jounin must have been tired from the long trip.

Iruka scrubbed himself thoroughly. Most of their cum had sprayed on his belly, nothing to worry about. And the tiny bit of precum… that couldn’t do it, could it? No, definitely not. Iruka hated himself for being so careless. He could have enjoyed a magnificent afterglow with Kakashi if he hadn’t. What had happened anyway? Iruka knew what this had been. Two desperate men looking for proximity. There might have been feelings involved in his case but… it didn’t have real meaning. It hadn’t even been real sex, only a desperate getting-each-other-off. A one-time event maybe. They were still friends; he didn’t want to endanger that.

When he came back, Kakashi had fallen asleep. He dressed himself trying to cover up the hickey Kakashi had marked him with. When he left the room, Wataru crossed his way again. “Oh there you are. How’s the Hokage?”

“Tired. I let him rest on my bed.”

“Good. I found something I wanted to show you.” He signalled Iruka to follow him.

In his study, he passed him a note. Iruka examined it. The formula of a quite difficult seal. “What is it?”

“It fell out of a book when I opened it,” Wataru answered, “It’s a formula to seal the seahorse kekkai genkai.”

“Seal the…” Takaya, Kuro and Wataru were the only people who knew of his second ability.

“Yes, one of our ancestors must have figured it out and then forgotten to write it down. I included it into our works already but I wanted you to have this… you are leaving us and I thought you might want it. Not everyone looks kindly on men who like other men and even less would understand the idea of a man getting pregnant.” Iruka nodded, unable to say something.

“But do think about it carefully. There is no way to reverse it. Once sealed, you won’t be able to have children ever again.”

Iruka nodded. “Thank you. I will consider it.” There was not much to think about, though. He wanted this seal. At once.

He found himself an empty room and studied the seal. It was doable. He dropped his trousers and concentrated his chakra on the sealing structure. His hand found the little slit between his legs and the seal fastened. Iruka was finally able to breathe again. Now, he didn’t have to talk to Kakashi about this at all. Suddenly, life was so much easier.


	15. Iruka's permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaya needs to challenge Kakashi. Iruka and Kakashi should talk though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> *rubs hands*  
> This is a good one. ^^  
> Have fun!

Kakashi emerged again, after an hour or so.  He had changed into a summer uniform. It might have been getting cold in Konoha already but the autumn on the Western Isle was still quite warm. Iruka watched him through the window, he was in the garden looking after Hitoshi and Nanami. The nearly four-year-old and the two-year-old were quiet, highly concentrated on piling up as many toys as possible. It gave Iruka time to study the formula to the knowledge seal they had talked about. Kakashi came over to, Iruka tried to focus on the book

“It suits you”

He looked up. “What does?”

Kakashi gestured around him. “Everything. The dark tan, the lose hair, the Umino colours, the children… you look like you belong here.”

Iruka shook his head. “I already agreed to come back with you. Are you trying to convince me to stay?”

“No… I was just thinking out loud.” There was a pause. Kakashi lifted one hand, seemingly unsure what he wanted to do. “Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?”

“Uncle ‘Ruka!” Hitoshi had destroyed their pile. Nanami started to cry. “I want to play shuriken! Can we play shuriken now? Please?”

Iruka stood up and went over to pick up Nanami. She snuffled into his shirt. “Hitoshi, it’s not nice to end a game like this. Apologize.”

Hitoshi sighed. “Sorry, Nanami-neechan. I want to play shuriken now.” He had found his plushy shuriken in the pile of toys already and threw it in Kakashi’s direction. The jounin caught it easily. “Hitoshi! We do not throw shuriken towards other people!,” Iruka scolded him. He stroked Nanami one more time before setting her down.

“You have to throw it harder and you’re using the wrong angle,” Kakashi said and gave the shuriken back to Hitoshi. “You’re lucky it even reached me.” Hitoshi clutched his shuriken toy and stared at the masked man. He ran over to Iruka and hid behind his legs.

Iruka threw Kakashi a this-comment-was-not-asked-for-glance and turned to Hitoshi. “Don’t be shy. That’s Kakashi-san, a friend of mine.” Hitoshi stayed in place. “He’s frightened of your mask, I guess.”

Nanami, on the other hand, had waddled over to Kakashi, she was still a bit insecure on her legs. She stared at him with her big, chocolate brown eyes. “Ma,” she said and came even closer. “Up!” Kakashi looked at Iruka who nodded, picked up the toddler and set her down in his lap. “So what exactly do you want from me?,” he asked.

“Ma!” She stretched out her little arms, trying to get closer to his face. She couldn’t, Kakashi was too tall.

“Huh?” He lowered his head and she grabbed his mask. Triumphantly, she pulled it down and turned to Iruka.

“Hitoshi, look! Friend!” Kakashi pulled his mask back up, obviously a bit embarrassed that a toddler had taken him by surprise. Nanami wriggled in his lap and snuggled up to him. Iruka couldn’t help but smile. Nanami really was a precious little one. Her plan seemed to have worked.  Hitoshi emerged from behind Iruka and walked over to Kakashi. “Do you want to play shuriken too, ji-san?”

Kakashi’s eyes flitted to Iruka, he seemed genuinely flabbergasted. “Did he just call me ji-san?”

“I think he did” Iruka grinned, it might have been a bit mean. “You’re getting old, Kakashi.”

“Ah well…” Kakashi leaned back, the toddler climbed down from his lap. “I was thinking about retirement anyway.”

“Looks like the old man doesn’t want to play shuriken,” Iruka teased. “Find Junichiro and Ryo, they might play with you.”

“I will tell them about mean ji-san” Hitoshi ran off and left them alone with Nanami. The toddler had made her way back to the playing mat and Iruka joined her. She picked a daisy and tried to stick it in Iruka’s hair. He helped her. “Princess!”

“No, Nanami. I’m most certainly not a princess. I would be a prince,” he explained. A roaring laughter was heard behind them, Iruka spun around. Kakashi sat bent-forward with tears in his eyes. This was the most emotional reaction Iruka had ever seen on the man. It took Kakashi a moment to reign himself in. He didn’t say anything but there was definitely a delirious grin behind his mask, even though Iruka couldn’t see it. “Iruka princess,” Nanami insisted.

Sorairo thankfully rescued Iruka before he hit Kakashi. She came to get her daughter. “Dinner is served. Are joining us, Hokage-sama?”

“I might as well do” Kakashi stood up and wiped a few tears from his eyes.

 

Kakashi stayed in one of the guest rooms. He joked that Iruka’s bed was easily big enough for both of them. That was all that was said about what happened. They didn’t talk about it, they didn’t need to. Iruka was pretty sure that they were on the same page. It had been a thing of necessity; they both had needed it, they both had enjoyed it, nothing more.

Takaya came over right after breakfast; this time without the baby but in full shinobi gear. Wataru just smiled and postponed their meeting to after lunch.

“Takaya-san, we haven’t been properly introduced,” Kakashi started and held out his hand. “I’m Hatake Kakashi, nice to meet you.”

“Hm…” Takaya eyed him suspiciously and ignords his outstretched hand. “Let’s see if you’re as good as Iruka told me.” He turned and walked away. “Boyf says hi by the way and thanks for sending your regards.”

“Boyf?” Kakashi looked puzzled.

“He has a boyfriend,” Iruka explained. “It’s… difficult”

“My my…” Kakashi sighed. “I put my foot in it.”

“Yeah… sort of” They followed Takaya to the training grounds.

Junichiro and Ryo were busy throwing kunai at the many targets but stopped when they arrived. They had met Kakashi the evening before and seemed deeply impressed by the fact that he was the Hokage.

“Are you going to train too, Hokage-sama?” Junichiro asked.

“No, I’m gonna end this man,” Takaya answered for Kakashi. “Keep your distance.”

“Can we watch?” Ryo looked at Iruka with pleading eyes.

“I guess… you might learn something. But as Takaya said: keep your distance. They will probably do more than just throw shuriken.”

“That’s so cool!” Junichiro jumped up and down excitedly. “We will see the Hokage in action.”

“Don’t expect too much” Kakashi scratched his head. “It’s just a little sparring between friends.”

“You wish” Takaya got into position. “Let’s see how much you’re worth.” He attacked straight away before Kakashi was even in position but the Konoha shinobi dodged him effortlessly. Iruka went over to the boys. Ryo was clutching his arms around his knees and gnawed at his finger nails. Junichiro seemed barely able to contain his excitement. He jumped up and down. “Wow!,” he exclaimed, “Uncle Takaya is really fast!”

“Did you see Hokage-sama dodge him? He’s even faster!,” Ryo whispered.“Ou!”

Kakashi had caught Takaya’s hit with his hand and counterattacked. The young Umino dodged but only just.

“You’re fast, I give you this,” Takaya acknowledged. They continued exchanging hits and kicks, Takaya did a somersault over Kakashi’s head supporting himself on the Hokage’s shoulders with only two finger and tried to kick Kakashi in the back. The boys gasped. Kakashi vanished and appeared in font of Takaya, nearly knocking him to the ground. A piece of wood landed at Kakashi’s feet. Two shuriken came flying out of one of the trees, Kakashi dodged them but couldn’t avoid the kunai that followed right after. It sliced his sleeve.

“Uncle Takaya got him!” Junichiro beamed proudly. Iruka smiled.

A rain of shuriken came down on Kakashi. “Earth-Style Wall!”

“It’s got dog heads on it!” Half the shuriken turned into splashes of water when they hit the wall. “Eart-Style: Mud Wave Jutsu”

The ground erupted in front of Kakashi but only in a narrow line until it reached the tree, Takaya was hiding in. The ninja jumped down and fled the falling tree. He spit out water which flew like a projectile towards Kakashi. The Konoha shinobi jumped to the side and it missed him. Takaya appeared in front of him. He formed a combination of hand signs that Iruka didn’t know. Kakashi startled. Then, he turned around and started to attack the air with taijutsu. “What has happened?,” Ryo asked confused.

“Uncle Takaya has used genjutsu,” his brother explained. “Hokage-sama thinks, he is attacking Takaya but he isn’t.”

Iruka nodded. He was confused. That couldn’t be it. Kakashi was a skilled genjutsu user as well; he wouldn’t be beaten by that.

“See?” Takaya stood behind Kakashi with a smug grin on his face. “I said I’ll get’im with genjutsu.” As he said these words, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. “What…” He stumbled. The next moment, he was stuck in the ground up to his throat.

“To beat water: use earth.” Kakashi appeared next to Takaya’s head and crouched down. “That was fun. Thank you very much.”

Takaya’s head was very red, Iruka feared he might explode. He worked himself out of the ground with Kakashi’s help. “Well fought,” he admitted, “But that doesn’t make us friends yet.”

“Mah…,” Kakashi sighed. “A friend of Iruka’s is a friend of mine but I won’t force it on you.”

“Good” Takaya crossed his arms.

Iruka didn’t let him pout. “Come on, Takaya, please make an effort. Kakashi is a friend of mine too.”

“Hah… fine…” Takaya sighed, then smiled. “You really are as good as Iruka says. I give you my blessing. Come on, Iruka…” He slung his arm around the other Umino and walked them away. Kakashi was swarmed by his little fans. They continued a bit until they were out of earshot, then Takaya eased down. “I understand what you’re seeing in him now”, he said grinning. “He might be a bit scrawny but he’s hot when he moves.”

“He didn’t even use lightning release yet.” Iruka realized he was grinning. He was very happy knowong that Takaya understood how he felt now. “You should have seen him with the Raikiri and the blazing red Sharingan. That was a sight to behold.”

“Sharingan? The infamous kekkai genkai of the Uchiha clan? I thought, you said he was from a different clan.”

“In the third shinobi war, Kakashi lost an eye and his dying friend, who was an Uchiha, transferred it to him.”

“That’s dark… Third shinobi war… he must have been a kid then!”

“Twelve. Just turned jounin.”

“Jounin at the age of twelve? What a nerd. Why do you know so much about him?”

“I have a crush on this guy! Of course I know everything I can about him. Before I became a regular assistant at his office, I worked at the mission desk. You pick up a few things there…”

“I have no idea.” Takaya sighed. “You know that I’m not a Kirigakure shinobi. I don’t know how this mission crap works. I am hired by people independently or stay here researching genjutsu. And now I’m not doing either, I’m looking after my kid.”

“That’s the best thing one can do,” Iruka smiled feeling a bit melancholy. “I wouldn’t say, you’ve missed anything by not being a soldier. It can be very hard sometimes.”

“Yeah…” Takaya punched him slightly to pull him out of his mood. It worked. “So… about you and Kakashi dude… are things progressing?”

Iruka blushed. Why did he blush? He didn’t want to tell Takaya. “I know that look! Spit it out, I want details! Did you kiss already?”

“Yeah…” Iruka rubbed his neck. “I told him to throw his stuff in my room and he looked around and then he was very close to me. It just happened, okay?”

“What happened? A kiss? More? Tell me!”

“We jacked each other off…” Iruka burned with embarrassment. He didn’t want to talk about but Takaya would get to him, sooner or later.

“Ou, do I sense a romance growing?”

“It wasn’t like that. We both needed it. It was hard, fast and nothing more.”

“Did it feel good?”

Iruka felt his cock react to just the memory. “Good isn’t even the right word to describe it. It was amazing. Felt like a one time thing though.”

“Oh no. I won’t let that happen. You both want it. You’ll get there.”

Iruka smiled happily at his friend’s passionate involvement. “Thanks, Takaya. I think, I’ll miss you most. You and Kaito-chan.”

“I would be deeply offended if you wouldn’t.” Takaya grinned and slapped his back. “Now then… you should head back before the boys eat him up. Go get him, dolphin.”

Iruka laughed and turned back to the training area.


	16. Iruka's time to shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has to say goodbye to the Land of Water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!!!  
> *squeals*  
> That's another of my very much favourite chapters.  
> I just HAD to give Iruka a scene in which he *Spoiler*  
> And we all want to know what happened to Kazuma, right?  
> Have fun! Thanks for your kudos and comments and subscriptions and interest... it makes me very happy!

It took them three days of hard work to complete the altered fomula for the seal. Iruka wouldn’t be able to tell anyone about the clan’s secrets of his own volition, he would faint as soon as he tried, and if anyone ever tried to force it out of him, the seal would attack his chakra and immediately kill him. But they managed to attach the seal to his blood, so that he would still be able to teach blood relatives. The Umino jutsus would be limited to the Umino family, just like they were supposed to be. It took three fuinjutsu specialists, Iruka couldn’t help because the seal would be attached to him, to finally apply it. It settled into Iruka’s neck in the form of the Umino clan symbol.

He spent his last four days saying goodbye to every Umino he had become close to, and he wanted to bid farewell to Kazuma as well. It still bothered him not to know what had happened between him and Wataru. So he went to see the head of the clan the day before he left. Wataru smiled contently at him when he entered his study. It was evident that he was not happy to let Iruka go. “How can I help you?”

“I was wondering, if…,” Iruka knelt on the tatami, “If Kazuma responded to the letter you gave me.” Wataru shook his head.

“No, I didn’t expect him too. I just wanted to make sure he knew how I felt.”

“What happened between you too? Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want to pry and I understand that this is deeply personal but… Kazuma is my friend.”

“No, it’s okay. They all know.” Wataru sighed. “It wasn’t between me and him, really, I was involved but… it was mostly my father’s doing.”  It took a moment before he continued. “Kazuma was a brilliant young man, the pride of the Umino clan at his time but he decided to join the shinobi in Kirigakure. He made jounin there and was gone for years until he came back to ask for permission to marry a girl. She wasn’t from a clan, her parents were refugees from the third shinobi war and… she had been born without being able to move her legs.” Wataru looked at Iruka and he could see grieve in his eyes. “My father, of course, refused. An impaired woman would shame the clan’s image and produce impaired, useless children. That’s what he thought. That’s what he told me. He asked Kazuma to find a more suitable bride.” Iruka nodded. He understood. Of course, he didn’t agree with Gekiro at all but he knew state of mind that Gekiro’s generation had been brought up in. “Kazuma refused, he loved the young woman passionately. She was beautiful and kind and he threatened my father to leave the clan. After that, my father ordered me to kill her.”

Iruka was shocked. He stared at Wataru, his eyes widened in disbelief.

“I was fourteen and not certain of anything, really. Only that I had to obey my father… he had raised a fine little soldier. It felt wrong, I knew it was wrong but I still did it. I went to their house when Kazuma was on a mission and I did it quickly. She didn’t feel any pain but I did. I sat hours crying over her dead body… When Kazuma came back from his mission, she was long gone. There was a letter that told him, she didn’t want him anymore and had gone back to her home country. He knew it was fake; he found out what my father had done… what I had done… and abandoned the clan. I shouldn’t have done it, I know I shouldn’t have but I can’t change the past, can I?”

Iruka sat there, waiting for it to sink in. He was horrified and he hated his grandfather deeply for what he had done to Kazuma and Wataru but… this wasn’t the time to express these feelings, so he swallowed them. “No, we can’t change the past,” he said silently, “We can only learn our lessons and try to do better. Try to make it right.”

“She doesn’t even have a grave that Kazuma could visit…” Wataru smiled. It wasn’t a happy smile.

“It’s not your fault. I think Kazuma knows that. I don’t think he blames you. Otherwise he wouldn’t have let me come here, would he?”

“You’re probably right.” Wataru sighed.  “You’re meeting him tomorrow before you leave, aren’t you? Please, be a good friend to him and keep in touch. He needs someone he can turn to. I respect him and his choice. Thus, I can’t be there for him.”

“I will do.” Wataru signalled him to leave and  Iruka did. Kakashi noticed that he was deep in thought and asked about it but Iruka really didn’t want to tell him about their conversation. Not that he was in any position to do so anyway.

 

The next morning, the whole clan gathered once again to bid him farewell. Wataru presented him with a few clan items, Takaya hugged him hard enough to nearly crush him. He got to hold Kaito-chan for the last time, the twins had tears in their eyes and Hitoshi actually started to cry. Kakashi stood awkwardly apart from their farewell scene.

Then he left, with more than twice the luggage he had arrived with. He enjoyed his last relaxed stroll through the village down to the harbour where the boat was waiting. He wanted to snuggle up to Kakashi next to him, he didn’t. He watched the village slowly disappear from sight. He couldn’t say whether he would be able to go here ever again but he could hope. In Kirigakure, they were received by Choujuurou and while Kakashi went to see the Mizukage, Iruka walked over to the academy.

It was lunch break and he found Kazuma relaxing in the back of the school yard lying on one of the benches. “Iruka”, he opened his eyes before Iruka even came close. “Look at you. A fine Umino you are.”

“You think?” He smiled knowing that he had been less tan and muscular the last time Kazuma had seen him. And, of course, he had never seen Iruka in his clan’s colours. “Yes, I had a great time. Takaya and me are very close now, he says hi. He has found a ‘dumbass’ who puts up with his attitude and just had his first child, Kaito, a few months back.”

“They all grow up so fast…,” Kazuma murmured into his beard. “I would really like to see how he turned out. Maybe I should contact him.”

“He would love that” Iruka smiled. “You don’t have to get involved with the clan again… but that doesn’t mean you have to break off completely.”

“Maybe you’re right… it’s been long enough, I think. We’re adults now, aren’t we?” He gave Iruka a lopsided grin. “Rumour has it, the Hokage came personally to get you. Is that true?”

Iruka nodded, grinning as well. “Yeah, there were a few problems with taking secret jutsus over the borders… and Wataru would’ve really liked to keep me with them…”

“Yeah, that sounds like him.”

“No, you got him wrong. He was very understanding and helped us to find a solution, he was just sad he had to let me go. You know how much we look alike… he’s like a brother to me.”

“Hm…” Kazuma nodded slowly. “You said ’us’. Are you and the Hokage a thing?”

“Not yet,” Iruka grinned, “But I’m working on it.”

Kazuma facepalmed. “I said it before and I’ll say again. You’re a lucky bastard. I might get jealous.”

“Don’t. I don’t think he’d be your type. Takaya called him a ‘scrawny creep’.”

“Well then,” Kazuma chuckled darkly, “He’s all yours.” He finally sat up and looked Iruka in the eye. “That’s goodbye then, I guess. It’s been nice knowing you, and working with you. I hope we’ll meet again someday.”

“I will try to stay in touch. If you ever found your way to Konoha, stop by at my place. You’ll always be welcome.”

“Don’t think that’ll happen in the near future but thanks. Same for you, of course.” The bell rang, Kazuma stood up. They shook hands and parted ways. Iruka watched him walk away, his back straight, every step determined. Kazuma was a Kiri shinobi but if anyone of them carried the will of fire, it would be him.

 

Dusk was already upon them, when Kakashi finally trudged into the harbour. He looked tired and haggard but his eyes found Iruka’s at once. They smiled at each other, the twilight illuminated Kakashi’s white cloak… suddenly, something snatched out of the shadow and hit him right in the solar plexus. Kakashi gasped and toppled over. Iruka shot up. Someone had hurt Kakashi. His Kakashi. He felt his rage overtaking him.

The next instant, he was at the Hokage’s side. Six shinobi, young, probably genin, cowered in the shadows. Iruka grinned devilishly, one jutsu and a taijutsu move for each one would be enough. He raised the kaleidoscope fog around them and activated his echolocation. One was trying to get to Kakashi; that was a mistake, one hit and he was down. So was the second. And the third. When the fog cleared, they all sat bound in a circle, back to back. Iruka stood before them, hands on his hips, fuming. “What was that supposed to be?”

The oldest of them, sixteen, maybe chunin, probably not, stared back at him. “We will take revenge on the Fire Country! You sacrificed the Kiri shinobi to save your own lives and betrayed the Shinobi Union!”

“And who told you that?”

“Everyone knows it! You had the least victims in the war!”

“Well, maybe that isn’t because we used the Kiri shinobi to protect ourselves but BECAUSE THE YOUNG MIST NIN DIDN’T LEARN HOW TO THINK FOR THEMSELVES! I PUT A LOT OF WORK INTO YOUR EDUCATION! NOW GO BACK TO SCHOOL, FOOLS!” Their hair was literally blown back after Iruka caught his breath. He untied them and they scurried off, evidently terrified.

“Don’t be so harsh on them, sensei. I do appreciate you standing up for me but it really wasn’t necessary.”

Iruka smiled and helped him up, another thing that wasn’t necessary but Kakashi complied happily. “I know. I might have wanted to show off. A tiny bit at least.”

“Well, you did. Impressive genjutsu fog. It makes them think you’re approaching from the other side. How did you sense them?”

“Turns out, I have inherited the Umino bloodlimit. Echolocation. It’s called the kekkai genkai of the dolphin.”

“I guess that’s not a coincidence.” Kakashi chuckled.

“Well, no. Apparently, you can hear it in a baby’s first cry. Kaito has it too, probably.”

“That’s a very useful kekkai genkai. I hope your children will inherit it too.” They walked towards the boat that was waiting for them. Children? How could Kakashi know? He couldn’t… he did just mean it like… Iruka was confused. “You know, these are no chunin abilities,” Kakashi interrupted his train of thoughts. “I will have to rank you jounin when we get back.”

“Jounin?” Oh no, Iruka didn’t want to become a jounin. It meant S-Rank missions out of the village that could take weeks… “No, please…”

“There’s nothing I can do. You were trained well by your family and… you’ve always been a force to be reckoned with but now more than ever.” They got onto the ship silently and settled somewhere on deck. A warm wind carried the boat out of the harbour, the stars twinkling above them. It might have been romantic…

“I tell you what I’ll do. I can’t prevent you from falling into the jounin category but… if I label you as a tokubetsu jounin… I might be able to keep you in the village. You couldn’t stay a normal academy teacher though… but I could keep you in the system by promoting you to headmaster of the academy. Which you deserve anyway after what you’ve done in Kiri.”

Iruka was deeply touched. “You would do that?”

“I know how much you love teaching. And I wasn’t joking when I said that you are Konoha’s favourite sensei. I would never take that away from you.”

“Thank you” This time, Iruka did snuggle up to Kakashi and felt a strong, warm arm go around his back. They just sat there, softly rocked by the waves and enjoyed the mild night. Together.


	17. Iruka's boating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka and Kakashi spend time catching up on the boat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)  
> Thank you for 100 subscriptions! And more than 4000 hits!  
> And 200 kudos! And all your lovely comments!  
> I'm so happy you like my story.  
> And I'd like to say that this chapter is a reward for you but... all I can say is...  
> I'm not sorry, it just happened.  
> It's not me writing this story, it writes itself. I'm just a medium. :D  
> Have fun!

 

The next morning, Iruka was lonely. His cabin bed was too narrow to actually feel empty but it did anyway. He could’ve woken up next to Kakashi but… they had parted ways somewhere around midnight and Iruka hadn’t found the courage to ask him to stay. They met again in the ship’s canteen when it was time for breakfast anyway. The rest of the morning was spent catching up.

Naruto and Hinata were still happily married and trying for a baby but hadn’t been successful yet because of Naruto’s many missions. Sasuke was still roaming the continent for signs of Kaguya but he had proposed to Sakura and they had gotten married just a few weeks before Shikamaru made himself do the ‘bothersome’ part of asking Temari if she wanted to marry him. She had agreed, moved to Konoha and Shikamaru had been most eager to work since then, mostly because she would know if he lazed about. Rock Lee had opened a dojo, TenTen had started to work in a ninja weapons shop, Ino and Sai had something going on and apparently a girl from Lightning Country was trying to get Shikamaru’s best friend Choji’s attention. Iruka felt a warm feeling rising in his chest hearing that all of his student’s had grown up so well and had found their way back into regular life after the war.

“Guess, that makes us two lonely old man,” he teased.

“Mah… I’m old. You still got the best part of your life ahead of you.”

Iruka laughed. “Come on! You are only four years older than me!”

“I’m referring to the mental age.” He looked Iruka over with an unreadable expression in his deep, dark eyes. “I feel old and ready to retire. Visit a few hot springs, read books, relax. Maybe meet up with a few ladies to pass the time. You have just found a new part of yourself and are going to start a new career. You have no idea what life has in store for you.”

His word’s hurt Iruka more that he wanted to credit Kakashi. What was that supposed to mean? He had been so sure that there was something between them. Hell, they sort of had sex! They had shared the best kiss of Iruka’s life! “So, yesterday evening… that was just something to pass the time?,” he finally said, not sure whether he wanted to be angry or burst into tears. “And the… thing we had on the day you arrived? That was just something to pass the time, as well?”

“Iruka…” Kakashi looked so lost, Iruka didn’t want to hear his answer but he desperately wanted to hear his answer. “It wasn’t like that. I do enjoy spending time with you. But... you know, we’re… friends.”

“Friends…” All the emotional energy that had welled up in Iruka was drained suddenly. He slumped down. Of course. Yesterday evening… that was something friends would do. Iruka had had butterflies in his stomach but apparently that had only been him. And the bedroom escapade… that was something that happened between friendly shinobi from time to time. Iruka had just reinterpreted too much.  “Yeah you’re right.” A fake smile attached itself to his lips and didn’t want to go away. “We’re friends. These things happen.”

“These things happen,” Kakashi agreed, stood up and left to go on deck.

Iruka tried to will away his tears. He was incredibly disappointed and confused. Takaya had been so confident... But, well, Takaya was a simple man when it came to these things. Not everyone’s lives progressed as smoothly as his. Nonetheless, he suddenly missed his friend more than ever. Takaya would’ve known how to cheer him up.

The rest of the day, he avoided Kakashi. When he crawled into his bed at night, he felt his heart throb painfully. He had abandoned his family and the happy times he could’ve had watching his nephews and niece grow up for his duty to Konoha, his urge to see Naruto again and… and for the hope that he had finally found someone to spend the rest of his life with. Now, he was wrapped up in loneliness once again. A loneliness he’d never wanted to feel again. And it hurt so much more. In the end, he got up and strayed through the ship’s corridors. Light shone from Kakashi’s cabin, the door was a slight bit ajar. Iruka couldn’t help but take a peek.

The Hokage was sprawled on his bed, one arm supporting his neck, the other holding a book. It was not “Icha Icha” but a collection of poems by a well-loved poet that Iruka knew and appreciated. He knocked and came in. “Seems like you’re unable to sleep as well,” he commented silently.

Kakashi closed the book. “Mah… witching hour is the best time to read poems, don’t you think?”

“If you say so…” Iruka sat down on the edge of the bed. “I just feel lonely. It will take a while before I’ll get used to being alone again.”

“I understand…” Kakashi’s voice trailed off. No, he really didn’t.

“Would you mind… if I slept here tonight? With you? Friends do that.”

“Friends do that,” Kakashi agreed and made space for Iruka to crawl under the warm blanket. His bed was a lot bigger, probably because he was the Hokage. As soon as he eased his head down on the cushion, Iruka was enveloped in Kakashi’s warmth and scent completely. A rough smell, like a muddy kunai. Iruka loved it. The butterflies woke again. This was probably a bad idea but it felt too good to stop now. “Would you… read one to me?,” he murmured and gestured at the book.

“Gladly. If it will help you sleep.” Kakashi opened the worn down book again.

“Where white waves wash o’er sun-kissed sand

Coal-blackened cliffs stand tall

Mild meadows green along the hill

With sheep, white grey and all”

His soft tenor voice was the most beautiful sound Iruka had ever listened too. The words conjured up memories of the Western Isle.

“Where gentle hills stretch far along

Some green, some barren stone

Dead dolmens speak of cultures old

Left, long ago, alone”

He felt his eyes droop and fall shut. Kakashi was all around him, his warmth, his smell, his voice, the soothing presence of his chakra. He wanted to keep this feeling in his mind, preserve it for the years to come - to always come back to when he was lonely. There would probably never be a moment when he would be that happy again.

“Where cloud-skimmed sky beams up above

Lone trees hide birds of prey

Winds ruffle leaves, chant ancient songs

Tell tales from far away

They whisper of a history of hardiness and faith

Traditions treasured till today…”

Iruka drifted off into a soft, calm sleep, warmth and strong arms wrapped around him.


	18. Iruka's first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boat trip comes to an end, five more days until they reach Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)  
> You seemed to have liked last chapter very much! <3  
> Thank you for all your supporting, nice comments (even tough noone mentioned the poem, meh).  
> And special thanks to aelmer6 who has written me a comment to every chapter (and, of course, to my other regular commentors, I love you all very much)! <3  
> Hopefully, I can ease last chapter's "emotional rollercoaster" a bit. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Slight spoiler ahead:
> 
> ***
> 
> In this chapter, we have smut. You're welcome. ^^  
> It is unsafe sex and that's okay because shinobi need to be healthy and they are checked regularly.  
> Personally, I do not support unsafe sex (STDs are a thing in the real world). Use condoms, people.  
> (In my head, Narutoverse and condoms just don't go together, it feels wrong).
> 
> ***

When he woke up, the bed was bigger than the night before. Disoriented, he looked around the cabin. Right… this was Kakashi’s bed. They had slept in it together. Well, they had been together when Iruka fell asleep. He had a sense that warm arms had wrapped around him as soon as he had been drifting off but that could have been wishful thinking. Kakashi wasn’t here now, obviously, but a pot of cooling tea was, and a plate with breakfast on it. How long did he sleep? It was impossible to determine the time from inside the cabin, so he ate and then went back to his own cabin to get himself ready for the day.

He found Kakashi on deck, looking at the horizon. The wind ruffled his silver hair that shimmered even more silvery in the sunlight. Wow. How did Iruka ever assume that he could have a man like this? Kakashi looked as if he was straight from a book. A very explicit adult fantasy novel that had princes and dragons and princesses with fair hair and big boobs. Iruka wasn’t a princess with fair hair and big boobs. He was a newly promoted jounin that desperately wanted to stay an academy teacher. He couldn’t have a prince like Kakashi. “Yo,” Kakashi fortunately interrupted Iruka’s train of thoughts, “You slept so soundly; I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Thanks for the breakfast”

“Any time”

Iruka leaned on the ship’s rail next to him and watched the waves. He loved the sea and he would miss it back in Konoha, so he had to take it in for the last time. Kakashi didn’t say anything and neither did Iruka, so they just stood next to each other enjoying each other’s company. Iruka probably enjoyed it more than was good for his heart but he couldn’t have moved away, even if he had wanted to.

Seagulls dashed over the boat again and again looking for leftover food. Their hoarse calls  mixed with the rushing of the waves… Kakashi touched his shoulder and pointed at the sea. “Dolphins”

Iruka saw them. They followed the ship a distance off, sometimes jumping into the air, as if they were watching them. The wind carried their whistling and trills over to them.

“Can you understand what they’re saying?”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “No, stupid. I have an echolocation ability. I don’t speak dolphin.”

“Mah, sensei, don’t be mad. It was just a question.”

He grumbled but smiled. They watched the pod as long as it followed the ship making guesses at who was the leader and whom the calves belonged to. Kakashi pointed out a dolphin couple. According to him, the male had a secret affair with another male that was following them close by and Iruka told him that he had read Icha Icha too often. It was fun and Iruka felt happy. Maybe, he could pull this off. Maybe, they could just be friends.

A few hours after the pod had disappeared, mainland emerged on the horizon. They would arrive in Fire tomorrow morning when everything went according to plan.

“Iruka?”

“Hm?”

“I have told you everything that happened in Konoha while you were away but I only know what was written in your mission report. You don’t have to tell me anything, if you don’t want to, of course…”

So, Iruka told him. About his clan, his training, his father’s fate. He talked about Wataru, Sorairo and their children Junichiro, Ryo and Nanami, about Nami, Raku and how their son Hitoshi was progressing. Kakashi laughed when Iruka told him of Hitoshi’s fourth birthday. The boy had tried to blow out the flames but it had ripped the whole of the candles from the cake, he seemed to have inherited some considerable strength. His favourite present had been a plushy dolphin that he named “Uncle ‘Ruka”.

Iruka tried his best to explain Takaya’s friendship without telling Kakashi about the second kekkai genkai but he realized it was very hard to. The fact that they shared the same anomaly and their constant talk of men and babies had been such a significant part of their friendship. He also had no clue how he should explain Kaito’s existence to Kakashi. But talking about the past year felt good. Kakashi was such good company and he listened contently. It helped him to close this chapter of his life and remember what he had missed about Konoha. Kakashi, for the most, and Naruto but also… now, he couldn’t wait to get home.

 

That night, the sea was rough. It was hard to sleep when you were thrown against the wall or out of the bed every few minutes, so Iruka found himself in Kakashi’s room again and they passed the time reading poems to distract themselves from seasickness. The sea calmed in the morning and they used the few hours of delay to sleep a bit.

When they finally were on firm ground again, Kakashi invited Iruka to Ramen, one of the things, he had missed most. It wouldn’t be sensible to continue the journey today; they were both tired from the stormy night. So they took a room, one room, because it was cheaper and… well… friends could sleep in one bed together, right? It was probably the last night that Kakashi would ever be so close, Iruka seized the chance.

Again, he felt as if Kakashi cuddled up to him as he slowly fell asleep but was gone when he woke up. In about five days, they would be back in Konoha.

 

They were attacked in the second night. Iruka was busy gathering firewood when Kakashi suddenly signalled him to be quiet and disappeared into a tree. Iruka listened, four heartbeats, well trained shinobi. They kept their chakra presence hidden. Missing nin. He continued as if nothing had happened until he heard a distinct clang and gasp. Kakashi had knocked out one of them. The other three attacked the Hokage. They were obviously not interested in Iruka which was a big mistake. So, while Kakashi defended himself, Iruka snook up from behind and took out the second.

The third turned to him, the fourth still focussed on Kakashi. Iruka used Takaya’s favourite genjutsu, he slashed a kunai along his throat and… the figure crumbled into pieces of dirt. Earth-style user, too bad. Iruka felt himself being grabbed from below. Double Suicide Decapitation. Nope. He freed his leg, before the other could pull but felt himself immobilised by quickly hardening mud. Shit. He was sorry for Kakashi but… Iruka screamed. A loud, piercing screech emerged from his throat, a very unappealing but effective aspect of his kekkai genkai. The ninja in front of him dropped to the ground immediately, the mud around his feet exploded. Kakashi and his opponent were crouched down covering their ears. Iruka killed the unconscious man in front of him, threw a kunai at Kakashi’s opponent that went through her neck and helped his friend up.

They were both heaving and high on adrenalin, enemy blood sprinkled Kakashi’s mask. He pulled it down. A look, a grin, their lips crashed together. Iruka felt himself being manhandled against a tree and he liked it. He liked it a lot. His cock responded immediately. There was a tongue between his lips and a moan got stuck in his throat, Kakashi grinded against him. His trousers were gone, Kakashi had wrapped his hand around Iruka’s member, it made everything worse. And so much better. They broke apart to catch their breath, their eyes intertwined. “I want you,” Kakashi grumbled with a voice that Iruka didn’t know. It was dripping with arousal.

“Do it” They would still only be friends hereafter, shinobi friends did that, sometimes, but at least Iruka would have the knowledge that it was Kakashi who had taken his anal virginity.

Somehow, Kakashi had gotten rid of his gloves, Iruka realised as he took Kakashi’s fingers into his mouth. They were salty from sweat, bloody and tasted like metal. He didn’t care. His tongue played with them, enjoying the aroused look on Kakashi’s handsome mask-less face. The silver hair was dishevelled and looked even better that way.

A strong arm guided him down to the ground, Iruka lay back, the fingers vanished but he felt  them, only moments later, teasing his opening. Kakashi’s other hand had found his cock again and stroked it slowly. Iruka relaxed around the teasing finger.

It was obvious that this wasn’t Kakashi’s first time with another man, he was way too skilled for that. In no time, Iruka had two, then three fingers moving in and out of him. It felt weird and hurt a bit but the constant attention to his gender distracted him well enough. He didn’t silence his voice, he wanted Kakashi to hear how much he enjoyed this. So good, so close… he arched his back with a loud moan and the hands retreated. Shivering with lust, he relaxed and looked at Kakashi, frustrated. Just a tiny bit more and… he needed…

The other man had finally freed his cock, it stood erect and pale between them, glistening with precum. Iruka couldn’t look away. He wasn’t nervous, he trusted Kakashi. He was… eager.

“Ready?,” the other man asked darkly.

“Get on with it!” Iruka moaned and opened his legs even further. The jounin noticed the black seal there, he had to.

“What’s that?”

Iruka really didn’t want to talk about this, ever, and definitely not now. “It’s an Umino thing, don’t worry.” Kakashi shrugged. Apparently, he was too eager to pursue this topic. Good. He spit into his hands and slicked himself, then lined up and pressed in. Slowly, very slowly, he moved forward, Iruka scrunched up his eyebrows trying to get used to the stretch. It was painful but Iruka had experienced a lot of pain in his life. This was a good pain. And it ebbed when Kakashi kissed him again. Then he moved. Iruka moaned, not knowing what exactly to think of the sensation. There was something inside him, pressing him open, filling him to capacity. Kakashi was inside of him and he was moving… the stroking hand had returned to Iruka’s cock stimulating him further. This was not enough. “More”, he panted, “Kakashi… I need you… deeper…”

The other man bottomed out. His face above Iruka didn’t show much, it hardly ever did, but he was panting as well. He pulled back and bottomed out again.

“Hah” Iruka smiled. That was better. Again. “Hm…” So slow, too slow. Kakashi seemed to wrestle with his control, Iruka didn’t want to see him suffer. He didn’t care if Kakashi hurt him. “Don’t hold back, Kakashi, don’t…” A small cry escaped him when the other man slammed into him, his pace becoming faster, harder. He hit something in Iruka that had him arch up.  “Kakashi!” Pressure was building up, he was close, so close. “Good… Kakashi… Hm… I’m close, I’m…” Kakashi hit his prostate once again and sent him flying over the edge. He paused. “Don’t you dare stop,” Iruka panted.

“If I…,” Kakashi’s voice was breathless. He had hardly made any sounds but seemed as much entranced as Iruka was. “I would cum…”

“I don’t care” Iruka moaned when things got moving again. He wanted Kakashi to come inside of him. At least once in his life, he wanted to feel him. All of him.

Kakashi picked up the pace again, slamming into his relaxed body. Iruka watched the slight contortions of the most handsome face he had ever known. Kakashi opened his mouth, closed his eyes and came with a silent gasp. Hot fluid splashed into Iruka. This was it. A dream come true. A memory he would treasure for the rest of his life. Kakashi orgasming inside of him.

The older ninja’s arms lost their strength and he sank down to lie on Iruka’s upper body. His weight was heavier than anticipated and it pressed the air out of Iruka but he liked it. The tan arms wrapped around the pale back, Kakashi’s head settled in the crook of his neck. They were out of breath, their hearts pounded palpably, their chakra slightly disarrayed. ‘Please,’ Iruka prayed to no particular god, ‘Please let this moment never end.’

But the gods didn’t hear him, both of them slowly calmed down. Iruka felt the liquid seep out of him, he shivered. Kakashi took a bit of grass to sort of clean Iruka’s cum from between their bodies and pulled up his trousers. This would be the moment where he could have leaned down to share a soft kiss… if they had been lovers. They weren’t. They were friends. Iruka sat up, straightened his hitai-ate and pulled up his trousers as well. There was nothing to be said, so they didn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Kakashi shipping dolphins. That happened. *ticks her bucket list*


	19. Iruka's occupation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is back in Konoha and things need to be organised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> Thank you sooooo much for all the lovely comments and kudos!  
> I'm so happy you like what my brain excretes.  
> And I really, really didn't want this to be slow burn but it just happened.  
> These two are a bit mad. At least in that fic. ^^  
> Have fun!

Nothing of the sort happened in the following days. Kakashi chose a slower tempo on the day after their… shared outburst… because Iruka was still sore. Very sore. They had to stop not long after for Iruka to actually apply a simple healing jutsu. That did its job and they continued their way to Konoha without any other incident.

Iruka felt his insides twitch with anticipation when he started to recognize the woods around them. There they were! The well-known walls around his home! They set down and walked the last few metres like civilians. He could see the gate! It was a great relief to enter Konoha again. A big smile was plastered on Iruka’s face.

Kotetsu was sitting in his stall on duty, obviously bored out of his mind, next to him a young chunin, that Iruka hardly knew, chewing gum and staring into space. The bandaged face of his friend lit up as soon as he noticed Iruka. “Iruka!,” he beamed, “You look fine!”

“Thanks,” he grinned and walked over. “It’s good to see you again, Kotetsu. Where’s Izumo?”

The chunin’s face darkened instantly. “He’s with the _girlfriend,_ ” he spat.

“A girlfriend? Izumo? Well, he must be doing something right.”

Kotetsu grumbled. “I can’t believe, some _women_ has come to break apart our special friendship.”

“So overdramatic, Kotetsu,” Kakashi said, “You’re still spending most of every day together. He can be lucky that she puts up with that.”

“You have no idea! … Hokage-sama” The chunin remembered who he was talking too. “I’m glad to welcome you back…”

“Cut it out, ‘Tetsu, you know, he doesn’t like to be samaed.”

“That’s right. But I do like to be patronized by my favourite sensei” The look in his eyes was just dirty. Kotetsu looked from Iruka to Kakashi and back, questioningly. Iruka shook his head.

“I should go inspect my apartment, it’ll need a lot of dusting.” Someone appeared next to Kakashi.

“I’ll help,” the Hokage declared.

“No, you are coming with me,” Shikamaru said looking a thousand percent done with his job. “You have been away for twelve days, things start to pile up. I can only do that much.” He sighed. “It’s so bothersome…”

“Mah… you don’t give me a minute of free time, do you, Shikamaru?”

“You had twelve days of free time. If you may, Hokage-sama…”

Kakashi sighed and followed his assistant to the Fire temple. Iruka made his way through the streets rediscovering everything. Not much had changed, a few windows had newly painted shutters and the little house, where the old lady with the many cats had lived, looked abandoned.

He unlocked his door and walked in. To his surprise, everything was just as sparkling as he had left it. With the exception of a crumbled note on his dining table. “Welcome back, Iruka-sensei!,” it said with a big smiley drawn underneath. Undoubtedly Naruto’s scrawl. Iruka smiled. He had family here as well.

At first, he unpacked his heavy bags. Kakashi had been nice enough to carry one of them for the whole journey. The Umino kimono got a special place in his wardrobe, the book about his family’s history and traditions was placed in the bookshelf. There was a folder that Junichiro and Ryo had given him when he left, he hadn’t had time to open it before. It was filled with little farewell notes from clan members and drawings from the children. Tiraku was very good at drawing. He had included a watercolour painting of himself, Gan, Junichiro and Ryo training; with Hitoshi in the background chasing his plushy shuriken. It was very well done and Iruka felt his eyes tear up. There was another from him, a simple ink drawing of Iruka with his hair down and flowing in the wind. Iruka knew it was him, the scar gave it away and his features had an incredible likeness but… this was not the way he saw himself in the mirror. This was the drawing of a handsome, kind, understanding man with a mysterious little smile on his lips. Was that the way Tiraku saw him? He blushed.

He put them on his notice board for now… maybe he would frame the drawing of the boys and hang it in the living room later… and he would probably need a bigger notice board. The Umino clan symbol found its way onto the dining table, the little figurines of the dolphin and the seahorse Takaya had gotten him were placed on the window sill. His flat was more Umino now, he liked it. Satisfied, he looked around when his door suddenly burst open.

“Iruka-sensei!” A well-known voice boomed excitedly, strong arms in orange sleeves wrapped around him. Iruka hugged his little brother back.

“Naruto…”

“Kakashi-sensei was back in his office, so I thought that you had to be back too! I’m so happy to see you! Konoha is not the same without you!”

“I’m glad to see you too.” He tried to calm the young man. “Could you please let me go, you are shouting in my ear.” Iruka’s hearing was more sensitive than it used to be.

“Sorry” Naruto flashed his wide trademark grin. He examined his teacher. “Is it very hot in Kirigakure? I heard that it’s always foggy but you’re real tan! And do you wear Kirigakure clothes? It looks cool, like from a clan!”

“Actually, this is the attire of the Umino clan,” Iruka smiled, “My father came from the Land of Water. “

Naruto smiled. He had calmed down and looked more mature than Iruka had ever seen. “You found your family.”

“Yes,” he smiled back at his former student. “I spent most of the year with them. The clan head is my cousin, he has two sons and a baby daughter. And his sister has a little boy, Hitoshi, he reminded me of you when you were younger.”

“That must’ve been a pain.”

“Oh, you trained my patience well,” Iruka joked. Naruto looked around the room, before his eyes flitted back to his former sensei.

“So… you had a great time? Met lots of nice people? Maybe someone… special?”

“Huh?” Iruka didn’t quite understand. Naruto grinned in a slightly embarrassed manner.

“It’s just… I hoped that you might bring someone back with you, you know? I’m married now, Hinata and I are trying for a baby… we’re very happy. And… I want you to be happy as well, so I hoped that you might meet a pretty girl in Kiri and…” His voice trailed off.

Iruka smiled and did his best to look happy. Naruto knew him so well; it was astonishing how the boy was able to look into other people’s heart. “It’s nice that you worry about me, Naruto, but you really don’t have to. I’m quite happy on my own.”

“No, you’re not! I saw how you were before you left! You were lonely and I was always on missions and couldn’t invite you to Ramen, so… but you never even tried to find someone! There are quite a few kunoichi who had a crush on you but you never…”

“It’s not that easy, Naruto,” Iruka interrupted him softly. “You’re right. I often felt lonely but… there were a few things that I needed to understand myself… my time in the Land of Water helped me greatly. I realized that I have never been… you know… particularly interested in women.”

“Oh, so you like other men? That’s fine. I know that Kotetsu-san is like that too. You are friends, maybe you could…” (At the other side of the village, Kotetsu sneezed all over Izumo’s face.)

“No. Naruto, stop.” Iruka chuckled. “Kotetsu is a friend.” Kakashi was a friend too but… well… “I can take care of myself.”

“Promise that you will try dating.”

“I promise” Iruka sighed. “Anything else?”

“Yes,” the young man grinned, “I’m inviting you to Ramen. You have to tell me everything about your family.” Iruka resigned himself to his fate quite happily. It was good to be back home.

 

Iruka slept well back in his own bed. He woke up to the sight of an ANBU climbing through his window. Maybe he had removed his warding seals too hastily if people started going in and out like they wanted. “Good morning,” he smiled anyway.

“Excuse the intrusion, Iruka-san, but the Hokage summons you.”

“At this hour? Ah well, you can tell him, I’ll be there in about ten minutes.” The ANBU vanished and Iruka got up. It was as early as he had thought it would be but still… what did Kakashi need from him now?

Seven minutes later, he knocked, his ponytail badly tied, his chunin attire musty from the long time it had been abandoned. “Come in”

He stepped into the office. The piles of documents had only grown. Kakashi was back in his recliner, his chin propped on his gloved hands. “Iruka! Had a good night?”

“Yes thanks. Naruto found out that I was back right away, we had Ramen.”

“Mah, that’s more fun than I had. Shikamaru makes me do slave labour!”

“If anyone does slave labour around here, it would be me,” his assistant grumbled, “He’s even more bothersome now than before he left. What have you done to him, sensei?”

Iruka thought it wiser to not answer that question. “You didn’t call me to complain about Shikamaru, did you, Kakashi?”

“No… we have to talk about your future occupation…” Kakashi passed him a certificate. “With that, you’re officially a tokubetsu jounin, congratulations. And we will have to update your file with your new jutsus. And the kekkai genkai has to be added.”

“I’ll make a list.”

“Thank you.” Kakashi smiled. “And, I’ve talked with the headmaster of the academy: he wanted to retire anyway, so you can take over when the new school year starts. Until then, I want you to update the curriculum based on what you learned in Kirigakure.” Iruka nodded. A few ideas had already formed in his head while completing his mission. Kakashi studied him once again. “The question is…,” he established eye contact.  Butterflies started to flutter again, he couldn’t will them away. Was he blushing? No, he didn’t want to blush… “shall I add the Umino clan to the list of clans of Konoha?”

“Uhm…” Iruka wasn’t sure. That was a big question to answer on the spot. “I think you have to ask Wataru first…”

“I did and I spoke with the Mizukage. They both gave me permission but Wataru-san advised me to ask you first and wait a bit. You might want to marry into another clan.”

“As if I ever…” Iruka stopped himself.

“Mah, you’re opposed to marriage? Are you planning to stay a bachelor all your life?”

“No…” Iruka did want to marry. He did want to have a family. But the person he wanted to have a family with…  was just a… friend. “Maybe we should wait.”

“Then we’ll wait for you to find the woman of your life” Kakashi’s eyes smiled. Again. “In the meantime… of course now that you are a jounin, you are not constrained to your chunin duties anymore but, as you can see, things have piled up and I could really use another hand.”

“I would be happy to. And I also want to go back to teaching. If I want to write a new curriculum I have to see the state of the students first.”

“I will try to avoid sending you on missions but when push comes to shove…”

“I will always be there to serve Konoha.” Iruka bowed. “Thank you for your consideration, Hokage-sama”

“Iruka” Kakashi sighed. He had started to spin in his recliner again. “Have you had breakfast?”

“No?”

“Let me treat you. And you can help us to battle this mess right after.” He gestured around the room. “I’m taking a break for half an hour,” he announced, “Shikamaru, do your thing.”

The younger jounin looked like he could murder someone. “What a drag…,” he moaned but didn’t complain. So Kakashi went out of the window but Iruka didn’t follow him. He took the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would've been sooooo easy to pair Kotetsu and Izumo. (I still ship it, though)  
> But that's almost mainstream. Straight Izumo is fun. :D


	20. Iruka's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka settles back into his life in Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> Thank you so much for last chapter's feedback!  
> It makes me happy that you follow Iruka's and Kakashi's story along with me.  
> Let's see how Iruka settles back into his life.  
> Kakashi, you moron, own up to your feelings! It's getting quite frustrating, doesn't it?  
> Have fun!

It was funny, how fast he found his old routine again. Teaching three days a week, helping in the Hokage’s office… as he had promised Naruto he went on a few dates, first with a woman to make certain that he really wasn’t into them. Then, with a handsome, younger civilian which turned out to be a huge mistake. He had a few disturbing ideas on how to misuse ninja tools in bed and he explained them to Iruka in detail, so they never had a second date. There was a chunin woman who seemed to be very interested in him but he ignored her until she gave up and a jounin who was called on a mission in the middle of their first date.  So Iruka stopped looking again and instead spent time with friends. Kakashi and him were going for meals quite regularly and, as always, it felt too good to be true and hurt at the same time. To be so close but never touch…

It went well for the first two months. Then, Iruka fell ill. He was confined to bed for a whole week, feverish and constantly exhausted with temporary stomach cramps. A concerned Naruto had called in Sakura, who had been promoted to a doctor already, but she couldn’t find anything except for a weird chakra disarray which she could neither explain nor heal. Naruto looked after him and when he was called on a mission, Hinata took over. The sixth morning, he was delirious with fever and sleep deprived, because the stomach cramps didn’t let him sleep properly. He imagined Kakashi in his room.

The silver-haired man crouched down next to his bed. “You don’t look good”

Iruka grinned. “You do”

“How are you feeling?”

“Like shit”

“Mah, sensei, such language…” A cool hand was placed on his hot forehead. He moaned at the relief. “You’re hotter than normal…” The hand was removed, Iruka made a protesting sound. But it didn’t take long for a cool, wet cloth to replace it. Iruka grabbed Kakashi’s hand and didn’t let it go. He needed to stay. Be close to him.

“Stay”

“I can’t. But I will come back, I promise.”

In fact, he was. Late that evening, Kakashi came back and spent the night watching over Iruka. This continued for a few days, until the fever started to subside. At the end of the week, Iruka felt like himself again and was able to leave the bed. He felt much better, even though he was still weak. Kakashi invited him to Ramen to celebrate but Iruka passed his favourite dish to the toilet bowl right after.

It was like another stage of his strange illness, Iruka was constantly nauseous now. The only thing, he would keep down were plain rice and dried fruits. Still, he at least continued his help at the Hokage’s office as well as possible. Kakashi had his eyes on him the whole time. It was hard to be so close to him, Iruka wanted to seek comfort in his arms, his touch but… they only hugged sometimes, when Kakashi accompanied him home.

One evening, they had been working too long. Kakashi transported Iruka home with a body flicker jutsu when he nearly passed out. He wanted to guide him down on his bed but Iruka clung to him and didn’t let go. The scent, the presence of his soothing chakra… he needed Kakashi close to him. So he hugged him tightly, friends did that, and rested his head on Kakashi’s shoulder.

“Are you sure, you’re eating properly?,” he chuckled.

“Huh?”

“You start to develop a little bump. I feel it when we hug.”

“A bump?” Iruka hadn’t noticed. There had been a tightness around his stomach, yeah, but he was ill and sick, he hadn’t paid much attention to it. He let go of Kakashi and lifted his shirt. The other man was right. His skin bulged out slightly on his lower belly like a… like a… realisation hit Iruka and he spread his dinner all over Kakashi’s trousers and feet. Weakly, he sank down to his knees burying his face in his hands to hide his tears. This couldn’t be happening.

“Are you alright?” Kakashi’s voice was so far off, he could hardly hear him over the rushing of his blood and the overwhelming nausea.

“Just go away,” he whispered and Kakashi did. And he hated him for it.

But he came back soon after with one of Iruka’s towels around his hips. Iruka hadn’t moved, so Kakashi helped him to sit on the bed.

“You know, I’m not good at this stuff. But do you want to talk about it?”

“No” Iruka looked up trying to focus again. “But I have to. You need to know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Do you know what’s wrong with you?”

He nodded and could feel tears well up. This was not what he wanted. For Kakashi. For himself. But there was nothing he could do. The sooner he owned up to it, the better. They couldn’t ignore it anyway.

“There is something I haven’t told you,” he said feebly, “There’s another bloodlimit in my clan that I inherited as well.” He took a deep breath to will away the bile in his throat. “You remember Takaya? And his son? And the fact that he had a boyfriend?”

“Yes, I wondered about that. Did they have a surrogate?”

“No. Takaya was the one who gave birth. That’s our kekkai genkai. We’re men that… can get pregnant. I sealed it, that’s what you saw when we… in the woods…”

“But we did do it before that” Kakashi seemed to understand. “And the idiot I am smeared his fluids all the way between your legs.”

Iruka nodded and sobbed. “I’m pregnant.”

Silence settled between them. It became stronger and more unbearable with every second it lasted. But Kakashi was still there. He didn’t run away, he didn’t shout, he just… crouched in front of Iruka and continuously stroked his shoulder. “So we’re not friends anymore,” he finally said, “We’re going to be parents.”

“Yeah… I’m sorry” Iruka felt his eyes tear up again, he couldn’t hold it back. “I don’t want to burden you with a child, I will raise him on my own. And I understand that you don’t want to be friends with me anymore, I really do. I just…”

“No, Iruka, stop. Please…” Kakashi’s voice was soft, he grabbed both of his shoulders and forced Iruka to look at him. “It was me who said that we had to be friends. I never wanted to be friends with you. But I saw how much you loved being with your cousin’s children and I knew that you wanted to have some of your own, so I… I didn’t want to spoil your chance of finding the right woman to start a family with. Even though I probably couldn’t stand the sight of you with someone else. I’ve taken advantage of you, twice, and I beat myself up for it every night but… I couldn’t help it. I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t take advantage of me,” Iruka answered back, “I wouldn’t have let you. I wanted this as much as you did but you told me that we were friends and I didn’t want to lose you as friends, so I… tried to be content with what we had. But it’s hard, it’s really…” The rest of his sentence was swallowed by Kakashi’s kiss. And he helplessly leaned into it. It was slow and soft and incredibly comforting. Iruka felt his insides melt and tears started flowing again. Kakashi ended the kiss and wiped them off his cheeks. “You taste awful.”

Iruka chuckled but it sounded more like a sob. Kakashi cradled him in his arms and pressed a kiss on the top of his head. “I love you,” he said silently. Iruka could hardly hear him. “I’ve loved you for so long. I thought I could never have you.”

Iruka couldn’t speak, his voice refused to. So he buried his face in the crook of Kakashi’s masked neck and closed his eyes. Kakashi’s smell was like wet soil and metal. He loved it. For a short moment, he wondered if this was real. Maybe he would just wake up and heave up last night’s dinner. Or his alarm clock would wake him and Takaya and all his time on the Western Isle turned out to be nothing more than a product of his imagination. For the tiny fracture of a second, he wanted it to be nothing more than a dream. That he could wake up and realize that he was a normal man, a normal chunin with normal chunin duties and a normal chunin life without... Suddenly, he wasn’t sure if he could shoulder the responsibility of raising children.

One of Kakashi’s slender hands found its way under his shirt and onto Iruka’s stomach. It stroked the tiny bump between them. Iruka’s skin warmed, butterflies started their fluttering in his stomach again. “We’re going to have a child”, he said wonderingly. All of Iruka’s doubts vanished at once when he heard the soft tone of his voice.

“Yes, we are.”

“I don’t know if I can be a good father.”

“You’re a shinobi who always does his best. Consider it a mission of life. You’ll be fine.”

“Mah… I can’t ruin much if you are the mother, can I?” Slowly, they seemed to find their way back into reality again. Iruka sat up.

“I will not be called ’mum’ by my children. Put that idea out of your mind.” He stood up and balanced himself on wobbly legs. “I need to brush my teeth,” he said and staggered off to the bathroom. When he came back, Kakashi was still there, sitting on his bed, waiting for him. He felt relieved. “Will you… can you stay the night?,” he asked quietly.

“I wouldn’t leave you alone in this state.” He undressed quickly and lay down in Iruka’s bed. “I’ll watch over you.”

Iruka crawled under the duvet and strong arms wrapped around him instantly. He leaned into the touch. “Thank you,” he murmured before he drifted off to sleep.


	21. Iruka's Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka and Kakashi finally talk. And do other stuff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)  
> Wow! I got so much nice feedback for last chapter.  
> Thank you all sooooo much! <3  
> Let's have a look how this thing works out... it might be a bit... idealistic but I've never had a relationship so how am I supposed to know how these things work?  
> Some have already realized that I added a relationship tag (bit of a spoiler, not really though). I'm making this up as I go along...  
> Have fun!

Iruka woke when Kakashi tried to get out of bed the next morning. Kakashi was there, next to him. It had not been a dream, it was… “Where’re going?,” he mumbled sleepily.

“I need to get to the office or Shikamaru will kill me.”

“Wait for me” Iruka sat up and a wave of nausea hit him instantly. He did make it to the toilet though, before he threw up the last bit of acid that was left in his stomach. Kakashi had prepared a bowl of rice with dried fruits for him when he came back.

“I feel bad that I’m the reason for your discomfort,” he confessed.

“No. You didn’t know. I should’ve been more careful.” Iruka sat down and started to eat. Whatever Kakashi had done to the rice, it was delicious. He still couldn’t believe that Kakashi was still here and cared for him after what they had found out last night.

“Do you regret it?,” Kakashi asked suddenly. Iruka looked up to meet his concerned, unmasked face.

“No,” he said quickly. “I always wanted to have a family. And if there’s anyone I ever wanted to have children with… it’s you.” He blushed at his confession.

“Iruka…” A gloved hand cupped his cheek. Dark eyes looked at him lovingly. “Do you know what that means to me?” They met for a tender kiss. Iruka didn’t want this moment, this comfortable togetherness, to end but they both knew that Kakashi needed to go. Iruka was late for school as well. Thankfully, they didn’t count on him in the moment, due to his ‘illness’. But there was still stuff to be done.

 

Iruka didn’t look at Kakashi when he arrived for his shift at the Hokage office. He wouldn’t be able to look away. “Iruka-sensei!,” Shikamaru moaned, as soon as he walked in. “What have you done to Kakashi-san? We are all concerned about your illness, but whatever happened, the Hokage is useless today. He can focus for two minutes tops. It’s so bothersome…”

“I’m right here, you know.” Kakashi stopped spinning in his recliner. “Iruka, how are you?”

“I’m fine. For now.” He turned to Shikamaru who had his arms crossed. “I’m sorry, Shikamaru. You’re right, I’m responsible for it. Yesterday evening, we realized something.”

“You finally found out that you’re in love with each other? Thank the gods, I thought you would suffer for the rest of your lives.” He shook his head and turned back to the document he had been reading.

“You knew?” Kakashi looked surprised.

“Of course I know. You’re not that subtle. Even Naruto knows and that speaks for itself.”

“They all know?” Iruka could feel himself blushing again.

Shikamaru nodded. “Kotetsu-san is a bit miffed because I think he had a crush on you, Iruka-sensei, but yeah.  People have bets on your wedding date."

“Really?”  Iruka couldn’t believe it.

“You should’ve seen Kakashi-san when you were in Kiri. He drowned himself in work, not that he was any more effective, especially after he had prolonged your stay. And he’s read your mission report over and over again, every time he thought I wasn’t looking.” Shikamaru sighed. “That’s why I suggested he should have the meeting with the Umino clan head in person. That way, he could see you again. But it took you three more months only for me to find out that he’s even more useless now. What a drag.”

“Did _you_ bet on our wedding date?” Iruka swallowed down a lecture about why gambling was  bad.

“Yes, but it would be unfair for the others to tell you what I bet on.”

Kakashi looked to Iruka. “They put a lot of expectations in us, Iruka-sensei.”

“Is that the way you propose to me, Hokage-sama?” He wanted to look hurt but he couldn’t hide his smile.  “But you are right, these are expectations we need to fulfil.” A slapping sound made them turn to Shikamaru whose hand was stuck to his forehead.

“You are doing that here? Right now? The morning after you found out?”

“Yes,” Kakashi said at the same time Iruka started a “It’s more complicated than that”

“I’ll write to Wataru-san and tell him that a side branch of the Umino clan will be established in Konoha.” Kakashi started looking for blank paper on his desk.

Iruka shook his head. “Just imagine the paperwork. It would be much more sensible to continue the Hatake clan that is a part of Konoha already. Our child will be a Konoha shinobi and carry on the will of fire. He doesn’t need a name that is associated with the Land of Water.” Iruka stopped. Shit. He had said too much.

Kakashi didn’t seem to mind, he had started to spin in his recliner again. “You’re right,” he said. “Then I’ll write to Wataru-san and tell him you will join my clan. For which date shall I invite them?”

“In two months? That should give us enough time to organise everything and my kimono should still fit me.”

“Are you going to wear the Umino clan kimono? I know you have one and I’m sure you’ll look incredibly attractive in it.” Kakashi probably grinned dirtily under his mask.

“Anything for you, Bakashi-kun” Iruka chuckled. Shikamaru had buried his face in his hands.

“I’m surrounded by nutcases,” he whined.

Iruka looked at Kakashi who nodded quietly. He turned to his former student. “I’m sorry, we’ve overwhelmed you but things are a bit more complicated in my case.” His hand found its way to his stomach. He could feel the little bump and, in contrast to yesterday evening, it made him happy. “I’m pregnant with Kakashi’s child and we should get this over with before I grow too big to move. I want our child to be born into a Konoha clan.”

Shikamaru looked at Iruka’s hand on his stomach and back to his face. “I assume that’s a weird bloodlimit of the Umino clan?” He didn’t even look surprised anymore. Iruka and Kakashi both nodded. “I’m starting to understand… of course, you need to talk to the council first, Kakashi-san, but I doubt they’ll have any issues with your connection. Especially if a Hatake heir is involved.” He ran his hand over his head. “Choji owes me a looooooot of money…,” he murmured to himself. Then, he turned back to his work and so did Kakashi and Iruka.

The rest of his shift was quiet. Iruka had to make a run for the toilet only once, otherwise they worked silently. A few side-tracked glances from time to time, small touches whenever Iruka came into arm’s reach of Kakashi… Shikamaru rolling his eyes every time… it was nice. Comfortable. Iruka didn’t allow his thoughts to wander off until Kakashi invited him to Ramen. Then, they went haywire.

They left his office together as they had done so many times. But this time, it felt different. It was different. They weren’t friends anymore. They were… Kakashi had confessed his love yesterday evening, he suddenly realized. Kakashi, the great ninja, the Rokudaime, was in love with him. Iruka couldn’t believe it. Maybe that was just something he had said after finding out about the baby. And today in the office… was it really what Iruka thought it had been? They had spent an evening together and now they were going to marry? He felt panic overwhelming him and he nearly lost his balance.

Kakashi came to a halt immediately. “Are you alright?,” he asked quietly.

“No. I’m…” Iruka could feel the bile rising in his throat. “This is happening way too fast. I don’t…”  He turned away to not get his stomach’s content over Kakashi’s clothes again and contributed them to the grass next to the path instead.

“Ah, maybe Ramen isn’t such a good idea.” Kakashi bent down and helped Iruka up. “Let’s go to your place. I’ll cook something that’s easy to digest.”

“You really don’t have to.” Iruka retched again but nothing came out. He felt incredibly sick.

“No, but I want to. I won’t leave you alone in this state. It’s my fault after all.”

“No, it’s not, it’s my…”

Kakashi pulled him up and slung Iruka’s arm over his shoulder to support him. “We should stop blaming ourselves. That makes it feel like a mistake.”

“It wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“But it did. And I’m happy for it. You’re going to be an amazing parent.” Iruka looked at Kakashi incredulously but, as always, he couldn’t see what was going on behind that mask. Maybe, he smiled, maybe he only said it to comfort Iruka.

 

When they reached Iruka’s flat, his nausea had been replaced by a huge appetite. Kakashi went to work immediately finding his way around the kitchen as if it was his own. Iruka watched him from the sofa where Kakashi had set him down.

“I want to stay here to look after you for the time being,” he suddenly remarked.

“I won’t kick you out,” Iruka smiled.

“I’ll sleep on the couch…”

“Don’t you dare!” Iruka shook his head. Why did Kakashi not get it? “My bed is big enough for two. I love having you here!” Kakashi dropped the pan, one body flicker and he was right next to Iruka.

“Do you know what you’re doing to me?”, he growled, yanked down his mask and claimed Iruka’s lips. They both fell into a frantic, passionate kiss. It felt so good, Iruka didn’t want it to end, ever. But they needed to breathe eventually. Kakashi’s face was flushed, his lips red and swollen, panting. Iruka had never seen anything more beautiful. “I can only restrain myself so much.”

“You could’ve told me earlier” Iruka said quietly. “You knew I liked you. But you insisted on us being just friends.”

“I knew you wanted to have children. I didn’t want to keep you from starting a family. With a woman. I hoped one day my feelings would subside and I could be your friend and an uncle to your kids. How was I supposed to know?”

“Kakashi” Iruka cupped Kakashi’s cheek. It was a bit paler than the part of his face that was always exposed and so, so soft. “I want you. No one else. We could have adopted.”

The smell of burned rice distracted them. Kakashi cursed and went back to preparing their dinner. Iruka slowly touched his lips and sighed. They were a thing now, huh? His other hand found its way to the bump. He would need a few days to let it sink in.

 

Dinner was great. Even though the rice was slightly burned, it was delicious.  Kakashi couldn’t keep his hand off Iruka, always touching him in one way or the other. Iruka let him. As soon as they had finished, Kakashi pulled Iruka in a deep kiss again and they tasted each other’s meal on their tongues. “I want to make love to you”, the silver-haired ninja hummed, “Properly.”

Iruka’s member twitched at his words and a little moan escaped him. Without further ado, Kakashi picked him up and carried him to his bed. He laid Iruka down carefully and bend over him, to catch his lips again. Their kiss was soft, Iruka could feel how much Kakashi was restraining himself. It was annoying, he broke their kiss. “Don’t hold back, Kakashi”, he sighed against the reddened lips, “I want this at least as much as you do.”

“Are you sure?” Black eyes full of self-doubt found his. “I might hurt you.”

“Don’t worry” Iruka smiled and leaned into his touch. “I’ll tell you, if it’s too much. I trust you.” He leaned back into the pillows and Kakashi finally climbed over him properly. His shirt disappeared quickly and exposed the pale skin. He was scarred in too many places, it made his skin feel rough and uneven. Iruka loved touching it. His fingers traced a long cut running along the length of his forearm. Kakashi shuddered. “I’m sorry”, he whispered. “I know, it’s not…”

“It’s beautiful”, Iruka interrupted. “It’s proof of how much you have done in the service of the village. You should be proud.” He sat up to better reach Kakashi’s shoulders and started kissing the many scars he found there. For a moment, Kakashi went very quiet, then a shiver ran through his whole body and he let out a quiet groan.  “Stop Iruka, don’t…” Iruka pulled back to find Kakashi’s eyes which housed an expression he could not read. Next thing he knew, his shirt was ripped off, Kakashi pressed his head back into the pillows and frantically kissed his chin, his throat, his shoulders, his chest… so good, so good… Iruka arched into his touch and moaned. “Hnnng!”

Pale fingers found Iruka’s nippels, stroked and twisted them until tongue and teeth joined them. He didn’t hold back his moans, he wanted Kakashi to hear how much he enjoyed this.

“You are incredible”, Kakashi breathed when his lips let go of Iruka’s skin, “I can’t believe how anyone could ever… how did I get so lucky?” He kissed down Iruka’s tan, toned stomach until he reached the little bulge and all his attention was focussed on it. Iruka squirmed underneath him, he exhaled sharply as Kakashi touched his clothed erection by accident. He was rock hard and wetting his pants, it started to hurt. “Kakashi, please. I can’t… this is…” He tried to get rid of his trousers, Kakashi helped him. Finally, his cock sprung free and demanded Kakashi’s attention.

“You are so beautiful. Every part of you is just…” Kakashi had found the base of his cock and touched it, he stroked Iruka’s balls gently, softly, Iruka moaned loudly, sounding desperate, even to himself. A tiny kiss was pressed onto his tip, he could help but buck up and hit Kakashi’s teeth. Not helping. Absolutely the opposite of helping. A lick of tongue along his length, Iruka could feel tears in his eyes. This was so good! But not enough!

“Kakashi! Please! Get on with it!”

“Mah… but your begging is delicious…”

“No, it’s… ah!” Kakashi had sucked Iruka’s member into his mouth. Iruka’s eyes rolled back. Better! So much better! He tried to keep himself from bucking up but couldn’t. He hit the back of Kakashi’s throat who, to his surprise, didn’t gag but pulled back. He stayed at teasing him, licking his length lightly, pressing kisses against his balls… it was not enough… it was… “Kakashi, please! Don’t torture me.” Iruka couldn’t hold the distressed tone in his voice back.  He wanted to… Kakashi needed to… The jounin licked along his shaft once again, then retreated and left the air feel cold on his most delicate part.

“You taste good” Kakashi smacked his lips and came up to steal a kiss. In any other situation, Iruka might have been embarrassed about his own taste on Kakashi’s lips but right now, he was too desperate… it hurt. Kakashi reached into his ninja weapons pocket and produced a small bottle of lube. He grinned sheepishly at Iruka who just rolled his eyes.

“It’s time you got rid of trousers too, I think”, he managed.

“Mah, sensei. You’re right. It’s not fair that I’m still dressed.” But he did take his time. Iruka wondered how he could still be that patient with his member straining against the fabric like that. But it didn’t seem to concern Kakashi not in the slightest. Quite the opposite to what had happened before dinner.

He poured lube in his hand, warmed it, before he spread Iruka’s legs and the fluid over his tightly closed ring. Iruka gasped as one finger pressed in. Yes, this was what he had wanted all along! He helped Kakashi by relaxing and pushing against his finger. Lips found his own, their tongues started to play and all the while Kakashi’s index finger moved carefully within him. His ring finger joined, scissoring him open, three fingers, a kiss and another hand stroking his cock. Iruka didn’t know where he was anymore, he had dissolved into a puddle of pleasure. There was someone whining and moaning like a wanton whore somewhere close…

“Iruka”, Kakashi murmured and his lips pressed to Iruka’s neck. “Are you ready?”

“Ah, yes, fuck, for god’s sake, Kakashi! Get the hell on with it and fuck me, damn it!” He didn’t know what he was saying anymore. All he knew was that he wanted Kakashi inside him. Now. Pounding like there was no tomorrow.

“Such dirty words from you, sensei. I am shocked.” How did Kakashi manage to chuckle in such a situation! Iruka felt like it didn’t need much more until he punched that guy unconscious just to fuck himself raw on him. But Kakashi did have mercy on him, coated his member with lube and aligned himself to slowly press in.

Iruka moaned louder than he wanted when Kakashi’s tip entered him. It stretched him but it didn’t hurt as much as it did in the forest. His muscles were relaxed enough to take Kakashi, take all of him, he still pressed in way too slowly. Iruka moved against him to get everything Kakashi had to give and that was quite a lot. He felt filled out by him and he loved the sensation. A surprised, little moan escaped Kakashi, Iruka fell in love with it right away. More! More of Kakashi, more of these sounds! When Kakashi didn’t move, Iruka did and finally Kakashi started pulling out slowly, before pressing back in. Their rhythm was slow and sensual, Kakashi’s hands roaming his body while he panted. Iruka slung his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was hard, passionate, as desperate as Iruka felt and Kakashi’s pace sped up. Iruka pulled away to pant and arched as Kakashi touched that very sensitive spot inside of him. He had calmed a tiny bit but all of his desperation came back in an instant. Iruka knew he was close. He had been close for a while. He panted and moaned, his hands clawing into Kakashi’s shoulders with shinobi strength but the other ninja didn’t seem to mind.

Kakashi was panting, his mouth open, his eyes wide and diluted, transfixed on Iruka’s face. Finally, his self-restraint seemed to crack, he was thrusting faster, harder until he was pounding into Iruka who loved every second of it. He didn’t hold back his voice. He was so close, Kakashi stroking his prostate every so often until he… he crashed over the edge without really seeing it coming. His nails dug into Kakashi’s pale skin, he arched his back, he screamed and for a moment he felt like everything resonated back to him. The room, the house, Kakashi’s heartbeat which stuttered and…  Iruka felt a hot mess spread in his intestines.  All strength and tension left Kakashi’s body and he slumped down on Iruka’s chest. For a moment, they just lay there, panting, slowing coming down from their high.

“Wow” Kakashi murmured nearly incomprehensibly. “I need to do this more often. I don’t care if I go deaf.”

“Huh?” It needed a moment until realisation hit him. The reason the room had resonated back was… “I released the kekkai genkai, didn’t I?”

“Yeah. Nearly knocked me out. That’s hot.” Kakashi grinned and rolled off to lay next to him. “How do I deserve someone like you?”

“You don’t” Iruka turned to his side to kiss Kakashi. “So you better work hard to make it worth my effort”

“Mah, so harsh, sensei” Kakashi grinned. “But I will do my best to find more ways to pleasure you. There’s this one scene in ‘Icha Icha Tactics’ where…”

“Aaaah…” Iruka groaned and slumped back on his back. “Now you’ve ruined it.” His hand cradled the bump. His stomach felt a bit sore but not in a bad way. “From now on, you should stick to books about pregnancy and parenting.”

Kakashi’s hand joined Iruka’s. “By the way, when do you plan on telling Naruto?”

“You mean: When do I want to make it official? There is no way I could tell Naruto without the whole village knowing the next day.” He chuckled, endorphins still rushing through his brain. “I think I should tell him about us when we meet next time. But I would prolong telling him about the baby until I can’t hide it anymore. I might tell Izumo and Kotetsu though. Why? Do you plan to tell someone soon?”

“Mah…” Kakashi stared at the ceiling. “Shikamaru knows but he’s… I can’t keep it from Guy. He would be incredibly upset if I didn’t tell him right away. And Tenzou has a right to know.”

“Tenzou?”

“Right. He goes with Yamato now. My kohai from my time in ANBU and my… ex-lover.”

 “Hm…” Naruto had told Iruka about creepy Yamato-taicho. He had seen the man from afar a few times but never talked to him.  “Why didn’t it work between you two?”

“Mostly because I fell in love with you” Kakashi sounded strangely embarrassed. “I realised that our relationship, all things considered, was… mostly physical.”

“You… what? When?” Iruka had never thought about what Kakashi actually thought of him. It had been Takaya’s idea that Kakashi was interested in Iruka and, once again, he seemed to have hit the bullseye.

“Hm… I was impressed with your decision to leave the ninja career to become a teacher. And I liked the way you acted around your students but…” Kakashi turned to face Iruka. “I think, I fell in love with you when you were sitting under my tree self-doubting away about how to act around Naruto. Well, I say, my tree…”

“But… that was ages ago!” Iruka couldn’t believe it. Kakashi couldn’t have been interested in him for so long and still be here for him. “How… why did you never… I mean…”

“I’m not the best with people, you know that. I liked watching you from distance. It was easier, safer than interacting with you.” Kakashi sighed. “Have you ever wondered why I was sitting in the tree next to the bench you always stopped to brood under?”

“No?”

“I could see your classroom window from there. I could see you enter the school and leave and you passed by me every afternoon without ever knowing. I liked that.”  
“You were stalking me?!?” Iruka was taken aback, quite literally.

“Mah… I’m a pervert. I do pervy things. But I would’ve never acted on any of my ideas, you know that. It took me more than two years of being Hokage before I thought I might be worthy enough to at least invite you for dinner.”

“But that’s… you shouldn’t have… I’m so sorry”, Iruka gasped. He couldn’t stop the tears wetting his eyes. He felt so much compassion for Kakashi… “I did make you suffer, all those years and I didn’t even know… why didn’t I…” His voice broke and he sobbed. Tears streamed down his face. It was probably the pregnancy hormones kicking in but he couldn’t help himself.

“It’s not your fault. I could’ve told you” Kakashi’s gentle hand started stroking him soothingly. “I just didn’t feel like I should. All the people I have ever loved; my father, Rin… Obito… they all died. I didn’t want to put you in danger… I couldn’t… I was quite content to watch you and your blazing love for all your students. For Naruto… you would’ve sacrificed your own life for each and every one of them. You would’ve sacrificed your life for me, if you had known. So I… didn’t tell you. But then there was peace and I was still alive and you were alive and Naruto was alive and I was Hokage… I thought I might have a chance. If I had not been forced to send you on that mission, I might have never found the courage to ask you out. But then I saw you with your cousin’s kids…”

Iruka sobbed helplessly. He reached out, pulled Kakashi close and buried his face on his naked chest. The smell of sex still stuck to him, mixed with his very own smell… Iruka didn’t want to leave.

“I won’t leave you alone ever again, I promise”, he croaked out. “I’m sorry for what I did to you, I never… I… I thought a legendary shinobi like you could never be interested in an average academy teacher like me. And I denied that I liked men for most of my life… I’m so…”

“Shhh…” Kakashi pressed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “Let’s stop apologizing and blaming ourselves. We have found each other and we’re going to have a baby. We might have missed something we could have had earlier but we will have the rest of our lives together. That’s more than I ever hoped for.” His voice vibrated softly in his chest, Iruka could feel it, more than he heard it. Slowly, he calmed down. “We should sleep now. Iruka…” He had never heard his name said so softly and lovingly and it made him smile. His eyes drooped and before he could think about how much he loved Kakashi, he was asleep already.


	22. Iruka's mad plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka and Kakashi make plans. This all happens very fast. Too fast? Who knows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)  
> Thank you for your lovely comments on last chapter, for leaving kudos and reading!  
> I have written another little ficlet about a certain morning on the Western Isle when Iruka took care of Kaito-chan over night and gets invited for "Breakfast at Takaya's" when he brings him back home. It is very funny.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757638  
> I also made an Umino blood series, you'll find it as Part Two in there.  
> Two of you have already left a comment, thank you JVSfit23 and Avlnmists! <3  
> I love writing letters but stamps are stupidly expensive nowadays (and I always forget to do it) so I at least use my stories to compensate. :)  
> Have fun!

Iruka woke by a soft kiss. It took him a moment to realise that he wasn’t dreaming anymore. “Good morning, my love,” a well-known voice said. “I have made pancakes. Are you feeling up to it?”

Iruka opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi smiling. He had known what his eyes looked like when he was smiling for so long but seeing them accompanied by his mouth, by his cheeks… the adorable beauty mark on his chin… he had not known that a smile could be that beautiful. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “’Good morning, my love’”, he quoted, grinning, “Cheesy. But thanks for the pancakes. I’ll be there in a second. Just let me… rinse quickly.”

“Ah, but I love seeing the traces of my potency on your body, sensei.”

“I hope for you that this sentence was made up by you and not Jiraya-san… anyway, I don’t. And I reek. Let me have a shower.”

“You reek wonderfully. I’ve never met anyone who reeks better than you.”

“There’s no way in which I can understand that as a compliment, Bakashi-kun”

“Well, it is. Being on missions with a team can be very straining for my nose sometimes. Especially if Naruto is one of them. But you… smelling of yourself, my sweat and my lust… I wouldn’t have thought I liked the combination but… I do. Very much.”

“Moron” Iruka shook his head and chuckled. He sometimes forgot about Kakashi’s heightened sense of smell, a kekkai genkai the Hatakes shared with the Inuzukas. “So what do I smell like to you?, ” he couldn’t help but ask.

“Sunshine”, was the prompt answer. “And daisies. You know, when the sun shines on daisies… that sort of smell. And a bit of thyme. And cherry wood. And salt.”

“I’ve never smelled sunshine on daisies.” Iruka grinned. “But I take your word for it.”

“Ah, that’s a shame. It’s one of my favourite flower scents. Not as pungent.”

“Yeah, that’s probably the reason I can’t smell it.” Iruka grinned.

“Okay. Now I want to know what I smell like to you.” Kakashi crossed his arms.

“Like a muddy kunai. Now let me go and shower.” He left Kakashi standing there and made his way into the bathroom.

 

Iruka felt like a new person when he left the shower and entered the kitchen. “Mah, why are you dressed already? I was looking forward to seeing you in not more than a towel. Or even less!”

Iruka hit the back of his head before he sat down on the kitchen table. “Pervert”

“Always have been, always will be.” Kakashi grinned. “The pancakes might be a bit cold now, you took so long.”

“I did not. I was gone for five minutes!” Iruka chuckled and dug in. Kakashi was a good cook, much better than Iruka. He thought back to when he was planning to get a girlfriend just to have someone cook for him. Why did it never occur to him that it could also be a boyfriend? Right… because he had been in the closet until Takaya happened.

“So. What are we going to do now?,” he asked.

“Huh? We eat up and go to work. And you join me after you’ve done your school stuff and we annoy Shikamaru.”

“No. I mean long-term. We talked about with Shikamaru yesterday but…”

“Yes. It wasn’t a joke. I fully intent to marry you as soon as possible. I have a council meeting this morning and I’m going to address the matter. Unless you want to be there, of course.”

“No. It’s fine. Do talk with them about it. It’s just… it’s happening so fast. We have been together for… two days? What if we realise that we can’t stand each other? Long-term?”

“This marriage is not just for us. It is first and foremost for the baby. And for Konoha. You belong to an important foreign clan but you also belong to Konoha and to keep politics stable, you need to be included in the system. By either establishing your own side branch of the clan, which could lead to further instability, or by joining another clan through marriage. We also need more space to raise a child than your flat. I thought about renovating the Hatake Estate and moving back in. It would be quite convenient as it is right next to the academy.”

Iruka swallowed his pancake. “You’ve thought this all through.”

“I would never decide anything without you, I just… I’ve been on my own for so long, I need to learn to talk about what I’m planning.”

Iruka nodded. “Don’t worry. I don’t feel patronized. To be honest, right now I’m a bit lost. I’m not sure what I should do and where this should go, so I appreciate you doing all the thinking and organisation stuff. I told you before that I want to join the Hatake clan. And moving into the estate… that’s hard for you, not for me. I know it’s where…”

“We will change the tatamis.” Kakashi shrugged. “I made peace with my father long ago and told him I understand his decision. It’s unbearable to live there on my own but if I had someone to share it with… I would be glad to show my child how to climb the Kakashi-tree.” Iruka didn’t ask how Kakashi was able to talk to his father post mortem. The shinobi world was weird and inexplicable in many ways. Maybe Sakumo-san had been one of the ninja Madara had bound with the Edo Tensei.

“I like the idea.” He smiled. “By the way, I thought about having a little party on Saturday to meet our friends again. We could invite them and tell them about well... the wedding?”

“I like the idea. Saturday is a good time, the only ones of your friends who will be on missions are Genma and Raidou. And Yamato of course…”

“He’s watching over Orochimaru, right?”

“Yes, he’s the only one who would never be swayed by his sweet-talking. He was one of his experiments as a child.”

Iruka gasped. “Don’t tell me he’s…”

“He’s the one with the Mokuton. The one experiment that survived.”

“And you’re letting him watch Orochimaru!” Iruka jumped from his seat. “Do you have no heart? His childhood was ruined by this man and you’re letting Orochimaru ruin the rest of shinobi career too by stationing him as his bodyguard? We all know how dangerous Orochimaru is! Yamato-san can’t be the only one who is able to watch him! You can rotate guards but… don’t ruin Yamato-san’s life like this!” His fist crashed into the table and it crackled dangerously. As soon as he calmed down again, he realised what he had just said. “I apologize. It is not my place to question or judge the Hokage’s decisions. Of course, you did what was best for the village.”

“No, you are right.” Kakashi looked serious, contemplating. “I’ve never thought about it like this… it’s a bit cruel on Tenzou to station him as stationary guard. I could rotate them from time to time. He’s done a good job so far but I think he deserves a break. Thank you, Iruka. You know much better what people feel in their hearts than I do.”

Iruka blushed. He was still embarrassed about his outbreak. Kakashi was still the Hokage and he was a chunin. He was not to question these decisions. His eyes tried to dart everywhere but Kakashi’s face and found the clock. “Shit,” he cursed. “We’re both too late already.”

“Oh. I thought you knew.” Kakashi stood up and cleaned the table. “Off you go. Shikamaru is used to me being late.”

 

Shikamaru didn’t complain when Iruka joined them this afternoon. He only asked about Iruka’s wellbeing which had been… exceptionally good today. Kakashi was excited to tell Iruka that the council had approved of their marriage, the date had been set for in two and a half months and Kakashi also had permission to start the renovation of the Hatake Estate. For the rest of the afternoon, Iruka wrote “mission scrolls” for a “voluntary mission” on Saturday afternoon to prevent his and Kakashi’s friends to be sent out on real missions for the day. Being the Hokage’s spouse did have some advantages. He also wrote a mission scroll to send to Yamato-san that sounded a bit more urgent and ordered him promptly back to Konoha. Iruka grinned.

Kakashi wrote a formal wedding invitation to Wataru and the Kages, Shikamaru complained that no real work was getting done and he was stuck with all the “bothersome” tasks. Iruka ignored him and started writing a letter to Takaya.

_My dear Takaya,_

_How’s Kaito-chan doing? I miss you both terribly._

_You are probably wondering how I am doing. I should have written earlier but the Hokage’s falcons are not for private use (usually). Therefore, I use this formal occasion to write to you. But before I tell you anything else: you were right. This apparently is the way life is supposed to be for men like us. Something happened between me and Kakashi and I ended up pregnant. Yes, I am with child and I’m showing already but I will be even bigger when we meet again for my wedding with Kakashi._

_He insisted on “being just friends” for far too long and it was hurtful for the both of us but he was there for me when I started to get sick. You know what I’m talking about.  Fever, exhaustion, horrible sickness... the symptoms are ebbing up slowly, I think. Today is the first day I woke up without making a run for the toilet. I basically found out about it the day before yesterday, Kakashi noticed the bump when we hugged. Yesterday, we did get engaged. Today, we have a wedding date. Was it as fast with you and Kuro?_

_Kakashi is great. He’s a pervert and can be annoying but he cares for me (he’s a good cook) and apparently he has been in love with me for more than ten years. I had a breakdown yesterday when he told me but it’s all fine now. He’s very excited for the baby, he loves stroking my bump and he basically worshipped it yesterday night. Yes, we did have sex, gooooood sex, and I know you want details but I’m sitting at his office and Shikamaru is already eyeing me suspiciously because I am grinning like a mad man. Kakashi is writing the formal invitation for Wataru. You’ll get one as well, it’s included in the scroll._

_I would love for you and Kaito-chan and Kuro to be there, it wouldn’t be the same without you. We could show off our great “boyfs” together. And I want you to meet Naruto. I have a feeling that you two would like each other a lot. Kuro hasn’t met Kakashi yet, has he? We need to introduce them to each other._

_There is so much more I want to tell you but I’m nearing the end of my page._

_Give my regards to Kuro and Kaito-chan and everyone else you meet._

_Love,_

_Iruka_

 

He attached the invitation, rolled it into a scroll and sealed it. Next was Kazuma’s invitation. What was he supposed to write?

 

_Dear Kazuma,_

_The Academy students are progressing, I hope. After all the work we put into their education, they should._

_I promised to write but a lot has happened since I arrived back home. I have been promoted to Academy Headmaster. I did not get inaugurated yet because I was given the task of reforming the Konoha curriculum as well but as soon as I’m done with my report, I will be ready to take over my new position with the start of the new school year._

_That is mostly because Kakashi needed to rank me tokubetsu jounin after everything I learnt from the Uminos. I’m too powerful to be a normal chunin now._

_By the way, did you contact Takaya? I hope you are well and life is progressing in the best way possible. For me, it was a bit hard to come home. You remember, I told you that I wanted to get the Hokage interested in me? Well, he said very clearly that we were “just friends” and it was very hard on me because we work together so much. Anyway, I got sick and he cared for me and we realised that I wasn’t sick but pregnant. Yes, we had sex somewhere along the way. You know how these things go. We found out about it two days ago and Kakashi finally got around to allowing his feelings. Turns out he has been in love with me for a very long time, it is complicated. But we are together now, we live at my place at the moment. Basically, we moved in together right away, he sort “proposed” to me yesterday and today I am writing this letter to tell you that we are going to get married. It’s mad, I know, but things tend to be accelerated when there’s a bun in the oven. I will be joining the Hatake clan of Konoha and I would love for you to be at my wedding. Of course, I could understand if you didn’t want to come. Wataru will be there, but so will be Takaya. Maybe it could be a good opportunity at a neutral place to get things figured out._

_Stay safe and teach well,_

_Iruka_

 

„What are you grinning about?” Kakashi had finished the formal invitations and had started spinning in his recliner again. Iruka looked up.

“I’m just looking forward to seeing my family again,” he smiled and took one of the documents from the pile next to him. “Stop spinning. We should be focusing on today’s business now.”

“What he said” Shikamaru actually sounded relieved.

“Mah… I thought when I became Hokage that I would at least be the one to call the shots. But now I have to knuckle under my future husband’s command.”

“You’re being overdramatic” Iruka didn’t have to look at Shikamaru to know that he was rolling his eyes. “Just think of where you had your knuckles last night.” It was more to tease Shikamaru than anything else but he could nearly see the dirty grin under Kakashi’s mask.

“Mah, sensei. I wouldn’t have thought you to talk about it in public.”

“It’s just Shikamaru and us and three ANBU cringing in the shadows. That can hardly be called public. Thank Takaya for it, he has rubbed off on me.”

“Your fierce, tiny friend? Who would’ve thought. I need to talk to him at the wedding. He might have a few tips on how to please you better.”

“No, don’t. He’s full of weird ideas. I think you did a pretty good job.”

“You think? Mah, I’m glad to hear it. What do you think…”

“Hokage-sama” Shikamaru’s voice sounded unusually stressed. “Too much information.”

Iruka grinned and stroked his little bump while he was reading the mission report in front of him. Now he understood why Takaya did it. This was fun.

 

Iruka’s shift ended and he hadn’t thrown up a single time today. That was a first and certainly one of the reasons for Iruka’s good mood. He went shopping so that he could surprise Kakashi with a nice, fresh meal (though he didn’t know how “nice” it would actually turn out to be) but when he came home, Kakashi was back already. He took the bags and went to the kitchen right away.

“No, Kakashi. You don’t have to… I actually wanted to…”

“We both know that you can’t cook well” Kakashi turned around and gave him a peck on his nose. “And I love looking after you and our baby.”

Iruka blushed and sat down feeling slightly useless. He had always known that Kakashi cared a lot for his friends but to experience it first-hand… it made him fall in love even deeper. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you so much.”

“What for? I think it’s just good manners to…”

“Thank you for being there for me,” he suddenly blurted out. “Thank you that you accept me and the baby and that you’re caring for us and…”

“Iruka” He stopped. The way Kakashi said his name… The man turned fully towards him, crouched down and caught Iruka’s eyes. He cupped his cheek, Iruka stopped breathing. There was so much love in his eyes, so much… “I want to do so much more for you. I would run to the end of the world and back, I would fight the whole shinobi union, I would face the Juubi on my own. I would do anything for you. But I am a stupid, awkward pervert who doesn’t even know how to do his job properly. So please, let me do something small like cooking dinner.”

Iruka released the breath he had been holding. “You’re not,” he answered back, “You might be a bit awkward sometimes and you’re definitely a pervert but you’re not stupid. You are working hard and trying to be the best person you can be. You are you. And I love you for it.”

When they kissed, Iruka was afraid his heart might explode. The only time he had felt so loved had been in his mother’s arms. He hoped he could give some of this back to Kakashi. His arms wrapped around the silver-haired man, gripped him tightly. How did Iruka deserve this man? How did he deserve his love? But Kakashi had given his heart it to him and he would never ever let it go, even though that was a very selfish thing to do. There was no one else he wanted to be with, no one else he would have ever had a child with, no one…

“Iruka…” Kakashi was breathless as he tried to untangle himself. “I need to cook. The baby needs proper nourishment.”

“And how would you know about this?” Iruka grinned.

“I took your advice and read a book about it. The special edition of Icha Icha comes with a dust jacket, you know?”

Iruka could help but laugh. “Well then, get a move on, silly. But I won’t like if it tastes too healthy.”

“I’ll do my best, sensei” Kakashi winked at him. A dirty wink. Iruka started to wonder if that was one of Kakashi’s kinks. They could explore it, maybe… Memories of last night came back and filled his intestines with a tingle of anticipation. They had been together for three days now; there was still so much they had to figure out. Maybe they could… again… a dirty grin crept onto his lips.

“If you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking…,” Kakashi commented from the stove, his back to Iruka, “Yes, definitely.”

“How should you know what I’m thinking? You’re looking the other way.”

“I don’t need to see you. I can practically hear your dirty thoughts. And I can smell…”

“Moron” Iruka got up and busied himself with laying the table to distract him. But every time he came close, Kakashi’s hands brushed against his arm, his hand, his arse ‘by accident’ and it didn’t help, it really didn’t help Iruka to calm down.

Food finally took his mind of things. Kakashi proved himself to be a great cook again and, even though it was mostly vegetable based, Iruka found himself inhaling much more than he had initially planned to eat. “Is that you or the baby having the munchies?,” Kakashi grinned.

“I can’t help it,” Iruka tried to defend himself, “If you want me to eat less you shouldn’t cook so well.”

“Ou, a backhanded compliment… I appreciate it.” Kakashi gave a lopsided grin. Iruka loved seeing his face, loved to see him eat slowly like any normal person would. He couldn’t help but stare. “Mah, Iruka. I’ll get all flustered if you look at me like this.”

Iruka blushed and lowered his gaze but he couldn’t help but feel his slowly hardening junk. Kakashi was just… sensuality incarnate. At least right now, as he was cleaning up. The way he moved, the way his skillful fingers picked up the chopsticks, the dishes, his tight butt when he walked over to place the dishes in the sink… “You’ll burn a hole into my back if you keep staring like this” Kakashi chuckled. “Am I really that attractive to you?”

“Do you have any idea about your effect on people?,” Iruka asked back incredulously. “Half of the Konoha kunoichi have a crush on you, every gay man in Konoha quietly lusts after you. You are the guy that even straight men tend to find hot. And you’re in my flat and I can have you… so what do you think that does to me?”

“Mah… I think you’re a bit biased. I know for a fact that Kotetsu-san hates me for taking you away from him. Did you realise that the Mizukage also has a crush on you? You seem to have impressed her very much.”

“Mei-sama?,” Iruka sputtered, “You’re kidding me.”

“I’m not, really” Kakashi turned around and grinned at him. “She had a cute little blush on her nose when I told her how well you developed on the Western Isle and she actually wanted to come and say goodbye to you but something held her off…”

Iruka blushed even more. “Oh, that’s why she was always talking about long lasting relationships between Kiri and Konoha, and partnering up and such things… oh no… I should have told her that I’m not interested in women.”

“Don’t mind her” Kakashi had crouched down next to the chair where Iruka was sitting, so close that Iruka could feel his breath on his skin. A shiver ran down his spin. “Never mind any of them. We’ve got each other. Let’s make all of them jealous.” He kissed Iruka and Iruka couldn’t help but deepen it. It didn’t take them long to be out of breath. Kakashi leaned his forehead against Iruka. “Let me suck you off,” he murmured, his voice deep and sensual, it was giving Iruka goosebumps. He moaned and leaned back, giving Kakashi the full view of the swollen front of his shinobi trousers. The next moment, his half hard member sprung free. Iruka did hardly feel Kakashi pulling down his pants, the man was so damn fast.

A peck to his tip, a tongue teasing the tiny slit… Iruka felt himself harden even more. Kakashi went on to lick his whole length, he plastered it with kisses, Iruka even felt teeth from time to time. He couldn’t steady his breathing; he slumped against the backrest of his chair. All of his strength had left him, all blood concentrating in his loins. A loud moan escaped him. “How…,” he breathed, “How can you do this so well?”

Kakashi grinned, his lips glistening with his own saliva. “I learned a lot in my time with Tenzou. I trained hard, only so that I can satisfy you properly.”

“Sycophant,” Iruka panted. “But it did pay off. Shit. I’m gonna lose my mind if you go on like this.”

“I love how vulgar you become when you’re aroused.” Kakashi smacked his lips and took Iruka all the way down his throat.

“Fuuuuuuck” Iruka was louder than he wanted but he couldn’t help it. Kakashi’s warm, wet throat felt so absolutely fucking amazing, he was going to… Kakashi swallowed and another moan escaped Iruka. He couldn’t help but buck. Kakashi didn’t gag but he started to move. Painfully slow at first, controlled breathing between taking Iruka as deep down as he would go. Iruka didn’t even try anymore, his moans came out loud and breathless. “Kakashi… fuck… this is… I can’t even… hnnnng!” Kakashi had swallowed him one again and Iruka was pretty sure he tasted his lust already. But he didn’t move any quicker, he was… it was… Iruka grabbed his hair tight. “Kakashi, I need you… faster. Please. Or else I have to…” Kakashi lifted his head and stared at him, Iruka’s wet cock was exposed to the uncomfortably cool air.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that,” he grinned. “Help me move as fast as you need me to.” And once again, he swallowed Iruka’s most delicate body part.

He moaned, his hand grabbed the silver hair tighter and he guided Kakashi’s head. Slow at first, then faster and faster. He loved the sight of the very much superior jounin between his legs, his eyes were glued to it and he certainly didn’t restrain his voice. He panted, they both panted, Kakashi’s head bobbing up and down, faster, faster even. “Kakashi, I… this is so good… fuck… if you don’t pull back now, I’m going to…”

Kakashi didn’t pull back, he crashed down on Iruka, swallowed his whole length again, his muscles contracting around him and Iruka… Iruka couldn’t hold back any longer. He exploded down Kakashi’s throat with a loud, strained moan. “Kakashi,” he gasped, “Kakashi…” He pulled him up into a kiss, he did taste himself but he didn’t care. “I can’t process how much I fucking love you,” he panted between kisses.

“And you wouldn’t believe how much I love fucking you,” Kakashi gave back with a satisfied grin. “Or in this case: how much I love you fucking me.”

“Moron” Iruka slapped him lightly. “Don’t ruin my postcoital bliss with bad puns.”

“Mah, just seeing your face makes it worthwhile.” He stood up and Iruka realized that he had quite a tent protruding in his trousers.

“Shall I help you with…”

“Nah, I was going to take a cold shower anyway. You shouldn’t stress yourself too much. You’re pregnant.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you…”

“And if I refuse myself today, it’ll feel sooo much better tomorrow.” He gave Iruka a dirty grin who wasn’t even sorry anymore and rolled his eyes.

“Pervert”

Kakashi shrugged and turned his very attractive back to Iruka who once again slumped in his chair to calm down. How did he get so incredibly lucky? Absentmindedly, he started to strokes bump. There was a slight fluttering feeling but he wasn’t sure whether it came from endorphins, gas (there had been many beans in their dinner) or the baby. Right now, he didn’t really care. He just felt good.


	23. Iruka's prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka and Kakashi need to tell their friends about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> I'm sorry that it took so long!  
> But I passed my exam with flying colours (and can now start preparing for the next and final one). :)  
> You better get used to me being away for some time because... there will be two weeks between July and August where I'm very involved and probably won't have internet at all. Yay, German countryside! :D  
> Nevertheless, I should give you a few more chapters before then. It's all nice and cosy and domestic but I can't help it.  
> They deserve happiness. I try to make it as entertaining as possible. Please tell me what you think.  
> If you have good ideas how could add that pinch of drama (if you want it), please tell me in the comments!  
> Have fun!

Saturday came faster than they had thought. The park of the Hatake Estate had been tidied up well enough to invite guests, so Iruka had been told, but he had not yet been allowed to see their future home. He was very curious because he’d never been to the Hatake Estate, it was closed off by heavy wards. Of course, it wasn’t easy for Kakashi to visit his childhood home again and Iruka wanted to give him all the time he needed before he thought it ready for Iruka to see it. All the time he needed, until Saturday. But today was Friday, so it was time to hand out the mission scrolls for tomorrow afternoon. Iruka was on mission desk shift from early morning on. Shikamaru rolled his eyes when the Hokage entered ten minutes after Iruka. “You’re so obvious, really,” he moaned. “When are you going to make this public? If Naruto gets a whiff of it, it’ll be out anyway.”

“Mah, Shikamaru, don’t complain. Otherwise I need to start handing missions out to you.” He produced one of the little scrolls. “Looks like I have one that you should accomplish tomorrow afternoon. Don’t read it now, it is a very delicate matter, A class mission. Read it at home in a warded room.” Iruka did his best to not burst into laughter at the suddenly very serious face of his former student. “It’ll be a big operation, done in different groups. We’ll start handing out the scrolls now. They are not supposed to know who else has been assigned. I’ll make an exception for you.”

“What about Iruka?”

“He’ll be our secret weapon, the centrepiece of the whole operation. His role is so secret that we only talked about it.”

Shikamaru scrunched up his eyebrows, obviously not sure whether he could trust Kakashi to tell the truth but he didn’t ask any more questions. Iruka took a deep breath and swallowed his laugh. It would be so hard to keep a straight face but he set it as a mission for himself. A mission he could not fail.

Izumo and Kotetsu entered the Hokage’s office. “You called for us, Hokage-sama?”

“I did” Kakashi had started spinning in his recliner again. “You’ll be assigned a top secret A class mission for tomorrow afternoon. Everything you need to know is in your mission scroll.” Iruka handed them the scrolls and gave both of them the stern do-not-mess-this-up teacher look. “Read it carefully but be sure no one else can spy on you. Konoha’s future depends on it.” Okay, Kakashi was going a bit overboard now.

“An A class mission?!?,” Kotetsu exclaimed, “But we’re only chunin! Are you planning to send us to our deaths?”

“Shh, ‘Tetsu,” Izumo tried to call him down, “Don’t speak so loudly. He did say it was secret.”

“But it’s an A class mission! Chunin don’t take on A class missions!”

“They are sending both of us. If we die, we’ll at least do it together.”

“But you’ve got a _girlfriend_! What is she supposed to do if you don’t come back?”

“She lives with a ninja, she knows the risks.” Izumo gave Kotetsu a deep meaningful look. “We will protect each other’s lives as we always do.” Their hands found each other and they stared at each other with a determined smile on their lips. Iruka coughed to hide his laugh. They would probably never forgive him.

“Great. Now that that’s settled” Kakashi stopped spinning to look at the pair. “go back to your gate duty.” His face didn’t show any sign of amusement, he was as laid back as always.

“Thank you, Hokage-sama. It is a great honour to serve Konoha with our lives” Izumo bowed and so did Kotetsu after getting a slap in the back from his friend.

“I need to go to the toilet” Iruka excused himself before he started laughing for real.

When he came back, Kurenai was about to leave. She had a stern look on her face.

“This is bothersome” Shikamaru moaned. “You’ve chosen a weird combination of ninja. I hope I’m not supposed to be their leader.”

“No” Kakashi shook his head. “I will”

Before Shikamaru could react to that, the door burst open with a bang. “ETERNAL RIVAL AND MOST LOVED HOKAGE!!!!” Guy was as energetic as ever, even though confined to a wheel chair. Iruka was looking forward to Kakashi thinking up a story that would explain assigning a secret A class mission to a disabled jounin in retirement. “I CAN SEE THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH SPARKLE IN YOUR EYES! DID YOU SUMMON ME HERE TO CHALLENGE ME AGAIN? I AM READY TO FACE YOU!”

“Yes, Guy. That’s exactly why I called you here.” Kakashi stood up, walked around his desk and crouched down in front of Guy’s wheelchair. With smiling eyes, he handed him the scroll. “Tomorrow afternoon, everything you need to know is in the scroll. It’s a secret challenge. Nobody is supposed to know.” He leaned even closer and whispered something into Guy’s ear.

“YES,” he boomed and tears sprung from his eyes. “I WILL DO AS YOU WISH, MY BEST FRIEND, ETERNAL RIVAL AND HOKAGE. IF I AM TO LOSE THIS CHALLENGE I WILL WALK AROUND KONOHA A HUNDERT TIMES ON MY HANDS!”

“Yes. And if I lose, I will kiss a random person without my mask, let’s uhm… how about Iruka?”

“AGREED! I WILL MAKE SURE TO BE ON TIME TOMORROW!”

“Ah yeah… I’ll do my best. See you tomorrow!”

“I HOPE YOU WILL HAVE A GOOD NIGHT SLEEP SO THAT YOU ARE IN YOUR BEST CONDITION WHEN FACING ME! GOODBYE ETERNAL RIVAL!”

“Bye…” Kakashi sighed when Guy had wheeled out of the office.

“I’m starting to have serious doubts about this mission,” Shikamaru sighed. “A disabled jounin? And you’re luring him there under the pretext of a challenge?” He turned to Iruka. “Is he going insane? What have you done to him?”

“Don’t worry, we’ve talked this through. Guy really is the best choice.” Iruka managed a kind little smile, even though there was a big devilish grin sitting in the back of his throat.

“Kakashi-sensei? I just saw Guy-sensei leave… what’s going on?” Naruto had entered without bothering to knock. “Hi, Iruka-sensei,” he smiled.  “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, thank you. Kakashi-san took good care of me.”

“I just did what any good friend would have done.” No. Kakashi had done so much more than that. Soooo much more… Iruka felt a warm feeling in his chest and an excited tingling in his intestines. “I called you here because there is a new mission, I need to send you on. I know, you’ve just come home yesterday but it is very important and top secret.” Kakashi handed him the mission scroll.

“Don’t worry, Kakashi-sensei. The last mission wasn’t that hard” He shrugged. “I will spend more time with Hinata after.  I should’ve saved up some leave by now, right?”

“You have. But you are one of our most powerful shinobi and Konoha’s legend. I can’t guarantee that you won’t be called from your leave suddenly if something unexpected comes up.”

“I know. Duty to Konoha always comes first. I want to be Hokage soon, so I know what I have to do.” He flashed his teeth when he grinned. It was the same expression the little boy had worn when Iruka took him under his wing. Naruto grabbed the scroll and turned to leave. “Actually, I wanted to invite you to Ramen today, Iruka-sensei. But if I have to leave so soon, I guess I prefer spending time with my wife.”

“I understand completely. We will do it after. I’ll buy.”

“One more reason to come back asap!” Naruto grinned, he waved and he was gone. Shikamaru shook his head. He’d probably given up wondering.

The last one to walk through the door was Anko. “Morning,” she grinned. “Please tell me you’ve got a mission for me. T&I is so boring these days… I’m think of changing careers.”

“Good morning Anko-san,” Iruka gave back. “With me becoming headmaster, the Academy could do with a few new teachers. If you wanted to change careers…”

“Really? Well, congratulations, I guess? How come? Who did you have to sleep with to get the promotion?” Iruka blushed, Anko laughed and pinched his cheek. “Aww… cute little Iruka-sensei. So innocent…”

Kakashi coughed and she turned her attention towards him. Iruka shot a glance at Shikamaru. His face betrayed nothing. Thank the heavens, he was such a good kid. “Anko. I actually have a mission for you. Top secret.”

“Yay!” She snatched the scroll from his hand. “I hope it’ll be something violent. I’ve got this tickling in my fingers sometimes, you know… but there’s so little missing nin out there… and apparently no one to grill about information.”

“I can’t tell you anything more specific. Read the scroll.”

“Aye aye, will do.” She ginned and pinched Iruka’s cheek again. “Gods, you’re so cute. Your time abroad did you good. How come you don’t have a girlfriend?”

“I’m not…”

“Ugh, I should’ve guessed. All the good men are either taken or gay. Shame. Kakashi, did you hear? He’s up for grabs.”

Kakashi’s eyes smiled at her. “Mah. Anko. You’re making him uncomfortable.”

She looked from Iruka to Kakashi and back. “I ship it. I’ll assign myself a new mission as soon as I’m back. Just you wait…” She gave Iruka a dirty wink and left the Hokage’s office.

“I don’t know how much longer I can take this.” Shikamaru shook his head. “You need to make a move or I’ll shout it from the rooftops. It’s sooo bothersome…”

“Don’t worry, we’ll come around one of these days. But first, we’ll have to survive this mission.”

Kakashi sighed and turned back to the mission reports he didn’t get to yesterday. Iruka also tried to busy himself. Too bad they couldn’t see everyone’s reaction when they read their mission scrolls.

 

Iruka was released from his duty in the afternoon because “he was sick and needed to take care of himself”. Time to prepare for their little garden party. He might have spent a bit too much money on fairy lights but they had been so cute and they could use them again for the wedding, right?

When Kakashi came back home, the whole kitchen was packed with all sorts of ingredients for food, Iruka had already started to prepare a few things. “It’s just our friends, we are not trying to feed the whole of Konoha, Iruka.”

“You think it’s too much?” Iruka looked around. Well, now that he mentioned it…

“Yeah, that’s way too much. But… they are shinobi. We’ll see.” Kakashi made his way through the kitchen to kiss Iruka tenderly. “Are you up for a little walk? If Naruto doesn’t invite you to Ramen I will.”

Iruka could feel his mouth salivating at only the mention of Ramen. “I have a feeling the baby loves Ramen as much as I do,” he grinned and kissed Kakashi back. “Thank you.”

“No reason to thank me. Yet.”  Kakashi grinned. “Let’s go.”

They didn’t take the usual route to Ichiraku’s but it wasn’t until they came by the Academy that Iruka realised they were completely off track. “Where are you taking me?,” he asked. His hand itched to be linked with Kakashi’s but he held himself back. Not yet.

“We are opening the gates to my old home tomorrow but I wanted you to see it before the others do.”

So they were going to visit the Hatake Estate. Iruka could stop himself from walking a bit faster. He couldn’t contain his curiosity any longer. They passed the Fire temple and the woods behind it until the trees opened to reveal a wild hedge and a big withered, wooden gate. “It has always been heavily warded”, Kakashi explained. “I will open the seals tomorrow for our party but they will need to be put back up. Traditionally, only household members and very close friends are allowed to get a free pass.”

“You want to add my blood and chakra to the seals?”

Kakashi nodded. “I… I don’t even know if it works… with you being pregnant.”

“We’ll see. The baby and I share the same blood, it should work.”

Iruka bit his thump, blood trickled down his finger. He looked at Kakashi who gave him an affirmative nod. Then, he slammed his bloody hand against the door.

His blood started to seep into the wood, the seals sucked up more than he had expected.

“Now, add your chakra”  

He pushed his chakra into the wood, he could feel the powerful wards moving underneath his fingertips, adjusting, pulling the chakra out of his body… he started to feel a little dizzy and swayed. Kakashi was there to hold him steady. “Pull back now, this should be enough…,” he sounded a little panicked. Iruka couldn’t. The seals held him glued to the door, drinking in his blood, his chakra…

Kakashi ripped his hand from the wood, the gate groaned quietly. “I didn’t know it would take so much, are you okay?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“How’s the… baby?”

Iruka closed his eyes and let his remaining chakra flow to his womb. “Fine. He’s fine.” He could feel Kakashi relax.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be alright…” Kakashi handed him a soldier pill but Iruka refused. It was bad for the baby. “You can only be a Hatake’s friend if you are a powerful shinobi too, I guess.” He grinned. “Now, let’s see if it worked.”

Kakashi opened the gate and stepped through. Iruka followed him. He could feel the wards tuck at him but they didn’t refuse him his entry.

Before him lay a wide gateway that had recently been swept clean, probably full of wards, seals and traps for unexpected guests. It opened into a wide courtyard, framed by one-storeyed traditional buildings, with overgrown flower beds and a big square pit in the middle, for training. “This is where I lived.” Kakashi pointed at the building to their left. Iruka looked around trying to take in everything what he had expected but he wouldn’t have thought it to be so… simple. “Let me show you the back. It’s nicer.”

Kakashi opened the door to his childhood home. They took off their shoes, walked through the dust to the other side of the house and put them on again. Kakashi was right. The back was… overgrown with tall grass, bushes and little trees but he could see that it used to be a nice garden. To his right, a park stood tall, Iruka could see a brook that seemed to come somewhere from the garden make its way into the park. Kakashi took Iruka’s hand and guided him towards it.

They didn’t need to walk far into the trees to find a clearing where the brook turned into a pond. A slightly run down pavilion sat enthroned in the middle of it. Iruka gasped. Of course, it all looked abandoned, the embankment was overgrown with grass and reeds, the water was muddy and full of algae… but he could imagine how it must have looked like when the water had been clear and water lilies the only plants sticking out of the water. When the stones on the embankment had been visible, when the weeping willows had been trimmed.

“This was my father’s favourite place,” Kakashi said quietly. “He told me how he and my mother had spent hours and hours sitting in the pavilion looking out to the pond, waiting for me to arrive. He was a sucker for everything romantic.” Kakashi chuckled but it sounded sad. “Then my mother died in child birth and he raised me on his own. I only had the stories of how they both sat and watched the water lilies to remember my mother. It wasn’t easy for my father, he missed her very much all these years. I buried him over there.” He pointed to the other side of the pond.

Iruka felt his tears well up. Kakashi’s father had committed suicide and they would’ve never let him be buried with the war victims, so Kakashi had taken it upon himself to… “How old were you when it happened?”

“Five…”

Iruka couldn’t help it. A sob escaped him as the tears started flowing down his cheeks. Kakashi turned to him and startled. Then, he hugged Iruka tightly. “And here I was thinking I had it bad” Iruka sobbed. He couldn’t stop himself from seeing the a little five-year-old Kakashi shovelling a grave that was two times bigger than him. “You were alone from so early on… I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault” Kakashi’s voice was soft, soothing. His gloved fingers stroked Iruka’s hair. “I made my peace with it by now. And I’m not alone anymore. I have you. And our child…”

“I think…,” Iruka choked and straightened up. “I think, we should tell him.” He wiped his tears away and tried a little smile.

Hand in hand, they walked around the pond until they found a stone tablet someone had put there. By now, the grass had nearly overgrown it. “Hatake Sakumo,” it said, “He died for protecting his comrades” It looked professionally made and Iruka didn’t want to ask what Kakashi had to do to have it made. People who committed suicide didn’t get a grave or a stone tablet to remember them. They were burned and forgotten, their legacy shamed.

“Yo dad,” Kakashi said quietly, “It been so long since I last visited you here. I… I’m Hokage now. Guess, you never saw that coming.” He sighed. “I don’t like it, it’s too much work for one like me. Too much sitting down but… he grabbed Iruka’s hand a bit tighter. It’s not that bad because I do it with… Dad, I found someone I love as much as you loved my mother. This is Iruka and… and we’re going to get married. I know, I should’ve asked you but… we’re having a baby. I hope you understand how much that means to me. How much he means to me. And I… I promise you that…” He straightened a bit. “That I will repair the pond and the pavilion so that we can sit looking at the water lilies just like you did,” he said louder and more determined. “And I will live here again and you will be able to see your grandchild playing in the same garden that I once did.” Iruka didn’t know what to say and he wasn’t able to produce anything anyway because his throat was constricted and tears were running down his cheeks. Kakashi turned to him, wiped them away and lowered his mask to kiss Iruka lovingly.

“I love him, dad,” he said to the grave. “And I know you understand. I know you would give us your blessing. Thank you.” He scooped Iruka up and carried him further around the pond, over the bridge and into the pavilion where he set him down again. They looked over the muddy water.

“Just imagine what it’ll look like…,” murmured.

“I can see it.” Iruka smiled and wrapped his arm around Kakashi. “We won’t get it done until the wedding, will we?”

“No, probably not” Kakashi sighed. “There is so much to do around here… I already hired lots of workmen and the council has given me quite a big budget to renovate the whole Estate but… I’m not able to oversee everything they’re doing. I’m the Hokage.”

“I can do it” Iruka snuggled up to him. “The school year is at its end, the new curriculum is nearly done… If you find someone else to help with the administration, I will have a lot of time to oversee workmen.”

“Mah…” Kakashi chuckled. “You’re starting to see yourself as Mrs Hatake already. I like that.”

“I don’t. I’m not going to be your wife, I’m going to be your husband.” Iruka slapped the back of Kakashi’s head. “And your future husband is hungry now. I want Ramen.”

“If I only need to buy you Ramen to make you content, I will do so happily.” Kakashi leaned down and kissed Iruka once again.

“Oh, you can think of a few more ways to satisfy me on our way to Ichiraku’s. Just… make sure I am able to walk tomorrow.”

Kakashi flashed a dirty grin. Iruka couldn’t get enough of his maskless face. “And Anko thought you innocent. When did you become so shameless, sensei?”

“I blame it on the baby. He makes me want you close. As close as possible.” He leaned in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not an expert for the characters of Guy, Anko, Kurenai etc... most of my understanding of them comes from other fanfictions. I hope they are still sort of suitable and canonlike... (it's not easy to do Guy, I hope I did it right). If not, please tell me. :)
> 
> The other thing that came up: Konoha was completely destroyed by Pain (which makes me think that the Remembrance Monument and the Cemetery were also destroyed - did they just put up all the gravesones as if there was someone still like there?). They rebuilt the but would they have restored the Hatake Estate if Kakashi didn't care? I actually don't think so (and it doesn't fit with my story of the estate being all old and withered and full of memories). So, my headcanon: As the Hatake Estate is situated on the outskirts of the village (right there on the mountain where the Hokage faces have been chiselled on) it was saved from Pains destruction together with a few other buildings, namely the Fire temple, the Academy and so on. In my head it's right there next to the Fire Temple in the woods. On one side, there's the Academy, on the other, there's the Hatake Estate. I hope, that somehow fits in with the canon...


	24. Iruka's party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission scrolls have been handed to all ninja involved in the top secret A class mission. It's time to have a garden party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> Thank you for your comments and all your kudos! More than 300 already, thank you so much! <3  
> I did have time to write even though I should be studying for my German Grammar exam.  
> Did you know that German adjectives change their in inflectional class depending on whether there's a definite, indefinite or no article attached to them? I'm so lucky that it's my mother tongue. It must be a pain in the ass to learn as a foreign language. :D  
> Never mind that, I've got a treat for all you Takaya fans (if there are any except me): I've started writing "Takaya's Diary", an idea I've been carrying with me for some time now... it's not much but it explores Takaya's backstory and how he met Kuro and I plan to keep it parallel to this story sort of. To give another perspective to things. You'll find it as Part 3 of the Umino blood series. Do check it out, ten year old Takaya is cute. Sort of. Lowkey creepy. I just recently realised that he is Naruto's age...  
> I'm digressing. This is a chapter I like, lots of things are happening...  
> I would be very happy if you told me what you think of my depiction of Iruka's and Kakashi's friend. Did I do them right?  
> Have fun!

 The next morning, Iruka and Kakashi didn’t have to leave for work; they needed to prepare for their “top secret A class mission”. Iruka stayed at home preparing Onigiri, salads and fruits while Kakashi went over to the Hatake Estate to put up the gazebo he had found in the cellar of the Fire temple. It was big enough to nearly cover the whole of the inner yard. Iruka had given him the fairy lights and lanterns to take with him but he doubted that Kakashi would put them up of his own accord. He would go over as soon as he was done to see which sort of disaster his lover had accomplished.

Sooner than he anticipated, Kakashi climbed back in through the window. Closely followed by another Kakashi. And another. And another. The first one came over to Iruka and pulled down his mask to kiss Iruka’s cheek.

“Are you even the real Kakashi?,” Iruka teased.

“Hm… I’m not sure. I feel like I might. It’s hard to keep track.” He nuzzled at Iruka’s neck. “Is it really that important? Just imagine what we could do… while the others are watching…” He grinned dirtily and winked at the others who smirked back.

“You’re all perverts!” Iruka snapped away from caressing Kakashi and glared at the other Kakashis.

“Of course we are,” one of them shrugged.

“You know ‘Icha Icha Violence’, the ones with the ninjas? Jiraiya-sama had all sorts of nice ideas what to do with ninja tools but there isn’t even one scene where Kato-san uses shadow clones to satisfy Lana-chan or Mina-sensei. Especially Mina-sensei would have appreciated it… why didn’t I think of this earlier?”

“Stop it, you morons!” Iruka couldn’t help but raise his voice. “We don’t have time for this, we’re busy! Now, get a move on before I punch every one of you hard enough to find the real one.”

The Kakashi next to him groaned. “Oh, Iruka-sensei. So harsh. Be careful or I…” He couldn’t finish because Iruka punched him and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The others seemed a bit shocked, but also flustered, by his reaction. Iruka dusted off his hands and cleared his throat.

“Did you put up the fairy lights yet?”

“I didn’t know where you wanted them, that’s actually why I came here.” Another Kakashi swung in from above the window. Probably the real one. “And to transport that deliciously looking meal over there. His fingers made a deliberately obvious move towards the onigiri, so Iruka could slap them away.

“Nope, not yet. We’re going to bring everything over and while I’m putting up the fairy lights, you can think of something you can do for lunch.

“I love you” Kakashi pulled down his mask to surprise Iruka with a heated kiss. “I love the way you order me around”, he murmured into his ear and licked along the auricle. “I should get myself a collar and a leash… hm... would you like that?” He had started to suck Iruka’s earlobe, the teacher couldn’t help but blush. “I could be your dog…”

He suddenly remembered that one morning at Takaya’s where Takaya had been… “Nope. No. Never. Not going to happen.” Iruka shoved Kakashi away from him. “Stop distracting me and get a move on.”

“My my…” Kakashi slumped and so did the other Kakashis. They had all been watching them, Iruka suddenly realized. He blushed. “Always so responsible, sensei. Our A-Rank mission will be a success.”

“I hope so.” Iruka sighed and felt some of the tension leave him. “I’m a bit nervous how they will react… you think they will take it well?”

“They will be absolutely delighted with our nice little prank” Kakashi’s eyes smiled.

Iruka sighed and shook his head. That was not what he meant but… he handed bags and bowls to the Kakashis and took a bowl of Onigiri himself. They jumped over the rooftops and it didn’t take them long to reach the Hatake Estate. Kakashi had installed the gazebo. Tables were arranged to put the food on, they were dusty and well used. “We’ll need tablecloths,” Iruka put the food down.

“Ah yes, that’s a good idea…” Kakashi nodded and Iruka rolled his eyes. The jounin disappeared into the house and emerged a few minutes later with big white tablecloths that fit perfectly. The black clan symbol was printed on every corner of the white cloth. Iruka liked it. He arranged the food while Kakashi left to get the rest. Then, he focussed on the fairy lights Kakashi had just dumped in the corner. The lanterns were hanging from the Engawa’s roofs already and, just as Iruka had thought, they fit in nicely.

He wound the fairy lights along the hedges on the entrance and laid them along the overgrown flower beds, the last one, he attached to the gazebo. Kakashi had come back with the food some time ago and seemed to busy himself with preparing lunch for them. Apparently, the kitchen of the Hatake Estate was still functional.

He came out with a bowl of miso soup with aubergine a bit later and they sat down on the stairs to eat. Birds sang; the wind ruffled grass and trees… Iruka hardly heard the sounds of the village.

“It’s been so long since I last used this kitchen…,” Kakashi murmured deep in thought.

“Are you ready to move back in?”

“I’m not sure…” Kakashi’s smiled at him and started slurping his miso soup but… he seemed a bit lost. Iruka snuggled closer.

“It’s beautiful,” he said quietly and leaned his head against Kakashi’s shoulder. “I can’t wait to see our child running through the woods. You still have to show me the Kakashi tree.”

“Mah…” Kakashi scratched his neck. “I looked for it this morning… it has been struck by lightning.”

Iruka chuckled. “That sounds appropriate.”

“Hm…” Kakashi nodded sadly.

“We should plant another in its place and it will grow and flourish as long as we life.”

“But it will be called the Iruka tree,” Kakashi decided.

Iruka smiled and ate his soup. It was nice. Miso soup with aubergine wasn’t his favourite but he didn’t despise of it either.

 

A few hours later, everything was more or less ready and they only needed to wait for their friends to arrive. Kakashi opened the wards and seals and Iruka couldn’t hide his smile. He was stroking his little bump again. He still hadn’t gotten used to the feeling…

The first one to stroll through the gate was surprisingly Shikamaru. He was a bit earlier than they had said.

“Yo,” he greeted. “I thought, I’ll come a bit earlier and see if you need any help.”

“That’s very nice, thank you, Shikamaru” Iruka smiled and stood up to greet him. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Since when do you volunteer to do extra work?,” Kakashi asked, “Is this a transformation jutsu? Who are you?”

Shikamaru sighed. “You know perfectly well that it is me. I was fed up with doing office work and curious what the Hatake Estate looked like. So… Temari isn’t able to come, she’s in Suna at the moment. But she sends her regards and is very happy for you two. ‘Took you long enough,’ she’d probably say.”

Iruka chuckled as quiet steps announced their second visitor. Kurenai came along, with a cake in her hand. “Hi, you two!,” she smiled. “Nice idea. I thought, I’d bring a cake but you’ve got so much already…”

“There’s always space for cake,” Kakashi claimed as Iruka said “That’s very kind, thank you.” The silver-haired jounin took it from her and placed in on the table.

“It’s nice to see you again, properly. How have you been? How’s Mirai?”

“She’s turning four this summer,” Kurenai smiled. But there was also grief in her eyes. Iruka knew this smile, it reminded him of someone… “I thought about bringing her but I left her at my neighbours instead. I need to take a bit time for myself.”

“Smart” Kakashi nodded. “That brat takes up enough space in your life already. Ow!” Iruka had punched him.

“I want to meet her properly. Maybe I can visit you two one of these days?”

“Yeah, sure. I’m always happy about guests.”

A loud scrunching demanded their attention. Guy wheeled in with formidable speed. “ETERNAL RIVAL!!!!,” he boomed, “I AM PROUD TO CHALLENGE YOU ON YOUR GARDEN PARTY. I WILL HAVE ONE ARRANGED IN A FEW DAYS AND IF IT IS NOT TWICE AS PLEASANT AS THIS ONE I WILL PERFORM A HUNDERT LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS, JUST LIKE I SAID!”

Kakashi sighed and greeted his friend. “You know, the challenge was just a pretence to get you here.”

“AS LONG AS THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH BURNS IN MY HEART, I WILL NEVER RENOUNCE AN OPPORTUNITY TO CHALLENGE YOU, KAKASHI!” Iruka chuckled and greeted him as well. Guy beamed at him. “WAS IT YOUR IDEA TO REVIVE THE LEGACY OF THE HATAKE CLAN AGAIN WITH A JOYFUL CONCURRENCE OF OUR FRIENDS? I CALL IT A STROKE OF GENIUS!!!! THE LOVE OF HIS FRIENDS WILL WARM KAKASHI’S HEART ENORMOUSLY AND HIS SPIRIT OF YOUTH WILL GROW TO SUBLIME STRENGTH!!! LET ME HUG YOU!!!” Iruka bend down to be hugged by the bigger stronger man. He felt tears wet his shoulder. What Guy had said was actually one of the things he hoped to accomplish today. He just wouldn’t put it in such flowery words.

Anko dropped down from the roof. “You know, I’m a bit disappointed that we’re not going to kill or torture anyone but I see you’ve got food. So that makes up for it, I guess.” She made a beeline for the tables. “Ou, you have dangos. I forgive you.” She grinned at them and devoured one whole. “Yum!”

Guy wheeled around the gazebo looking left and right. “THIS SIGHT BRINGS UP SO MANY JOCUND MEMORIES!!!! IT HAS NOT CHANGED AT ALL!!! AH, OUR MINDS USED TO BE SO FRESH AND INNOCENT BACK THEN! I AM FEELING A BITTERSWEET NOSTALGIA BURNING IN MY HEART!!!” Guy had started crying again. “OH KAKASHI, DO YOU REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME WE STOOD OVER THERE AND CHALLENGED OUR…”

“How could I forget? Just one word: acorn.”

“WE SHOULD REPEAT THAT CHALLENGE, I AM CERTAIN TODAY…”

“No, Guy, really. There’s only one allowed to see it these days.” He smirked and winked and Iruka didn’t quite know what was going on but apparently Guy did because his eyes seemed close to falling out of his head.

“I AM INCRECIBLY OVERJOYED TO HEAR SUCH NEWS!!! KAKASHI, MY ETERNAL RIVAL HAS BEATEN ME IN THIS RESPECT. AM I ALLOWED TO KNOW...”

“See, I told you, you didn’t need to worry. No one’s hurt. It’s just Guy.” Kotetsu patted Izumo’s shoulder who just sighed, apparently very relieved. A beautiful young woman clawed at his arm, blushing heavily. Her big purple eyes were fixed on the ground before her, the free hand played with one of the streaks of her sky blue hair. She didn’t look like she was from Konoha. “Hi, Iruka,” Izumo smiled. “Thanks for the invitation. You said I can bring a plus one… This is Yoko, my girlfriend. Yoko-chan, this is my friend Iruka.” He beamed proudly but she didn’t witness any of it because she was too busy staring at her feet.

“Nice to meet you, Yoko-san” Iruka smiled but she didn’t look at him.

“N…nice to meet you… Iruka-san,” she whispered barely audible.

“Awww, she’s cute” Anko had come over to catch the two chunin in a breath-taking hug. “Love the hair. Don’t worry, girl, no one’s going to eat you.”

“I’M THRILLED TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE, YOKO-SAN!!!,” Guy declared, “A TENDER SPIRIT OF LOVING YOUTH SHOWS ON YOUR ROSY CHEEKS, PROOF THAT TWO HEARTS HAVE INTERTWINED IN POWERFUL…”

“A shut it, you walking poetry book,” Anko slapped him playfully but his words had some effect. She did look up to Izumo and then at Iruka and… blushed even more.

“Iruka!” Kotetsu came over to hug his friend. A hug that lasted longer than greeting hugs usually did… “I fully intended to show my worth as chunin and possibly future jounin in an A class mission. It’s a bit disappointing that it turned out to be a garden party.”

“You were shaking when we left the office and hugged me for two minutes straight, telling me over and over that you didn’t want to die.” Izumo snorted and shook his head.

“So? The real power of a good shinobi is to acknowledge his fear and overcome it!”

“Yeah, you totally didn’t start packing your bags right away, saying you had to leave to visit an old aunt outside of Konoha…”

“I never…”

“Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I’m late.” Naruto came through the gate. “I didn’t know where the Hatake Estate was and Hinata-chan wasn’t sure, so we…” He flashed a grin. “We got lost.”

“Don’t worry,” Iruka smiled at his student.

“Thank you all for coming,” Kakashi addressed them. “This is a sort of a… welcome home party for Iruka-sensei… which… mah, I’m not good at that stuff. There’s food, tuck in.”

Anko was  already back at the table eliminating dangos, Naruto quickly snatched one for himself and one for Hinata, before they were gone. “This is so cool, Kakashi-sensei!,” he munched, “I didn’t know you had a house like this! Why did you live in the jounin barracks?”

“I’m moving back here,” Kakashi answered. “That’s the other reason for this party.”

“Why?”

“We’ll get to that later” Iruka smiled and went over to the table to fill his plate.

“And why do you know!?” Naruto looked as if he had been betrayed by trusted comrades. “Kakashi-sensei, why is Iruka-sensei allowed to know? What is going on?”

“Naruto-kun”, Hinata squeezed his hand a little tighter, “They have cake.”

That seemed to finally distract Naruto, he let go of her hand and stomped over to the buffet, making sure they knew that he was still pissed, before Anko could claim all the sweet things for herself. Hinata blinked and smiled apologetically. “He was very worried about you, Iruka-sensei,” she explained, “but you are better now, aren’t you?”

“Yes, very much.” Iruka smiled up at Kakashi. “Thank you for all your help, Hinata. I am much better now. Kakashi took good care of me.”

Her lilac eyes examined the two of them and for one moment, Iruka thought she would use the Byakugan. But she only blushed and lowered her gaze. “Congratulations to you two,” she whispered. “But I guess, you will be telling us about it later.”

“Very observant, Hinata,” Kakashi grinned. “I’m relieved Naruto has someone smart at his side to make sure he gets his life together.” Hinata blushed only harder.

“Stop teasing her, you moron,” Iruka punched Kakashi in the side, “Oh, I think, Naruto has gotten some cake and watermelon for you too…”

“We’ll leave you two alone, if you don’t mind, Hinata” Kakashi winked. “I need to make sure that my l… friend gets something into his plump little belly as well.”

Iruka rolled his eyes. He would make Kakashi look up “subtlety” in the dictionary later.  Kotetsu came over and asked him about his life as a tokubetsu jounin but seemed disappointed because nothing much seemed to have changed for Iruka. There were many reasons for it, most of them connected to his relationship with Kakashi and… the baby. There was a crash, all of their heads snapped into the direction of the right wing house. Yamato appeared in front of the gazebo and stared at them, wide-eyed and incredulous. And maybe a bit angry. He looked at Kakashi, Iruka tried not to grin devilishly. It was hard. “Senpai? You called me here most urgently to… a garden party?!? What is the meaning of this?”

“Iruka? What did you write in his mission scroll?” Kakashi’s eyes didn’t show anything but Iruka knew he was grinning.

“Uhm… I might have forgotten to write the bit about the party. It might have said there was an incident at the Hatake Estate and he needed to secure the area. It might have been an A class mission…”

“My my…” Kakashi raised his hands apologetically. “As you can see, I’m innocent. But great that you’re here at last. There’s food.”

“I’ve been scanning the area for two hours!!! Then I heard noise from over here and…” Kakashi filled a plate with onigiri and vegetable and shoved into Yamato’s outstretched hands. “Well done. You deserve a treat. Eat.”

Yamato quieted down and looked at the food in his hands, looking a bit forlorn. Iruka started to feel guilty. “I’m sorry,” he said, “But you must admit: it was the fastest way to get you here.”

“I ran for two days non-stop…”

“Ou, do you want a coffee?”

“Yes…”

Iruka went to get a cup of coffee for Yamato thinking that maybe this prank had been a bit mean. He had done worse when he was a teenager but back then he had been a teenager. Still… the look on his face… priceless. He chuckled.

 

Yamato started to look better after two cups of coffee (especially because Anko smuggled some alcohol into his second cup). Iruka had to tell the story of his time in Kiri and how he found his family twice. Anko and Kotetsu left to explore the lands of the estate, Naruto jumped off on his own, Hinata went with Kurenai. Guy, too, wanted to “familiarise himself again with the calm beauty of the compound”. Iruka mentioned the pavilion and the pond to Izumo who decided to take Yoko there. Shikamaru had excluded himself from the group after food and lay on the roof of the east-wing house staring into the sky. Yamato still looked a bit lost and weary. He and Kakashi talked while Iruka started to clean up. About Orochimaru and how he was doing and the plans to change the guard duty and that it would be transferred to a changing guard of ANBU. Even though he probably didn’t want to, Yamato looked relieved. “I want you to take a few months off duty,” Kakashi told him, “You have done so much for Konoha, it’s time you got a life.”

“But senpai, I’m way too young to retire! Did I not do my job well enough?”

“No. You did well. Very well. But it’s just not fair. See, I’ve found someone and I’m happy. I want you to be happy too. Live a little! Travel around, visit a few hot springs, spy at the girls there…”

“Senpai!”

“Sorry. Check the boys out, of course. That’s much easier anyway. And they don’t usually hit you when they realise it. They get that cute little blush…”

“Senpai! You are still a pervert!”

“Yes, he is.” Iruka agreed. He sat down. Today, he had done a lot and he felt it catching up with him. He sighed.

Yamato looked at him and back to Kakashi. “So… you two?” He stopped, thinking. “It was him all along, wasn’t it?” Another of his intense looks was directed at Iruka who started to understand what Naruto had meant with Yamato-taichou being scary. “Kakashi has been in love with you for a long time, Iruka-san,” he said.

“I know…” Iruka sighed. “We talked about it. And now we are…”

“Actually, I think now is a good time to start Part 2 of our plan,” Kakashi interrupted. “We should tell all of them.” He bit his thump and summoned his ninken.

“’Sup, boss?” The little pug cocked his head.

“Find the people that are scattered all around the Hatake Estate and tell them to come back. We want to make an announcement.”

“Alright. Bisuke, you go east, Guruko west and I’m going south.” The dogs ran off, Iruka followed them with his eyes. He would ask Kakashi to introduce them to him properly. But that could wait.

Shikamaru sat up and jumped down. He grabbed one of the slices of watermelon that were left.  “It’s really nice here,” he said. “Very calm. Nearly as nice as in the Nara forest. You don’t have deer on these lands, do you?”

Kakashi shook his head. “We had a few Honshu wolves once. But not anymore.”

Shikamaru nodded and buried his hands in his pockets. As much as Kakashi had taken up the What-a-drag-attitude of his assistant… Shikamaru seemed to have copied his stance. A smile crept on Iruka’s face. Shikamaru was most certainly a Nara but…

Bisuke and Guruko came back, so did Pakkun a few moments later. The pug looked traumatised. “I’m not ever going to get these pictures out of my head,” he grumbled, “Do tell your friends not to mate in your woods.”

“Who did?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow, Iruka shut his mouth as soon as he realised that it had fallen open.

“Your wheelchair friend and that purple haired woman…” Pakkun shook himself. “Like animals…,” he muttered.

“Those two?” Kakashi looked at Iruka incredulously, “Well, I never…”

“I did not want to know that” Shikamaru shivered just slightly.

“If you think about it… it makes sense…” Iruka grinned. “They make a good match. But was it really necessary to do it at our party?”

“Mah, you know how it is. When it comes over you, it might overcome you…” Kakashi shrugged, he didn’t seem to mind at all. “As long as we don’t have to witness…”

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Pakkun vanished in a puff of indignation and the others followed suit. Iruka looked over to Yamato… the jounin had passed out and snored quietly.

A few minutes later, their guests started to come together again. Kotetsu was the first, he looked a bit miffed for Anko had left him half way because “Guy wanted to show her something”. Izumo and Yoko were both blushing and smiling, the purple eyes were now glued to Izumo instead of the floor. Naruto was beyond excited about the “cool house” and said that if he had grown up in such a place, he would have built a huge treehouse. His loud voice woke Yamato again. Hinata and Kurenai were caught up in deep conversation. Anko and Guy… they appeared with a body flicker jutsu, flushed and grinning. Anko’s ponytail badly tied. They all saw the signs, no one commented.

“Sorry for interrupting your explorations,” Iruka smiled sheepishly at them, “There is something we wanted to tell you. Some of you might have seen it coming… Kakashi and I… we finally confessed our feelings for each other… and…” He knew he was blushing. Why was he blushing? There was nothing to be embarrassed for.

“We are going to marry and move back into the Hatake Estate,” Kakashi saved him.

“Whooooohoooo! I knew I brought sake for a reason!!!,” Anko cheered and produced a few bottles of sake. “Let’s celebrate your engagement properly by getting properly drunk!”

Kakashi grinned, went inside and came back with a tray of sake cups and even more bottles of sake. Kotetsu didn’t say much, he gave Iruka a lopsided grin and took the first cup of sake that was poured.

“MY ETERNAL RIVAL!!!” Guy was crying, obviously smitten, “I CONGRATULATE YOU ON YOUR CHOICE! MAY YOUR MARRIAGE BE CARRIED INTO ETERNITY ON THE WINGS OF YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRITS!!!”

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto was standing very close. It was weird that he was taller than Iruka now. His former student looked conflicted as if he wasn’t sure whether he should be happy or angry. “I know you liked Kakashi-sensei and yeah, he liked you too but… marry? Can’t you find someone better? He’s nearly as perverted as pervy sage!”

“Hey, I’m a very good choice. I’m Hokage.” Kakashi tried to sound offended.

“I will be a much better Hokage than you, Kakashi! Just you wait! In a few years…”

“I made a decision, Naruto,” Iruka interrupted him as calm as possible. He knew that Naruto’s words hurt Kakashi even though he didn’t show it. “I love Kakashi very much. And… how do you know I’m not a pervert as well?”

“You’re Iruka-sensei! I know you! You don’t read Icha Icha!”

“That’s true.” Iruka looked over to Kakashi whose eyes had a playful glint to them.

“No, Iruka _is_ like Icha Icha,” he teased, “The cover’s nice and promising but the content is even better and full of surprises.”

Anko laughed howlingly. Naruto was left speechless.

“Congratulations!” Izumo hugged him. “I’m so happy that you’ve found someone you are happy with as well! We are inviting us to your wedding, right?”

“Of course, you all will be most welcome,” Iruka smiled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kotetsu downing another cup of sake. “It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Anko came over and offered him sake. “Come on! We need to celebrate!”

“No thanks, not today. Sorry.”

“Ugh, it’s your own fault. Leaves more for me…” She downed the cup and grinned.

Iruka got out and turned on the fairy lights and lanterns. He started to get exhausted… so sat down on the stairs again. Absentmindedly, he stroked his belly. “You’re draining my energy, little one,” he smiled. Someone sat down next to him, Iruka winced.

“Are you good?” Shikamaru seemed to have fled the loud partying group as well.

“Just a bit tired, don’t worry.”

“You must be exhausted, after a day like this…”

“I just need to sit down for a moment… Thank you for keeping me company but you really don’t have to. Go, join the others.”

“Ah, they’re being so childish… and Naruto is annoying… it’s just too troublesome. Besides, it looks weird when you’re sitting here, all on your own.”

“I’m pretty sure they haven’t even noticed that I’m gone.”

“You’re probably right.”

They just sat quietly, watched their friends getting drunk and listened to the cicadas that started their evening song in the sunset. It was nice.

“Did you go for a check-up at the hospital? To make sure the baby is healthy?” Shikamaru must have witnessed his moves. Observant boy.

“No…” Iruka sighed. “We need to do that. Maybe we’ll go see Sakura tomorrow. She can keep a secret.”

“Yeah. If Kakashi-sensei is able to go anywhere tomorrow.” Shikamaru pointed at the man who was singing an old martial fighting song into an empty sake bottle at the top of his lungs. Yamato had gained new energy with the sake apparently and seemed to be flirting with the table Kotetsu sat under guarding a bottle of sake. Iruka chuckled.

“Let them have their fun. I feel bad keeping you away from it.”

“I don’t like alcohol much. I know what it can do to people. Seen it on my dad often enough. He was a good father, don’t get me wrong. But alcohol can turn the most intelligent man in a brainless douche.”

“You’re not only intelligent, Shikamaru, you are wise. Kakashi is lucky to have an assistant like you.”

“Yes, he is” Shikamaru sighed. “You know, I’m not doing this for him. I’m doing it so that I’ll have enough experience to support Naruto when he becomes the Nanadaime. Kakashi’s doing a good job at establishing the peace but… Naruto really wants to change something. I believe that he will. But I know that he’s not there yet.”

“As long as I’ve known him… Naruto had this dream of becoming the greatest Hokage there ever was. To be honest, I didn’t believe him at first. I saw his dedication and his hard work and I thought that he might even be able make Hokage one day but… he really has surpassed his father. Minato would be proud of him.”

“His mother too.” Shikamaru nodded. “Who knows, maybe your child will be his successor? You should give him a name that sounds good in a history book. Not something Ramen-related. Have you thought about it yet?”

“No” Iruka shook his head. “I’m pretty sure it will be a boy but… I have no idea what to name him. Maybe I should ask Kakashi.”

“Yeah, the ‘scarecrow’ will have great ideas.”

“I’m a ‘dolphin’. That’s not much better.”

“At least it makes sense.”

“Hm…” Iruka chuckled. “I have no idea what the combination of a scarecrow and a dolphin should be like.”

“I don’t even want to imagine. Too bothersome. Your child will most certainly be human.”

“Yeah… probably.”

They sat and watched their friends partying, the lanterns swayed in a warm upcoming breeze, the fairy lights did add a nice touch the scenery. Yamato suddenly left the gazebo and came staggering towards them in the dark.

“Iruka…,” he whined. “Iruka-kun” He obviously tried to hug Iruka but struggled and fell on top of him. “Why are you so lucky? Why is Kakashi so lucky? I know he never loved me… I think… I think… I think I never loved him either. He was just… the first person who was nice to me.” Yamato started crying, Iruka tried to somehow shove the ANBU into a more upright and comfortable position. He stroked Yamato’s back soothingly. “And you are so nice. To everyone. To Kakashi. Even to someone like me. I’m drunk… I’m miserable… I collapse onto you… and you’re still being nice to me. Why are you so nice? Why did Kakashi get you? Why can’t I have you?” He moved closer and tried to kiss Iruka. Iruka pushed him away.

“Yamato-san…”

“I know I’m just an experiment gone wrong! I wasn’t supposed to be!  I… but I lived! And I have feelings too! But I’m not worth loving… I’m just a soldier good enough to guard Orochimaru.” Tears seeped into Iruka’s shirt who felt his own eyes wet with compassion.

“Iruka-sensei? Are you alright? Shall I…” Shikamaru had distanced himself a bit but seemed very vigilant. Iruka shook his head.

“Yamato-san,” he said quietly. “You’re not an experiment gone wrong. You are a human being. And every human being is worth loving. I’m sorry, all I can offer you is friendship but I’m certain that you will find love who loves you sooner or later. Kakashi is right. You need to take time off. Live a little. Travel the world. I’m certain that you will come to terms with yourself on your way. And when you’ve found yourself, maybe someone will come and find you…”

“How can you be so good?” Yamato looked up, his huge, almond shaped eyes full of tears. “How can anyone have as much love as you?” He tried to kiss Iruka again, Iruka turned his face so that the wet lips only landed on his cheek. “I love you, Iruka-kun. I… Don’t you want to marry me instead? I love you, I love you, I love you…”

“Yamato-san. Stop.” Iruka caught his wrists and tried to shove the jounin off him but he couldn’t. “You’re drunk. You’re not in your right mind. Please, let me go.”

“Nooooooo…. Iruka-kun…. I loooove you….”

Shikamaru was still there and pulled the other man away from Iruka. One controlled hit and he crumpled to the floor, unconscious. “Are you alright, sensei?”

“I’m fine” Iruka sighed. “We should take him home.”

Shikamaru summoned an ANBU who took Yamato’s body away with him. He looked back at Iruka. “Shall I take you home?”

“Yeah,” Iruka smiled. He looked back at the party, Kakashi seemed to have a very good time, Iruka didn’t want to interrupt him. Especially, because he knew that he couldn’t bear another drunken man groping him right now. “Tell him that I’ve gone home, okay? He will start looking for me sooner or later.”

“I’ll do that as soon as I get back.” Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets. “But first I will get you home.”

“I appreciate it.” Iruka smiled and they started walking. “Shikaku really did raise a fine boy. Temari can be happy to have you.”

“Hah…” Shikamaru grinned slightly embarrassed. “She would rather complain and tell me how bothersome and useless I am before admitting something of that sort. She can be very scary sometimes… when I have disappointed her in one way or another. And, as smart as I am: I can’t figure out what I’m doing wrong. It’s just like… as if I couldn’t do it right even if I tried. And I try.” He sighed. “And sometimes she looks at me with those eyes… and she blushes… and I think I must be doing something right. And then she hits me with her fan.” He shook his head. “Women. Don’t understand them. It needs a smarter man than me to figure them out.”

Iruka chuckled. “I don’t think a man, no matter how smart, can figure them out. They probably don’t understand themselves from time to time… that’s why I got myself a man.”

Shikamaru laughed. “Yeah. A weird one. Good luck with figuring him out.”

“Kakashi is a simple man. As long as he gets a good fuck out of it, he’s happy. It’s probably me that’s a bit harder to please.”

“Ah” Shikamaru chuckled. “We should found a support group. The ‘Anonymous ninjas that have no idea how to please their partner’.”

“The easy solution is always sex. But that only works short term. She might be even angrier later that you distracted her from being mad at you.” He grinned. “I made myself believe I was interested in women all my life. Then I met Takaya at my clan and he’s just like me… he just had his first child... He made me own up to what I am and be proud of it. I so do not regret accepting my crush on Kakashi.”

“Yeah, maybe you got it easier…” Shikamaru looked at him and his eyes darted at Iruka’s stomach. “Do you know how weird it is that you are a man and pregnant? You hardly showing but… you’ll get a proper pregnancy belly later on, right?”

“If Takaya is any example to go by… yeah. He was huge before he gave birth. But well, he is much smaller than me.”

“It’s just… very hard to grasp. Why would you need men to give birth?”

“Most Umino offspring is male. And they used to be very secluded so… nature found a way. Chakra is a wicked thing.”

“I guess so…” Shikamaru shook his head. “I still don’t understand how.”

“Well, I don’t understand it completely either. But I’ve got a book that one of my ancestors wrote about it. It’s not a secret jutsu, so you could read it.”

“Actually, I would like that. It’s very interesting. Does your clan have many secret jutsus?”

“Yes, they’re scholars. They have been collecting jutsus and knowledge about chakra for centuries.”

“That’s cool…” Shikamaru smiled. “The Nara also collect knowledge, mostly about plants and poisons, but not just that. Imagine if we combined this knowledge… and made it accessible for everyone… it would be a big step towards peace!”

“I like the idea. You should talk to Wataru about it. He’s the clan head and my cousin. Actually, he knows of the Nara clan and was very pleased to have ties to them through me. He might like your idea. But talk to the elders and your clan head first.”

“I _am_ the clan head.” Shikamaru sighed. “What a drag… the elders would need a lot of convincing…”

“Right. I forgot. Sorry Shikamaru.”

“I don’t mind. It’s not something I’m proud of, as bothersome as it is. Especially with Temari being a diplomat of Suna. So much politics...” They stopped at the apartment building where Iruka lived. “Good night, Iruka-sensei.”

“Thank you very much, Shikamaru. We’ll see each other tomorrow, I guess. Though, I don’t think Kakashi is going to join us.”

“No, probably not.” Shikamaru laughed. “I better tell him you went home before he starts wreaking havoc.”

“You better do. Good night!”

Shikamaru vanished in a puff of smoke and Iruka finally put himself to bed.


	25. Iruka's body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the party. Iruka is a bit pissed because of Kakashi's behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)  
> Thank you for the many kudos! And the comments! <3  
> Takaya's diary and the exam have taken my mind of things a bit (and I still have to find the right state of mind to write the next smut scene... ^^), so this is the last chapter I have in store. I'll try to write a bit more the next few days but I can't promise much... and I'll be out of commission for two weeks soon, so... please be patient.  
> By the way: for those of you who play Sims 4: I do too and, as I often do, I created the OCs to Umino blood. If you ever wondered what Wataru, Takaya and Hitoshi looked like... they are all playable in my gallery. The player-ID is "Mendelynn" (I'm soooo creative). But make sure to allow custom content. I love my mods.  
> Child Takaya and Reney-chan can also be found (if you ever wondered about the story behind Kaito-chan's name... read Takaya's Diary. I would've never thought it would be so tragic. But things happened. I cried while writing.)  
> I'm digressing again. Sorry.  
> Have fun!

Apparently, Kakashi had made it home but passed out just before he reached the bed. Iruka grinned when he saw him snoring peacefully, his cheek rested in a small puddle of his own drool. Not ever before had he seen Kakashi so defenceless and human as in this moment. It made him somewhat proud to know that Kakashi trusted him so much and felt safe in his flat that he came here when he was at his worst.

Iruka pulled up the wards that he had opened before he went to bed. He had guessed that Kakashi wouldn’t bother about them and he did not want his flat to go up in flames. But he didn’t need to tell Kakashi that…

He took some of the leftover rice and fried an egg before he finally woke his boyfriend up. There was a gleeful grin on his face when he watched the other man open his eyes slowly and scrunch up his eyebrows. A long, painful sound came from his apparently very sore throat. “Good morning, _my love_ ,” Iruka quoted him not hiding the sarcastic undertone. “You had quite an entertaining night without me, didn’t you…”

“Mah… sensei…” Kakashi whispered, his voice completely hoarse. “Have pity on me and close the curtains.” Iruka sighed and did so; Kakashi sat up and wiped his wet cheek.

“How many did you have to get knocked out like this?” Iruka handed him a glass of water which the other man gulped down greedily.

“No idea… it’s been a long time since I was able to let down my guard like this.” He winched and his hand instinctively pressed against his head. But he still managed a grin towards Iruka. “Tell me: how big is my head?”

“The same size as yesterday evening, only a bit more stupid, I guess.” Iruka helped him up and sit on the bed. “You didn’t even make it to the bed,” he said shaking his head.

“I didn’t… what a shame… I forfeited a chance of snuggling up to you, drunk out of my mind…” He chuckled and winced again. “I think I’m in no condition to perform my duties as Hokage right now…”

“The hell you are” Iruka grinned. “Fortunately, Shikamaru and I knew that this would happen.” He shoved the bowl with rice and egg at Kakashi. “I’ll go and help him this morning while you stay here and cure your hangover.”

“Iruka?”

“Hm?”

“I love you very much.”

Iruka shook his head and but took care that Kakashi didn’t see his smile. “You didn’t even notice I left the party. You didn’t make sure that your pregnant partner was alright. Not even once. You might love me now but I’m going to make you pay for it.”

Kakashi groaned. “Yes, sensei. Please do.”

“Pervert” Iruka left Kakashi to his own devices and got himself ready. He wasn’t angry with Kakashi, he knew that opening the gates to the Hatake Estate and his own past must be have been hard on Kakashi even if he did not let it show. Yesterday evening had been the first chance after a long time to make new, good memories connected to this place. And of course Kakashi did overdo it. There hadn’t been many times, even after the war, where he had been able to let his guard down and just have a good time with his friends. Being Hokage was difficult, it was hard work and it was dangerous… there were still missing nin out there who wanted to kill him. Iruka didn’t blame Kakashi for being selfish. He was quite able to take care of himself and Kakashi knew that. Still, in every other matter, Kakashi’s behaviour had been wrong and Iruka needed to make sure his partner understood. He did not want things like this to happen again.

 

Shikamaru was already brooding over mission reports, a cup of coffee next to him, when Iruka came in.

“How come you are always the first in the office? I am quite early.”

“My wife’s an early bird,” the younger man sighed, “Always kicks me out of bed when she gets up. She’s not even in Konoha right now but I’m so used to it by now… I do miss her coffee though. It’s much better than this.”

“You still look better than a certain someone.”

“Yeah. How is he?”

“Hungover.” Iruka sighed. “Didn’t even make it to the bed. Nearly stepped on him this morning when I got up.”

“What an inglorious ending to such a night.” Shikamaru shook his head and grinned. “I do not regret staying away from the sake. By the way, Sakura just came in. I told her, you wanted to see her? This afternoon would be fine.”

“Ah, thank you.” Iruka chuckled. “You are very good at keeping track of things. I should have you organise my wedding.”

“Gods no! Being the Hokage’s assistant is most bothersome already. I won’t help you in any other way! Planning my own wedding was too traumatic… you know, I think a lot of couples stay together because they couldn’t stand doing all that planning and organising again. And mine way, compared to yours, politically rather uncomplicated. Yours will be hell.”

Iruka sighed. “Do we know who we have to invite except the Kages?”

“Representatives of the important Konoha clans, representatives of the Daimyo… some clans from other countries might want to send people too… it’s a performance to represent Konoha and the Shinobi Union… the reception will be huge. Everyone who was invited to the wedding will stay for the reception… you might get a lot of expensive presents out of it, though.”

“Ah…” Iruka hit his head against his desk. “We should’ve done this earlier. Before Kakashi became Hokage. Why didn’t I accept my crush on him earlier?”

“Stop whining, Iruka-sensei. You agreed to marry this scarecrow, now you have to go through with it.”

“Don’t disrespect the Hokage, Shikamaru-kun” Iruka gave him a lop-sided grin. “You’re right. Don’t worry, I’m just pitying myself a bit… and all of this because of a stupid bloodlimit…” He sighed and turned to his work when Shikamaru didn’t answer.

They didn’t expect Kakashi to walk in with takeaway food at noon. He looked much better and smiled under his mask. “Yo! Just wanted to bring a little something for the heroes of today.”

“That would make me a hero of every day,” Shikamaru growled but accepted the food.

“How’s it going in my office?”

“Oh you know… slow, tedious…” Iruka smiled at him, awfully sweet. “But I’m happy to know you had a nice relaxed morning.”

“Yes, I did. Cured my hangover quite nicely.” He settled in his recliner and started spinning before he even touched one document. “So, let’s get on with it. Missions need to be assigned.”

 

In the afternoon, Iruka took Kakashi with him to the Hospital. “You know, I’m very happy that you’re giving me an extra break, my love, but why the hospital? There’s cosier places to…”

“Shut up Kakashi, we’re not on break to enact your filthy ideas.” Even if Iruka liked the idea… hospitals presented many opportunities… but in theory he was still angry at Kakashi for last night. “I just thought it was time to make sure there really is a baby growing inside my body and not something else.”

“Ew”

“Exactly. And I want to know if he is healthy and safe and everything progresses as it’s supposed to… whatever that may be in my case.”

Sakura came out of an operation room just as they asked one of the nurses for her. She was pale and looked tired. “The operation was successful; the patient will survive without any handy caps. Oh, Iruka-sensei. Right, Shikamaru told me you wanted my advice on something.” She stopped and scrunched her eyebrows. “Why is Kakashi-sensei with you?”

“We’ll tell you everything you want to know but please… take a moment to rest first.” Iruka smiled at his former student. She had become a fine woman, kunoichi and doctor. Tsunade must be very proud of such a student.

“Thank you” She slumped into one of the waiting area chairs and one of the nurses handed her a glass of water. “It was a difficult operation… I can’t reveal much…”

“I’m the Hokage. I’m going to be informed anyway. Iruka is my assistant, so... It’s fine.”

She looked around, the nurses had made themselves busy. “Well, Misson 2.786 B failed apparently. Genma-san was brought in, his arm almost cut off by a poisoned Katana… we did save him but he’ll be on bedrest for a month.”

Iruka inhaled sharply. It was peace and still, he had nearly lost a friend just now. “Thank you, Sakura. You can be proud of yourself.”

“I guess…” She smiled sadly. “It just would be nice to come home to someone who asks you about your day… who cares for you. At least sometimes. I’d just wish Sasuke came home more often…”

“He’s doing an important job for the village…,” Iruka cut Kakashi off, before he could say anymore.

“I understand, Sakura. Loneliness is hard. I’ve been very lonely for the most part of my life. Believe me, if you have patience, it will get better.” He smiled in hope to cheer her up but she only sighed.

“But did you find someone?”

“Yes, actually I did. That is one of the reasons I’m here today. Could we go… somewhere more private?” Sakura nodded and they followed her into a small patient’s room with an empty bed.

“So, what’s going on?” Iruka sighed. Shikamaru knew, Naruto knew, all his friends knew… But this was different. Sakura was a doctor. “Are you alright, sensei? I know I couldn’t find anything the last time I looked at you and, don’t get me wrong you look much better, but is everything alright? You seem a bit bloated.”

“You have a good eye, Sakura” Iruka smiled and lay down in the bed. “Could I ask you to look at me again? But this time not like you would look at an adult man but a… pregnant woman?”

She raised an eyebrow. “I can do that…” Her hands were positioned over his chest and she slowly started going down, pouring healing chakra into his body. It was warm and comforting, like a mother’s touch. Iruka liked that sort of chakra use the most. Then, Sakura gasped. “You are… you’re pregnant!” She looked at him, incredulously. Iruka lifted his shirt and exposed his slightly bulged out stomach.

“I am.”

“But… how?”

“A kekkai genkai of the clan that I come from. I met with them in Water country and they told me about my family’s history. A few of us, who carry this rare bloodlimit, are able to bear children. I’m one of them.”

Sakura couldn’t take her eyes off Iruka’s stomach. Apparently, she saw much more than the both of them. “This is amazing!,” she cried in barely supressed excitement, “Marvellous! I… I have examined pregnant women before, I know what it looks like but you… it is so similar to a uterus but… not really. It’s different. It’s unique. How does it work?”

“Uhm… there’s a little slit between my legs. If another man’s semen gets in there, my body releases an egg and I am pregnant. When I’m in labour, the slit widens for the baby to pass through just like a… vagina.” He involuntarily blushed.

“Wow… this is incredible. I’m… who’s the father?”

“That would be me.” Kakashi smiled and scratched his neck. “Bit of an accident really, a good accident… but we’re together now and we’re going to get married. You’re invited.”

Sakura pulled back her hands and stared at her former sensei. “You…,” she gulped, “You and Iruka-sensei?”

“Yes. We’re madly in love and we’re going to move back to the Hatake Estate as soon as it’s renovated. We will continue the Hatake clan.”

“Kakashi…” Iruka touched his lover to stop him before Sakura’s eyes fell out of her head.

“Naruto said that there was something going on with you two.” She shook her head. “But he talks nonsense most of the time, so I didn’t take it seriously. I just can’t believe that you, Kakashi-sensei, are not interested in women.”

“Mah… I like women, as much as I like men but there’s only one person I am interested in.” He winked at him und Iruka could so see his smirk underneath his mask…

“Sakura? Could you tell me if everything’s alright with the little one?” He interrupted their staring contest.

“Oh yes. Sure.” She shook herself out of her disbelief and continued pouring healing chakra into him. “They are progressing just fine. Thirteenth week, right? The body parts have formed correctly and the organs are developing now. They look alright and healthy, though they are quite big… you’ve got a bump already.”

“Is that… bad?” Iruka was concerned.

“No, no. Every baby develops a bit differently. And your little one seems to be quite eager.” She smiled.

“Can you see what gender it is?” Kakashi was looking over her shoulder as if he could see what she was doing.

“Not yet. But in a few weeks… I would ask you to come back regularly so that I can mark Iruka-sensei’s progress.”

“It’s a boy, I’m sure of it,” Iruka stated. “Thank you Sakura, that is very kind of you.”

“I’m very interested in how your baby develops. I wonder if it is the same as with a woman. I would recommend seeing a midwife though. I’m not an expert.”

“I don’t want more people than necessary involved in this…”

“No, this is for your and your baby’s health. There is a brilliant young kunoichi at our hospital, she came from Amegakure right after the war to join Konoha… I will bring her with me next time. You’ll like Yoko-san.”

“Yoko-san? Blue hair, purple eyes, very much interested in the floor?,” Kakashi perked up.

“You know her?”

“Just met her yesterday. She’s the girlfriend of Iruka’s fried Izumo-san. She’s alright, doesn’t say anything anyway. She’ll do.”

“Kakashi,” Iruka rose a bit and looked at his lover with indignation in his eyes. “Yoko-san is a very nice woman, just very shy.” In the hallway, there was a quiet sneeze and an even quieter “I’m sorry”.

“Yes, she does have… certain qualities that I’m sure Izumo-san is very fond of.” Kakashi’s tone made clear which body parts he was talking about.

Iruka stood up and turned to leave. “Thank you for your time, Sakura. You are a great help.”

“My pleasure. This really is very interesting. Do you mind if I write a few things down? I would like to study your case to see the differences between a woman’s and your pregnancy. Maybe next time you can tell me about your early symptoms?” Iruka nodded. “Yoko-san will be a great help, I’m sure, and if Kakashi-sensei looks at her the wrong way only once, I promise, I will punch him through that wall, Hokage or not.” Her eyes glittered murderously.

“He will learn from his mistakes” Iruka promised. “My methods are… a bit more subtle.” He opened the door and sneered at Kakashi who shot him a sheepish smile with his eyes. He left quickly but he still heard “You see what I see in him? He’s so hot when he does indignant.”

 

Iruka ignored Kakashi for the rest of their shift. He was pissed and he wanted Kakashi to know it. What he had said about Yoko-san made him angry. He knew how hard Hinata had worked to overcome her shyness and he hoped for Yoko-san to find more self-confidence in her relationship with Izumo. Talking about her like this, even if she didn’t hear it, was all sorts of wrong. Kakashi accepted their silence and Shikamaru seemed to be very happy that they finally got things done.

On their way back to Iruka’s flat, Kakashi finally opened his mouth again. “Are you still mad at me?”

“Yes. I didn’t like how you talked about Yoko-san. At all. I’m a teacher. I’ve seen a lot of brilliant young girls drop out of the Academy. It’s so much harder for them. Lots of people still think that girls are unable to become ninja at all. Just because they have less physical strength.”

“Hey, I never…”

“Yoko-san is a kunoichi and a medical nin. She left her home to come to a place she only heard of. That requires a lot of bravery and inner strength. There’s much more to her than just big boobs.” He glared at Kakashi.

“Iruka,” he sighed, “I was just trying to be funny.”

“Well, it wasn’t funny.”

“I wanted to make sure you knew that I’m not interested in pretty, big-breasted women. I love you. You alone.”

Iruka stopped to look Kakashi in the eye. “I know,” he said. “I trust you with my life, Kakashi. I have, for a long time. You don’t need to feel like you have to prove yourself to me.”

“Iruka…” Kakashi couldn’t finish whatever he wanted to say because Iruka kissed his masked lips to strengthen his words. It felt weird with the damp fabric in between and was not even close to the real thing.

“This is disgusting,” he said. “When was the last time you washed this thing?”

“Uhm… three or four days ago…”

“Ew. I’m never doing that again.” Iruka picked up his pace again, Kakashi followed him. Like an eager little puppy.

“Iruka? Did… did you just kiss me in public?”

“I did…” Iruka couldn’t will away his smile. “Naruto probably told his friends already and they told their families… we are official now.”

“Hm…” Kakashi sounded very pleased. “This means that I can do this…” And he linked their hands. Iruka’s smile widened, it was hard to remember that he still had to be pissed at Kakashi. “Thirteenth week, huh?,” his lover suddenly said. “It’s time we did something about that seal…”

The seal. Iruka had nearly forgotten about it. So much had happened in the last week… “That might be a bit of a problem…,” he confessed.

“Why?”

“Wataru found it in a book. It had never been used before, well… not more than once. He said it was irreversible…”

“Nonsense.” Kakashi shook his head. “You know as well as I do: fuinjutsu always works both ways. If you have a formula, there is also a way to reverse it. You just have to find it.”

“I know” Iruka sighed. “I applied it, I know the structure. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen. Wataru isn’t sure who created the seal but my money is on Umino Han. He was part of the generation of my great-grandparents and also carried the seahorse kekkai genkai. I researched the bloodlimit that how I came across him. The chronicle states that he was pregnant at the age of thirteen, probably raped by his own father who disappeared shortly after. His mother raised the child as if it was her own but the poor little one didn’t even get to the age of ten before he died. Han spent the rest of his life researching fuinjutsu and developed his own crazy style of encoding. He didn’t conceive any other children even though he did have a partner. That’s why I think it was him who invented the seal. It’s quite easy to apply it but very complex in its structure. I don’t know if I could reverse it.”

“Let me have a look at it. Together, we might figure it out.” Kakashi patted his shoulder. “This is a mission we cannot fail.”

“As is organising our wedding and the renovating the Hatake Estate.” Iruka sighed. “We are crazy to have the wedding in two and a half months. How are we supposed to do this?”

“Baby steps. One thing at a time. We’ll work hard every day and we’ll get everything done in time.”

“It’s not very reassuring coming from someone who’s always late.”

“Hey, I’m not late because I can’t manage my time schedule. This is controlled tardiness, it’s a tactical advantage.”

“Don’t even try to convince me.” Iruka pulled down the wards to his flat and let them in. As soon as they had entered, he went straight for the book of his family’s history and found the small piece of chakra paper between the pages. “That’s the seal.” He let Kakashi study it while he started to prepare dinner.

“Interesting,” the jounin finally said. “It looks so simple at first glance but the longer I look at it the more complex it becomes. It’s ingenious.”

“I know. I understand about half of these clauses and symbols, the rest I can only guess.”

“It is tricky. We’ll have to think about it. Maybe we could get help from your people.”

“As I said, Umino Han was a genius. No one really understood what was going on inside his head. For most of the seals he recorded, he also invented a reversal. He just didn’t do it for this one… probably because he wanted to make sure there was no way to open his slit ever again.”

“Understandable but very unfortunate for us.” Kakashi put the chakra paper down and joined Iruka at the stove. He pulled down his mask and kissed him properly. So much better. “Let me take over, my love. You’re pregnant. Rest yourself.”

“I’ve just started my second trimester. I’m not disabled.” He stopped when a shower of adrenalin washed through him. He was already starting his second trimester! Even though he didn’t miss the cramps and the sickness… he had passed a third of his pregnancy already, it was all too soon suddenly.

“Iruka? Is everything alright?” Kakashi looked over his shoulder, a concerned look in his eyes.

“Yeah…,” he replied huskily, “I just realised that I will start to balloon out very soon.”

“I’m looking forward to it” Kakashi smirked and turned back to their food. “To see your body swell with my child is most rewarding.”

Iruka snorted and remembered Kuro’s warning. ‘Never get yourself a partner with a breeding kink.’ He hoped Kakashi wasn’t like Takaya… No. Kakashi would meet their child and be very overwhelmed very quickly. And he’d beg Iruka to reapply the seal just to be sure. IF they managed to get the seal off in the first place. He knew there were ways to cut open a woman’s body to retrieve the child but… that’s what happened to Kakashi’s mother. It was very risky, healing chakra could only do so much.  And Iruka wasn’t even a woman. Sakura’s reaction had made quite clear that things were different in his body. They needed to find a reverse formula for the seal. There was no other way.


	26. Iruka's seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in Iruka's and Kakashi's establishing routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)  
> I'm back with a new chapter.  
> Sorry, I know, there's not much plot at the moment but... can't we just relish in the beauty of Kakashi's and Iruka's relationship?  
> To reply to a possible misconception: Yes, Iruka is a bit big for 13th week. Yes, the baby is called "they" because the don't know the gender yet. No, it's not twins. It's just one big baby. :)  
> Thank you for all your kudos and the comments!  
> Have fun!  
> P.S.: There are new chapters in "Takaya's Diary". If anyone is interested.

 

Iruka made sure that Kakashi regretted his actions. But Kakashi, manipulative and sweet as he was, did make it very hard to be angry at him. Thankfully, they were both busy. Kakashi had to attend meetings and lead an opening ceremony on the new War Memorial. Even Sasuke was there, mostly because he and Naruto and Kakashi were honoured as heroes of war. Naruto invited them all, Sakura and Hinata as well, for Ramen to celebrate the day. It was nice. Sakura and Hinata chatted cheerfully, Kakashi and Naruto talked about being Hokage and missions, Iruka was quite happy to sit back and watch them. Sasuke didn’t say much either, he just sat, slurped his Ramen and otherwise seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Naruto eventually asked him how his research was going and Sasuke told them about a few conspiracies that he had unmasked. But he did it quickly, with a neutral expression on his face as if he was giving a mission report. Sakura asked him if he would be staying a few days and he nodded. Iruka smiled when he saw the happy expression on her face. She leaned in and kissed him and he kissed her back but there was nothing but indifference in his gestures. He handled her affections with ease, like he would handle a kunai, maybe with even less passion. This was not what a healthy relationship looked like. Iruka wondered if Sasuke loved Sakura at all… well, he had always been bad at showing his feelings. Just like Kakashi… It wasn’t Iruka’s task to get involved in other people’s life; he had enough on his own plate. Naruto told them enthusiastically about him wanting to have kids, a real family, and Hinata said that they might be a bit too young for that… Iruka thought of Takaya who, he suddenly realised, was Naruto’s age and already had a child. His hand found its way to the bump in his stomach, he smiled. Sakura’s eyes followed his gesture and she smiled as well.

“Hey, Kakashi-sensei!,” Naruto suddenly exclaimed, “But if you are in love with Iruka-sensei, you can’t have kids! That’s sad, you’re the last of your clan, just like Sasuke, believe it!”

“Mah, Naruto… fate leads us in strange ways. Iruka and I will have a family, no matter how big.” Iruka just smiled and shook his head. Kakashi and his way to say nothing and everything at the same time.

“Wait, you and Iruka-sensei are a couple?” Sasuke arched one of his eyebrows. “But you’re both men…”

“Love exists in many shapes and sizes, Sasuke” Iruka winked at him. “Why should two men not be able to fall in love?” Sasuke didn’t answer. He gave a little grunt and went back to brooding. But his eyes had a more thoughtful glimmer to them.

“Talking about love,” Sakura picked up, “It’s been so long that you were at home, Sasuke-kun. I’m sure you have a lot to tell me.” She took his hand and stood up. “If you don’t mind… we’re both tired…”

“No, we don’t mind.” Kakashi smiled with his eyes. “Go and… exchange stories.” He winked as if the ambiguity of his words wasn’t obvious enough. Hinata blushed, Naruto gave a dirty grin, Sakura turned around, hand in hand with Sasuke. Iruka shook his head.

“I can’t take you anywhere,” he sighed, “How did you become Hokage? You’ll embarrass us all.”

“Mah, sensei. We all have the need to exchange stories sometimes. I don’t know why I shouldn’t talk about it. It’s just natural. You know, I have a lot to tell you tonight, if you want hear it. You have been a very bad listener the last few days.” Iruka blushed, Hinata’s face was full tomato, Naruto stared at his sensei in shock.

“Kakashi-sensei! I know you are a pervert but I don’t want to know about your love life with Iruka-sensei, believe it!”

Iruka buried his face in his hands. There were other people in the restaurant and he was sure they were all looking at them right now. That was exactly the reason why he hadn’t told Naruto about his pregnancy.

“Naruto-kun,” Hinata whispered. “I think it’s time we go home.”

“So? Do you have stories to tell to Naruto as well?” Kakashi’s grin was probably reaching the rim of his mask right now. Iruka could nearly see it and Naruto caught his look.

“Iruka-sensei?,” he asked, more quietly than Iruka had ever heard him talk before, “Do you know what Kakashi-sensei looks like without his mask?”

“Of course” Iruka smiled at his expression of surprise and betrayal. “How else would I be able to kiss him properly? This mask is disgusting.”

“And rest assured, it’s not only Iruka-sensei’s lips that I kiss when I pull down my mask.” Kakashi enjoyed himself way too much. Iruka couldn’t even blame him. Not really.

“Ew!” Naruto jumped up and put enough money to fit the bill on the table. “Hinata-chan, let’s go. These two are too weird for us.”

Iruka thought to have heard a small “But Naruto-kun, you kiss more than my lips too…” A small laugh escaped him.

“Why am I going to marry you again?,” he asked jokingly as he stood up.

“Because my lips and tongue are very skilful.”

“You are a sweet-talker, that’s true.”

“Naturally” Kakashi stood up and added a few coins to the money Naruto left. “And believe me… I’ve got exciting stories to tell you.”

Iruka groaned. “That’s a running gag now, isn’t it?”

“Maybe. It might make me a better storyteller than Jiraiya-sama ever was.”

“Oh come on! You’ve been dying to drop that one!” Iruka laughed heartily.

“Hm… you know me too well, sensei.”

They continued bickering on their whole way back to the flat, Iruka felt light-hearted and laughed a lot. He loved Kakashi for letting him forget all of his worries with his silly jokes. But as soon as they entered the flat, his whole demeanour changed. He yanked his mask down, suddenly serious again.

“What’s wrong?,” Iruka asked, unsettled by the sudden change.

“Mah… I’ve been thinking about the seal the whole day.”

“Oh…”

“To fully understand it, I think, I need to see the real thing. Would you… let me look at it?”

Iruka blushed but he understood. He himself couldn’t really see it without the help of a mirror. Maybe it would give them a few clues… “Okay,” he sighed. “Let me just have a shower…” Kakashi didn’t stop him when he turned and left for the bathroom but it didn’t surprise him when his boyfriend joined him in the shower.

“I could look at it right here and now…,” he proposed but Iruka shook his head.

“How do you want to take notes? It’s way too steamy in here anyway.”

“Right…”

So they rinsed themselves. Dry and warm, Iruka lay down on his bed and spread his legs. Kakashi, just as naked, settled between them. He surveyed him curiously, Iruka couldn’t help but blush. “So this is where the slit is situated…,” he murmured to himself and carefully touched the sensitive area between balls and buttcrack. “I can’t feel it.”

“It’s hard to find,” Iruka said quietly. “I only found it because I pressed my fingers against it until they sank in. Don’t even try. You won’t be able to. It’s sealed.”

“Hm…” Kakashi’s fingers traced the lines of the seal and his chakra sensed the strength of the attachment. It was a tingling feeling, a bit like electrostatic. “It’s fastened impeccably. No weak points…” He lifted Iruka’s testicles to see the whole of it. His careful touch sent a shiver down Iruka’s spine. Kakashi’s hand didn’t go away, it softly started to massage him and he felt his cock react. “It really looks like the formula on the chakra paper, only a bit bigger. I wonder what it tastes like… Kakashi dipped his head between his legs to lick the black lines on his skin. Iruka moaned. He realised that this had always been less about the seal itself and more about tricking him into having sex again. And he wasn’t sure if he wanted to refuse Kakashi’s attempt. The tongue between his legs felt too good, the fingers massaging his balls… “You manipulative bastard,” he moaned.

“I made my intentions pretty clear.” Kakashi grinned at him from between his legs. “And I did want to look at your seal… but I love how you react to my touch.”

“Unfortunately,” Iruka sighed, “I do too.” He pulled Kakashi into a steamed kiss and it didn’t take them long to be hot, flushed and panting. Kakashi’s hands roamed over his body, stroking his heated, sensitive skin.

“So soft,” he murmured. “Pregnancy is doing nice things to your skin. I like it.” He kissed Iruka’s collar boned, bit at it, liked and sucked. Iruka couldn’t help but moan. This would leave a nice hickey but it would be easily covered up… Kakashi sucked at his neck… ah, that one not so much. Iruka panted, his hands at Kakashi’s shoulders. He felt the strong muscles at work with every one of Kakashi’s moves… this man could kill an enemy in a few seconds. But there was no aggression in his moves, only love and… devotion. Iruka turned his head to kiss Kakashi again. His cock was more than just interested and he knew Kakashi would feel it. His lover ended their kiss with a grin. He held up his index finger as if he wanted to say something but tipped at Iruka’s lips instead. Who was more than happy to open his mouth and welcome the finger. He licked it, sucked at it, let his teeth scrape over it and watched what it did to Kakashi. The jounin was flushed, panting and apparently entranced by the sight of Iruka licking his finger. Fingers. There were two of them now. Iruka gave Kakashi a dirty look and opened his mouth a bit to let Kakashi see what he was doing.

“Iruka,” he said breathlessly, his voice full of wonder. Iruka just grinned and sucked to make him gasp. He got a third finger to lick at but not for long. Kakashi pulled them back and claimed his lips with his mouth again while Iruka could feel the fingers at his entrance. He moaned into their kiss when one of them pressed in. He liked it that way. The slight resistance of his mostly dry skin, only wet by his own saliva on Kakashi’s fingers… it wasn’t really pain, just… intense. He deepened their kiss until he felt like his lungs would burst… they parted and Iruka realised that there were two fingers at work already opening him up. He fell back into the pillows and just enjoyed what Kakashi was giving him… until his other hand found his nipples and tweaked them.

“Ow!” It was entirely unsuspected and Kakashi froze. Iruka was ripped from the pleasant haze he had been in and stared at Kakashi.

“Sorry” Kakashi pulled back his fingers which left Iruka feeling empty. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“No. I’m sorry. It was just… I didn’t think it would hurt that much. They are more sensitive than usually.”

“I should’ve guessed.” Kakashi nodded and scratched his neck. With… the hand that had not been inside Iruka. “Pregnancy. You are going to lactate, aren’t you?”

“Probably. Yes.”

“Your body is preparing for… Iruka? Are you going to grow boobs?”

“You wish,” Iruka grumbled. “Yeah. They are going to swell a bit. But not yet. Takaya only got… you know… when he was in the final stages of his pregnancy.”

“You…” Kakashi looked him over in wonder. “You really are something. I love you.”

“Well, then love me properly.” Iruka sat up. He felt his bump straining a bit. “Or shall I finish it on my own.”

“Kami, no,” Kakashi chuckled. His eyes wandered to Iruka’s belly again. “You will be bigger soon… do you want to ride me?”

“Excuse you? I said no Icha Icha quotes in our bed.”

“It wasn’t a…” Kakashi sighed. He stretched out his hands and caught Iruka in an embrace before he kissed him again. Iruka was pulled into his lap and he could feel Kakashi’s erection rub against his own. He gasped quietly. This was good. New and… One of Kakashi’s hands found the lube in their bedside table. He opened it and slicked his fingers without letting go of Iruka with his other hand. Then, he interrupted their kiss.

“You want my fingers?,” he asked, his voice deep and husky. Hot.

“Yes” Kakashi touched his entrance but they didn’t enter properly because of the angle. Iruka moved himself and… better. They were in, scissoring him open again, the third finger came to join them… Iruka groaned and hugged Kakashi. His head fell against the jounin’s strong shoulder. This was nice but he wanted more, so he started to move his hips with Kakashi’s fingers and they slid in deeper up to their knuckles. Kakashi bend them and pushed against Iruka’s prostate. This was one of Iruka’s favourite sensations. The first touch on his prostate was always so… unexpected. He threw his head back and moaned, pressing against Kakashi’s fingers… a fourth one found its way in, Kakashi’s hand pulled away to push in again and Iruka helped the hand to reach deeper while his own hand found Kakashi’s erection and pumped it. He was rewarded with a small moan from Kakashi. Iruka loved the moments when Kakashi actually became vocal. It only happened when Iruka did something unexpected. The jounin was too controlled to let lose like that. Iruka, on the other hand, loved to drop his guard and didn’t care how much noise he made… Kakashi appreciated it and… his neighbour had tried to hook him up for a long time. She wouldn’t mind.

“Iruka… I…” Kakashi was flushed and panting, Iruka could see the urgency in his eyes. The strong hand retreated from his behind. This time, Iruka grabbed the lube. He grinned at Kakashi, when he poured it into the hand that had been stroking the jounin’s erection and went back to pleasuring his lover coating it and Kakashi’s lap with lube. But he couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed Kakashi’s cock and carefully lined it up with his entrance. Then, he slowly sank onto it.

It stretched him, like it always did, but Kakashi had been thorough with his preparation. It didn’t hurt it just… filled Iruka perfectly. He loved the feeling of Kakashi inside him. But this time, he wasn’t lying on his back, letting Kakashi do the work. This time, he controlled their movements. Kakashi fell back into the pillows. Iruka shifted his weight onto his arms that pinned Kakashi’s shoulders down. Then, he started to move. It felt good to be in control. As much as he trusted Kakashi to pleasure him perfectly… seeing him underneath his own body, flushed, panting, transfixed on Iruka’s face… he couldn’t help but grin. After a few tries he found the perfect angle to have Kakashi push against his prostate and he cried out. He moved faster, the slap whenever he hit Kakashi’s lap as the accompanying rhythm to his moans. It didn’t take long and Kakashi bucked against him. They moved together, it made penetration even better and… strong arms pulled him down onto Kakashi’s chest. It was slick with sweat as was Iruka’s chest. His sensitive nipples brushed against the heated skin when they moved frantically. Iruka didn’t hold back his voice. He wanted Kakashi to hear how much he enjoyed this and he knew it riled up his lover. His bump pressed against Kakashi’s chiselled abdomen, they both felt it, Iruka liked it. He knew he was close.

“Kakashi, my… oh gods, I need you harder… fuck…” Kakashi apparently knew what he wanted and slammed into him with all his power. Iruka’s chakra flared as if it tried to connect to Kakashi’s and he came with a scream that probably scared the cats on the street below. Kakashi grunted, Iruka moved against him, took him as deep as he could, as his muscles contracted and he felt him buck. He bit down at Kakashi’s collar bone, heard a voiceless inhale and felt hot liquid splash into him.

They stayed like this for… Iruka didn’t know how long. Kakashi’s chest moved quickly up and down, as did Iruka’s head which had fallen onto it. He tasted blood in his mouth but he didn’t care. Kakashi’s hands started to stroke his back, felt his scar again, Iruka’s eyes drooped. He didn’t want this moment to end… ever… but eventually they both came down from the high, Kakashi softened and slid out, Iruka started to freeze.

“Mah… as bothersome as it is… we should take another shower.”

Iruka groaned. He didn’t want to move. He was too tired. “Tomorrow… bed’s a mess anyway.”

“You’re right” Kakashi chuckled and moved them both under the duvet.

“Kakashi?”

“Hm?”

“I will be a horrible father. I don’t think I can love anyone more than you.”

Another chuckle. “We’ll see when we get there.”

Iruka squirmed just enough to get more comfortable on top of Kakashi before he drifted off to sleep.


	27. Iruka's many responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot to be done. Iruka is a busy man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> I've been busy and wrung out another chapter for you. :)  
> Thanks to arimamatsui for her comment! I guess it's because of summer that I get so little feedback...  
> Or maybe I'm just spoiled now. Or the story isn't that interesting anymore.  
> I still love it and I fully intent to finish it. So stay with me, guys!  
> Be patient for the next chapter and have fun with that one!  
> Maybe you'll get another tomorrow but I can't promise anything...

“Iruka… Love… Wake up.” Iruka grumbled and slowly came back to the land of the living. Someone was stroking his hair.

“Hm…?”

“Good morning, my love” Kakashi pressed a kiss against his forehead. “I really didn’t want to wake you but you’re half an hour late already.”

“Shit” Iruka sat up, instantly wide awake, and groaned. He was sticky and he smelled… “My alarm clock… Did you turn it off again? Why didn’t wake me sooner?”

“Mah… have you ever seen yourself sleeping?” Kakashi smiled sheepishly. “I guess not. I didn’t have it in me to disturb this beautiful vision.”

“Sycophant,” Iruka grumbled and got out of bed. “And I said no Icha Icha quotes.”

“I’m not quoting…” Kakashi sighed. “You should read them. Jiraiya-sama didn’t write things like that.”

“I will not.” Iruka sighed. “And I’m disgusting. I need a shower.”

“Might I join you, subject of my affections?”

“Stop it.”

“Can I?”

“Okay. But no distracting.”

“Promise”

 

He was an hour late when he reached the academy. Lessons had started, the teacher’s room was empty but the old headmaster sat in his office and smiled when he came in. “Iruka-san.”

“Good morning, Ryoji-sama. I apologize for being late.”

“Don’t worry, I’m happy for you. Congratulations on your engagement.” Iruka couldn’t help but blush a bit.

“Oh, you know.”

“I’m the academy’s headmaster. All gossip finds its way into this chamber sooner or later. You need to get used to it but not let it cloud your judgement.”

Iruka nodded and bowed. “Thank you.” He gave the scroll with the new curriculum to the headmaster. “I was ordered to renew the curriculum based on my experiences in the Land of Water. It’ll come into effect next trimester when I take over. But I wanted you to see it first. You have much more experience.”

“I feel honoured by your trust in me. I am but an old man, the ideas I grew up with have long been outdated. But I can tell you what I think of it.”

“It’s only a temporary solution,” Iruka explained. “I plan on changing the whole system of the Academy. We live in a peaceful world now, I don’t want to just raise the next generation of soldiers. I want to make shinobi skills universally useable, education needs be extended to give them more career choices. New eligible courses with teachers who aren’t shinobi but experts in their field and…” Iruka stopped. He was rambling. “Sorry.”

“You are very passionate about the children and their education. Your love for them will show you the right path. I might not understand or share your ideals but I know you will do the best you can for the young shinobi of the next generation.” He smiled at Iruka generously. “Will you be there for the genin exam tomorrow?”

Iruka nodded. “Yes, I will.”

“Be on time” The old man smiled and signalled him to leave.

 

“So, the workmen will arrive tomorrow,” Kakashi informed Iruka when they were both back home eating dinner. “They’ve got plans and instructions but you need to oversee their work and help out if they have any questions. I will be gone to Suna for ten days.”

“So you leave it all to me? I can’t decide on your home.”

“Yes you can.” Kakashi smiled at him. “It’s your home too. I want to have a bit of your influence in the renovation. Oh and…,” he pointed at a stack magazines and catalogues he had brought home with him. “We’ll need new furniture. Pick anything you like. Don’t worry about the money.”

“But I…”

“I’m bad at this sort of stuff. Your flat is so homely. I want our home to be homely.”

Iruka gave in and nodded. “It’s only ten days. I can’t break much in ten days.”

Kakashi chuckled and leaned over to kiss him. “I’ll leave the Estate in your capable hands. You’ll do well.” Iruka sighed and resigned himself to his fate. “By the way, there was a letter for you today. From your friend Takaya. Wataru sent a falcon, he wishes us all the best and accepted the invitation. He’ll come with his wife and his sons… I think his sister plans to come too.”

“That’s great!” Iruka couldn’t help but smile. He would see his family again. The wedding… another thing they needed to organise. And the seal… He ate up and cleaned up with Kakashi before he settled on the sofa. Slowly, he unrolled the scroll with Takaya’s letter.

 

_My, my, Iruka-chan!_

_You are positively crazy. No, it wasn’t as fast with Kuro and me. We were sort of in a relationship when I found out I was pregnant and we’re not married yet. Kaito-chan is fine, he’s crawling now and damn he’s fast. I can’t hide my shuriken as fast as he finds them. It’s a miracle that he hasn’t managed to cut himself up yet.  But Kuro is there to stop him most of the time. He can say “dada” but he only addresses Kuro with it and I’m feeling a bit left out. I knew this would happen…_

_I was soooo happy when I read your letter. Well done boy, you got your man! And you got him tied to you already. And congrats on the baby, of course. I’m very excited. The seal thing worries me, though. I talked to Wataru about it and he said it’s irreversible. I don’t understand much about seals. A friend who’s a real pro said that there’s no such thing as irreversible seals but it can be near impossible to find the reversal. You’ll need to find a way to reverse it somehow! But you have a lot to worry about, the wedding is so soon… of course we’re going to be there! We need to introduce Kuro and your Kakashi-dude, they need to be best friends too! So. What I thought I could do is come and help you. I’ll start packing my bags now and leave for Konoha asap. You’ll need all the help you can get. And I’m bringing Kaito-chan with me. Kuro can’t come, he booked a week on leave for your wedding, he doesn’t get any more than that. But I’ll bring that friend of mine who’s great with seals, he’s obsessed with Konoha. He’s not a shinobi though, so it’ll take us a while to get there._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Takaya_

_P.S.: Yes of course, I want all the dirty details of your and Kakashi-dude’s love life. I could give him some ideas, he’s perverted enough to try them. We could have a foursome on your wedding night… no, I know. Just joking._

 

Iruka snickered. He realised that Kakashi was looking over his shoulder. “Hey, that’s personal!”

“Hm… do you have secrets, my love?” Kakashi mouthed at his earlobe and Iruka couldn’t really focus on being irritated. “A foursome on our wedding night… that’s an idea… your friend is cute. I haven’t met his partner properly though…”

“Kakashi, no. Stop it.”

“Mah… just teasing you.” He bit down gently and Iruka escaped a quiet moan. “But I’ll be grateful for any idea he has on spicing up our love life.”

“So it’s not satisfying as it is?”

“Hm… call me greedy. There’s so much still to try. You did like last night, didn’t you?”

“Yes”

“You see?”

“Hnnngh…” Kakashi’s tongue was way too skilled. “Fact is that we’ll have guests soon and we need to have a part of the house established by then. My flat is too small.”

“We’ll manage that.” Kakashi’s lips moved down to the nape of his neck. “Part of the right wing house doesn’t need much more than thorough cleaning and dusting. Your friend can help you decorate the nursery.”

“Yes… we’ll need a few baby things… a stool and a bed and stuff… he’s bringing Kaito-chan with him.”

“Our child will forgive us if he’s not the first one to sleep in his bed. Especially if we don’t tell her.”

“Him. It’s going to be a boy.”

“Mah. We don’t know yet. I would love to know how a female combination of our genes would look like. She would grow up to be so hot…”

Iruka turned away from Kakashi’s caressing lips. “You are such a pervert!”

“Imagine we would have a boy and he brings home a girlfriend that’s dull and ugly? I couldn’t stand the shame.”

“He isn’t even born yet! How DARE YOU JUDGE HIS TASTE IN WOMEN BEFORE HE’S EVEN BORN!” Iruka was furious. It just didn’t make sense! How did he end up with such a moron? “HE MIGHT NOT EVEN LIKE GIRLS! HE’S GOING TO BE OUR SON!”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Kakashi sighed and stood up. “You want some tea?”

“Yes…” Iruka slumped back into the pillows. His rage was gone, he… understood Kakashi’s worry. The jounin was the last of the Hatake and in love with a man. If it wasn’t for the kekkai genkai they would’ve never been able to produce an heir. If they had a son who turned out to be gay… he would still be the last of his clan. One of the founding clans of Konoha… gone. The chance of him having the seahorse kekkai genkai as well… they were overthinking things. For now, they couldn’t even be sure if Iruka was able to give birth to him.

 

The next morning, Kakashi had to leave early. Iruka would miss him but the jounin had made sure to leave many marks to be remembered by. He ached when they walked, hand in hand, down to the East Gate but it was a good ache. It made him smile.

Shikamaru was waiting for him, four ANBU in tow. He looked surprised to see them. Well, he had all reason too. “You’re only five minutes late. Is it my birthday? How do I deserve this?”

Thank my wonderful future husband for that.” Kakashi’s eyes smiled at him and Shikamaru shot Iruka a grateful look. “Goodbye, my love.”

“Bye Kakashi. Take care.” He reached up, pulled his lover’s mask down just enough to kiss him deeply but he angled them so that they couldn’t see his face… well, they were trying to look away anyway. “If you die before our wedding… I’ll kill you.”

“Mah, I planned on staying alive anyway. Wouldn’t waste a shot at a life with you.” His look turned serious. “I know you have a lot on your plate. Don’t overexert yourself.”

“I’ll take care, don’t worry.” Iruka hugged him one last time, hard enough that he could feel the bump. “May your conference go well… we’ll be waiting for you.”

Shikamaru cleared his throat. “I hate to interrupt but you need to go. What a drag…”

Iruka let Kakashi go and watched him and the ANBU leave the village. Shikamaru disappeared in a puff of smoke. He sighed and turned to leave.

“Oi, Iruka? You’re not even saying hello? Are we not your friends anymore?” He turned to the stall next to the gate. Izumo had his arms crossed, Kotetsu looked like he was about to jump over the table to punch him. He hadn’t even realised.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.”

“This would be the first time you didn’t notice us,” Izumo said offended. “Kakashi is making you forget your friends?”

“He did make me forget my name last night but no. Sorry. I should’ve paid attention.”

“Too much information,” Kotetsu growled. “And what’s that talk about ‘We’ll be waiting for you’ anyway? Is there someone else in your relationship?”

“A love triangle?” Izumo raised his eyebrows. “I wouldn’t have taken you for the type, Iruka.”

“No! Well, yes. There is someone…” Iruka sighed. “I might as well tell you.” He walked over to their stall and leaned in so that he only needed to whisper. “You would be the first to know and… we’ll keep it secret a bit longer, so don’t tell anyone, okay?”

“I promise” Izumo said and leaned in.

“For god’s sake, Iruka. What have you gotten yourself into?” Kotetsu shook his head but he was way to curious to act offended any longer. “I swear on my pride as shinobi. What is it?”

“Don’t scream.” Iruka sighed. “I’m pregnant.”

“YOU’RE WHAT?”

“Shhhh…” Izumo pushed his friend back into his chair. “You’re what?,” he asked quietly but looked just as freaked out.

“I’m pregnant,” Iruka repeated. “It’s a bloodlimit in my clan. I’m pregnant with Kakashi’s child.”

“Holy shit.” Kotetsu looked like he had been hit by an earth wall jutsu.

“That explains the rushed wedding. Congratulations, I guess.” Izumo shook his head. “Kami, you’re weirding me out Iruka. How far along are you?”

“Thirteenth week. I… it was sort of an accident.”

“Thirteenth week. That means…” Izumo counted. “It happened when Kakashi visited you in Kiri. What the fuck did you do?”

“Well… fuck?” Iruka shrugged. “He has been in love with me for a very long time and I did have a crush on him, so… I get pregnant very easily. A bit of precum did it.”

“What the fuck, Iruka? What the fuck…” Kotetsu shook his head vigorously. “Pregnant? A kekkai genkai? You?”

“I actually did inherit a second bloodlimit as well.” Iruka smirked. “But that’s a real fighting technique, so it’s classified.”

“A shame you never made jounin.” Izumo sighed. “You could’ve done much for our village.”

“I think I’m doing just as much by teaching the pre-genin.” Iruka smiled at his friends. “I couldn’t have used it without training anyway.”

“Wow. I feel like I don’t even know you anymore.” Kotetsu looked at him, his eyes big but full of doubt.

“I’m still the same person. I just… learned more about me and my family. You’ll meet them at the wedding. My cousin is the clan head.”

“I’m looking forward.” Izumo smiled.

“By the way” Iruka had just remembered the letter. “A friend of mine will be visiting in a week or so. Kak… the Hokage approved. Umino Takaya, jounin from Water but not affiliated to Kiri. 23 years old, about 1,65m tall, tan like me, long brown hair. He comes with his baby and a friend. Could you alert me when he passes the first line of wards?”

Izumo wrote it down and nodded. “Will do.”

“Thanks”

“Did he also… you know… the baby…” Kotetsu seemed at a loss of words. Iruka smiled.

“Yes. I was there when he gave birth. It was… quite something.”

“Huh…” Kotetsu seemed a bit bewildered.

“I’m sorry, guys, I need to go. The academy is doing genin exams today.”

“Good luck”

“Thanks but I’m not taking it.”

Izumo laughed and waved him goodbye while Kotetsu was still busy shaking his head.

 

All genin passed this year. Iruka was very proud. He didn’t stay for the celebration after though; he was already on his way over to the Hatake Estate. There was wood, all sorts of tools and a smaller gazebo in the courtyard. A man who looked responsible stood under the gazebo and stared at the plans Kakashi had apparently given them. He looked up when Iruka came in. “You’re not Hatake Kakashi,” he stated, “Are you the one he sent to check on us?”

“I guess so” Iruka smiled. “Umino Iruka, nice to meet you. Are you the one responsible?”

“Nakame Tsugi.” The man nodded in reply. “We got most of the materials and tools together but I wanted to ask you where we should start. There’s a lot to do around here.”

“First thing will be the renovation of the houses. The main house needs a new roof, the left wing house is in a bad shape, you’ve probably inspected it already.”

The man nodded again. “The temple also needs reconstruction. It’s worst there.”

“I know. But the houses have priority. We need them done as soon as possible as we’ll move in right when they’re finished.”

“Right. So houses first, temple second. That’ll take time…”

“We’ll have a wedding reception here in two months. The houses have to be done by then, the temple needs to be in an acceptable shape and…” He hesitated. Maybe it was impossible… but it meant so much to Kakashi… “I want the pond done. The pavilion needs to be renovated, it’s in quite a good shape but it needs to be painted and the bridge is a bit unsafe at points. The pond has to be emptied, weeded and filled, I want the embankment in impeccable shape. It’s a wedding after all.”

“I understand.” The man nodded. “But that’s a lot to do in two months. I don’t know if we…”

“Is it possible?”

“Yes…”

“Then make it happen.”

The man sighed. “This wedding seems to mean a lot to you. Who’s the bride? Your sister or..”

“Me.” Iruka enjoyed seeing the surprise form on the other man’s face. “And believe me… you do not want to anger me.” He gave the man a sweet smile before he left him standing there and went to look at the right wing house.

As Kakashi had said, this one was in best condition of all the houses. It would only need new roof tiles and the Engawa had a few holes. He walked in there and found it fully furnished. A thick layer of dust had settled on everything, Iruka coughed. There was a kitchen, fully functional. It was where Kakashi had prepared their lunch before the party. Iruka could trace his movements in the dust. Two bedrooms with musty futons that probably needed to be replaced, a living room with a salvageable sofa and a bathroom with running water, even if the first few minutes, the water was brown and rusty… and the shower… Iruka wasn’t sure whether he would be able to clean that one. But wardrobes, shelves and cupboards were still in good shape and the carpets could be put back in as soon as he had beaten the dust out of them. He sighed, got himself a broom that he had found covered in cobwebs and started to sweep.


	28. Iruka's friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka works at the house. He can't do it alone. But he doesn't ask anyone for help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> I'm back! I did write a bit more after I uploaded the chapter yesterday so that you can enjoy another one today. :)  
> And because this last chapter is not a nice point to leave it alone for two weeks.  
> This is another chapter I like very much. I start to really enjoy writing Iruka's friends.  
> Have fun!

The next morning, he was still coughing and his eyes hurt but he forced himself up and had some breakfast before he made his way over to the Hatake Estate. His thoughts wandered to Kakashi… he was missing him already. Of course, this wasn’t a dangerous mission and he had ANBU with him, nothing bad would happen but still… he would be away for ten days and… the flat had started feeling empty again already. Iruka needed to distract himself with work. He stroked his bump… if the baby was here already, he wouldn’t feel so lonely…

The workmen nodded to him when he entered and Iruka thanked them with a smile. Tsugi-san waved and he came to join him under the gazebo.

“We were able to start with the roof of the main house yesterday and will continue today. You have been… cleaning the right wing house?”

“Yeah” Iruka rubbed his eyes. “It’s pretty dusty in there.”

Tsugi-san smiled and handed him a broom. “Here. Take it. It’s better than the one you’ve got.”

“Thank you…” Iruka smiled at him, pleasantly surprised.

“Don’t mention it. By the way, there was a creepy guy, he asked if he could help in any way… I asked him to wait for you. He’s in the tree over there.” He pointed at a tree close to the right wing house. “I don’t get you ninjas. There are perfectly good benches…”

“Thanks. I’ll talk to him.” Iruka made his way over to the tree that had a figure sitting in a low branch. “Yamato-san?”

The jounin opened his eyes. “Iruka-san.” He smiled, slightly embarrassed. “Senpai relieved me of all my duties and I feel useless now. But I can’t find him anywhere. Is there any way I can help?”

“Kakashi is gone to Suna for a conference; he’ll be out of the village for a few days. But yes, actually, I could need all the help I can get.” I pointed at his broom. “I have a week to get this house clean.”

Yamato nodded eagerly. “I’m happy to help.”

They managed to finish ridding the floor of dust that day. Yamato carried all the carpets outside and hung them over racks he formed with his Mokuton and started beating them while Iruka prepared them some lunch. The poor man was completely covered in dust, his eyes even redder than Iruka’s had been this morning.

“Yamato-san, you didn’t have to do this,” Iruka scolded him.

“A real shinobi can take it,” the jounin smiled. “And it helps you and senpai, so I really don’t mind.”

“Aww… you’re adorable…” Iruka ruffled his brown hair like he sometimes did with his students. “And I appreciate your help a lot.”

“I just don’t know what to do with myself, so I think I’ll be taking care of you as long as senpai is away… if you don’t mind…”

“No, I don’t mind” Iruka smiled at the man and started to eat. He was hungry after all they had done.

“So you’re not on active duty right now? Are you still training?” Yamato suddenly asked.

“Not right now, no. Why?”

“Because…” The almond shaped eyes stared down and then at Iruka, Yamato blushed. “I think you’re putting on weight.” He gulped. “Not that I mind, not at all, it suits you but… I just noticed…”

“Oh right…” Iruka smiled. His hands found his bump again. He wasn’t sure whether he should tell Yamato. He was Kakashi’s friend. Kakashi needed to do this but… Iruka could hardly lie to him. That would make things awkward.

“Yes, I am. I guess that’s bound to happen. In my condition.” He stood up to get a second helping. Almond shaped eyes followed his movements, when he turned around to meet the other’s gaze, they were widely opened in wonder.

“Are you… no, that’s impossible.” Yamato shook his head.

“You’re wondering whether Kakashi managed to knock up a man?” Iruka couldn’t will away his grin. “The answer is yes. Your senpai is full of surprises.”

“You… he… so that’s why… but… how?” Iruka started to feel compassion for the poor man again.

“Ah, that’s actually my fault. My clan has this weird kekkai genkai that enables me to get pregnant. And it sort of… just happened. You’re going to be an uncle, I guess.”

“Uncle…” Yamato gulped. Then, he suddenly rose. “I… I need to finish beating these carpets. Excuse me…” He rose and fled the house. Iruka watched him and sighed. Yamato hadn’t even finished half his portion. Well, he didn’t want it to go to waste…

He did invite Yamato to Ramen when they finished but the jounin declined. So Iruka made his way home alone and got himself into bed before he could start to feel lonely again.

 

When he arrived at the Hatake Estate the next morning, Yamato was waiting for him. And he wasn’t alone. “Iruka-sensei!,” a well-known voice shouted. Naruto waved at him obviously excited. “Yamato-taicho told us you needed help with the house and I’ve got a few days off, so I and Hinata thought we could come to help!”

“As you’re starting to forget about us, we need to make ourselves more memorable,” Kotetsu grinned.

“WE WILL HELP YOU BRING BACK THE HATAKE ESTATE TO ITS FORMER GLORY. NO, WE WILL MAKE IT BETTER!” Guy wheeled over to Iruka and beamed at him.

“You should’ve asked us for help, you know?” Anko shook her head. “It’s peace and there ain’t that many missions. I’m bored out of my mind anyway… did you really want to do this all on your own?”

“I…” Iruka was beyond surprised. He was touched. Before he stopped, he felt tears wet his eyes. “Thank you all so much! I wouldn’t even…” There it was. He couldn’t control his feelings anymore. Thank you, pregnancy hormones. Now he was crying for real.

“Don’t thank us yet, we haven’t done anything,” Anko huffed.

“Iruka-sensei, why are you crying? You act like Guy-sensei, believe it!”

 

With so many helpers, things progressed much faster. Yamato joined the builders and helped establishing the new roof beams with his Mokuton which earned him eyes full of wonder and respect with the workmen. Naruto and Kotetsu threw the old futons out, Anko beat the crap out of the carpets, Iruka feared she would rip them apart. Hinata took care of dusting the cupboards while Guy wheeled around happily with a cloth attached to his wheelchair to mob the floor. Iruka was left with the catalogues Kakashi had given him to choose the new furniture. Izumo and Yoko came along later and, while Izumo helped the other men with trapping the mice, his girlfriend made a beeline for the kitchen and prepared them a magnificent lunch. They had a good time, laughed a lot and Iruka could see how it affected the workmen. They looked happier as well.

It took them three days until the house was as new. Yamato had repaired the Engawa, Hinata had helped Iruka to choose the additional furniture, Anko beefed up the stove… it was all so nice, Iruka wanted to move in right away. Takaya would be excited to see it.

As soon as they finished, his friends moved on to the main house. Naruto had to go on mission again but Kurenai came around when she had time and so did Sakura a few times. Her strength was a big help with moving some of the bigger furniture. With Yamato’s help, the workmen were able to progress much faster, they were able to start with the temple already. Iruka couldn’t believe his luck. He had such great friends… he hoped that the Hatake Estate would stay like this: an open, welcoming space for everyone who wanted to stop by. He needed to talk to Kakashi about these wards.

With his friends helping him and the builders being busy, Iruka had time to focus on his seal again. “What’re doing?,” he heard a voice from behind, right next to his ear.

“Ha! Naruto! Don’t sneak up on me! You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“I just wanted to know what you are doing,” the young man pouted. “You might have hidden it away if you heard me coming. You’re doing seals?”

“I didn’t know you were back. How was your mission?”

Naruto yawned. “Boring. Your seal is more interesting. What’re trying to do?”

“Well…” Iruka sighed. “I’m trying to reverse it.” He handed Naruto the little piece of paper.

“Hm…” Naruto huffed. “That’s a difficult one. Like, not to apply, it’s easy to apply but… why should anyone make a simple seal with such a complicated formula?”

“You know about seals?” Iruka was surprised.

“Sure.” Naruto shrugged and sat down on the Engawa next to Iruka. “I trained with pervy sage, remember? He’s great with seals. He showed me a few knacks. So you’re trying to reverse it? Can I see?”

Iruka sighed and handed him his draft. “I don’t understand the structure very well. But I’m trying to guess what some of these symbols are for.”

“It’s actually not bad.” Naruto nodded.

“So you think it would work?”

“Sort of, yeah. Would burn half the thing of, though. What d’you to apply it to?”

“My skin.” Iruka sighed.

“Oh. So you shouldn’t use it. That would be… ow…” Naruto hesitated for a moment. Then he scrunched up his eyebrows and looked at his teacher. “Why did you apply a closing seal to your skin? This one isn’t suitable for wounds.”

“No it’s not…” Iruka sighed. “In my clan there is a bloodlimit. Whoever inherits it has a small slit between their legs. I have it and I closed it with this seal.”

Naruto’s eyebrows stayed scrunched up. “But what’s that slit good for?”

“To conceive children,” Iruka mumbled. He didn’t… Naruto wasn’t supposed to know… not yet…

“Conceive children? So you get pregnant? Are you a woman, Iruka-sensei?” Thank the gods, Naruto was still talking rather quietly for his standards.

“No. I’m not. I’m still a man. It’s weird, I know. I sealed the slit to not accidently get pregnant.”

“Yeah right. Because Kakashi-sensei is a man too and he could make you pregnant.” Naruto nodded. He seemed to understand. “So why do you want to open it now? Don’t you want to wait till after the wedding? With having kids, I mean.”

“See, there’s the problem…” Iruka wasn’t even blushing anymore. He was burning red. “I did get accidently pregnant before I applied the seal.”

“Kakashi-sensei isn’t the father?!?” Naruto stared at Iruka. No… he was way too loud now. “Why? Who is it then?”

“No, it is Kakashi’s child. Something happened between us and I didn’t think it would do the trick, so I applied the seal but… it did.”

“So that’s why the wedding is so soon! And I thought you were getting fat!” Naruto grinned. “Congratulations, Iruka-sensei!” He sat down again and poked at Iruka’s stomach. “It’s real taught… can I feel it move?”

“No. Not yet.” Iruka sighed. It was out there. The whole village would know tomorrow.

“Congratulations what?” Anko’s head popped outside. “What did the lazy ass do now?”

“He’s not a lazy ass, he needs to rest,” Naruto stated. “Iruka-sensei’s pregnant with Kakashi-sensei’s baby.” Great. That was loud enough that even the workmen could hear it. Well done Iruka, you just dug your own grave.

“Ah…” Anko nodded. “I was wondering. Ha, Iruka, you’ll be stuck with a little brat soon. My condolences.”

“WHAT WONDERFUL NEWS REACH MY EARS???” It was actually astonishing how fast Guy was in that wheelchair. He appeared on the Engawa just a second later. “YOU ARE WITH CHILD? ANOTHER ASPECT MY ETERNAL RIVAL HAS BEATEN ME IN. OUR SCORE IS 72 TO 70 NOW. I MUST CHALLENGE HIM AT NEXT OPPORTUNITY! I CONGRATULATE YOU, IRUKA, ON SHARING THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH WITH THE NEXT GENERATION! MAY YOUR PREGNANCY BE A MEMORABLY PLEASANT EXPERIENCE! BE SURE THAT WE WILL DO EVERTHING TO PREPARE YOUR CHILD’S FUTURE HOME IMPECCABLY. THE SPIRIT OF OUR YOUTH WILL PROPEL OUR EFFORTS TO NEW HEIGHTS!” Great. Now the whole village probably knew. The workmen had stopped in their tracks and just stared at them. Iruka sent them a glare and the hurried to continue working.

“Kotetsu-san? You don’t seem surprised,” Hinata was heard from inside.

“No, I knew. Fuck, that man’s a miracle.”

“Swearing is bad, Kotetsu-san.”

“Great.” Anko clapped her hands. “We have been nicely surprised by Iruka but I want this done till lunch. Get on with it! Yoko-san, are you doing that fishball thing again? They were magnificent last time.”

Naruto stayed outside next to Iruka. He had buried his nose in his draft. “Ah… I see what’s wrong!,” he suddenly exclaimed. “You see that? He tipped at the sketch and at the equivalent in the seal. That’s not for closing, that’s an opening clause. You need to change it around.”

Iruka stared at it. “I thought…”

“Yeah, I know. It’s tricky. But do you see this bit. That’s for opening, not closing. Pervy sage had a few seals that looked a bit like this one. And that’s always an opening clause.”

“Jiraiya-sama worked with seals from Umino Han?” Iruka couldn’t believe it.

“I don’t know. He said he got them on his travel. Some nice clan people gave them to him.”

“I didn’t know he worked with my clan” Iruka sat back. “I need to ask Wataru when he’s here…”

“Your real family comes to Konoha? Can I meet them?” Naruto smiled, his big blue eyes beaming with excitement.

“Yes. My cousin, the clan head, will come for the wedding. I told them about you, I’m sure they want to meet you. And a friend of mine… he’s arriving here in a few days.” A shiver of excitement ran through. “We need to buy baby stuff!”

“Hinata-chan knows a good shop. Maybe she’ll go with you. I’ll ask her…”

 

So Iruka ended up going to a furniture store where they got a baby bed, a playpen, a changing table, a high chair and all these necessary baby items, a toy store because Hinata insisted on buying a few toys for Kaito-chan even though Iruka was quite sure Takaya would bring something and she even dragged him to a maternity store. Iruka was blushed furiously when they walked through the stalls while Hinata tried to find clothes that didn’t look too feminine. First, because he was a pregnant man in a maternity store, second because it might look like he knocked up his student. But surprisingly little people seemed to judge them. Some curious looks he got, of course, but none of them hostile. Iruka had an idea why this was the case. They knew. They knew already. He blushed and tried to leave but Hinata didn’t let him go until they had found a suitable tunic and a few maternity trousers for him. They placed everything in scrolls and carried it back to the estate where they established a baby corner the bigger bedroom. Hinata made sure to have everything arranged nicely, Takaya would be pleased.

The right wing house was done. Of course, the new roof tiles were still missing but that wasn’t priority right now. The roof of the main house was just about to be fixed and the holes in the wall had been filled. Both other houses had been cleaned and inspected, futons and tatamis had been thrown out to be replaced by new ones. They had been busy. Smiling he looked around. This was going to be a great place.

An ANBU appeared in front of Iruka and startled him a bit. “Good afternoon,” she said in a slightly annoyed tone. “I just came through the main gate. The chunin on guard wanted me to inform you that your friend is on his way.”

“Oh, thank you, ANBU-san. I hope your mission was alright.”

All he got for an answer was a grunt and a wave before the nin disappeared again. Iruka didn’t mind. Takaya was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we'll leave it at that.  
> Takaya is going to arrive in about two weeks. ^^  
> Stay safe and enjoy the summer!
> 
> Read you soon,  
> Mendelynn
> 
> P.S.: @FFFG: See? I've taken your comments into account. We've got Naruto helping Iruka with his seals. ^^


	29. Iruka's best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaya arrives in Konoha. He brings someone with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> I'm sorry it took so long!  
> My church thing finished and I wanted to get into writing right away but...  
> Real life happened and I spontaneously decided to go to a festival (my first one ever. It was awesome!).  
> And after I was back I had a small writer's block and another story demanded (demands) attention and there's still this real life going on...  
> Enough of the excuses, I'm back with a new chapter and a new character. Let me introduce Katsega Tomi to you. I hope you'll like him as much as I do.  
> Thank you for your inspirational comments to the last chapter. They really kept me going and wanting to continue writing when I couldn't.  
> Have fun!

As fast as he could, Iruka made his way to the main gate. Izumo and Kotetsu were grinning at him. “Thank you,” he smiled.

“Ah, don’t worry.” Kotetsu leaned back in his chair. “So… we’re going to meet the guy who’ll stay in that fancy flat we just prepared? I’m a bit jealous, you know?”

Iruka laughed. “He wouldn’t mind you visiting if you ask nicely. He might even let you sleep on his futon.” Iruka winked at him. “But he’s eye-candy only. He’s got a boyfriend.”

“And a brat. Wouldn’t sleep in the same room as a crying baby if my life depended on it.”

“Yeah, you would,” Izumo gave back. Something flared up in their stall. “Looks like your friend just passed the second line of wards. He can be lucky you told us about him. Otherwise we’d be attacking him already.”

“I could do with a bit of action…” Kotetsu sighed, obviously bored.

“You wouldn’t stand a chance against him. He’s a jounin. And genjutsu specialist.”

“Genjutsu needs eye contact. I wouldn’t even let him get close…” Izumo smirked.

“Ask him if he wants to train with you. I think he’d love to.”

He turned towards the gate when he heard shouting. Takaya came towards them, Kaito-chan strapped to his chest, shouting and waving. Next to him was another man who waved as well. “So this is it! The main gate of Konoha!,” they heard when the two came closer. “I read so much about this. Hashirama and Madara built it together. With only their hands, they drove the pillars into the earth, Hashirama to the right and Madara to the left. This is amazing!” Takaya’s blond companion looked up to the pillars in wonder. He was cute, Iruka had to admit. Bright green eyes full of amazement, fluffy, straw blond hair that embraced his face and lots of freckles on his cheeks. He was a bit taller than Takaya and roughly his age, maybe even younger.

“Iruka-chan!,” Takaya exclaimed and hugged Iruka careful to not squash the baby between them. “You look well.” He pinched Iruka’s stomach and grinned. “I like Konoha so far. Very colourful. But awfully many forests.”

“This must be the stall of the guards!” The blond man pointed at Kotetsu and Izumo. “Wow, I’ve read so much about it but I didn’t know they chose the best-looking chunin of the village to man it. But it makes sense, if you think about it. Everyone gets a nice welcome. That’s genius!”

“You’re talking about us?” Kotetsu raised his eyebrows and looked at Izumo. His friend shrugged, just as surprised. “Sorry man, but this one’s straight.”

“Oh right. There’s another one!” The young man moved closer. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there…” He blushed a bit.

“Iruka, meet Tomi,” Takaya grinned. “He’s a cute little oddball.”

Iruka didn’t pay much attention to his friend’s words, he was way too fascinated by what happened to Kotetsu. He wasn’t blushing, he was slowly turning beet red. Iruka wondered when his head would explode. Kotetsu stared at the young man, his mouth slipping open, his eyes wide… “You… you mean… me?”

“Ah… sorry” Tomi scratched his head, obviously embarrassed. “I got carried away…”

“He’s so sweet sometimes,” Takaya whispered into Iruka’s ear who just nodded. “And that chunin guard… he is hot… I ship it.”

“You what?”

“I want these two. In a relationship. Now.” Takaya walked over to the stall.

“Hi, chunin-san. I’m Takaya, this is Tomi. We’ll be staying here for a while. At the Hatake Estate. You can visit us… him… whenever you like.” He smirked; first at Kotetsu, then at Izumo, knocked on their desk twice and turned around. He pulled Tomi away with him and linked arms with Iruka. “So. Kaito-chan desperately needs a diaper change. And I want to sit down. Show us the way.”

Iruka snickered. He had missed this. “Of course. Nice to meet you, Tomi.” He shook hands with the younger man and they started walking. “The man you just stared at is Kotetsu.  He is a friend of mine and helped a lot with cleaning up the house where you’ll be living.”

“So he knows where to find us. Good.” Takaya nodded, rather pleased with himself. “What’s with him and the other guy? They seem close.”

“Izumo is his best friend. But they’re not… you know… Izumo is straight. Apparently Kotetsu used to have a crush on me but I think that’s in the past now. Judging from his looks…”

“Ah… I’m sorry. I was just so happy about finally entering Konoha.” Tomi chuckled; obviously embarrassed. “I got carried away, said some stupid things…”

“No. You like him. Don’t try to hide it.” Takaya huffed. “You two should meet. You’d make a great couple.”

“But he’s like… ten years older than me!”

“Does it matter? He’s dark-haired and good-looking, lives in Konoha and he’s a ninja! How much closer to the man of your dreams can he get?” Takaya shook his head and rolled his eyes at Iruka who smirked. Tomi sighed. “Well then. Where are we going, ‘Ruka? My feet hurt.”

“It’s right on the other side of the village unfortunately...”

“Well then, give us the tour!”

“Can we see the Fire temple?”

“We can make a little detour, yes…”

“But not too long. Kaito-chan really needs a diaper or he’ll start to stink real bad. You do have a changing table, right?”

“I did get one. Just for you.”

“Finally, no changing diapers in the wilderness anymore! And don’t even try to sweet-talk me. You’ll need it as well soon. I like your little bump. Very cute. Have you told your friends by now?”

“Yes, just a few days ago. Naruto basically forced it out of me. He’s been helping me with the seal.”

“Naruto. That’s your little boy, right? I wanna meet him. And the seal will be no problem as soon as Tomi gets it into his hands. He might not be a ninja but there’s no one else with such a talent for seals.”

“I’m happy to help you, Iruka-san. I get to see Konoha where the system of today’s ninja world was founded. This is so exciting! Can you show us the Uchiha Estate?”

“It’s closed off at the moment but we might be able to peak. Not today though, it’s not on our way.”

“Awww…”

They chatted happily. Takaya told Iruka in great detail about the hardships of their travel. Judging from Tomi’s face, it hadn’t even half as bad. The blond man cried out from time to time when he recognized something he’d read about and Iruka told them a few stories about  Konoha and her sights. In the end, they didn’t make the detour to the Fire Temple because Kaito-chan started crying and they rushed the rest of the way.

 

Takaya set the baby down on the changing table and relieved him of his full diaper while Tomi inspected the house. “This is amazing!,” they heard his exclaim, “I’m going to live in the real Hatake Estate! One of the founding families of Konoha!” Iruka showed him the bedroom when Tomi turned to him. “Hatake Sakumo killed himself here, right?”

Iruka nodded. “His son abandoned the Estate for a very long time. We’re renovating it now for us to move back in.”

Tomi nodded eagerly.  “Don’t get me wrong. I think the White Fang did the right thing by abandoning his mission. But it must’ve been hard on his son. He’s Kakashi of the Sharingan, right? I read everything I could get about him.  He’s a real legend. And the Rokudaime! Am I going to meet him?”

“Sure” Iruka smiled. “He’ll be back from Suna tomorrow.”

“Cool! I also want to meet Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke and that girl from their team. And can I meet Orochimaru? I’ve read many fascinating things about him! And how about Tsunade? Is she in Konoha? Jiraiya is dead, unfortunately. It has always been my dream to meet the legendary Sanin…”

Iruka smiled at so much excitement. “I’m sure you’ll meet a few of Konoha’s legends. Naruto might stop by today… he’s been a great help…”

Someone stormed into the room. Iruka turned his head to see a dusty Anko with a broom in her hand. “I heard a baby crying and wouldn’t believe my ears. What have you done, Iruka?”

“Calm down, Anko. Takaya arrived. Kaito-chan just wanted a new diaper.”

“Ah…” She turned to look at Tomi. “He doesn’t look like you at all.”

“No. I’m just a friend. I’m Tomi.” He blushed again but his eyes gleamed. “Are you a ninja of Konoha as well?”

Anko raised her eyebrow. “Yeah? I am. Mitarashi Anko, Special Jounin for cleaning and maintenance.”

“I didn’t know they had jounin for that! This is cool! Are there also men doing it?”

Anko looked at Iruka and rolled her eyes. “This one’s dumb. Cute but dumb. I don’t do dumb.” She turned around. “Where’s that relative of yours? I want to see what these Uminos are like.”

Takaya sat in the kitchen, Kaito-chan suckling at his breast. Anko made a step back. “Urg, okay. That’s weird. Are you going to do that to?”

“He should hope so,” Takaya answered for him, “Milk is best for developing babies.” He examined Anko head to toe. “I’m Takaya,” he said after a moment.

“Hi. Anko. I’ve seen many weird things in my life but you and Iruka are top of my list.”

“You jealous?”

“Gods no! I’ll never want to have kids. Too much stress. I’ve got a big one to look after. That’s enough.”

Takaya scoffed in disdain and stroked Kaito-chan’s head. The baby had developed a big shock of black locks that looked incredibly soft. Takaya pulled him away and burped him. He smiled at Iruka. “I know you wanna hold him. I’ve seen it on your face since I arrived.” He looked at his baby boy lovingly. “Hey, Kaito-chan. You wanna be with uncle ‘Ruka again?” The baby squeaked quietly and Takaya handed him to Iruka. He took him carefully and marvelled at the sight. Big brown eyes stared at him and Kaito gave him a wide, toothless smile. He’d never seen such an adorable baby.

“Hi Kaito-chan,” Iruka whispered. “I’ve missed you.” He pressed the baby against his chest and inhaled the wonderful baby scent. The softest hair he’d ever felt, the softest skin… if his own baby would only be half as wonderful, he would love it to the moon and back. Kaito-chan grabbed his ear and pulled. He squealed happily.

“He loves pulling my hair,” Takaya sighed. “It’s the first time in my life I considered cutting it. Don’t ever get close to him when you have your hair down.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Iruka smiled and stroked the baby’s cheek.

“Hey, I was wondering…” Naruto stopped in the doorframe. “Wow, Iruka-sensei! I didn’t think it would work that fast!”

“No, Naruto…” Iruka sighed. “It doesn’t work like that. Babies needs lots of time to grow before they are born. And they are much smaller then. This is Kaito-chan. He’s Takaya’s son. Takaya, this is Naruto.”

“Uzumaki Naruto?!,” Tomi exclaimed, “The hero of Konoha who fought the Juubi and Kaguya and carries the Ninetails? I’ve read everything about you! It’s an honour to meet you.” He scrambled in his pockets only to drop paper and pen in excitement. “Can I have an autograph?”

Naruto had become more and more embarrassed over the span of Tomi’s outburst. “It wasn’t just me,” he said. “Lots of people were with us. From all shinobi countries. We only won because we worked together.”

“But you united them!” Tomi forced the pen into Naruto’s hand and the young man hesitantly signed the paper. “Only you could do it. You and… can you show me the Ninetails?”

“His name is Kurama. And he doesn’t want to. He’s not an animal in a zoo, he says.”

“Oh. Right.” Tomi nodded. “I didn’t mean it like this. Tell him I’m sorry, okay?”

“He can hear you.”

Takaya shook his head, sighed and shoved Tomi aside. “Hi Naruto. I’m Takaya, Iruka’s best friend. He told me lots about you. Nice to meet you.”

“Ou, so you’re that Takaya guy! Iruka-sensei told me about you as well.” Naruto grinned. “You came for the wedding? But that’s in more than a month!”

“And Iruka needs all the help he can get. With preparations and the baby and, of course, there’s this seal business.”

“Yeah, I had a look at it. Iruka-sensei has figured out some of it and some of it was wrong. I actually came to look at it again.”

“There’s no one who knows as much about seals as Tomi. I think you would make a good team.” Takaya smiled, obviously pleased. “Well then boys, let’s do this. Iruka, so you have a playing mat or something to keep Kaito-chan occupied?”

Iruka nodded and handed the baby back Takaya to get the mat and some of the toys he’d bought with Hinata. Naruto eyed the Kaito-chan curiously. “He really came out of you? Like with a woman?,” he finally asked.

“Yeah.” Takaya nodded smiling. He seemed proud of the fact. “Cool, isn’t it?”

“Don’t know about that. It’s weird. So you’re just like Iruka-sensei. Is he going to grow breasts too?” He shook his head.

“I am” Iruka confirmed and placed the mat next to the table. Kaito-chan was set down between the toys which he started to examine right away. “Right,” he sighed and out the seal and his drafts on the table. “So this is what I’ve got so far. Naruto said, this part was wrong, it’s an opening clause, not a closing one… but I didn’t have time to make a new draft yet. I have to rethink the whole thing.”

“That’s a seal of Umino Han!” Tomi grabbed the chakra paper which held the seal. “I recognize his handwriting anywhere. I know all of his seals except this one. Amazing! Where did you find it?”

“Wataru said it fell out of a book…”

“Ou, okay. So he didn’t plan to publish it. It was his very personal seal. Wow! To hold something so close to him… he did write this one himself, didn’t he?” Tomi’s eyes were as big as saucers. Iruka started to grow very fond of his excitement. It was very cute. “Any idea why?”

“Well, I do have a theory.” Iruka explained his idea to them and Tomi nodded eagerly when he finished.

“That explains why he made it so complicated. No one should be able to find a reversal. We would need someone with his skill to do it.”

“I don’t think there will be anyone like him ever again.”

Takaya scoffed. “You haven’t seen Tomi’s work. He might not be a ninja but his seals are incredible.”

“And we have an Uzumaki,” Tomi added. “They tend to have an affinity to seals. And you studied with Jiraiya-sama, didn’t you, Naruto? He was a seal’s master. Together, we can do it.”

“Why are you so interested in this stuff when you’re not a ninja?” Naruto asked suddenly. Takaya’s expression showed that he had touched on a sore spot. But Tomi just sighed and smiled.

“As long as I can think, I wanted to become a ninja. I enrolled at the Academy in Kiri when I was six. But there is something wrong with my chakra pathways. I’m not able to activate my chakra circuit at all. Therefore, I can never be a ninja.”

Naruto looked at him with his big blue eyes. “That must be very hard for you. I have a friend who can only use taijutsu. He trained very hard when we were young and he is one of the most powerful ninja in the whole of Konoha. I think you are a ninja in your way. Takaya says you’re really good with seals, so you are a seal’s master, kind of. Right? If you help us help Iruka-sensei you are doing a great service to Konoha. Because he’s an awesome teacher. That’s what ninjas do, right?” Iruka smiled when he saw Tomi’s eyes full of tears and hope. Naruto had a way of touching one’s heart in a very special way. Kakashi jokingly called it his “Talk no jutsu”.

“You are… you really think like that?,” Tomi asked, his voice breaking. “I could be a ninja?”

“I think you’re a ninja already.” Naruto grinned. “When I’m Hokage, I will find a way to get you a Kiri hitai-ate.”

“I… I…” Tomi burst into tears and hugged Naruto. “There’s no one I would rather serve than Konoha.”

“Even better” Naruto patted his back and let himself be hugged. “I can ask Kakashi-sensei about it as soon as he’s back.”

“I finally understand what they say about you. You really are the greatest ninja of all time.” Tears were flowing endlessly down Tomi’s face. Takaya cleared his throat.

“Can we end this now and come back to more important things? ’Ruka’s seal isn’t going to dissolve on its own.”

“Right.” Tomi wiped his tears away and pulled himself together with admirable emotional control. Just like a ninja would… “I know most of Umino Han’s work, this one is exceptional even for him. You have put a lot of work into it, Iruka, but most of it  is wrong. Because you misinterpreted a few things. There’s this opening clause that Naruto talked about. Then there’s this sign here, here and here which you ignored completely, probably because you didn’t understand it. It’s his version of an alpha, which changed the whole meaning of this phrase. And here… you see this clause? You would’ve done it right, if it wasn’t for this dot. You see? It’s hardly visible but it’s crucial for the understanding of the whole phrase.”

“So we have to rework the whole thing.” Iruka sighed.

“Unfortunately.”

“What would’ve happened if ‘Ruka had used it?” Takaya was watching them curiously, his head resting in the palm of his hand.

“Another mean trick that supports Iruka-san’s theory that Han-sama was preventing being pregnant ever again. It would’ve settled into his body without any effect to himself. But the seal would’ve killed any child growing inside for the rest of his life.”

Iruka sat down in shock. He had been so sure he had done it right… it would’ve killed the baby… and any future attempt of having children would’ve been futile… thank the gods he had asked Naruto before!

“Well, that’s just disgusting,” Takaya huffed and looked over the playing mat. “Shit,” he cursed and jumped up. “Kaito-chan’s gone. I bet he’s crawled outside.”

Iruka jumped up as well, losing his balance for just a second. Too fast…They ran out the door. He couldn’t have gone far, could he? “He can’t be far.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Takaya laughed nervously. “He’s really fast.”

Yamato appeared next to them, with Kaito-chan squealing happily in his arms. “Iruka-sensei? Anko-san said he belongs to you.”

“Thank Kami!” Takaya took Kaito-chan into his arms. “Where did he go?”

“He crawled over to the building site and sat down next to some of the tools. We didn’t notice him when he squeaked. He was…” Yamato coughed embarrassed. “… chewing screws.”

“Urgh…” Takaya sighed. “Did he hurt himself?” He tried to open Kaito-chan’s mouth.

“Surprisingly not. Well, there was no blood on the screws. And he didn’t look distressed at all. It did take me a moment to catch him, though. He’s really fast.”

“I know. He always does this.” Takaya shook his head. “I think he’s growing a tooth.” Lovingly, he stroked his boy’s locks. “He’s a little troublemaker. Thank you for bringing him back.”

Yamato’s eyes clung to the baby, an unreadable expression on his face. This was something Yamato had never known. He’d never had a real family. At least not one he could remember. Iruka had no idea what was going through the jounin’s head. Eventually, he tore his eyes away from the baby in Takaya’s arms and looked at Iruka. “We’ve just finished the roof of the main house, you can move in now. The left wing will take us a bit longer, I’ll do my best to have it done within a week. The temple has been cleaned up, we’ll start working on that next and… if you allow me, I’d split the group, so that some of them can start working on the pond already. Otherwise, we might not be able to finish it in time.”

Iruka smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Yamato. You are a great help. We are very grateful for everything you do for us. But Kakashi has not given you time off so that you work in our construction site. You should be out there enjoying yourself.”

“I enjoy helping you and senpai very much.” Did Yamato blush a bit? Maybe… maybe it was the light... “To be honest, I don’t really know what to do yet. But construction work gives me a lot of time to think about it. I hope to have an idea where to go after your wedding. I want to go somewhere. I just don’t know where. And I wouldn’t miss your wedding for anything in the world. If you don’t mind…” Yes, he was blushing. Iruka couldn’t help but hug the ANBU.

“Thank you very much,” he smiled. “I have no idea how to make it up to you.”

“It’s nothing, really. I enjoy helping you.” He squirmed in Iruka’s hug and freed himself. “I… I need to get back to work.”

“We’ll be having dinner soon. I’ll call you when it’s ready,” Iruka shouted after him.

“Kami, are all Konoha ninja that cute?” Takaya wore a big grin on his face. “He’s an absolute sweetheart. Gosh, if I wasn’t in a relationship, I’d fuck this guy senseless until his eyes fell out of his head. I’ve never seen eyes like this. They’re huge!” Iruka snickered.

“Aww, you’d break his heart. He might be a powerful jounin but he’s very fragile. And lonely. Don’t tease him too much.”

“Don’t worry. I try to keep my fantasies with me. But he’s just so… urgh, it would be so much fun!” He sighed. “I’d better focus on something else. My first mission will be hooking up Tomi with that what was his name?”

“Kotetsu.” Iruka shook his head. “And stupid old me thought you were here to help me.”

“That too, of course. But I’ll grow bored. I need something to do. You know, in that department. It’ll be a month until I have sex again, kami knows how I’ll survive; I need something to keep my mind of things.” Iruka just shook his head and grinned. This would be fun.


	30. Iruka's flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka starts to move things from his flat to his new home. Kakashi comes back from his conference. They miss each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> It happened just like I thought it would happen...  
> As soon as I've uploaded all chapters I wrote beforehand, I'm not adding regularly.  
> That is partly due to the season... I'm at my parent's and will be traveling again soon...  
> But at the moment the story just doesn't want to be written. Takaya needs so much attention but he still doesn't want to be written. It's infuriating.  
> Never mind. Hopefully, things will start to happen more smoothly when I reach the point where we'll have action again... But for now they are moving. Let's hope that everything works out...  
> Have fun!
> 
> Thanks for your wonderful comments, you people. It really keeps me going and motivated to force myself. Otherwise this chapter would have taken a lot longer...

Iruka had tried to side-track Takaya as well as possible but in the end,  his best friend ended up following him to his flat. “You really don’t need to help me pack. Wouldn’t you rather explore Konoha? I’m sure Naruto would show you around.”

“No” Takaya shook his head and grinned at him. He was in a good mood. Apparently Kaito-chan had slept the whole night. “I want to see your flat. And I didn’t come to have a holiday. I’m here to help you. Naruto is busy figuring out that seal anyway.”

True. Tomi had excused himself right after breakfast to look at the seal. Naruto had joined him as soon as he arrived. Hinata and Anko were preparing the main house for Iruka and Kakashi to move in.

“Ou, I like it” Takaya walked into the flat as soon as Iruka opened the door. He stopped in the middle of the living room. “Very Umino. Look, there’s the little seahorse I gave you! You kept it!”

“Of course I did” Iruka smiled. “Why shouldn’t I?”

“I dunno…” Takaya’s had discovered Tiraku’s drawing. “Is that Tiraku’s work? I didn’t know you trained with them. Oh look, there’s Hitoshi with his toy. That’s so sweet!”

“I needed to train and they didn’t have a teacher, so I thought I could show them a few knacks…” Iruka scratched his neck.

“Ah, great. I used to train them but when I discovered that I was pregnant I had to stop.” Takaya shrugged. “Nice of you to take over. Especially Tiraku needs all the attention he can get. It’s not easy for a ninja who doesn’t want to be one…” A sad look came over his face. Iruka had seen it before. He’d never asked. If it was something Takaya wanted to share, he would do so eventually. So he just nodded and pulled out a transportation scroll. “Let’s start with the books.”

I didn’t take them long until the flat was devoid of all decorations. Iruka pulled out a second scroll and started taking clothes out of his wardrobe when he heard a body flicker jutsu in the living room. There were only three people who could cross the wards like this, himself, Kakashi and…

“Kaito-chan doesn’t stop crying, I don’t know what to do,” boomed Naruto’s voice.

“Ah, for kami’s sake” Takaya sighed. “I’ll be right back, ‘Ruka.”

Iruka smiled and sat down on his sofa. After sealing all his books in the scroll, Takaya had taken over. He wasn’t as good at it but he now felt why. It had drained his chakra reserves more than he had thought it would. He sighed and his hands found the bump again that protruded from his formerly flat stomach. “Are you eating all my chakra, child?,” he asked. He would have a baby. His heart throbbed when he thought about it. He wasn’t that far along but he already loved the little one growing inside him. He just… had to be more careful with his chakra expense. Once again he thanked the gods for all his friends. He had no idea how he would’ve managed without them.

He knew he should be packing but a part of him didn’t want to get up. Maybe it was his body telling him to rest, so for once he leaned back and just relaxed until he heard someone appear next to him. Takaya huffed. “Kaito-chan just wanted attention.”  He sighed. “By the way, there was a blue-haired woman, forgot her name again, who started to prepare lunch for everyone. Shall we walk back?”

Iruka nodded gratefully. “Yoko-san. She’s Izumo’s girlfriend. You know, the chunin next to the one you’re trying to hook up with Tomi?”

“Ah, I’ve forgotten what he looks like. Good for him.” They chatted happily, Iruka told Takaya all the Konoha gossip he needed to know but realized early on that Takaya was very bad at remembering names.

As soon as they waked through the gates, Shikamaru appeared next to them. “There you are. You need to come with me. Now. Kakashi is having a breakdown.” He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Why? What happened?” Iruka’s mind started to spin with worry right away.

“What a drag… He came home to your flat just now and found it devoid of all your stuff, so he went to the Hatake Estate and Yamato told him, he hadn’t seen you all day. He assumes you were having second thoughts and left him.”

Iruka scrunched up his eyebrows. “Why should I do that?”

“No idea. You tell me. Fact is, he’s in the office and you should get to him asap.”

He looked over to Takaya who shrugged. “I’ll make sure they leave some food for you. Go, save your knight in shining armour, princess.” He winked and shooed Iruka away.

Sighing and full of worries, Iruka turned around and ran back to the Hokage tower as fast as his legs would carry him.

 

“Kakashi!” The door banged against the wall, Iruka couldn’t care less. The Hokage sat sunk down his chair, a picture of misery. His head was lifted slowly; there was none of his usual jounin instincts in his movements. If anyone had tried to attack him right now… Iruka was in his lap, pressing their lips together. It took a moment until Kakashi kissed him back but when he did, he did it with an intensity that bordered on desperation.  They drowned in each other until Iruka’s lungs nearly burst. Panting, he looked at the taller man. “I missed you,” he whispered. Kakashi’s dark eyes studied him, his hands clawed into Iruka’s shoulders painfully. Then, he pulled him into his arms, embracing him as if he would never let him go.

“I was just on my way back to the Hatake Estate. Takaya and I were taking things from my flat over. The main house is done. We can move in now.” He felt Kakashi relaxing at his words. “I’m happy you are back,” Iruka confessed knowing Kakashi needed to hear it. “I love you.” The jounin gulped audibly. They stayed like this a bit longer, Iruka enjoying the warmth between them. Eventually, Kakashi’s arms let go of Iruka and he climbed off his partner’s lap. “Yoko-san has prepared lunch for everyone. You need to have a good look at what I’ve done this week.” Iruka smiled and stretched out his hand for Kakashi to take it. After a moment of hesitation, the jounin did. His eyes were unreadable, so was his face underneath the mask that he had pulled up again. It hurt to see that Kakashi still didn’t trust him. Or rather, he still didn’t trust himself to be good enough for Iruka. He sighed quietly. They still had a long way to go…

Iruka had his eyes on Kakashi when they came through the gate. He wanted to see his partner’s reaction. To his disappointment, nothing showed on his face when he examined the houses. “The workers have been busy,” he just said.

“Yeah. Thanks to Yamato-san. His Mokuton is perfect for roof repairs. He’s made himself indispensable, really.”

Kakashi nodded. “The flat for Takaya-san is mostly done?”

“He’s already moved in.” Iruka grinned. “I think they are having lunch in there now.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He seemed impressed. Iruka felt his chest swell with pride. They entered over the repaired Engawa only to be welcomed by cheerful chatter. Tomi sat with Yamato, Guy and Anko drilling them with questions. Takaya chatted with Yoko and Shikamaru. “’Ruka!,” he shouted  as soon as they stepped inside. “I’ve saved plates for you and Kakashi-dude!”

He stood up to get them Iruka and Kakashi sat down. Shikamaru’s eyes darted to his Hokage. Not even a shinobi would’ve noticed but Iruka had taught this kid from early on, he saw the relief in Shikamaru’s eyes. “I should probably go. My wife will kill me if she finds out that I had lunch someplace else.”

“Good luck.” Iruka smiled and they sat down, still holding hands. Yoko blushed and lowered her gaze. “Thank you for cooking,” Iruka complimented her, “I’m sure it’s delicious.” She didn’t look up and blushed only harder. Iruka sighed internally. It would take time and patience to make her open up.

Takaya came back with two plates, staring at leaving Shikamaru’s backside unabashedly. “Damn,” he said setting down the plates in front of Iruka and Kakashi, “I never thought I’d find brains sexy but this guy… He’s got it all.” He sat down opposite Iruka next to Yoko. “I need to introduce him to Kuro. He’d like him too. I wonder if we could…” His eyes said what he had left out.

“He’s married to a woman, Takaya.” Iruka shook his head. He didn’t need to look at Kakashi to know that his boyfriend’s mind had gone into Icha Icha territory again.

“That doesn’t have to mean anything! He seems like one open for new experiences.”

Yoko giggled. All heads turned towards her. She stopped and blushed only harder. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“No, don’t be.” Takaya grinned way too pleased with himself. “Your laugh’s real nice. And I like a girl with a dirty mind.” He winked at her and, to Iruka’s surprise, Yoko didn’t lower her head again but smiled shyly. “See? That’s much better on you. Keep your head up, girl. Can’t see your face if you always keep it directed at the floor. I do love your hair but… you are nice to look at. Doesn’t your boyfriend tell you how pretty you are?”

She shook her head slightly, obviously embarrassed at the compliment. “He’s… biased,” she said quietly.

“Aww.” Takaya patted her shoulder. “He did fall in love with you for a reason, right? Let me tell you: I could ask anyone in here and they would say the same thing. You’re not only really pretty but an amazing cook too. And I’m sure there’s more wonderful things about you. You’re allowed to acknowledge them.” Iruka nodded to strengthen Takaya’s statement, and so did Kakashi. Yoko blushed and lowered her head again but the smile stayed intact.

“So, what do you think?” Iruka changed the topic and gestured around the room.

Kakashi followed his hands and looked around the room. “I’m still trying to recognize it.” His eyes found Iruka’s; they were soft and full of love. “The outside looks like my childhood home but… it just tells me how incredibly lucky I have been.” He smiled. Takaya was making Aww-noises in the background but Iruka didn’t care. He was lost in these eyes.

“I didn’t do much, really. It was mostly Yamato and Anko who organised it. They…” Kakashi’s masked lips on his shut him up. Their kiss didn’t last long, Iruka was grossed out by the rough, slightly wet fabric. When he looked up, he found Takaya staring at them with a big grin on his face, Yoko had her purple eyes glued to the table.

“I am starting to like your dynamic,” Takaya grinned. “Is it a big secret what Kakashi-dude looks like without his mask?”

Iruke nodded. “There are exactly twelve people alive who know my face,” Kakashi said with his eye-smile intact.

“That’s cool. I’m not close enough to you to become number thirteen I guess.” Takaya shrugged. “Shame. I’d like to see what those lips look like… preferably wrapped around my best friend’s…”

“Okay. Well. Great. No, Takaya, no.” Iruka could feel the heat rising in his face, he didn’t want to know what Yoko thought right now.

“Mah…” Kakashi stroked his shoulder to calm him down. “I’d let you watch, Iruka makes exquisite sounds when I…”

“You’re not helping, you perverted moron!” Iruka buried his hands in his face. He didn’t even want to know how many of their friends had caught their conversation. “I was just trying to eat lunch!”

“He doesn’t seem to like the idea.” Kakashi sighed. “I’m sorry but I won’t do anything Iruka doesn’t approve of.”

“Ah! I’ll remind you of that next time you…” He stopped himself when he saw Takaya grinning from one ear to the other.

“We’re just teasing, ‘Ruka-chan,” he chuckled. “Eat up. The baby needs proper nutrition.”

Iruka just shook his head and finished his lunch. He tried not to smile and act peeved but he gave up soon enough. First and foremost, he was happy to have so many good friends and a wonderful partner. He would never feel lonely again.

 

Kakashi inspected the rest of the right wing house after lunch and was very pleased with it, even though Takaya and Kaito-chan had already made a mess in the bigger bedroom. The baby was handed from one shinobi to the other, whoever wanted to coo at the baby, and he seemed quite happy with it. When he had enough, Takaya sat down on the playing mat with him but left him in Yoko’s capable hands soon after.

With Kakashi, they inspected the main house and made a list of all the additional furniture they needed to get. It wasn’t much, as Iruka’s interior would be transferred completely, and mostly child-based. Takaya was having the time of his life already imagining where everything would go, Iruka told his friends that they would need every available shinobi to move the furniture tomorrow. The rest of the day was spent in Iruka’s flat, depositing smaller things in scrolls. Iruka was exhausted by the time they wanted to have dinner, so they decided to have Ramen at Ichiraku’s. Naruto and Tomi finally stopped staring at the seal and joined them. Tomi was overly excited to finally meet the great Kakashi of the Sharingan in the flesh and Iruka enjoyed his Ramen while listening to Naruto. The boy who never went back on his word pleaded for Tomi to be appointed shinobi even though he was not able to mold chakra.

“Mah…” Kakashi said and slowly shook his head. “You would do a great service to the village - and me – if you managed to reverse that seal.  A shinobi who can’t mold chakra is unheard of but so was a shinobi who can’t use ninjutsu before Rock Lee came around… The council will be less than thrilled. I see what I can do. IF you manage to reverse the seal.”

“I’m positive. Naruto and I are close to understanding the structure.” Tomi stared at Kakashi; his eyes full of determination that reminded Iruka so much of Naruto.

“I’ll introduce you to Lee. He can train you.” Naruto grinned.

“Alright.” Kakashi sighed. “If you manage to create a reverse seal, come into my office. You have to make an official request. Naruto and someone else need to bail for your abilities as shinobi and your importance for the village. The council might request a test. And you would become a shinobi of Konoha, of course. You would not be able to go back to the Land of Water if not on a mission.”

“It has always been my dream to become a Konoha shinobi. There’s nothing I would rather do.” Tomi clenched his fists in determination. “I promise you, I will reverse the seal. I won’t go back on my word. That’s my way of the ninja.”

Iruka had heard these words before. A quick look over to Naruto showed him that the young man was smiling softly. Pride rose in his chest. Naruto’s determination had spread all the way over to the Land of Water and inspired people everywhere. His little brother…

“Mah… that’s the right spirit. I agree with Naruto. Lee might be able to help with your training.” He waved at Ayame who came over with their bill right away. “It was nice meeting you Tomi but I’m tired. So is Iruka. I think we should head home now.”

Naruto looked from one sensei to the other and raised an eyebrow but for once, he didn’t say anything. Iruka smiled. Tomi scratched his neck, seemingly embarrassed. “Uhm… I’m sorry but… I’m not sure about the way back…”

“No worries, I’ll show you.” Naruto stood up and grinned at him. “We can walk by the chunin apartment houses and you can have a look at where you’ll live.”

“You are so sure I’m going to be a ninja.”

“You just gave your word as a ninja. You already are. Let’s go!” Iruka watched them leave and couldn’t help but smile.

“Mah… to be young and full of hope again.” Kakashi stood up again.

Iruka shook his head. “Come on, old man. You have a lot to look forward to. Don’t even think you’ll get rid of me or the baby easily.” He intertwined his fingers with Kakashi’s and snuggled up to the taller man. “I’m happy you’re back. I missed you.” The jounin didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. They made their way back in comfortable silence. Iruka’s flat was bare and not at all as homely as it used to be. But it was only for one night.

“You know, I am really tired,” Iruka finally sighed, “I don’t think we should…” A quiet snore, his eyes darted to the bed. Kakashi had fallen asleep as he had fallen onto the bed. Iruka smiled. So it hadn’t been an excuse at all. In the end, he at least rid his lover of his boots and lay down next to him. Iruka was a very lucky man.


	31. Iruka's new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka and Kakashi finally move into the Hatake Estate with the help of their friends. Their bedroom is going to be inaugurated right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh?  
> I'm back already, only a day later?  
> Welcome to my irregular upoading cycle!  
> I'll be away again, visiting Berlin this time, so I thought, I'll give you a little treat before I leave.  
> Have fun!

A loud noise woke Iruka. He sat up in bed, his senses on high alert. When it happened again, he relaxed and chuckled. Kakashi snored loudly next to him. Shinobi of his rank didn’t snore, not unless they felt completely safe. With a fond smile on his face, he watched his lover for a moment. His eyes were closed in a relaxed manner, the scar nearly buried in the pillows. Kakashi’s eyelashes rested on his cheeks. For the first time, Iruka noticed them. As devoid of colour as his hair, they were nearly translucent and hardly visible at all. As was the rest of his body hair, probably, because Iruka remembered feeling it under his fingers but he had never seen any trace of it. Sakumo was said to have had the same hair colour as Kakashi. Maybe that was some kind of special trait in his family. Iruka wondered if their child would inherit Kakashi’s silver hair or his brown locks. Probably Iruka’s… the Umino genes seemed to be strong. Iruka reigned himself in. It was too soon to think of such things. He couldn’t even be sure if was able to have the child at all…

Eventually, he crawled out of their bed. It was still quite early, so he let Kakashi sleep and went to make breakfast. Which proved to be difficult as they had sealed away the china and all the kitchen tools already. In the end, he left the flat to buy something.

When he came back with breakfast and coffee-to-go, Kakashi was just waking up. “Good morning, you snoring monster,” Iruka teased him and tipped a little kiss on his partner’s nose. “I got us breakfast.”

“I don’t snore,” Kakashi murmured and buried his head in the pillow. Cute. Iruka would’ve never thought that a deadly jounin like him could be cute.

“Well, you did.” Iruka snorted and sat down on the bed again. “You must’ve been very tired. Are you feeling better now?”

“Hm…” A grabbling hand groped his backside and Iruka rolled his eyes.

“We should have breakfast. It won’t be long until the others arrive.”

“Mah… long enough to catch up on what we missed last night…” Kakashi’s lips were on his neck and Iruka couldn’t stop the goose-bumps from spreading. “It might be our last chance to do it in here…”

Iruka was tempted. He felt himself reacting to Kakashi’s fondling already. “I’d rather inaugurate our new place tonight. Come on. The coffee is cooling.”

“Hm… we won’t be alone over there…”

“Takaya won’t mind.”

“No. He certainly doesn’t… mind.”

Iruka sighed. “Get up, you pervert. I’d rather be caught by Takaya than our Konoha friends any day. He’s going to tease us no matter what.” He stood up and left for the kitchen. A few minutes later, Kakashi joined him.

 

There was a knock on the door just as Kakashi had finished showering. Iruka opened the door and was greeted by a Takaya’s freckled face. “Morning,” he grinned. “There’s lots of people who are trying to get in here. Would you mind opening the wards?”

“Yes. Of course. Good morning to you too.” Iruka grinned back and ran through the hand signs. Just as he did, Takaya was pushed inside, behind him Raidou and Genma.

“Long time no see,” Genma grinned. “I feel a bit left out, you know? We didn’t even know you were moving until Izumo burst in and told us that you need us.”

Raidou nodded. “It’s because we were working when they were having their party.”

“Being shinobi isn’t what it used to be,” Genma sighed and shook his head. “We’re disadvantaged because we were protecting the village.”

“Quit whining and move, would you? We want to get this done,” Kotetsu shouted from the back. Takaya wrapped his arm around Iruka.

“I like this bunch, you know?,” he grinned and punched Iruka playfully. “I thought you were real lonely. But you have a great family here as well.”

“Yes…” Iruka watched them stream into his flat debating who should take what and which pieces needed to be disassembled. “It… wasn’t always like this…”

“Yeah, whatever.” Takaya patted him on the back. “I’m going to take the sofa.”

“Wait, that’s way too heavy…” He stopped when Takaya lifted the thing with a grin on his face.

“Never underestimate the power of chakra.” With that, he was gone in a swirl of raindrops.

“Wow. I like him.” Iruka managed not to wince when Genma appeared right next to him. “Where’s he from?”

“A jounin from water… he’s a distant relative of mine and a very good friend. He came here to help me with the wedding.” Iruka looked at the tokubetsu jounin.

“Right. I heard about that. So you’re going to marry Kakashi. Who would’ve thought. I bet he’d never confess.”

“Yeah. You owe quite a sum.” Raidou was heard from the other side of the living room where he was disassembling a cupboard.

“By the way… what I wanted to ask… there’s talk you are pregnant? With his… you know… where did that story come from?”

“Ah, that one.” Iruka couldn’t help himself. “Well, I came back and I’ve gained a few pounds since then,” he pointed at his belly. “Then Kakashi and I declared that we were going to marry out of the blue… people just assumed, I guess. Isn’t that what happen between a man and a woman sometimes?”

“Yeah but you’re not a woman…” Genma shook his head, Iruka just winked at him.

“Have you ever seen me naked?”

“No? But you’re… this is…” He straightened up and examined Iruka who just raised his eyebrow expectantly. “You’re kidding, right? You’re just fucking with me.”

“There are men who are mistaken for women, there are women who look like men.” Iruka shrugged. “You just never asked.”

“Wow…” Genma huffed. “I’m sorry. I just assumed.”

“Don’t listen to him, Genma,” Izumo shouted from the bedroom. “He’s a prankster.” Raido snorted in amusement.

The bodyguard stared at Iruka, obviously confused. “I’m confused.”

Iruka grinned. “Izumo’s right. Not a woman. But yeah. I’m pregnant.”

“Haha. You know, that makes even less sense.” Genma shook his head.

“Iruka, sweetheart,” Kakashi came in from the bathroom. “You are keeping my shinobi from work. Remember: you’re not allowed to take anything heavy. It’s not good for the baby.”

Iruka couldn’t supress the laugh when Genma stared at Kakashi open-mouthed. “You’re all fucking with me,” he murmured and started to stack up chairs. “I’m going to quit.” With that, he left in a swirl of leaves.

 

Iruka was allowed to take a bedside table in the end. He walked back with Izumo and Kotetsu who were carrying shelfs. They talked about the baby and Yoko and about Izumo’s plans to propose to her. Kotetsu walked beside them, lost in his own thoughts.

Most of the furniture had arrived when they reached the Estate. Takaya was busy directing people where everything was supposed to go, with Kaito-chan in one arm. Iruka set down his cargo and looked around with a happy smile. So many people were helping. Some, he hardly knew, a few of them were former students. Kiba had come, Shino and Choji, Hinata and Tenten. This was going to be his home, hopefully for the rest of his life. He wouldn’t be alone anymore. He and Kakashi would soon be married. And not long after… he sat down on the table, not sure how to describe the feelings that overcame him. Around him, things were put up and placed where Takaya deemed right. He shouldn’t be sitting here, he should be helping, he…

“Eureka! We did it!” Tomi stormed into the room. His face glowing with excitement, he headed for Takaya who stepped away so that Tomi hugged Kotetsu instead of him. The blond boy stopped. “Sorry,” he murmured and turned around to face Takaya. “We figured it out! Naruto is drawing the reversal seal already!”

“You shouldn’t let him do that,” Kakashi advised. “His handwriting is awful.”

“Oh…” Tomi’s face dropped instantly and he hurried back.

Iruka was way too fascinated by what happened to Kotetsu. His eyes had gone wide, his face flushed furiously and he seemed frozen in place. “Are you alright?” Takaya did quite a good job at hiding his grin. But the look in his eyes when he glanced at Iruka was devilish. “I think you should go over there and help them.”

“What?” Kotetsu’s eyes slowly focused on the small man in front of him. “No. No… I’m rubbish with seals…”

“Maybe. But Tomi is excited and needs to let off some steam. I know, you’re rubbish at flirting as well, he won’t mind, he likes you. Just compliment him.”

“But I… no, I…” Takaya shoved the helpless chunin towards the door.

“Yes you can. Come on. Your crush won’t be interested in you if you adore them from afar. Ask Kakashi-dude. Don’t even try to play it down. You like him just as much. Go smooch!” He pushed Kotetsu into the kitchen and locked the door. With a grin, he turned back to a room full of grinning shinobi.

“Oh well done.” Izumo patted the little jounin’s shoulder. “I’m not reckless enough with him, I guess. Thanks for helping him out.”

“My pleasure.” Takaya grinned and wrapped his hands. “Consider it a hobby of mine. Who shall I hook up next?” Suddenly, everyone was very interested in the furniture.

Half an hour later, the space started to look like a living room. Naruto came in through the front door and handed Iruka a slip of chakra paper. “I think we’re done.” He grinned. “I left those two… Kotetsu-san was very awkward but I think Tomi likes him a lot. They tried so hard to ‘accidently’ touch, it took until now to finish the seal.”

Genma was roaring with laughter, many others joined in. Iruka spotted Takaya’s pleased face and had to laugh as well.

“You’re a mean bunch,” Izumo said grinning, “Takaya, I think you’re even worse than Anko.”

“Thanks.” Takaya grinned and crossed his arms. “I take pride in that.”

“It’s good to see him swoon over someone else than Iruka.” Genma sounded very pleased. “It’s been hard to get him out of the house recently. By the way… where’s Anko?”

“Over here,” was heard from outside. “Had to do a few things for Ibiki. Don’t tell me I missed out on something.”

“You did,” Izumo shouted back. “Iruka convinced Genma that he was a woman and Takaya hooked up Kotetsu with that blond boy.”

“Man!” Anko came in. “I shouldn’t have wasted time chatting with Yamato-kun. Isn’t he a bit young for good old ‘Tetsu? How old is he?”

“Nineteen” Takaya grinned.

“Ou… Kinky…” Anko grinned. “I hope he has a thing for older man?”

“He has a thing for Konoha ninjas. And pale dark-haired guys.” Takaya snickered. “By the way… does any of you know why he’s wearing that bandage? I understand the mask-thing with Kakashi-dude but… it doesn’t conceal anything.”

“No idea. One day he came back from a mission with it and hasn’t taken it away since.” Izumo confessed. “He nearly told me and Asuma one day but Shikamaru messed it up. It didn’t come up again.”

“Arg… I set Tomi up for that.”

“Actually, I think you only need to ask him. He’s happy about everyone besides me who shows interest in him.”

“I want to know. Now.  But I can’t distract him from Tomi. Hopefully, they’re smooching already.” He unlocked the door but didn’t open it.

“Hey!” Anko came in from the bedroom. “Can someone please get back to being useful and help me with putting up that bed? I have no idea who disassembled it but they must’ve broken something.”

“I know you are lying,” Shino said calmly. “Why? Because I was very careful. You are only using this as an excuse.”

“Oh, shut up.”

At the end of the day, all of Iruka’s furniture had been arranged in the main house, the kitchen was stacked with plates, the shelfs filled with books. Tomorrow, sinks and a shower would be installed, as well as a stove. Kakashi made dinner for all of them in the right wing house. Tomi and Kotetsu remained missing for the rest of the day. No one really worried about them, they all hoped for the best.

 

When all of them had left, Iruka, Kakashi and Takaya inspected the rooms again. “Hm… I like it,” Takaya finally said. “It needs more knick-knacks, of course, and a few rugs… it’ll be really homely soon, I know it. Baby Umino will love it.”

“I hope so.” Iruka nodded and squeezed Kakashi’s hand. “He will be a Baby Hatake, though.”

“Umino… Hatake… he’s both.” Takaya shrugged. “He’ll have brown eyes and tan skin and when he visits the Western Isle to train with Kaito-chan, he won’t stand out because he’s one of us.” Kakashi chuckled.

“By the way…” Iruka looked up to his partner. “We need to get your stuff too. You haven’t been at your place for months. We’ll do it tomorrow.”

“No.” Kakashi pulled back his hand and distanced himself.

“Why?” Iruka knew he needed to be careful.

“It’s… not as nice. I don’t want you to see.”

“Okay.” Iruka sighed. “I won’t do anything, if you don’t want me too. But you don’t have to keep things from me. I won’t judge. I won’t leave you. I love you no matter what.”

“He’s right, you know? We talked lots about you, he loves you with all his heart. I spoke with Kuro about everything. Well, mostly everything. He read my diary. It helps.”

“I don’t want you to.”

Iruka nodded and sighed internally. He would’ve really liked to see what Kakashi had lived like before he had moved over but… some things better stayed untouched. Maybe later, when they trusted each other more, Kakashi would open up.

 

Tomi came back later that evening with a big smile on his face. He told them about wonderful Kotetsu-san who had been very interested in the seal and then showed him the beautiful pavilion in the park. When Tomi had asked, he had lead them to one of the training areas and practiced a few taijutsu moves with him. “He showed me his mace,” Tomi said proudly, “He summons it out of thin air and it can transform. It looks a bit like a conch shell.”

“Yes, we’ve seen it.” Iruka smiled. “They combine it with Izumo’s Syrup jutsu. It’s really quite something.”

For once, Takaya just listened to Tomi rave and didn’t tease him. It was Kakashi who said something. “You like Kotetsu quite a lot, huh?” His head was propped on one if his palms and his eyes gave a friendly smile.

“Yeah, I guess…” Tomi shrugged but blushed. “He’s an awesome Konoha ninja. How could I not like him?”

“Mah… it’s more than that.” Kakashi looked at the boy fondly. “Let me give you some advice: don’t make the same mistake I made. I’ve been in love with Iruka for kami knows how long but I never told him. Even when he started showing interest in me… I tried to block it. I thought he deserved someone better than me. I still do.”

“Turns out that Iruka doesn’t want anyone better than him,” Iruka added and threw Kakashi a glance. “Kotetsu likes you too, Tomi. He’s just very shy.”

“He’s not shy!” Tomi looked at him incredulously. “That’s not true.”

“You should’ve seen his face after you hugged him ’by accident’,” Takaya smirked. “He went full tomato. Couldn’t even breathe properly. Real cute.”

“I don’t believe it! Kotetsu-san… he would like people his age. I’m not even a shinobi.”

“Yet.” Kakashi smiled again. “I might have found a way to present you with a hitai-ate.”

“And don’t think this is about age. You like him too, don’t you? If he’s the right one, age doesn’t matter.” Iruka smiled reassuringly at the boy. “He always complains that his life is boring. Some youth might spice it up for him.”

“Oh, you’re dirty, ‘Ruka-chan.”

“Wait, I didn’t mean it like…”

“Talking about spicing up. You promised me something this morning.” Kakashi’s feet touched Iruka’s under the table and stroked his shin. “The bed looks quite stable.”

“Oh boy.” Takaya’s grin was nothing but dirty. “Did you bring your earplugs, Tomi-chan?”

Tomi blushed, Iruka shot an angry look at Kakashi. Not everyone needed to know about their love life.

“Don’t make the same mistake I made, Tomi,” he sighed.  “Don’t get yourself a pervert. Neither as partner nor as best friend.”

The boy blushed, Takaya smirked. “Well, we don’t want to keep them any longer, do we? Kaito-chan slept soundly yesterday, he will do so again. I hope.” He yawned. “Good night, then. I’ll make some breakfast, I guess. As I’ll be up anyway…”

“Good night,” Tomi said, blushing and rushed out of the room.

Iruka sighed and buried his head in his hands. “You two will be the death of me. I taught dozens of pre-genin and some of them really tried my patience. But you two are going to do it.”

“Mah…” Kakashi wrapped his arms arounds Iruka from behind. His warm breath was very close to his ear suddenly. “I would never do anything to harm you, my love. Not unless you want me too.” His gloved hands found Iruka’s belly and cupped it. “You are my everything. You rescued me from a miserable life of utter loneliness.”

“Awww, he is so cute!” Takaya squealed. “So poetic. You should write books. Or poems. Have you ever thought about it?”

“Hm…,” Kakashi hummed right into Iruka’s ear. It itched in his back and produced goose-bumps everywhere. “I have… Maybe I’ll continue Jirayia-sama’s series. He would allow me too as I’ve always been his greatest fan. But that’s a plan for later when I’m retired.”

“You’re not going to write Icha Icha!” Iruka brought distance between Kakashi and him. “Please tell me you’re not seriously considering it!”

“Mah… it was your idea, sensei.” Kakashi’s eye-smile could be so infuriating sometimes! “Whenever I wanted to say something nice to you, you claimed it was from Icha Icha. Maybe I’ve got the skills to write a book.”

Iruka sighed and hung his head. “Why did I fall in love with you again?”

“You tell me. I’ve got no idea.”

“I never should’ve accepted your marriage proposal.”

“But you did.”

“It’s too late to take it back now, isn’t it?”

Takaya groaned. “Stop whining and get on with it. You love the way he’s fucking you. So just let him.”

Iruka rolled his eyes but he couldn’t argue against the truth of Takaya’s words. So he just sighed again, stood up and walked back to the main house. Kakashi followed him. He expected to be thrown against the wall as soon as he closed the door but it didn’t happen. Kakashi just stood there, awkwardly. He didn’t even pull down his mask. “Do you really want to take it back?,” he asked quietly. Suddenly, it dawned on Iruka and he wanted to hit himself with something hard and heavy. Of course, Kakashi was still insecure about their relationship; he would take these words to heart.

“Of course not.” Iruka stepped in front of him and pulled down his mask. “You might be infuriating sometimes but I love you. I wouldn’t give you up for anything in the world. I want to marry you. I was just saying stupid things.”

“Am I allowed to proclaim my love for you in words?”

“Yeah. If you really have to… you can say cheesy stuff.”

“Then I’ll tell you that I adore you more than any god I can think of. I want to worship you with kisses. I will get on my knees and confess my love for you by caressing your most beautiful parts until you can hardly keep upright.” Kakashi’s lips had found Iruka’s neck and peppered it with kisses. He groaned quietly and felt his cock react to his partner’s words. Did he find it sexy? Yes. Would he admit it? Never.

“But I will support you. And when I finally sink into the warmth of your body, I will make sure that your pleasure will let you forget where and who you are. I will make love to you so thoroughly that you will feel the traces of our shared dream for at least a day. And I will love, love, love you again as much and as often as you let me. I will love, love, love you till the end of my life.” Every time Kakashi said “love”, he pressed a short but intense kiss against Iruka’s lips and he could feel himself come undone from just the intensity of his kisses and words.

“Kakashi,” was all he managed to produce. He had wanted to say something. He couldn’t remember what. The silver-haired ninja sank down to his knees and lifted Iruka’s shirt. His hands started to stroke the protruding bump, he pressed open-mouthed kisses against it.

“You’re bigger than the last time I saw you. I love to see you swell with the fruit of our lovemaking. I can’t wait for you to be bigger and give me even more of your beautifully tan skin to worship.”

Iruka’s cock was half-hard already without being touched at all. He wasn’t supposed to find it hot, he didn’t want to be like Takaya… but Kakashi’s voice… the idea of their child growing inside him… he couldn’t help but get even more aroused. “Didn’t you want to ‘worship my most beautiful parts’?,” he asked. He didn’t want to sound desperate, he didn’t want to beg…

“Aren’t I?”

This man… argh. “If you’re not going to touch my cock any time soon, I will.”

“Mah, Iruka…” The way he said his name… with this velvety purr… “Who am I to make you suffer?” He pulled down Iruka’s trousers in one swift motion, his gloves landed somewhere in the corner. Careful fingertips touched his sensitive length, just lightly, but their rough nature sent shivers down his spine.  “I have spun fantasies about your phallus for years but, once again, reality tops them all.” He licked his lips and shot a hot look up to Iruka who just gulped. “Not only the physical appearance… it’s the texture, your scent, your taste…” He gave a short lick to its tip and Iruka threw his head back in surprise.

“Fuck”

Kakashi’s hand wrapped around him and started stroking, just a bit too lightly to be satisfying. “And I would’ve never thought to hear such indecent words come over your lips during our love-making. I greatly enjoy…”

“I would’ve never thought you’d talk so much.” Iruka was getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

“Mah… my love…” Kakashi’s hand had found his bump again. “There’s hardly anyone I have to say so much to. Still, my words can’t even grasp at what I’m feeling for you.” He smiled upwards towards Iruka. It was so good to see his lips again, his beautiful, pink lips that opened slowly and… a moan, way too loud, escaped him when Kakashi took his whole length into his mouth. Gods, so good… his hips involuntarily jerked forward, Kakashi gagged. “Fuck. Sorry. Ah…” Kakashi began to move, Iruka clawed into his hair to find some support. It didn’t work. Soon, he was panting, determined not to make a sound. It was hard. Whenever Kakashi’s teeth scraped his skin, a moan escaped him. His partner seemed very pleased when he let go of Iruka with a wet sound. “Are you ashamed to vocally compliment my skills? I think Tomi and Takaya are asleep by now.” He stood up again and focussed on Iruka’s eyes.

“I…” Iruka had to get some saliva down his throat before he could talk again, “I’m not going to let loose if there’s someone else in the house.” These dark eyes… he drowned in them, even though there was no sharingan, he felt enchanted.

“Ah… but you never cared about your neighbour…”

“It’s different. I don’t have to give Takaya even more material to tease me. And Tomi is too young to…”

“That boy is hardly innocent. Haven’t you seen his eyes? As soon as he makes up his mind about Kotetsu, he will end up in bed with him. I give them two weeks.”

“You’re starting to sound like Takaya.” Iruka sighed and looked away. “He’s a bad influence.”

“I don’t know if it’s a _bad_ influence… he fuels my imagination only to your advantage.” Kakashi came up and cupped Iruka’s face. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered. “I hope our child will look like you.” With that, he kissed Iruka hard and the teacher realized just how aroused Kakashi really was. His control was impeccable but he hadn’t been touched at all. Iruka felt his knees weaken even more, Kakashi held him upright and slowly guided them over to the bed. When he felt it against his legs, Iruka leaned back and lay down. Kakashi rid himself of his shirt and then went to undress Iruka completely, including his hair tie. Then he stood for a moment, marvelling at naked, flushed, utterly aroused Iruka. “In moments like this, I wish I still had my sharingan,” he confessed. “I want to remember you like this every day of my life…”

Iruka felt very exposed under his gaze, he squirmed a bit. “We can make good memories like this over and over again.” He sat up again and pulled Kakashi into another kiss. “You’ve been away for far too long. I need you. Inside me. Now.”

“Hm…” Kakashi hummed against him and pushed him down onto the mattress again. “Always so demanding.” He produced a bottle of lube from somewhere and poured it over his fingers. “I would much rather hear you beg.”

“You want it as much as I do. Why should I beg for anything?”

“Because it is absolutely delicious. As much as I enjoy the cries of pleasure you are so hesitant to indulge me with today… I will get you there, don’t worry.”

Iruka knew Kakashi had the power to make him come undone completely but he wouldn’t make it easy for him. “Good luck. I won’t… ah!” Kakashi’s fingers had entered them, two at once. It hurt. But Iruka liked the burning stretch, he liked the way it dissolved under his partner’s skilled strokes. Kakashi bent over him and kissed him again, his other hand found Iruka’s nipple, his incredibly sensitive nipple. He couldn’t bite back the moan.

“Hm… Iruka,” Kakashi purred. “Are they going to swell with milk just like Takaya’s? I’m looking forward to that…” His mouth left Iruka’s lips and wrapped around Iruka’s other nipple instead. A kiss, a lick, a soft sucking, a third finger at his entrance… This time Iruka moaned loudly, he couldn’t help it. His whole body shivered when Kakashi hit his prostate. The sucking continued. It was weird and wonderful at the same time.

“There’s… no… milk… yet… moron,” he panted. “Oh gods… ngh…”

 

Kakashi hit his prostate again, his cock throbbed and wept precum. More licking, stroking, sucking, a fourth finger, more light strokes against his prostate. And his cock wasn’t touched at all. Iruka couldn’t take it. It was too much. He needed… “Kakashi…,” he sighed, trying not to sound desperate, failing horribly. “I need… more…”

“Mah… my love…” Kakashi kissed him too lightly and touched his prostate too softly. “You need to beg me if you want more.”

“Come on!” Iruka moaned. “You want it… just as much. Why… can’t you just…”

“Because I want to hear you beg.” His thumb massaged Iruka’s entrance, it moved the finger’s inside him. Soooo close to his prostate… Kakashi sucked at his earlobe, stroked his nipple, his arm touched Iruka’s erection by accident… he shattered completely.

“Kakashi… please. Please, I love you. I… please fuck me, Kakashi. I need you inside me. Please, please, pl…” He choked on his words when Kakashi undid his trousers one-handed with lightning speed, lifted Iruka’s trembling legs and sank into him. He greedily took everything Kakashi gave him, which was a lot. For a short moment, he forgot how to breathe. Gods, Kakashi entering him for the first time was always the best. The stretch, the absolute, incredible fullness. Every last thought was erased from his brain when Kakashi started moving. There was panting; and a sharp cry whenever his prostate was hit. Iruka clawed into Kakashi’s arms, he wrapped his legs around his lover to get him to move closer, deeper. Maybe he said so, maybe he even shouted. He didn’t care. Kakashi moving inside him, hitting his prostate more often than not… it didn’t take long for him to reach his peak. White, hot pleasure washed over him. White, hot liquid sprayed onto his belly. Kakashi didn’t slow down. Every thrust rocked Iruka’s whole body, he squeezed tightly around the most welcome intruder, his eyes found Kakashi’s that had darkened even more. Delirious with endorphins, Iruka smiled at him. “I love you,” he mouthed. Kakashi choked, Iruka felt his cum inside him. Deep satisfaction spread through his veins, his eyes started to droop. Kakashi collapsed over him, panting into his ear. Iruka wrapped his arms around him. An intimate silence spun between them, their chakra circles intertwined and made them feel even more connected. Their fire-water and lightning-earth nature tried to combine but it didn’t work. They were too different, complimentary even. Iruka didn’t care. He enjoyed being so close to Kakashi, physically, mentally and emotionally. There was nothing in between them except… a soft flare of unfamiliar chakra.

“Did you…”

“Our child. I felt it.” Kakashi pulled out of Iruka and crawled into bed. Iruka snuggled up to him, strong arms embraced him. “It’s real. We’re going to have a child. I’m still struggling to believe it.”

“You seemed quite intent on my pregnancy,” Iruka slurred half asleep already.

“That’s different. Knowing there will be a mini you in a few months, it’s…”


	32. Iruka's worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka and Takaya clear Kakashi's flat and find out a few new things about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> I'm back! Berlin was really nice. But I recommend Potsdam even more. If you should visit Berlin one day, plan a day to visit Potsdam. It's half an hour by train and veeeery beautiful and wholesome. If you like art and architecture and culture stuff like that. ^^  
> Yeah, I've been busy writing this chapter for you because I'll be off today again. This time: London.  
> No, I'm not a rich kid (not really), I saved money for years. :D  
> See you in a week!  
> Have fun! :)

Sunlight tickled Iruka’s nose. An unfamiliar sensation. Did he fall asleep on the couch? It smelled different… and yet similar… it took a moment for Iruka to remember that they had moved. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around. Familiar furniture in unfamiliar places. The wooden walls framing the room had a lighter tone than in his flat, it made the room bigger, more open. It would take some time getting used to but Iruka liked it very much.  Kakashi’s chest warmed his back, even breaths blew against his hair. A familiar, slightly uncomfortable burning in his backside reminded him of last night’s activities. Kakashi had never gone as far before. He had always made sure that Iruka was comfortable and his main goal had been to please him… he had not been demanding, he had not asked anything that Iruka was hesitant to give… His cheeks flushed as he remembered how he had submitted to Kakashi last night. It wasn’t something he was used to – the children he taught depended on him to lead the way – but it had felt incredibly good to drop all that pride and self-consciousness for a moment and just do what someone else told him to. Someone who he loved and trusted with his life. He turned around and found Kakashi staring at him intently. “Good morning,” Iruka smiled and stretched to reach the tip Kakashi’s nose to plan a little kiss on top of it.

“You are thinking,” was Kakashi’s prosaic reply.

Iruka nodded lightly. “I was thinking about our new home and what we did last night…”

“Did you like it? I’m sorry if you didn’t. I might have gone too far, I know, it just came over me, I was so determined to…” A kiss shut him up.

“I loved every second of it,” Iruka smiled when they parted. “I trust you. And I may like to do this sort of… you know… again. Did you like it?”

Kakashi tried to give him a cool lopsided grin but the blush on his cheeks betrayed him. “Mah Iruka… there’s nothing more sensual than you begging for my cock.”

“Oh, so it’s ‘cock’ today. What did you call it last night? Phallus?” He winked at Kakashi.

“I was trying to be poetic. ‘Phallus’ sounds aesthetically more pleasing.” A whimsical smile spread on Kakashi’s face.

“Good point.” Iruka rolled onto his back, his backside still burning slightly. The skin on his belly felt tender. “We need to get up, right? I don’t want to.”

“You don’t have to do anything, my love. But I should have been at the office two hours ago.”

There was a sharp knock on the door, the door opened right after, and Takaya came in. “Yes, ‘Ruka-chan, you have to get up. Now. I’ve made breakfast and it’s getting cold.” Iruka groaned and slowly made his way out of the duvet. Every movement told him how sore he really was. “You can come too, Kakashi.” Takaya added dropping all ‘honorifics’.

“Mah… I rather leave you to your business, ladies.” He shrugged and made his way to the bathroom.

“We are not ladies,” Iruka and Takaya protested at the same time. Kakashi just waved his hand and closed the door.

“How did you end up with such an ass?” Takaya asked and looked at Iruka judgementally.

“He’s not an ass, he just thinks he’s funny.” Iruka sighed. “Actually, I need to shower too.”

“Yeah. But you can do that after breakfast. Come on. Shall I get you an extra pillow?”

 

Iruka took the extra pillow in the end. He still winced when he sat down.

“Aww, was Kakashi-dude rough with you last night?” Takaya grinned at him while shoving rice into his mouth.

“Well…” Iruka didn’t know what to answer. “Not really, no. He knows I’m pregnant, He takes it into consideration. It’s just been too long since we… and he…”

“Hey, I don’t judge. You seemed to enjoy it.” Takaya shrugged but his words made Iruka blush.

“You heard us?”

“Well, it was difficult to not hear you. Thankfully, Tomi sleeps like a stone. I don’t say he sleeps like a baby because you did wake Kaito-chan.” He looked down fondly to where his son was eyeing his toys with big brown eyes. They were narrow, like Kuro’s, and his stark eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration. “But I don’t mind listening in. It was hot. I thought about sneaking over and peak through the keyhole but Kaito-chan didn’t go back to sleep right away.” Iruka just shook his head and continued eating.

 

By the time, Iruka had showered and started to feel like himself again, Kotetsu came over to ask if he could help anything. He was unusually awkward and fidgeting with his hands. Takaya told him that Tomi desperately wanted to see the Konoha clan’s compounds and if Kotetsu would be so nice and take him there. Of course, Iruka’s friend tried to refuse but Takaya wouldn’t take no for an answer. Iruka just watched them smilingly as the dissimilar couple left the compound.

“Hah… they are cute but I have to put sooo much work into it…” Takaya wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead. “This Kotetsu-friend of yours… he’s incredibly awkward. I told Tomi to just kiss him when they’re having a moment but he’s sooo young… he’s awkward too!”

“He’s only four years younger than you.” Iruka pointed out.

“Yeah, I know. Incredible, right? I was awkward at his age too. Didn’t dare to tell my boyfriend that I didn’t love him…” He sighed. “It took two more years for me to accept that I only kept him around because of Reney-chan…” There was the sad impression in his eyes again.

“Reney-chan?,” Iruka dared to ask, “You never mentioned him.”

“Yeah…” Takaya started to draw lines on the table, a sad smile on his face. “That’s a story for another day…” Iruka left it at that.

 

They spent their morning choosing rugs and furniture for the left wing house from the catalogues. Takaya couldn’t help but coo at all sorts of decorations and baby things when he was not playing with Kaito-chan. Yamato came around to look whether they were alright. Iruka couldn’t help himself and told him excitedly that the seal was done and ready to be reversed. They basically just waited for Kakashi to come back.

“Uhm… ‘Ruka?” Takaya looked up from the playing mat to Iruka who was studying the catalogues.

“Yeah?”

“There’s a pug. It just came through the front door and looks at me weirdly.”

“A pug?” Iruka looked over to where Takaya was pointing. “Oh, hello Pakkun.”

“Morning, boss’s mate,” the pug greeted him. “Boss didn’t mention there was another one here.” He sniffed the air again and looked at Takaya. “You smell like a bitch.”

“It talks,” Takaya stated and scrunched up his nose in disdain, “And it’s rude.” He protectively pressed Kaito-chan to his chest.

“Pakkun, this is Takaya, my friend. Takaya, meet Pakkun, he is one of Kakashi’s summons. Do you not have ninken in the Land of Water?”

“We do have summons but they’re usually water related. Uminos usually have pacts with ninja turtles or orcas. Didn’t you know?”

“No. Wataru never offered them to me…” Iruka shrugged.

“Anyway,” the pug cleared his throat. “Boss sent me here to tell you that he’s not coming home tonight. There’s too much work and an important meeting or something… He said you can go and clear his flat. I’ve got the keys.”

“I’m allowed to see his flat?” Iruka was surprised. Kakashi had been so insistent yesterday… why did he change his mind?

“Yeah. He murmured something about trust and honesty, I don’t care. I’m supposed to take you there.”

“You can’t do this alone. You’ll need help. But I can’t leave Kaito-chan alone.” Takaya frowned.

“We could ask Hinata and Naruto to look after him. We’ll walk by their house anyway.”

“I like them. And Hinata is very good with him. That’s a great idea. Let me pack a few things…”

While Iruka waited, he bent down to stroke the pug but felt his belly hindering him to bow down completely. Sighing, he sat down and stroked the pugs short and soft fur. “You know what’s weird?” Pakkun said quietly. “I know you’re boss’s mate and all. I don’t know why he wants a male mate… You are a male, right? Because you smell like a bitch too. Like you’re carrying pups.”

 Iruka snickered. “I can’t lie to a dog’s nose, I guess. I am a male but I am carrying pups. It’s a weird thing in my father’s family. Takaya can carry pups too.”

“Yeah, the little one is his, isn’t he? Hm…” Pakkun snorted. “He better be careful. He smells like… hm… humans are weird creatures.”

“Yes. I guess, we are.” Iruka snickered and massaged Pakkun’s ears who seemed to enjoy himself.

“Okay, guys, I’m ready to go.” Takaya grinned down at them, Kaito-chan strapped to his chest and a rucksack on his back. “Let’s clear Kakashi-dude’s flat!”

 

Naruto was on mission but Hinata was more than happy to look after Kaito-chan. She urged them to stay for tea and so they did. Eventually, they reached the jounin barracks. It was a rectangular, brown shoe box built for efficiency, not aesthetics. Takaya chuckled. “Shinobi in all villages live like this, don’t they? Thank kami, I was born on the Western Isle.”

Pakkun led them up the stairs until they reached the last floor.  In the furthest corner, he stopped. “This is it,” he said. “The key is tied to my collar. You may take it.”

Iruka crouched down and carefully untied the knot. He was more excited than he wanted to admit. How did Kakashi live? Why didn’t he want Iruka to see? Anyway, it seemed like he had changed his mind and Iruka was incredibly grateful for it. He wanted Kakashi to trust him as much as he trusted Kakashi but he knew that it was much more difficult for the jounin to trust people. That must be it.

The key turned in his lock and he opened the door. An empty genkan welcomed them, behind a short, straight corridor. They took off their boots and entered, trailed by Pakkun. The first door led to a small kitchen and dining room. It was clean, with only a layer of dust indicating that it had been some time since someone lived here. A knife block and a kettle stood next to the stove, otherwise the room was devoid of decorations. There were only two chairs at the small round table.

“Doesn’t look like he cooks much,” Takaya commented.

“Actually he does… He doesn’t like takeaway. And he’s a very good cook.” Iruka was just as confused. He had expected it to look more… lived in.

“Okay. Weird.” Takaya opened one of the smaller drawers. A neat stack of recipe books was revealed. Iruka opened one of the scrolls and Takaya sealed them. They continued with the pots and pans - which Kakashi had quite a few of - and the cutlery - which Kakashi had only two sets of - his two plates, two bowls and two glasses. “Kami, this guy never has any guests…” Takaya shook his head. “You know, this is starting to creep me out.”

Iruka sighed internally. Kakashi had issues, he’d known that but seeing how his lover had lived all these years… Kakashi didn’t want Iruka’s sympathy, that probably was the reason why the jounin hadn’t wanted Iruka to see…

“Okay, I got everything. We can move on.” The continued on to Kakashi’s bedroom. It showed a few more signs of life. The desk looked like it hadn’t been used in months; Kakashi had a desk at the Hokage office now. His bedding was neatly arranged, a small pillow and a thin blanket. A few folders on the headboard, every Icha Icha book except the green one, two framed photographs of… Iruka came closer to look at them. One photo he knew. It was the one of Team Seven on their first day, Naruto had it too. The other one… he recognized the Yondaime straightaway. He was smiling and brushing the hair of the two boys at his sides. One of them, unmistakably, was Kakashi. Silver-white hair, mask, heavy-lidded eyes… he looked bored. I’m-not-interested-in-anything-that’s-going-on-here-I-have-my-own-mission-bored. Iruka knew these eyes from another boy… Sasuke. He wondered if Kakashi had seen his child-self in the boy. Oh gods, it must’ve been so hard for him to watch Sasuke turn his back on the village… He took the photograph to see the details. Kakashi hadn’t had his scar yet. He had had both his dark brown eyes, just as he had now. Just… without the scar. The other boy… he looked determined. Like wanted to prove something to the world. A bit like Naruto, in a more subtle way. His eyes were protected by weird orange glasses… that must have been the Uchiha who gifted his eye to Kakashi after his death. What a shame… he would’ve grown up to be a nice guy…

In front of the boys, there was a happy girl making the victory-sign with both her hands. Even though she had her face painted with shinobi markings, she looked like a sweet, lovable person. A medic nin, probably… Iruka wondered if the Uchiha boy had had a crush on her. Kakashi had never mentioned her and Iruka had never seen anyone like her in the village. Had she died as well? There was so much about Kakashi he didn’t know…

“Uhm… ‘Ruka…,” Takaya brought him back to reality. “I’m not judging your Kakashi-dude but… he is sorta creepy…” He pointed at the unframed photographs on the walls. Iruka tore his eyes away from the picture and followed Takaya’s finger. There were photographs of him leaving school. Him teaching shuriken techniques to pre-genin. Him buying vegetables at the markets. Him grading papers in his room. There were quite a few of him standing on the bridge enjoying the sunset.

“He has been in love with me for a very long time,” Iruka shrugged, “I know that he stalked me.”

“He’s a creep! I knew it from the first moment I saw him.  Are you sure he’s the right one for you?”

Iruka nodded emphatically and smiled. “I love this creep just the way he is. And I’m pregnant with his child. I’m going to marry him, if you want to or not.”

“Okay, okay…” Takaya raised his arms in defence. “I get it. He’s in love, you’re in love. I just hope he doesn’t come up with creepy things sometime in the future.”

“He’s a good guy. I know that much.” Iruka sighed. “But he’s got issues. There is so much about him that I don’t know. I want to help him but he has to open up to me first.”

“I guess letting you clear his flat is a first step.” Takaya shrugged.

He opened the wardrobe. Two sets of jounin attire, bits of underwear and a neat stack of scrolls. “Kami. This guy lives like he’s on the battlefield,” he snorted.

Iruka took one of the scrolls. “Sukea,” was written on it. “Kuwa,” was written on another. “Botan”, “Kama”, “Enoki” and a dozen other names distinguished the otherwise similar scrolls. Iruka opened the “Kuwa” one. A sealing scroll. What was in there? Iruka was curious but he hesitated. He shouldn’t be going through Kakashi’s stuff more than necessary. It was probably sealed for a reason. “You better not look into that one,” Pakkun said and made Iruka jump. He’d completely forgotten about the pug. “These are boss’s aliases. And Kuwa… it’s the name he uses for honeypot missions…”

“Aww, now I want to see.” Takaya grabbed the scroll and undid the first seal. Make up tools piled on the floor, a set of stark blue contacts. A wig with long, silver-blue hair and a very revealing black robe. “Damn, he’s got style!” Takaya grabbed the robe and held it against his body. “I want to see him in this. He must be sooo hot!”

Iruka shook his head. “No thanks. I like him best the way he is.”

“Aww, I know you do. Still, a little variation helps to spice things up. You should try roleplay one day. He can be a hot prostitute and you’re a wealthy customer who paid a looooot of money!”

Iruka snickered and shook his head. “I think the first scene we’ll be trying is me playing Iruka-sensei. I’m pretty sure he’s got a teacher kink.”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes! It’s a shame I’m not allowed to watch. I might do anyway.”

“Don’t you dare!” Iruka laughed and sealed Kakashi’s disguise again.  “Come on, let’s seal his clothes and books and we’re done.

“There’s one more thing,” Pakkun huffed. He had settled on the bed and watched them. “The sealed drawer to your left. Boss put the reversal seal in the scroll around my neck.” Iruka took it out and they looked at it, Takaya peeked over his shoulder.

“That’s out of my league,” The smaller man said, raising his hands in defence. “You have to do it.”

Iruka took a moment to understand the structure, then he attached the chakra paper to the drawer and ran through the hand signs.  The seal on the paper dissolved but so did the seal on the drawer. Takaya opened it. There was a scroll in there, it had nothing written on it except another, difficult seal. ANBU level.

“What’s that?,”  Takaya asked and eyed it curiously.

“Classified stuff” Iruka just said and placed it in the bag with the other scrolls.

“Classified… he’s ANBU, isn’t he?”

“He used to be. He’s Hokage now.”

“Right. Cool.” Takaya grinned. “You know, Kuro gave up ANBU for me. We’ve got two badass boyfriends.”

“I guess we do.” Iruka collected photographs and books for Takaya to seal, there were a few toiletries in the bathroom… it didn’t take long to empty the flat. Takaya grinned when he sealed the bedding.

“He’s got a shuriken pattern on his blanket. I like.”

“Did we get everything, Pakkun?,” Iruka asked. The pug nodded.

“Think so. I’m off to tell boss now but I’ll be back later. He said I should look after you. And he said that you’ll give me some cuddles and steak.”

“I see what I can do,” Iruka smiled. “Thanks for your help Pakkun.”

The pug just shrugged and ran off.

“That leaves us to carry all these heavy scrolls.” Takaya sighed dramatically. “Doesn’t he have a bigger ninken to help us?”

“You have to take Kaito-chan, let me carry the bags,” Iruka offered.

“No. You have sealed stuff already, you’re pregnant. Don’t you dare. I’ll take it.”

“I’m not _that_ pregnant.”

“No. I’ll carry the bags. You can take Kaito-chan and his toys if you want.”

So Iruka ended up with a sleeping baby strapped to his chest. He felt Kaito-chan’s warmth on his skin, the tiny little face relaxed, long dark lashes resting on rosy cheeks. The days had been full of excitement and work, Iruka hadn’t had time to be with his best friend’s son properly. It was always been Hinata or Yoko looking after the boy… He stumbled and Takaya grabbed his arm.

“Esay there. Are you alright?”

“Yes. Sorry.” Iruka gave him an embarrassed look. “I was looking at Kaito-chan instead of the road.”

“Awww, I feel you. He’s so beautiful and perfect… I could look at him for hours.” The fond look in Takaya’s eyes was reserved for very few people. Mainly Kaito and Kuro.

“Yes. Yes, he is.” Iruka smiled too and hoped it looked happy. Suddenly, he felt sad. It was impossible to point out what worried him but he felt his eyes wet.

“Don’t you worry. Your baby will be just as perfect. Even more so… it’ll be yours. I can’t explain my love for Kaito-chan, not really. But it’s something special. I always thought, no one could be more important to me than Kuro. Then Kaito-chan came along… I’d do anything for him. And when I say anything, I mean _anything_.”

Iruka stroked the thick, black locks adorning the baby’ head. Soft, so, so soft. And the smell… Iruka wanted to bury his nose in Kaito-chan’s hair to get as much of the wonderful smell as he could. Takaya and Kuro had produced this wonderful creature, this miracle. How could he… he couldn’t imagine anything more perfect than this little one. What if he loved his best friend’s son more than his own? What if… would he be jealous for the rest of his life? He knew, these were irrational fears but they were fears nonetheless. He and Kakashi… it wasn’t like the mix of handsome Kuro and cute Takaya. It was… well, Kakashi was hot like hell but tall and lanky and awkward, always looking a bit rundown like the scarecrow he was named after… and himself… he was just an average boring guy with a big heart. The Umino colours… they suited Takaya and the Western Isle. For Konoha, he was too… brown. Brown skin, brown eyes, brown hair… everything about him was brown. He’d never liked it. It always made him stand out. Like he didn’t belong. But he didn’t belong to the Western Isle either. He was lost between two worlds. Why was he handing his boring brown genes to the next generation?

“Iruka…” He looked up. It was serious when Takaya said his proper name. “Stop thinking. You’re beating yourself up, I can literally feel it. Stop it. It’s stupid.”

“I can’t.” Iruka felt his eyes wet again. His thumb stroked Kaito-chan’s head again but it didn’t soothe him. “It’s just… why me?”

“Because you’re an awesome person that is loved by many. I know you’re being self-conscious right now. It happens. Happened to me too. It’ll pass. I have no idea how to boost your self-esteem… do you not realize how Kakashi-dude looks at you? Your self-esteem should be sky-rocketing right now but nah… you’re good at ignoring positive feelings towards you. It’s bad enough that Kakashi-dude hates himself. You need to love yourself to get him to love himself, okay?” He sighed audibly. “Hormones…,” he muttered his fists opening and clenching.

Kaito-chan started stirring and opened his eyes. Big, brown eyes that stared into Iruka’s. He couldn’t look away. Even at this age, the boy already a very intense stare. His dark, bushy eyebrows made him look serious, like he assessed the man carrying him. Then, he blinked and his mouth broke into a wide smile. He squealed happily and stretched out his arms. Iruka undid his hair tie to give the boy what he wanted. The ache of having his hair pulled distracted him perfectly from his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw... as I am writing and planning Takaya's Diary simultaneously, I can make remarks about Takaya's past.  
> That's fun. You might want to check it out (I'll update that one too) and maybe find out who Reney-chan is... :)


	33. Iruka's relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the building goes on, the reversal of Iruka's seal has been completed. Now, they only have to dissolve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> I'm back! London was amazing and very inspiring, I just love that city.  
> Now, I've got a cold and a two more weeks until uni starts...  
> This chapter took me an awful lot of time (it's quite long). I was writing in Takaya's diary again, he's got such an interesting backstory (that I didn't know until I started writing his diary) and it perfectly aligns with this story. I wouldn't have thought it would work that well. And now that I know so many things about him I am able to reference them in this story. Otherwise, writing was very slow. I didn't really know what to do and then this happened and this and I gut stuck in details. There's not much happening in this chapter. Well, a few things are happening...  
> I need to get a bit of plot back into this story. *sigh*  
> Be patient, soon there'll be interesting stuff happening again. ^^  
> Have fun!
> 
> P.S.: Thanks for the kudos! I'm happy to know that you like my story!

Iruka spent the rest of the day looking after Kaito-chan. Takaya didn’t mind, he smiled every time he came into the room and saw them sitting on the playing mat. In a way, Iruka felt bad for letting Takaya do all the work but he wanted to spend time with that precious child. Kaito-chan was attentive and would grow into an intelligent boy. Iruka’s tasks were quickly understood and solved and Kaito-chan went back to “playing”. He took things, looked at them thoughtfully and palpated them for a few minutes before throwing them away or doing something unexpected with them. He also handed Iruka things but never asked any of them back until his whole set of toys was piled next to Iruka and the boy sat there staring at the last remaining chew toy. Curiously, he eyed it and sneezed. Iruka stood to get a tissue.  When he came back, the boy was gone.

“Takaya?,” Iruka tried not to panic. He had messed up. “Kaito-chan’s gone.”

“Is he?,” his friend called from the kitchen, he didn’t sound concerned. “Well, you better find him before _he_ finds something sharp and spiky.”

Iruka looked in every room, no trace of the boy. Maybe he had crawled outside again. He asked the builders, they hadn’t seen him, he looked in every corner of the inner yard, his shinobi senses on high alert. Nothing. No trace of Kaito-chan. Panic was building in his stomach, he tried to control his breathing, it didn’t work properly. Where could he be? The boy was fast; at this rate, he could already be anywhere… what if he left the compound and someone snatched him away? People didn’t know who Kaito-chan belonged to. Oh gods, was there any place he hadn’t looked?

The other side of the house! Iruka hadn’t checked the door, it might have been ajar. He ran through the house and out the other side… the grass was high. High enough to hide a toddler. Iruka tried to calm down, he didn’t manage to. How was he supposed to find a crawling child in here? He couldn’t see anything.

See. He couldn’t see. That’s it. Iruka sighed. He relaxed enough to activate his echolocation. Waves of ultrasound washed over the meadow. There was a rabbit, two stray cats… a mole making a new molehill… he walked, with his eyes closed, intently listening to his surroundings. There he was! About fifty metres away, Kaito-chan sat in the high grass. Iruka ran over, relief flooding him, tears wetting his eyes again. Gods, he wept so easily nowdays. “Kaito-chan,” he choked, scooping up the boy. “Why are you doing this? You had me really worried. Please stay with us, okay? We’ll play outside more, I promise.” Just then, he realized that the boy was chewing something. A twig; dry, rather thick and full of thorns. “Don’t eat that.” He took it away from the boy, the thorns which had been in the baby’s mouth were slightly reddened with blood.  “Your father will be very worried. You hurt yourself.” When he threw the twig away, Kaito-chan started crying. “Oh come on! No, you’re not getting thorny twigs. I’ll make you a good chew twig but you’re not getting one with thorns.”

He walked over to the edge of the park where they had hazel trees. With a kunai, he cut a nice, straight and smooth piece of twig and handed it to Kaito-chan. “There you go. Nice chew toy. Are you happy now?” The boy looked at the twig like he had looked at all his toys but he stopped crying. In the end, he shoved it in his mouth and started suckling. “Good,” Iruka sighed. “Let’s get you back to daddy.”

Takaya was standing in the door, seemingly relieved to see his boy in Iruka’s arms. “We need to get him more wooden playthings,” Iruka stated, “He doesn’t seem to like his plastic toys very much.”

“Ah. Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Takaya smiled and took the boy into his arms. “I could start carving wood again. Haven’t done it for years.” He watched Kaito suck and chew on the wooden stick. “He prefers twigs to chew? Okay. Good to know.”

“Yeah.” Iruka was a bit embarrassed that he had been so negligent. “He found himself a thorny one. I think his gums are bleeding.”

“My my…” Takaya sighed and kissed his baby. “Always making us worry, you little adventurer.” He grinned. “Don’t beat yourself up ‘Ruka, I know you’re starting too. He’s fine, it’ll heal.”

“I’m sorry, I should’ve…”

“Apology accepted. Now shut up about it.” Takaya went back inside and put the boy on his playing mat. “He’s just bored. Aren’t there any other ones I could send him on playdates with?”

“I don’t know.” Iruka sighed. “Kurenai has a three-year-old. She might know someone.” Someone knocked emphatically. Iruka went to get the door. Rock Lee was outside, in his green jumpsuit as always, taut with supressed energy.

“Iruka-sensei!,” he nodded and smiled brightly. “It’s great to see you again. The Hatake Compound is wonderful! So much work has been put into it, it’ll be sparkling with the spirit of youth when it’s done! How are you? Naruto told me about your baby. That’s him? May I come in?”

Iruka let the boy into his house and he made a beeline for the playing mat and Takaya. “Hello. I’m Rock Lee, jounin of Konoha. Are you the father?”

Takaya eyed the boy and didn’t take the hand that was offered. “I’m the father, yeah. But’s that’s not ‘Ruka-chan’s child.”

“Sorry, Lee. Naruto might have misled you. That’s Takaya, a good friend. I’m… I’m still carrying the baby. And Kakashi’s the father. We’re going to marry.”

“I know! Guy-sensei told me about it. He wept tears of happiness and so did I. I’m so happy for you.” His big, round eyes filled with tears and he started to weep freely. “May your future together be filled with happiness and the spirit of youth! May your baby be a blessing for you and the village!”

“Thank you, Lee. It’s good to see you. How’s your dojo going?”

The young man sniffed and wiped his tears away. “Well! I help others to unleash the power of youth! Actually, that’s why I’m here. Naruto told me there was a young man who wants to become shinobi? I’ll be happy to train with him!”

“Ah, yes. Tomi’s not here at the moment, unfortunately. He’s visiting Konoha.”

“He’s on a date with ‘Ruka’s chunin friend,” Takaya added and grinned.  He stood, picked up Kaito-chan and went to finally shake hands with Lee. “Umino Takaya, nice to meet you. I’m visiting from Mizu to help my best friend,” he pointed at Iruka, “With his wedding. I like bringing happiness to people. Say, you’ve got a girlfriend?”

Lee’s blush was just as intense as his other emotions. “That’s a very personal question!”

“I’m just interested. You look like you’re waiting for someone.”

“It’s… difficult.” Lee’s darted to Iruka to seek for help but Iruka was too curious to stop his friend. Takaya was not being mean, anyway. It was a legitimate question… so he just shrugged.

Takaya snorted. “So you’re fuck-buddies but you’re not in a relationship because you’re both married to your work. Kami, you’re hopeless.”

Lee gaped at him. “How…”

“He’s got a great intuition.” Iruka tried to explain. “It’s like a sensory ability for other people’s love life.” Should he act like he disapproved of it? Maybe… but a little part of his brain was fascinated with Takaya’s ability. He shouldn’t be so curious about other people’s love life… but he was.

“Yeah. So? I had the choice to either train as a sensor ninja or become genjutsu specialist. Love my genjutsu.” Takaya crossed his arms. “So you’re that Konoha ninja that can uses only taijutsu? Bold. I like.”

“It’s all thanks to my wonderful sensei Might Guy who woke the spirit of youth in me! He showed me that ability is not only about talent. His hard training and dedication made me the man I am today. And I am proud to care for him who was ready to sacrifice his everything to kill Madara and win the war!”

“Kill Madara? That’s ambitious…” Takaya raised an eyebrow.

“He beat him within an inch of his life but he was not strong enough.  It’s only thanks to Naruto that he is still alive!” Lee started crying again.

There were stumbling steps entering the right wing house. Takaya perked up. “Is that what I think it is?” He grinned devilishly and seemed very satisfied with himself. Kaito-chan was passed on to Iruka and Takaya was out of the house.

“What’s happening?” Lee was confused. Iruka smiled and patted Kaito-chan’s head.

“The boy you want to train… he might have come back.”

“Uuuuh…” Takaya came back in, fanning himself. “That’s a hot make-out session. Your chunin friend might have been awkward in the beginning but shit… he’s eager. I hope they don’t end up fucking right now. He will be too exhausted to train after!”

Iruka just shook his head. He shouldn’t even wonder. Lee flushed again. “Maybe I should come back tomorrow…,” he stuttered.

“Yeah. That’s a good idea. Bye!” Takaya waved before the young man had even turned towards the door.

“Takaya, you’re rude.” Iruka couldn’t help but scold his friend.

“I know.” Takaya shrugged. “But this guy? What sort of clown is he? He needs a complete make-over. Asap. He’s not that ugly. But it hurts my eyes to see him like this! Bowl-cut? Green onesie? Really? This is just awful.” He rubbed his eyes as if to get the pictures out of his head. “I’m surprised he found a girl who’s letting that hairdo fuck her.”

“Rock Lee is a hard-working, dedicated and gentle young man. You will hardly find someone as honourable and good-mannered in the whole of Konoha.”

“Yeah. She must be into personality. And blind. D’you know her?”

“I’m not sure but I would guess it’s his old team mate.” Iruka sighed. “Why am I even talking about it?”

“Because you are just as interested as me. It’s time to let your inner pervert out of the closet.” Takaya winked. He looked around the house. “By the way… didn’t you want to have sinks and stuff installed today?”

Right. No one had shown up. Iruka shrugged. “Maybe they’ll come in tomorrow?”

“Okay…” There was a gleam in Takaya’s eye. He had planned something and Iruka wasn’t sure if he would like it.  “Well, there’s no workman to supervise, there’s no Kakashi-dude and no Naruto to help reverse the seal and there’s nothing to do in the left-wing house just yet. Good. That means I’ve got time to do your hair.”

“My hair?” Iruka was confused. “What about it?”

“You don’t usually wear it lose and now that I’m looking at it… you know you’re going to marry soon, right? I want you to look fabulous. I know you’ve got the Umino hair which is great and you wear it long but… are you grooming it at all? It’s in an awful state. If I want to do a nice hairstyle for your wedding… I can’t work with that. We need to do something about it.”

“I thought I’d just put it up in a ponytail like I always do…”

“Don’t. You. Dare.” Takaya took a deep breath and glared at him. “It might be your trademark and I don’t know, maybe it’s because you’re related to that clever assistant boy of Kakashi-dude but to be honest… it doesn’t suit you as well. Umino hair is not to be put up, you’ve seen Wataru. Now THAT’s a hairstyle. And he puts a lot of work in his hair, thanks to my advice.” Takaya was talking himself into a rage, judging from his intense gestures. “You are such a handsome dude, the ponytail might give you the strict and orderly appearance you think you need to have to get your student’s respect. But really, it’s ruined your hair, look at it. It’s dry and broken and I have no idea how I’m going to fix this until your wedding but I have to one way or the other…” He sighed. “Let’s start with the basics. When was the last time you got a haircut?”

Iruka started to feel uncomfortable. He’d never cared about his hair. He put it up in a ponytail every morning and he washed it when it got greasy. That was about it. “I don’t know. I wear it long. I just let it grow.”

Takaya buried his face in his hands. “’Ruka-chan. Sweetheart… hair breaks when it gets too long. From time to time, you need to cut it or get someone else to do it.  Otherwise it just looks untidy.” He sighed, scooped up his boy and took Iruka’s hand. “Come with me. Let’s start with the basics.”

When they entered the one working bathroom in the right wing house, Iruka heard soft moans and groans from Tomi’s room but Takaya didn’t even seem to notice. He was too focussed on his new mission. He explained all sorts of hair grooming measures, all sorts of different sorts of soaps and oils and what he could use for his hair. When Iruka’s head was buzzing with too much information to remember, Takaya made him lean over the sink and started washing his hair. It was nice to feel the strong, skilful fingers massaging his scalp with three different sorts of soap. After that, he was positioned on a stool in the middle of the room while Takaya got himself a pair of scissors and started cutting bits of his hair off. “You’ve got such a nice texture… I think you’d even have locks if you took care of your hair. I’ve got wavy hair; you just don’t see it because of the plaid. And yeah, you might think your hair is dull and strawy but that’s because you’re using the wrong soap. It’s as nice as mine, believe me.” Iruka smiled and just let Takaya do what he wanted to do. He had never cared much about hair and he probably never would. All the things Takaya said he should do… he had better things to do than grooming his hair for hours. But it was nice to be pampered like this, he leaned back and enjoyed.

He might have fallen asleep but eventually Takaya said. “Done.” And clapped his back. There  was a soft, warm wind that rustled his hair and dried it quickly. “Like my hair drying jutsu? I got it from Sorairo, it’s very useful. I teach you if you want.  Now, let me look at you.”

Takaya came around and looked at him smiling. Iruka sat up. His hair felt unusually soft and flowy, it bounced with every movement of his head. “I knew it,” Takaya hummed and looked very pleased.  “You are gorgeous. I’ve got so many ideas for your wedding already.” He hummed and Iruka stood to look at himself in the mirror.

His hair fell over his shoulders and framed his face with soft waves. There was an unfamiliar golden gleam to it. The ends of it were all the same length which, he had to admit, looked tidier than it used to. Takaya was right, his hair looked so much more like Wataru’s and Takaya’s now. “Don’t you think it makes me look effeminate?”

“It softens your features. If you think that’s effeminate, that’s your thing.” Takaya shrugged. “I think you look beautiful and I’m sure Kakashi-dude will love it.”

“Why are you still calling him Kakashi-dude?” Iruka had to smile.

“Ah, he’s just that kind of guy… I don’t understand what you see in him. He’s screwy.”

Iruka sighed. Apparently, this was a topic where Takaya and him would never agree. “You don’t know him like I do. He’s always been there for me when I needed advice and I will there for him and his… screwiness.”

“That’s nice.” Takaya looked at him, unusally serious. “But if you ever get to a point where he doesn’t make you happy anymore… promise me you’ll let him go. Don’t ever stay with someone who’s not good for you.”

“Don’t worry.” Iruka’s hands found his stomach again. “That won’t happen. But I promise you to always do what’s best for the child.”

Takaya seemed satisfied at that. “Well then, Mr. Good-looking,” he grinned and pressed his hands to his hips. “Let’s see how the builders are doing and make some dinner.”

“Dinner sounds great. Are you having steak?” Pakkun came through the door. “You still owe me that and belly rubs.” He looked at the two humans and scrunched his nose. “It smells like lots of weird soap. Disgusting.”

Takaya crossed his arms. “I don’t like this dog. He does not appreciate my work.”

“Boss send you a message, mate. It’s in the scroll on my collar.”

“Thank you, Pakkun.” Iruka crouched down to get the paper. “But could you please stop calling me Kakashi’s mate? My name’s Iruka.”

“I don’t like fish.” Pakkun huffed. “I like steak.”

“Dolphins aren’t fish. ‘Ruka, this dog is stupid.”

Iruka just shook his head and read the note. “ _I alredy fed Pakkun. Don’t give him steak._ ” He shook his head and snickered. “Takaya, please be nice. Pakkun’s got a name too. And Pakkun, I’ll only give you a steak if you’re good boy, okay?”

“I’m a ninken! I’m not supposed to be a good boy!”

“But you do want steak, right? Behave.” That worked. Pakkun was at his best behaviour for the rest of the evening, he even rolled on his back for Takaya who seemed quite happy with giving belly rubs to two boys. Kaito-chan quickly fell asleep, his face pressed against the warm back of the smaller dog. Even Takaya didn’t have the heart to separate the two, so Pakkun was allowed to sleep in Kaito-chan’s bed.

 

When Iruka woke up the next morning, he felt familiar warmth beside him. “Don’t move,” Kakashi whispered. “You look like a river goddess.”

“A river goddess? Hm…” Iruka smiled but didn’t open his eyes. “What gave you that idea?”

“It’s how I imagine the spirit of the Naka River. With your face and that hair…”

“And big boobs and a skin tight mini dress,” Iruka finished his partner’s sentence.

“I was thinking more of a long flowing, translucent gown but I like that idea too.”

Iruka groaned and finally opened his eyes. Kakashi was propped up on one elbow and looked at him with such fondness, it made Iruka blush.

“You really like it, huh?”

“Did Takaya do that?”

“Hm…” Iruka leaned into the kiss as soon as it was offered. This was his life now. A house, a piece of land, a wonderful partner, a child… more than he had ever hoped for. It was moments like this where he still couldn’t believe that this was Kakashi lying next to him. Kakashi kissing him. Kakashi… “Really?” He ended the kiss and pulled Kakashi’s hand from where it had tried to fondle his balls. “Can’t we just share a nice, innocent kiss?”

“Mah, Iruka… Shikamaru had me working all night. I deserve a treat.” Was that… whining? Now that he looked at him properly, Kakashi did look tired. Iruka rolled his eyes.

“Later, okay? Let’s have breakfast first. The workmen wanted to install sinks and the toilet today and your scrolls need unpacking…”

“Thank you for clearing my flat,” Kakashi suddenly said silently. “To be honest, I didn’t want to go back there but, you know…”

“It’s fine.” Iruka gave him a small, reassuring kiss. “I know you. I’m here for you. You’re not alone anymore.” He felt Kakashi relax at his words.

“I’ve taken today off, you know? We need to reverse that seal.”

“Right. Yeah.” Iruka tensed. “We need to do that.”

“What’s the matter?” Of course, Kakashi had sensed it.

“Nothing. Not really. It’s just… we don’t know if it works. What if it kills the baby?”

“Iruka,” Kakashi finally got up and Iruka followed him. He felt his bump move with him. “Do you trust Naruto?”

“Of course. I trust Naruto with my life but…”

“Trust him on this one. You’ll be fine.” Kakashi’s hands found Iruka’s stomach and stroked it.  “You’ll both be just fine.”

Iruka sighed. “Okay. Let’s make some breakfast. It’s possible that Kotetsu’s still here, we should make some for him too.”

“Kotetsu?” Kakashi raised his eyebrows. “He and Tomi? Well, that escalated quickly.”

“I don’t know anything for sure. Takaya said they were kissing when they came back and I might have heard something while we did my hair. But I really don’t know what happened.”

Kakashi shrugged and nodded and they went to make breakfast.

 

Takaya was up already feeding Kaito-chan. A very smug grin spread on his face when Iruka’s eyes darted towards Tomi’s room. It was him who knocked and woke him when breakfast was done. The boy stumbled out of his room a few minutes later, a drowsy look on his face and messy hair. “Morning. Sorry. Uhm…” He blushed, the whole thing seemed to very much embarrass him. Takaya’s smug face didn’t help, Iruka smiled at him. “Good morning, Tomi-san.  Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I did. I guess…”

The door opened again and Kotetsu stepped into the room, his face red hot with embarrassment. His hair was even wilder than usual, literally sticking into every direction. He looked exhausted and… well, fucked. “Kotetsu-san. Good morning…” Kakashi smiled his eye smile. “Join us.”

The chunin winced when he sat down. During the whole meal, he was very quiet and just ate in silence. Iruka couldn’t stop himself from staring because, for once, Kotetsu was not wearing his bandage. There was a dark scar across his cheeks, a bit shorter than Iruka’s but just as straight. It wasn’t horrendous, just a straight scar. Nothing that needed to be hidden. It was weird too see Kotetsu’s face without his bandage, though.

The workmen did arrive while they were eating and Kakashi went over to the main house to give them directions. As it turned out, he had given them the wrong date. Kotetsu excused himself after breakfast and left awkwardly, not without Tomi escorting him to the gate.

“Well done, Tomi!,” Takaya exclaimed when the boy came back. “Did you just kiss him, like I told you?”

The cute blond blushed and nodded. “He was shocked at first but he liked it very much. He was very eager.”

“So, you fucked him last night? How was it, I want details!”

Tomi shot a glance towards Iruka who just smiled and stroked his belly like he wasn’t even listening. But he was just as interested to hear what the boy had to say. “It was just… kissing him was hot, so I went with it and we ended up on my bed and he lay there under me and I liked it very much. I asked him, though, and he wanted it too. He was too shy to tell me that he’d not been with a man before but that was like pretty obvious so I was very careful with him. But he liked it, he came so fast, I’d just started. It took me quite a bit longer but he enjoyed it. He was squirming and panting, that was very hot. I did not come inside him, though. That’s a bit much for the first time. But I wrung a second orgasm out of him. He’ll remember last night for a long time, I think.”

“Oh, you’re a wolf in sheep’s clothing. That’s my boy.” Takaya patted his back. “Now, be careful. He’s focussed on you, be nice with him and don’t break his heart or I’ll make you regret it.”

“I would never break Kotetsu-san’s heart! I like him very much.”

“I think you can drop the –san now that you slept with him,” Iruka added.

“No. I respect him too much for that. He’s a chunin of Konoha. I can’t just drop the –san.”

“Awww, you’re so cute!” Takaya ruffled his hair. “Now. Where’s that Naruto-guy? We better do the seal thing asap.”

 

Half an hour later, Naruto and Hinata arrived. The blond man waved the seal excitedly. “I looked over it again, Iruka-sensei and found a smear. I drew it again, it should work now!”

“Thank you very much.” Iruka couldn’t help but feel a knot forming in his stomach. It would all be fine, he tried to tell himself. Nothing to worry about.

Takaya, Tomi, Naruto and Kakashi came together in Takaya’s bedroom while Hinata looked after Kaito-chan in the garden. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

“Well, there is no way we can test it.” Tomi scratched his head. “I don’t think that it would do something bad to you but we don’t know if it works…”

“We can test it on me first,” Takaya offered. “We could seal my slit. If it goes wrong, at least ‘Ruka’s baby won’t get hurt.”

“No.” Iruka shook his head. “In the worst case, your bloodlimit will be sealed forever. You want to have more kids. I can’t let you do this.” Takaya crossed his arms but nodded.

“As I said, I’m pretty sure it won’t hurt your body. There could be chakra misalignments but…”

“I promise you it’ll work just fine! I give you my word as ninja!”

Iruka looked at Kakashi who smiled his eye smile and nodded. Naruto was no little boy anymore. He was a grown man who had saved them all and won the war. He seemed so confident. Trust. Iruka needed to trust him.

“Okay.” He sighed. “Where do you want me?” Naruto’s eyes grew huge when Iruka started to undo his trousers.

“No. Iruka-sensei!!! I made the reversal seal for you, I’m not going to undo it.” He clapped his hands over his eyes, turned around and fled out of the room. Iruka watched him go.

“What do we do now?”

Kakashi took the chakra paper and studied the seal. “We don’t actually need Naruto. It’s quite complicated but everyone with good fuinjutsu skills should be able to do it. Although, the way it’s written…” He turned it around. “We might actually need two people.”

“Yes. It was safer to do it this way.” Tomi nodded. “There are many things to consider, it’s better if two people focussed on only half of the structure. I thought you and Naruto-san would do it.”

“Well, Naruto seems to dislike the idea of touching his sensei’s most private parts.”

“I’m rubbish with seals!” Takaya shrugged.

“There is only one who’s close and proficient enough to help me. Are you okay with this, Iruka?”

Iruka sat down on the bed and sighed. Of course. “Yes. I just want this seal removed. How could I be so stupid to put it there in the first place?”

“You panicked, that’s only natural.” Kakashi produced a clone that left the room. Tomi watched the jutsu with eyes full of wonder. “It’ll be alright, I promise.”

Just a few minutes later, the clone returned with Yamato. The ANBU was full of sawdust and sweaty. “Good morning everyone. How can I help, senpai?”

“I need you to help me with this seal.” Kakashi gave him the formula and his friend studied it.

“Senpai! This is… it’s for Iruka-san, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Kakashi can’t do it alone. Thank you for helping out, Yamato-san.”

The ANBU blushed furiously, his big eyes going wide. “But Iruka-san, this seal, it’s…”

“I don’t mind, Yamato-san.” And to prove it, he removed his trousers. Tomi blushed a bit, Takaya grinned, Kakashi’s eyes focussed on his cock right away and Yamato looked at his feet. Without further ado, he spread his legs and removed his dangly bits from the area of interest.  “I’m ready. Let’s get this over with.” Takaya took the chakra paper to hold it in place while the two ANBU ran through the hand signs. Both did it slower than usual, highly concentrated to not make a mistake. Iruka was starting to sweat, even though he felt rather cool. They had no idea what would happen. He could die. His baby could die. The seal could stay in place. Two hands were gently slammed on the paper, Iruka could feel a rush of chakra flow through his body. It was nice.

“Is it done?” Takaya asked eagerly. “Did it do something?”

“No…” Kakashi scrunched his eyebrows. “It’s supposed to melt into the fabric of Iruka’s skin and dissolve the other seal.”

“Well, it’s still on the paper. And Iruka’s seal is still in place.”

“Are you alright, my love?”

Iruka nodded. “It felt nice. Warm. A bit tingly. I’m fine.”

Tomi took the chakra paper and looked at it again. Then, he compared it to the one on Iruka’s skin. For a few minutes, it was quiet and Iruka felt his hopes drop down and die slowly and painfully. Tears wet his eyes. How could he be so stupid and think everything would go well? He had always felt that this was too good to be true. He didn’t deserve this, he…

“Sh…” Kakahi’s hand stroked his cheek and Iruka realised that he had started to hyperventilate. “It’ll be alright. Be calm. We’re going to fix this.”

His warm hand on Iruka’s face helped more than his words. They were empty words, Kakashi didn’t know. He was just as worried as Iruka but his warm hand… he calmed down a bit and closed his eyes before the tears could spill.

“I think I know what’s wrong.” Tomi bend down and came uncomfortably close between Iruka’s legs. He did his best not to flinch. “This looks a bit different to the one you had on paper, Iruka-sensei. I think you did one of the hand signs wrong.”

Oh no. “I did it too swiftly. I was panicking. I’m sorry, I…”

“No, it’s alright, Iruka-san.” Tomi smiled. “This actually makes it easier. One side is not properly attached to your skin. We just need to rip it off.”

“I see.” Kakashi bend down as well, even closer so that Iruka could feel his warm breath on his skin… “Are you ready to go again, Tenzou?”

“I am. And please don’t call me that, senpai.”

“Sorry. Old habits.”

They did the hand signs again. Iruka watched them attentively. It was a bit faster and this time the chakra didn’t push in, it pulled on his skin and the seal came lose. Slowly, it wormed it’s way back onto the paper and left Iruka’s skin bare.

“Uuuh, yeah!,” Takaya whooped. “That was sexy! ‘Ruka-chan, you have been unsealed!” He basically threw himself on top of Iruka to hug him. And Iruka couldn’t help but laugh. Relief flooded him. He was okay. The baby felt as if he was okay. It was all good. There was nothing to come between him and his baby now.

“Takaya, get off. You’re crushing the baby.”

“I’m not. I’m careful.”

Kakashi looked just as relieved when Iruka sat up and grinned at him. But he waited until Iruka had his trousers on again before pulling him into a kiss. Yamato and Tomi just stood there awkwardly until Iruka turned around and thanked them. He invited the ANBU for lunch but Yamato declined politely. Naruto was waiting for them outside with a big grin on his face. “See? I told you it would work, Iruka-sensei!” Naruto and Hinata stayed for lunch. Iruka enjoyed their time together very much. The Hatake Estate really started to feel like home, like a proper home open for all sorts of friends and family. Especially now that he felt so much lighter, so very much relieved. The baby was safe, or at least right it felt like it. He would go to the hospital tomorrow and see if Sakura had time to look at him.

When they entered their own part of the house in the afternoon, there a nice stove and the sinks Iruka had chosen were in place and functional. As were the shower, bathtub, sink and toilet. Hinata had chosen most of the furniture and Iruka had to agree that he liked it very much. Softly, he leaned onto Kakashi who just stood there and stared. “Everything alright.”

“Yes,” Kakashi tried to sound as always but his voice was croaky with supressed feelings. “It’s very nice.” He tried to turn away but Iruka held him back.

“Kakashi, you’ve got something on your mind. Talk to me! We’re going to spent the rest of our lives together in this house, I want to know what’s going on inside your head.”

The silver-haired jounin trembled. For a moment Iruka thought, he would have a breakdown. But he got his grip again, stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled his eye smile. Iruka felt anger bubble up inside him. Kakashi liked to supress his feelings, he’s done it all his life and it had nearly killed him at least a few times. Not anymore. Iruka wasn’t having it. He pulled his partner into the living room, placed him onto the sofa, sat down on the armchair next to him and crossed his arms. “Talk.”

Now, Kakashi crumbled. Slowly, his hands removed his mask and Iruka was glad to see Kakashi’s whole face. “It’s not a bad feeling, it’s good but and sad and… I…” Kakashi leaned back and closed his eye. “I remember everything about this house. How it used to be. This isn’t it.” Iruka watched him as he recalled the memories in his head. “This is a new place, this is not my childhood home. It’s… there’s more light. And people. In the last few weeks, this house has seen more laughter than in its whole history.” Another moment of silence. “Being a Hatake… it isn’t fun. It’s not supposed to be. It’s hard and lonely. My blood is cursed. I’m just a weapon to be use for the sake of the village. This feels…” Kakashi opened his eyes again and Iruka was overwhelmed with the pain speaking through them. “It’s like a brand new start. I don’t deserve this.”

Iruka couldn’t speak. All he could do was sit down next to Kakashi and take his hand. It was cold. For many long minutes, they just sat there until Iruka managed to form his thoughts into words. “If everyone got what they deserve, your father wouldn’t have died,” he said quietly, “My parents wouldn’t have died. I didn’t deserve to grow up alone, you didn’t deserve it Naruto didn’t deserve it. But life isn’t fair. Sometimes we get less than we need. And sometimes…” He looked up to find the dark depths of Kakashi’s eyes. “Sometimes we get more than we ever dreamed of. But rejecting it because we don’t deserve it only makes it worse. I’m not staying with you because I think I deserve you.  I’m staying because I want to. And you want it too. I don’t care what I deserve.” He shrugged and felt Kakashi ease at his words. “And you’re the last of the Hatakes. You’re the clan head. You decide what being a Hatake is about. If you want it to be about being happy and family and laughter and friends, you’re the one who can make it happen. Even if your family is cursed, you’re not alone anymore. We’re bringing two clans together. Maybe the Umino blood is enough to lift this curse.”

Kakashi looked at him for a very long time and he didn’t know what was going on behind the dark eyes. Their look was unreadable. After a small eternity, Kakashi bent down and kissed Iruka so softly, so lovingly, it brought tears to his eyes again. “Umino blood is the only thing that can lift it,” he said quietly. “Will you marry me?”

“I already said yes.” Iruka smiled. “Of course I will.”

Kakashi nodded, much calmer than before. They just sat there in silence until Kaito-chan crawled into the room and started to gnaw on the table leg. It made both of them laugh and with it all worries and feeling of insecurity were wiped away. Iruka picked him up and they brought him back to his father. For the rest of the evening, Takaya made sure that there was no time to get back to depressing thoughts.


	34. Iruka's preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka goes to the hospital to check his baby's health. It's time to think about names and the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> It takes time to write these chapters. But I hope you're still with me.  
> I'm trying to make it more exciting, I promise.  
> Thank you so much for your kudos and comments, especially thanks to Siama who found a logic mistake in chapter 30.  
> It makes me so happy to hear that you like my story and that you're still interested in it (gosh, we're at chapter 34 already, it was never supposed to be that long).  
> This chapter might reveal a thing or two about the baby...  
> Have fun!

Next morning, Iruka visited the hospital together with Takaya. Sakura was excited to meet another seahorse Umino and Takaya seemed to like her quite a lot. He even agreed to let her do some tests. So while Takaya stayed with her, Iruka was asked to come back after lunch. He met Yoko in the hallway but they didn’t exchange more than a polite greeting.

Kakashi invited him to Ichiraku’s for lunch and Iruka couldn’t deny that Ramen tasted even better than he remembered. The baby probably liked it as much as Iruka. During their lunch, he felt Kakashi’s eyes on him. “Is there something on my face?,” he finally asked. “You keep staring at me.”

Kakashi blinked and cleared his throat. “Uhm, no. No. But… you’re glowing. And your hair... You’re beautiful.”

Iruka couldn’t help but blush. “We have to go to see Sakura. Are you done?”

Kakashi nodded, they paid and left the restaurant only to run into Kotetsu and Tomi. The boy waved at them happily while Kotetsu blushed heavily. Iruka gripped Kakashi’s hand tightly to stop him from making a comment, waved back and left the scene before it became awkward.

Yoko and Sakura were already waiting for them, Takaya sat on one of the examination couches dangling his legs. As soon as they walked in, he hopped down. “Can I stay?”

Iruka looked at Kakashi who shrugged. “Sure.”

Sakura smiled at them both but her eyes wandered down to Iruka’s belly. “It’s quite obvious now, isn’t it, Iruka-sensei? How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Iruka smiled. “I just think that I put on some weight.”

“That’s good. That’s healthy.” Sakura seemed very pleased. “Could you take off your shirt so that I can have a look at it?”

It was still weird to see his belly bulge out. Iruka had quite strong abdominal muscles but they seemed to be covered with a thin, soft layer of fat increasing the belly’s volume even more. Takaya grinned and poked at it. “Nice.” He smirked at Iruka. “Don’t worry about the fat, we tend to add more in that region to protect the baby. And trust me, I’ll make sure that you eat well. If you get fat, you get fat. We don’t want your baby to starve.”

Iruka nodded and sighed internally. He was not too concerned about his body shape, he only worried that Kakashi might not like it. Sakura poured healing chakra into him. “You are healthy and the baby is developing well.” She stepped away. “But I’ll leave the examination to Yoko-san.”

The blue-haired women placed her hands on Iruka’s belly and chakra flared up between them. It was different to Sakura’s, softer and more sensitive. He felt it flow into the middle of his belly where he suspected the baby to be. “Oh” Yoko looked up and smiled at Iruka. “I can feel their life force, it is very strong. It’s as if you had awoken their chakra already.”

“That might have happened…,”  Kakashi responded quietly, “We both felt it after orgasm a few days ago. Our chakra tried to combine and the baby’s flared up.”

“That’s exceptional.” Sakura crossed her arms. “It seems like your baby is going to be a very powerful shinobi, Iruka-sensei.”

“Hey, it’s my baby too,” Kakashi tried to sound like he was pouting but Iruka knew how happy these news made him. He wasn’t sure what to feel. He’d never wanted to force his child into a life they may not want. And being a shinobi was hard. He wanted his child too chose for themselves.

“Can you see what sex they are?,” Iruka asked He knew but he wanted to know for sure.

“Yes” Yoko nodded. “It’s a boy.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Takaya jumped up and clapped his hands excitedly. “A proper little Umino boy, well done, ‘Ruka!”

“He’s developing just fine. His ears have reached their final position, he’ll start hearing things now. You can talk and sing to him. He’s also adding fat under his skin. In the next few weeks, you will be able to feel him move.”

Yoko was about to pull away her hands but Iruka stopped her. “Is... is everything okay with him? No damage due to… I don’t know… chakra?”

Yoko closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head. “He’s healthy and strong. As long as you take care of yourself and eat well, I don’t doubt that he’ll be born healthily.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of him.” Takaya glared at Iruka. “I’ll make sure that he won’t overexert yourself. Because he’s really bad at listening to his body. He’s had back pain for a few days and he’s starting to get swollen ankles and I’m not even sure he noticed.”

Iruka sat up. To be honest, he had noticed a bit of discomfort in his back but he hadn’t paid attention to it. And his feet might have been a bit uncomfortable but it was nothing compared to pains he had received in his missions.

“Iruka-sensei…” Oh, the look in Sakura’s eyes… He knew the girl had quite a temper. “You need to be more careful! If you are feeling pain, you need to act appropriately, your body is telling you what it needs! This is not only about you anymore, this directly affects your baby!” She crashed her fist into the wall and they all winced.

“It’s normal to experience some dizziness at this point,” Yoko defused the situation. “You might consider sleeping on your side as it is best for the continuous blood flow. Lying on your back can lead to fainting.”

“Try to find positions where you don’t have to lie on your back, ‘Ruka,” Takaya added, “I liked doggy style very much during pregnancy.”

“Yes, thank you Takaya. I’ll keep it in mind.” Iruka did not want to discuss his sex life in front of his former student.

“Mah… you’re stressed, Iruka. Can I treat you to anything?” Kakashi came up to him and put on hand over his belly. The warmth and Kakashi’s smell soothed him.

“Yeah. Lemon cake.” They said he was supposed to listen to his body and apparently he wanted lemon cake.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

“Wait.” Sakura handed Kakashi a flask filled with oil. “Iruka-sensei skin is stretching to accommodate the baby. If you massage this oil into his skin twice a week, it might prevent stretch marks.”

“This is good. I wish I’d had that. My belly looks awful now thanks to Kaito-chan.”

“I think you did a great job getting back in shape,” Iruka tried to cheer his friend up.

“Yeah, but…”

“My love, I’m taking you out for lemon cake and we’ll see how long it takes until Shikamaru finds me.” Kakashi scooped Iruka up and carried him across the room in bridal style. “Thanks for your help, Sakura and Yoko. We’ll see you later, Takaya!”

“Would you please put me down?,” Iruka said as soon as the door closed.

“I don’t mind, Iruka. You’re not heavy.”

“I’m a fully grown adult man, of course I’m heavy. You’re just insanely strong. This must look ridiculous. Put me down.” He wriggled until Kakashi let him go. “Lemon cake. Now.”

“Yes, my love.”

Kakashi grabbed his hand on their way to the bakery. “So we’re having a boy, huh?,” he finally commented on the news.

“I told you so.” Iruka sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Mah… don’t be. I’m going to love our child no matter how he turns out to be.” The silver-haired nin pressed a kiss on the top of Iruka’s head. “He will have it better than we used to. He will grow into a powerful shinobi and be a great clan head.”

“But what if he doesn’t want to be a ninja? I don’t want to force him into a life where he won’t be happy.”

“He’ll be my first-born son, the birth right of the clan head is not something I can take away. He’s going to be a Hatake, we have always been high-ranking shinobi, he will follow that path happily.”

“I hope you’re right.” Iruka sighed. Sometimes, Kakashi was incredibly old-fashioned. Would he ever be able to get him to change his mind? Not everything needed to be done by the book, one always had to see the person and their capabilities. As a teacher, Iruka knew that. As a teacher, he’s seen many young pre-genin who were not made to become ninja in the first place. But as a teacher, he couldn’t do anything except teach them how to best deal with their hardships. He didn’t want it for his own son though. If he saw that his boy was not cut out to be a ninja, he would fight Kakashi with everything he had to save his son from unnecessary suffering. But it was useless to think about it now. He was at the end of his fourth month of pregnancy and even though the seal was removed… so many things could happen…

“Is it too soon to start thinking of names?,” Kakashi interrupted his thoughts. “Now that we know that it’s a boy…”

“I don’t know. I’m not good at naming things. I thought I’d leave that to you. You’re the clan head, you know what a Hatake should be named.”

“Mah…” Kakashi went quiet for a moment. They sat down in the café where Iruka got his cake. Finally, after finishing his tea, Kakashi spoke again. “What do you think of ‘Minato’?”

“Minato? You want to name him after your old sensei?” Iruka didn’t know what he had expected but he was a bit disappointed.

“It’s the name of my old sensei, you’re right. But it’s much more than that.” Kakashi stared at him, his dark eyes felt like they were looking into Iruka’s heart. “It’s also the name of the Yondaime. And it follows the Umino tradition of water-related names. This is your child as much as mine, he’s a Hatake as much as he is an Umino. I would never decide on a name that you don’t like.”

Minato… harbour… the connection between the sea and the farmland. Umino and Hatake. If Iruka thought about it that way, the choice of name bordered on ingenious. “I think I like it. Just… it’ll make Naruto cry if he finds out that we named our son after his father.”

Kakashi smiled, not the fake smile that he did with his eyes. He just slightly curved his lips under his mask, Iruka hardly picked up on it. “Do you remember that thing at the harbour?”

“The har… that time when those idiot nins from Kiri attacked you? What about it?”

“You fought them off, you protected me, even though I could’ve easily defended myself. And then you yelled at them like the sensei you are. You protected me like a lioness protects her pups. It was very touching… and hot.” Now he did the eye smile. “It was at that moment that I realised there could never be anyone else. That was the moment I completely and helplessly fell in love with you.”

Iruka blushed. He knew Kakashi was honest but still, his confession, it… he couldn’t put in words how it made him feel. “I’m not a lion and most certainly not a lioness. I’m a dolphin.”

“Dolphins are fearsome predators as well.” Kakashi winked it him. “Compared to a useless scarecrow…”

“Now shut it, you!” Iruka banged his fist on the table. “Stop speaking bad about yourself. Stop insulting my taste in men! You are one of the fiercest shinobi that ever lived, you are the Rokudaime, you are a wonderful and caring friend and you are the best lover I could even think of. I want to spend the rest of my life with you not just because I love you but because I like you as a friend and honour you as a good person. And it hurts me to hear that you think so little of yourself!” Iruka was standing now. People on the neighbouring tables all stared at them, he didn’t care. He had to prove a point.

“Now this is what I mean when I say sexy.” Kakashi leaned back, his eyes greedily roaming over Iruka’s body. “What do you think? We could just sneak off for a while before…”

“I knew it was you shouting,” Shikamaru came up to their table. “This is bothersome. Kakashi, you were supposed to back an hour ago.”

“Mah, Shikamaru. I’m taking care of my pregnant fiancé, I have to set priorities.”

“Don’t you dare choose me over the sake of the village.” Iruka glared at his partner angrily. “And stop declaring everywhere that I’m pregnant.”

“I can’t help it, I’m deeply in love and I want to tell the world about it. Don’t forget what I just said, I’ll make good for it tonight.”

“What a drag,” Shikamaru rolled his eyes so hard, Iruka feared they might fall out of his head. “You’re acting like a teenager. Get a grip, you have a village to run.”

“Mah... you’re no fun at all…” But Kakashi did disappear in a swirl of leaves. Iruka sighed and payed. This was his life now… well, he’d never have to fear boredom.

 

When Kakashi came back in the evening, Iruka was already in bed, half-asleep. But when he felt familiar lips touch him, he opened his eyes again. “Welcome back”

A deep hum emitted from Kakashi’s throat that gave him goose bumps all over. He sat up to properly kiss his lover. There was hunger in it but it didn’t go any further. Shame. It was Kakashi who ended their kiss and rid himself of his flak jacket. He produced the oil flask Sakura had given him. “I’ve got a duty to perform and a promise to keep,” he said.

Iruka smiled. “It’s been a long day, I’m sure you’re tired. Why don’t we do it tomorrow.”

“No.” The silver-haired man seemed determined. “I’ve been fantasising over massaging you all afternoon. Let me indulge you.”

“You’re such a pervert.” Iruka shook his head in amusement. “Well then, go on.” He snatched Kakashi’s pillow and propped himself up a bit to get into a more comfortable position. Kakashi didn’t hesitate to unbutton Iruka’s pyjama top and sweep it off his shoulders. Then, he opened the flask and poured some oil onto Iruka’s warm belly. A sweet, fresh scent filled the room immediately, Iruka inhaled it while Kakashi’s hands started to massage his swollen stomach, spreading the oil everywhere. “It smells very nice,” he sighed, “I wonder what’s in it…”

“Thyme, rose water, oil of the marigold seeds, ribgrass juice…”

“Alright, alright, I get it.” He laughed. “It must be very strong for you.”

“Mah… it’s a good smell. And it combines wonderfully with your scent. Irresistible.“ As if to prove his point, Kakashi bend forward and kissed Iruka’s chest, inhaling his scent. His hands didn’t stop massaging, Iruka felt himself relax and enjoy. The skin on his belly was warm and tingled a bit. With time, he couldn’t help but feel…

“You are liking it a lot, him?” Kakashi purring just didn’t help. He had such a deep, sensual voice… as much as Kakashi had an extreme sense of smell, Iruka ears had become very sensitive during his training on the Western Isle. He loved all the different registers that vibrated when Kakashi hummed, purred or just spoke. A small sound escaped him when one of his lover’s hands turned to massaging his balls instead of his belly. “I'd never thought you’d be so…lewd.”

“I wasn’t. Until I met you. Well, until I met Takaya.” Iruka had to supress a moan. Kakashi’s hands found all the right spots. It was too late to supress it anyway.

“I don’t know how to thank this man.” Lips kissed his navel. “If he hadn’t urged you to make a move on me…”  Hands pulled down his pyjama trousers, a tongue teased his groin. “I’d still be alone.” Kakashi basically swallowed Iruka’s cock. Now, he couldn’t hold back anymore. A moan escaped him, maybe a bit too loud. But the tight warmth contracting with swallows around him… it was just too good. “Kakashi…,” he breathed. Both his hands sank into the silver hair, pulled him off and up to Iruka’s face so that he could kiss him. “I love you.” This earned him another kiss. The hunger they had both felt before, now they let it grow. Kakashi was between Iruka’s legs, his hard erection pressing… where had his trousers gone? But he made no move whatsoever to enter Iruka. They just lay there kissing, their erections rubbing against each other it was… Iruka was starting to feel dizzy but he didn’t mind. Kakashi’s hand was back at his balls, soon stroking the area behind them, pressing against his skin until… they sank in. It startled them both and ended the kiss. Iruka looked up at his lover whose pale face was flushed, his eyes beautifully gazed over with arousal. “I found your slit.”

He had found Iruka’s slit. It was open, there was no seal keeping it closed. “Could you… take your fingers out? Their stretching it. It’s pretty uncomfortable.”

“It has to be so much wider for the baby to get out…” Kakashi’s fingers retreated but his eyes… there was something in them that Iruka had not seen before. Harsh and somehow greedy… He didn’t know what to make of this expression, it started to scare him. Then, Kakashi’s head was between his legs again, his tongue licking at the newfound entrance.

“Kakashi… this is just a slit. It’s not like a woman’s vagina.”

“I know. But it’s part of your body and sensitive. And it tastes… he licked into it properly this time and Iruka had to agree that he liked it. A bit like Kakashi dipping his tongue in his navel just more… intimate. His little moan encouraged his lover in his actions and he pushed even deeper. The warm, slippery tongue moving around inside him… it was weird and nice. Iruka was feeling a bit delirious but in a good way. “Kakashi,” he whispered again and again. “Kakashi…” His own hands started to stroke his tingling chest. His pecs felt softer, swollen and very sensitive. There was a hand on his cock stroking him, releasing some of the pressure and getting him closer and closer… Iruka didn’t have enough willpower to hold back at all, he just came with a little gasp before sinking back into his pillows. Kakashi pulled his head back and smiled at Iruka. “That was fast.”

“We need to try positions where I don’t have to lay on my back,” Iruka breathed. “It hinders my blood flow.”

“It’ll be my pleasure, my love.” Kakashi kissed his sweaty forehead and stroked his messy hair back. “There are a few scenes in Icha Icha Tactics where…”

“No. No Icha Icha in my bedroom. I don’t want this filth in my life.”

“Mah… Iruka…” Kakashi took a handkerchief from the bedside table and cleaned Iruka. “The books are not even half as filthy as you are.”

“Still. I don’t need to read about it.” He realized that Kakashi’s erection was still very much intact. Again, his lover hadn’t cared about his own pleasure at all, it made Iruka furious. “And you lay down now. It’s not okay if only I get to come.”

“Yes, Iruka-sensei.” It was incredible, how fast he followed Iruka’s order. Big, dark, lust-filled eyes looked at him. There was some admiration in them as well. Right… he did have a teacher kink. Iruka sat up and tied his hair into his trademark ponytail. He gave Kakashi a stern look, his lover didn’t dare to move at all. “Hatake-kun,” he said with all the authority he could master; sitting between his lovers legs, stark-naked... “Do you know why you are here today?”

Something in Kakashi’s eye seemed to break away and a soft, boyish expression emerged on his face. “Have I been a bad boy?,” he asked quietly. Was he embarrassed?

“You have indeed been a very naughty boy. You have knocked up your teacher. That’s why you are where you are right now.” Iruka crossed his arms.

“But sensei…” This wasn’t Kakashi, the experienced lover and legendary shinobi underneath him. It was the insecure, little boy who had lost both of his teammates that Kakashi had never been able to outgrow.

“You have also been a brave and dutiful shinobi who saved many people along the way.” Kakashi wanted to say something but Iruka’s lifted index finger made him swallow his words again. Maybe this was a bad thing but Iruka started to enjoy the power he held over his lover right now. “Therefore, I am not going to punish you. Not tonight. I’m going to reward you.” He let his expression soften and softly wrapped his fingers around his lover’s erection. It was rock-hard and weeping pre-cum already. A powerful wince shook Kakashi’s whole body, he stared wide-eyed at Iruka who gave him a stern look back not showing how much this affected him as well. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, sensei. Very much. Thank you,” Kakashi nearly choked on his words.

Iruka stroked Kakashi, just a bit before he stopped again. Was he doing this right? It affected his lover massively, he didn’t want to stir up any old traumas… what if… “Do you want me to continue? Do you want me to make you come? You have to tell me, Hatake-kun.”

“Yes, Iruka-sensei. Please! Do anything you want with me but please, please make me come. Please love me! Please…” This was too much. Iruka was hardly able to keep up his stern teacher face, it might have softened already. Should he call the whole thing off? Maybe this wasn’t a good idea… “Iruka-sensei, please! I love you! I have always loved you! I know I’m not good enough for you but I love you so much… please just… just love me.”

Iruka felt himself melt inside but he managed to hold back the tears. Kakashi was letting out thoughts and feelings he usually wouldn’t allow and maybe that wasn’t a bad thing at all. So he leaned down and kissed his lover very gently. “I love you too, Kakashi. Don’t ever think you are not good enough for me. You are more than I deserve.” He started stroking Kakashi’s erection again, slowly, gently, and ticked short, chaste kisses on his forehead, his chest, his lips until Kakashi looked like he was about to weep. So Iruka gave him the mischievous wink that he spared for his students when they were up to something naughty and kissed Kakashi’s cock instead of his lips. The taste of Kakashi’s pre-cum was… agreeable. He didn’t despise it like Takaya and he didn’t enjoy it like Kakashi but he loved what his licks and kisses did to his lover. His whole body strained, his back arched a bit, Kakashi panted silently into his fist. Iruka took him into his mouth, he didn’t get it as far down as Kakashi, not even close, but it didn’t take long until the man beneath him bucked involuntarily and made him gag. Not a very nice feeling, it brought tears to Iruka’s eyes, but he felt the cock bury itself in his throat, as far as it would go, and Kakashi came quietly. There was nothing Iruka could do but swallow and he knew Kakashi felt it. His throat was stretched and hurting a bit but shinobi training helped him to relax his muscles. He pulled back to see how Kakashi was doing, but his lover had passed out.

 

Two days later, the left wing house repairs were finished and they were able to start moving in the furniture Takaya and Iruka had chosen. Tomi went to train with Lee every morning and came home exhausted but immensely proud and happy. Kotetsu hadn’t shown up again but Tomi disappeared from time to time.

Iruka, Takaya and Kakashi had their hands full with wedding related tasks. There was so much to plan and organise that Iruka didn’t even know where to start. It was a blessing, really, that Takaya was so eager. He knew what to do and he seemed so happy throughout that Iruka felt as if it was Takaya’s wedding they were planning. “Ah, ‘Ruka-chan, if I wasn’t a shinobi and planning weddings was a job, I’d definitely do that for the rest of my life,” he said with a happy grin on his face.

Iruka snickered. “So why are you and Kuro not married?,” he couldn’t help but ask. “I thought you’d do that after Kaito-chan’s birth.”

Takaya looked up from the catalogue of flower decorations from the Yamanaka shop. “I don’t need to be married to be happy with him.” He shrugged. “Anyway, he would want to become an Umino because we’re awesome and he doesn’t have a clan. He wouldn’t be Tachibana Kuro anymore. And I love saying his name. Tachibana Kuro. Tachibana Kuro. It’s got a cool rhythm.”

“Umino Kuro has a nice ring to it as well...”

“Nah…” Takaya shook his head and turned back to the catalogue. There was more to it, Iruka was sure of it. But he didn’t want to pry. If Takaya wanted to tell him, he would do so in his own time.

There was a knock on the door and Yamato came in. “Good afternoon, Iruka-san”

“Good afternoon Yamato. What do you need?” Iruka smiled at him and, again, the jounin blushed a bit.

“Uhm… nothing really. I’m just taking a break right now and wanted to see if you are alright.”

“I’m fine, thanks.” Iruka nodded to him. “Do you want to join us for dinner tonight? You are doing so much for us, I really don’t know how to thank you.”

“No. I’m sorry. I’ve got something to do tonight.” With that, he turned around and walked back outside.

“That was weird.” Takaya scrunched up his eyebrows. “Don’t you think there’s something fishy about him?”

“He’s just as awkward as Kakashi,” Iruka tried to defend his partner’s kohai. “He’s had a messed up past, he doesn’t really know how to interact with people. And he used to be Kakashi’s boyfriend, so of course he’s a bit weird around me.”

Takaya shook his head thoughtfully. “No… that’s not it. There’s something else just wrong about him. Like it doesn’t fit. He liked Kakashi and he definitely has a thing for you… why would he decline a dinner invitation? He’s got no social life except you two. I watched him a bit, you know. He’s always keeping an eye on you whenever he’s not doing his wood-thing but he never comes in to actually talk to you…  This is just… I can’t put my finger on it. But you should be careful around him.”

“Yes, you said that about Kakashi as well. Yamato is a very gentle soul. I trust him.”

Takaya gave him a lopsided grin. “You’ve put so much trust in people. I mean, you came to me with your problems right away even though I’m the odd one out in our clan and you didn’t know me at all. I admire that about you.”

Iruka shrugged. “You were so open and honest right away and the only one who could give me advice about our bloodlimit. So I had to trust you, just as I had to trust Wataru and I don’t regret it. I know that there are many things about you that I don’t know and I’m fine with it. But if you needed someone to talk… I’d listen.”

“Ha…” Takaya leaned back and smiled an unhappy smile. “There are many things I haven’t even told Kuro. I just let him find my diary and... he wrote a few things in it but we never really talked about it.” He scratched his ear. “Hell, I don’t know him much longer than I know you and… it’s been so long since I had a real best friend. It’s hard to open up.”

“I’ll be waiting. You deserve to have friends to rely on, Takaya. I want to be this friend, if you let me.”

“Thanks, ‘Ruka, this is real nice.” He sighed and straightened up with a lop-sided grin.

“Iruka-sensei?,” Yamato called from outside. “Could you come outside for a second? There’s something you need to see.”

“Excuse me.” Takaya just shrugged and Iruka went outside to see what was going on.

 

_So Iruka went shopping that day. Takaya and him strolled around town and stopped at all sorts of sweet shops. Later, they looked at baby clothes and Iruka bought an adorable white onesie with little ducks on it and a little T-shirt with a dolphin on it to give to Kaito for his birthday. Later, they stopped at a maternity shop to find a few things for when Iruka would be bigger. Most of them were very feminine and didn’t suit Iruka at all but it was fun to hear Takaya’s sharp comments._

_In the end, they came across a shop for wedding dresses and of course Kakashi dragged him in there to try a few things on. Even though it was quite clear that Iruka would not wear a white European bridal dress, he tried them on. Kakashi loved them way they stretched over his middle and showed his bump. But in the end, his lovers attempts to convince him were futile._

_There were craws outside croaking but it sounded like they were calling him. There was a soft, deep voice calling him. Iruka left the shop to see what was going on._


	35. Iruka's purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka wakes up in an unfamiliar place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> Thank you for your comments and kudos. This story has got more than 10,000 hits by now and it makes me happy to see that you like it!  
> Unfortunately, this chapter is quite short but I didn't want to leave you with the cliffhanger for too long.  
> I would love to hear what you think of this turn of events...  
> Have fun! :)

“Iruka-sensei, wake up…” Iruka opened his eyes. His sight was slightly blurred, his body felt heavy, it took him a moment to recognize the face above him.

“Orochimaru-san?” So he wasn’t at home anymore. Iruka let his head fall back into the pillows. It was way too heavy. “Where am I?”

“We tried it to make it as comfortable as possible. Don’t worry, you are safe.”

“Hm…” Iruka should be panicking right now and trying to search for a way to escape but he was too heavy, too tired, too unbothered to even get up. He knew it was wrong but he didn’t feel like doing something about it.

“You might have realised that I’ve given you a light sedative. Don’t worry, it won’t harm the child. It’s just to keep you from panicking and trying something stupid, like escape. I would never do anything to harm such a miracle.” The pale hand placed on Iruka’s stomach was so cold, it seeped through his clothes. “You have an exceptional bloodlimit, Iruka-sensei. Two, to be correct. But I’m very much intrigued by your ability to carry children.” He sat down on Iruka’s bedside. “I’ve been trying to find a purpose in life for so long and I’ve always done it alone. I’m starting to think that’s not what life is about. Maybe it’s about not being alone anymore. I feel like creating life is the next step in my career. I’m a scientist but I also want to be a parent. I want to learn how to create life and there is so much I can learn from you…”

“But… I can’t… stay here.” Iruka choked on his tongue, he had to lift his head again. “I’m going to be married in two weeks.”

“We’ll see about that, Iruka-sensei.” Cold, pale fingers stroked back his hair lovingly. Despite the sedation, Iruka couldn’t supress an uncomfortable shudder. “And I love to observe people and their funny little ways to deal with problems. Let’s see how important you are to Kakashi-san.” Orochimaru stood up again, his long tongue slipped out and tasted the air. “The sedative will wear off in a few hours. I will be back and we will talk properly then. Just promise me to stay calm. There is no way you’re getting out of here and there’s nowhere you can go. If you need anything, just push this button and someone will come in, okay?”

“Okay.” Iruka was sleepy. His eyes were heavy. It didn’t take much to drift back into sleep.

 

The next time Iruka woke, his mind felt much clearer but his body was still heavy. He sat up to look around. The room he’d slept in was quite big. The part where Iruka’s bed stood looked like a homely room, with a table, a few chairs and a shelf full of books… a small door not far from the bed presumably led to the bathroom. The other half of the space looked much more like a hospital room. It had an examination couch, monitors, a few cupboards and shelfs that looked like they had syringes and drugs and all sorts of medical things in them. There was a big white door that looked like it was heavily warded and locked. He lay back in the bed and realised that the ceiling was made of glass. He could see a big hallway, probably the entry to the… laboratory? Right. Iruka had been kidnapped by Orochimaru for a reason he could not remember. All he did remember was the scientist’s advice to stay calm because stress was bad for the baby. It shouldn’t be so easy to stay calm. Iruka should be up and about worrying, punching walls, maybe breaking a chair and screaming his head off. He should be full of emotions he could not control. But all he could feel was utter hopelessness. He knew what Orochimaru was capable of. His actions were just as amoral as they were clever, he might even be smarter than Kakashi. Iruka had no chance of getting out of here before the snake let him go. Maybe he should just play along for now and hope to get Orochimaru’s good side. Maybe he would let him go after Iruka gave him what he wanted.

Kakashi… he would be out of his mind. Orochimaru had certainly thought of a way to explain Iruka’s disappearance. All Iruka could do was hope that his lover would not fall for the scam and come looking for him. There was no other way to get out of here except someone finding him. Iruka was smart enough to know that much. So he lay on the bed watching the upstairs hallway. A red-haired woman stormed out of a room once, shouting angrily at a pale, white-haired guy who followed her around with a big grin on his face. Iruka realised that he could not only see but also hear what was going on. Apparently, the guy teased her about a crush for… did he hear Sasuke’s name? She blushed and denied loudly before she punched… the guy’s head off? Water splashed on the floor, flowed back to the body that was still standing upright and formed the grinning face anew. Wow.  Orochimaru had weird people working for him. Actually, they might just be some of his experiments. Would Iruka end up like this? A weirdo like that water head guy or Yamato? Orochimaru had said something about studying him… hopefully, he wouldn’t do any experiments on Iruka. That couldn’t be good for the baby. And apparently Orochimaru was very interested in the wellbeing of the baby…

A few hours passed. Iruka stared at the glass ceiling but no one else appeared in the hallway above him. His sight blurred, he started to drift off into sleep again when he heard the door opening. “Iruka-sensei…” Iruka hated the fake smile on Orochimaru’s face. “You should’ve called. How are you?”

“You’ve taken me away from my home and family to run tests on me. How do you think that makes me feel?”

“I see you’re back to being yourself. Very well.” The scientist took a chair and positioned it right next to the bed so that he could look at Iruka. “Your body will take longer to recover, right now it’s focussed on supporting the baby.” Pale hands moved towards him to touch his belly. Iruka shivered but he did not protest. “You are a smart man, Iruka-sensei, you understand the situation.” Orochimaru was too close, Iruka could smell him… a sweet, slightly rotten scent emitted from the scientist’s body, it made Iruka gag. “We did a first row of tests on you already while you were unconscious. That slit of yours is very fascinating…” The idea that Orochimaru’s fingers could have been touching him there… bile rose in Iruka’s throat, he tried his best to stop himself from vomiting. “I apologize for your inconvenience, Iruka-sensei. It might comfort you to know that this is all for the sake of the village. If I find a way to produce artificial soldiers, much like the White Zetsus but better… your son might not have to become a shinobi at all.”

Now he was trying to manipulate Iruka. He would not fall for it. “Life is not to be toyed with. Even if you should be able to create something that is alive… it would have a mind of its own. It’s bad to force your own will on someone else.”

“You are so sweet, Iruka-sensei.” Cold fingers ruffled his hair. “I start to understand what Kakashi-san sees in you.” Orochimaru smiled that horrible, wide smile again. Iruka hated it. “But your mind is small. There is no such thing as good or bad in this world. All there is are useful ways to get what you want and things that hinder you on your way. And thinking that something is bad just because it doesn’t fit into the ways of your tiny, ideal world is very much hindering.” His tongue slipped out again and Iruka was hit by the overwhelming smell of decay. Orochimaru was a sick man, didn’t he realise it? Iruka could not believe anything he said.

“I see you understand, my dear Iruka-sensei. We will get along well.” He stood up and Iruka could finally breathe again. “There will be supper for you soon. Make sure to eat up, it’s exactly the amount of nutrition you need for the baby to grow properly. “I will be back tomorrow for some tests and I advise you to stay active… there’s a book about pregnancy yoga right there on the shelf. It’s for your and your baby’s wellbeing.” He turned to walk away but stopped. “And… don’t try to escape. I have redirected your chakra pathways. It circles around your child and any jutsu would only harm your little one. You don’t want that, do you? This room is soundproof and the ceiling is a one way mirror. You might see them but they can’t see you. Have a nice evening, Iruka-sensei.” With that, he left and Iruka could finally feel his well-known rage grow inside of him. Kakashi had to find him. He would not believe the lies Orochimaru had told him. He would go looking for him. That was all Iruka could hope for right now.

 

A few hours later, the door opened again and a huge man came into the room. He was tall, broad-shouldered and very muscular. Takaya would’ve had heart eyes. He could nearly hear him make sounds of admiration. The idea of his friend’s reaction made Iruka smile. “I’ve got your supper, Iruka-sensei,” the ginger man said with a soft, melancholic voice. “And I’m supposed to stay until you’re finished.”

Iruka nodded and stood up. He was feeling a bit light-headed and dizzy but he made his way to the table. “Thank you… uhm… what do I call you?”

“I’m Jugo.” He put the tablet down in front of Iruka. There was fruit on it and meat, rice and vegetables… it actually looked very nice.

“Thank you very much, Jugo.” He looked up to the young man who stood there, looking a bit lost. “You can sit with me, if you want.”  Jugo carefully pulled back the chair opposite Iruka and sat down. Both of them were silent while Iruka started to eat. But he was interested in that gentle seeming subordinate of Orochimaru. “So you work for Orochimaru, huh?,” he finally asked, “Why?”

“He found me when I was very lost and couldn’t control the monster and he said he’s help me control it.” He shrugged. “It never really worked, only Sasuke was able to help me but… he doesn’t need me anymore so I’m back here where the world is safe from me.” So he was another one of these abnormalities. Why did Iruka think a normal person would work for Orochimaru?

“I’m sorry to hear that. Are you happy here?”

“I’m happy as long as I can be sure that no one can get hurt because of me.” Jugo smiled but smile was oh so sad, it brought tears to Iruka’s and rage into his heart. Why did anyone do such horrible things to a gentle person like Jugo? Why did he have to suffer while others lived their lives happily and without worries? “Iruka-sensei?”

“Hm?” He looked back at the young man. His eyes were so sad.

“The birds tell me that you are a much respected sensei in Konoha. Can you teach me something?”

“Sure, I guess…” Who was Iruka to deny this man’s plead? “What do you want to know?”

“Tell me how life is like in Konoha… please. Are the people happy? Are they safe?”

So Iruka spent the rest of the evening telling Jugo about Konoha, his friends and their lives. He talked about the works on the Hatake Estate and his plans to marry Kakashi, he talked  about his students and their plans for the future. Jugo just sat there listening and he looked somewhat… content. When he left, Iruka went back to bed. He was still feeling very tired.


	36. Iruka's comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka learns a few interesting things about his bloodlimit. There is not much to do, so he takes interest in the bookshelf. He misses Kakashi but apparently, no one is looking for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)
> 
> Sorry that it took me so long... I was distracted.  
> Thanks to arimamatsui who gave me the final push to finish that chapter. And thanks for all your nice comments.  
> I'll try to better but uni needs some attention and I get distracted to easily.  
> Talking about distraction... a personal recommendation... my so far favourite KakaIru fic: "Recherché" by Eggburtshamslice.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354606/chapters/5195612  
> There are many wonderful stories out there but this one is special. Different.  
> It's very slow-paced and quite dark (Kakashi is a vampire, it's a lot about Japanese mythology) but magnificiently written and... if you are a patient reader (which I know you are, i mean, you stay with me), it is very much worth reading. *advert: stop*  
> Thanks for staying with me and being interested!  
> Have fun!

The next morning, Iruka woke refreshed. He’d had these energy boosts quite often lately and usually he took it out on the works around the houses. There was still so much to be done but… there was nothing he could do now. He wasn’t at the Hatake Estate anymore. He was held at Orochimaru’s very own research facility and apparently object of said research. With a defeated sigh, he opened his eyes and sat up. There was nothing to spend his energy on, so he settled for a good stretching and a bit of yoga on the tatamis. He didn’t even as much as a glance at the book Orochimaru had recommended, he knew his yoga and Takaya had shown him a few exercises that were useful during pregnancy, so he focussed on these.

In the middle of it, the door opened and Orochimaru stepped into the room followed by the red haired woman Iruka had watched yesterday. “I see you’re busying yourself. Very good, Iruka-sensei.” Orochimaru sounded way too pleased. The woman put a tablet with breakfast on the table. “Karin brought you some breakfast, did you like your supper?”

“It was good, thank you.” Iruka swiped some sweat off his forehead and stood up

“You are very welcome.” That toothy grin was everything but nice. “I expect you to eat up just as well now. If you have any cravings throughout the day, don’t hesitate to call. I want you to feel comfortable.”

“I’d be much more comfortable back at my fiancé’s side, thanks for asking,” Iruka snapped but sat down to eat his breakfast. He was feeling quite hungry and the food looked good.

“Unfortunately, that is a wish I cannot fulfil.”  Could the snake stop that complacent grin? It was starting to get on Iruka’s nerve. The scientist sat down opposite him and attentively looked him over. “But as we are speaking of Kakashi-san… I got some interesting data from your tests. Say, how long have you been interested in him?”

“This is none of your business.” Iruka wasn’t in the mood to talk about personal matters with this snake.

“I must apologize, my dear Iruka-sensei, I know this is a very personal question. But there were a few peculiar results that indicate… it would help greatly to understand your kekkai genkai if you told me if it has any effects on your behaviour. I’m just trying to help you understand who you are, Iruka-sensei.”

Iruka eyed the man suspiciously but he was quite certain that Orochimaru was telling him something close to the truth. Yes, he was studying his bloodlimit and, Iruka had to admit, that he was a bit curious himself. There was not much known about it, just a few assumptions that medical nin of the clan once made from the things they had sensed through their healing chakra. But the Uminos were chroniclers, not scientists.

“I’ve always respected Kakashi as a superior shinobi but I can’t say at which point romantic feelings started to get involved,” he hesitantly admitted.

“Was there anyone you were interested in prior to Kakashi? I know that you have been known as an incorrigible bachelor before you got engaged.”

“No… not really…” Now that Iruka thought of it… “I flirted with women sometimes but not because I was very interested… it’s just something I thought I was supposed to be doing. And a man has his needs… if there was any man I was interested in before, I was too much in denial to realise it.”

“That is very interesting.” Iruka observed how the redhead, who was called Karin apparently, took notes. “So Kakashi was the first one you admitted to have feelings for?”

“I have no idea how this is supposed to be connected to my bloodlimit.”

“You just confirmed everything I had deduced from the test results.” Urg, the tongue-slipping thing was so horrible… and the smell that came with it… Iruka put his chopsticks down. He had lost his appetite. “I took a DNA test of you and your baby… the baby’s DNA is a miraculous combination, it is like your and Kakashi-san’s DNA complement each other in a way that comes close to perfection. I had the idea that maybe your bloodlimit was on the lookout for the best possible counterpart.” The words needed a moment to sink in. If he thought of Takaya and Kuro… and the feeling that Takaya had described him of when he’d met Kuro for the first time. It made sense. “I also guess that the things that attracted you most about Kakashi-san were his abilities as a ninja, his strength and his, well, body?” It had been more than that but yes… this was certainly a big part of what Iruka loved about his… boyfriend? Lover? Partner? Future husband. A feeling of loss overcame him so suddenly, it nearly made him collapse. He missed Kakashi so much, he needed him close, he…

“You miss him, am I correct? You feel like you need him close. I think these are instincts triggered by your bloodlimit to keep the father of the baby close for protection. That’s not a nice feeling, I guess, but you will get over it in time. I’m already working on something to counteract that instinct.”

“He is looking for me. He’ll be coming for me soon.”

“It is very sweet that you have so much faith in him, Iruka-sensei, but I doubt it. From what I know about the things that go on in Konoha, he’s been going to work and through his everyday routine quite normally despite your absence. A bit depressed maybe but he’s manically depressed anyway so that’s not a new thing. If something remarkable had happened, I would’ve heard from my informant.”

Of course, Orochimaru had spied on them. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been able to plan the kidnapping right between the seal reversal and the wedding. But only very few people knew about the seal… “I guess, you’d tell me that even if they were looking for me.” That grin… he hated that grin.

“You are right, but I’m telling the truth. Naruto is on a mission, he doesn’t even know that you’re gone yet. And you’re puny Umino friend… looks like he locked himself in your house.  You’re on your own, Iruka-sensei. If they suspected something was awry, they wouldn’t know it was me. And even if they came here looking for you… they wouldn’t find you. Bury that useless hope and trust in your friends. They are only human  in the end.”

Iruka wanted to believe that the scientist was lying but in the back of his mind he knew it was true. Orochimaru was too clever to leave any evidence of his involvement. They wouldn’t know where to start. And Takaya locked himself in the house? That might look like an act of desperation to Orochimaru but Iruka knew his friend better than that. Takaya was up to something, he had an idea and he was working on it. The house was just a protection against prying eyes. But Orochimaru didn’t need to know that. “I don’t care. If I lost trust in my friends, I would kill myself.”

The grin on the porcelain white face was just awful. “Sweet Iruka-sensei, you are just as precious as they say. You won’t kill yourself. You’re pregnant. You wouldn’t end the life of your first child before it even began.”

“If it was the only way to save him from being handled like your very own guinea pig, I’d do it.” Iruka didn’t know if he was capable to do kill his child but he needed to have something to use against Orochimaru.

“You wouldn’t, Iruka-sensei, believe me.” The snake was way too certain that Iruka would just play along. “But speaking of guinea pigs… I assume that you want to continue eating later, so why don’t we do your daily examination?”

He weighed his chances and whatever he’d do… protest would in the end only harm the child. So he stood up and followed Orochimaru and the redhead to the examination couch. They took a blood sample, exposed his belly and ran what looked like different types of scans. Orochimaru had computers and tools that Iruka hadn’t seen anywhere, they looked much more sophisticated and advanced than the stuff they were using in the Hokage office. Quiet words were exchanged between the scientist and his assistant; Iruka didn’t understand half of the terms. It wasn’t as bad as he had thought, they didn’t hurt him, it actually felt like a routine trip to the doctors.

“See, it wasn’t that bad,” Orochimaru grinned when he helped Iruka off the couch. “I told you, I just want to understand how that body of yours works.”

“Well, you could’ve asked. There was no need to kidnap me.” Iruka huffed in indignation.

“You would’ve never agreed and I couldn’t exactly ask the Hokage. This was the only way.” True. Even with the best intentions, Iruka would’ve never given himself in the hands of Orochimaru willingly and Kakashi would’ve never let him do it either. The scientists left and he went back to finishing his breakfast. Examination had made him hungry again. There wasn’t much to do in the room where he was kept in, so he took a look at the bookshelf. It surprised him to find Jiraiya’s name on the spine of one of the books. It wasn’t Icha Icha; he knew the look of these books far too well.  So he pulled it out. “The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi”. What a horrible title. But Iruka was interested and opened it.

 

_Once upon a time, there was a young shinobi who despised the cycle of hatred and war that cursed the shinobi world. So he vowed to break this curse. His name was Naruto._

 

It was poorly written, Jiraiya must’ve been quite young then, was this his first book? It sounded nothing like Icha Icha… And as soon as Iruka read the name Naruto, he was intrigued. So he took the book and sat down on the bed to read.

 

Someone opened the door. Iruka looked up, he had no idea how much time had passed but he was half-way through the book. It had caught him in the end, it wasn’t as bad as he had thought. From what he knew about Jiraiya, it was very autobiographical but in a way, the protagonist had many things in common with Naruto as well. Naruto… was his little brother named after this book? It would make sense for Minato to know it, Jiraiya had been his sensei. Minato… Iruka’s hand found its way onto his belly. He could feel the fluttering again.

“Iruka-sensei? Are you alright?”

“Huh?” He looked up and saw Jugo staring at him with concern in his eyes.

“I said I have lunch for you. But you didn’t hear me.”

“I’m sorry. I was caught up in that book.” Iruka gave him a little smile. “Thank you very much.” They sat down, Iruka ate and they talked again. Jugo told him about the birds in the woods, he seemed to be very fond of them. The ginger man was very good company and Iruka wondered how someone so gentle could end up with someone like Orochimaru. But there seemed to be a side to Jugo that he didn’t know. Something that made the young man afraid of himself. Iruka wanted to be there for him and show him that he cared.

After lunch, Iruka was alone again. He finished the book. It gave him lots to think about. He hadn’t known Jiraiya very well. For Iruka, he had always been an ageing shinobi who expressed his perverted thoughts in badly written literature as he had no opportunity to relieve his sexual tension.  But there was so much more about him. After reading the book, Iruka started to understand why the “pervy sage” was so important to Naruto. Jiraiya’s death had been very hard on his little brother and Iruka hadn’t actually known how to help him but he’d done his best… the legendary sannin… he must’ve been the closest thing to a father that Naruto ever had. Iruka lay down and watched the upstairs through the one way mirror. Two ANBU came in with groceries… Iruka didn’t know elite assassins also delivered groceries… Orochimaru walked through the corridor a few times… he saw the white-haired guy again, yawning and slunking from here to there… there was a little flutter in his belly again and Iruka put his hand over his growing child. “What are we doing here, little one… I know you want to be home with daddy as much as I do. I’m sorry I can’t do anything to get us out of here…” Gods, he missed Kakashi so much. Right now, the thing he needed the most was his strong shoulder to lay his head on… he wanted to bury his head in his boyfriend’s chest and inhale his scent… the smell of a muddy kunai… iron, earth and rain… he loved it so much and there was nothing here that smelled like him... before he realised it fully, Iruka was crying.

Jugo found him like that when he brought his supper. When he tried to inquire what was wrong, Iruka just pulled him into a hug. The strong shoulder and the arms that slowly and carefully wrapped around him were some comfort but it didn’t help to soothe feeling of emptiness inside him.

This time, they didn’t talk. Iruka ate his meal in silence, Jugo watched him with gentle attentive eyes… it was a comfortable silence between them. But as soon as he was alone again, the loneliness came crashing down. Iruka had been lonely for too long in his life. He had thought that he finally found a place where he would never have to be lonely again, with a husband and a child… Iruka was wrong. He wasn’t alone, not completely. His hands found the bump in his belly that lifted his shirt a bit. “I’m sorry, Minato,” said quietly. “I know you feel everything I feel. I’ll try to be strong for you. You deserve to be happy. We’re getting out of here, I promise. Until then… you don’t have to feel lonely. You’ve got me. I’m watching over you.” He stroked the warm skin that was stretching taut, waiting for a fluttering sensation. But now that he really needed it, there wasn’t one.

He sighed quietly and went through his evening routine before he went to bed. The whole time, he couldn’t keep his hands off his belly, stroking, massaging… it comforted him a bit. But Minato stayed quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, all the interesting stuff is happening around Kakashi in the moment...  
> I could include the action in Konoha in a sort of omake (I don't want to break with my personal narrator), if you really want to hear about it. Iruka will find out one or the other way but if you want to have an extra chapter about it, please tell me in the comments!


	37. Omake I: Konoha's search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in Konoha: Kakashi can't find Iruka, it looks like he left. Takaya doesn't believe it and they try to gather as much information about Iruka's disappearance as they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)  
> Thank you for your lovely comments! <3  
> I asked you in the last chapter whether you would like an omake chapter to see how Kakashi is doing and...  
> As you seem to like the idea and I seem to like the idea... here it is. Or the first one. There will probably be at least one more. ^^  
> Have fun and if you've got time... I would really like to know what you think of it. :)

“Takaya-san?”

“Huh?”

“Do you know where Iruka has gone? He’s not on the premises…” The small man looked up from the catering menu. Usually, Kakashi didn’t come to talk to him without Iruka in tow. They regarded each other as acquaintances connected by a shared person of interest but they hadn’t had much opportunity to get to know each other yet. Takaya shrugged.

“That wood guy came in earlier to see him and he was being all weird and then Iruka went outside to I don’t know what they did but when he came back in Iruka was like very serious and he excused himself and said something about going somewhere. Then he went to your part of the house… I guessed that was it. There’s so much to do.”

Kakashi nodded slowly. A feeling of anxiety was building in his stomach, he tried to will it away but he was too experienced as to disregard his intuitions. Something was wrong. “What exactly did he say?”

Finally, Takaya looked up, tired and annoyed. “I didn’t really listen, okay? I’m trying to look after my kid AND plan your wedding. That’s about the multi-tasking I can do. Iruka always runs off and does something. I’m not keeping tabs on him.”

“When did he leave?”

“Argh, I don’t know… no, Kaito-chan don’t eat that, that’s disgusting… maybe three hours ago? I thought he went over to the main house and then got distracted with some other task… you know him. He didn’t say anything about leaving. I guess…”

Kakashi sighed and tried to keep his nonchalant appearance. “Mah… Takaya-san. A good shinobi always stays on top of things happening around him.”

Fortunately, looks couldn’t kill. “Yeah. Shinobi usually also don’t look after crazy toddlers and plan their best friend’s wedding which IS IN TWO WEEKS, KAMI! Kakashi, I’m really making an effort to like you because you’re important to Iruka and I get that but right now you’re being a dick.” Kakashi turned around and left the petite jounin alone with his child. He had more important things to focus on. Anko had been helping around the main house today, if he remembered correctly.

He found the purple-haired woman drinking sake with Ibiki and Yugao. “Kakashi, my dear! You’re coming to join us?,” she shouted loudly, so everyone turned their eyes to their Hokage. He lifted his hand in greeting. “Yo!” But he refused the drink Anko offered him.  “I’m just looking for Iruka. Do you know where he might have gone?”

“Uhm… I saw him come into the house this afternoon… he was looking differently. Sort of sad. Determined sad you know like when you come back from a failed mission… I asked him but he just locked himself in your bedroom for like an hour or so… and when he came back out he said he to go somewhere… that was about three hours ago. I watched him leave. Yamato was with him wearing a big bag so I thought maybe they were getting supplies or something… he should be back by now.”

So Anko didn’t know anything either. The anxiety was slowly starting to mutate into fear. He had to find Tenzou. It didn’t take him long to locate his kohai. He was sitting underneath one of the trees on the riverside staring at the water. When Kakashi appeared next to him, he winced. “Senpai!”

“Tenzou. Where did you go with Iruka?”

The younger man shot up and glanced at the setting sun. “I forgot the time, crap. I’m so sorry senpai but… Iruka asked me for help and I couldn’t exactly say no. He… he asked me to give you this.” A white, innocent letter was handed to him by trembling hands. “He told me to tell you that he is very sorry. He was crying when he said it.”

Kakashi took the letter, anxiety, dread and fear making his insides shake. He didn’t even know what the letter said yet but… he ripped it open far too violently.

 

_My dearest Kakashi,_

_This is not how this was supposed to go. I really wanted this to work. I love you. But I found out what you’ve been hiding from me. They tried to assassinate you thrice! I also know how close it was the last time. Why didn’t you tell me? Do you not trust me? I’m afraid for the baby. What if they come after him next? I wouldn’t be able to defend myself and you’re not there to help me. So I’m doing this for you, for me and especially for the baby. I’m leaving. I’m going to find a safe place and hide. At least until the baby is born. This is as hard for me as it is for you and I’m very sorry. I miss you already. But it’s the only right thing to do. Ask Takaya, he would do the same thing for Kaito. Tell him that I’m sorry and that I appreciate all his help even though it was in vain in the end._

_Love,_

_Iruka_

A few of the kanji were smeared, Iruka had been crying when he wrote this. Kakashi’s hands shook when he formed the hand signs for the body flicker jutsu.

 

A wind whirled a few leaves that had not been there before. Takaya looked up and found a letter lying on the table. It was unmistakably Iruka’s handwriting. He picked it up and read it. “Shit,” he cursed. “Shit, shit, shit. Oh crap, where’s this Kakashi-dude? He’s going to kill himself.”

A few minutes later, the petite jounin knocked on Naruto’s and Hinata’s door. The young kunoichi opened. “Hi, Hina, uhm… there’s an emergency. Could you look after Kaito-chan for me? Where’s Naruto?”

“Good evening, Takaya.” She took the baby into her arms. “Naruto-kun is on mission. What’s the matter?”

“’Ruka’s gone. And Kakashi’s devastated. I need to find him. Who knows Kakashi really well?”

“Oh no!” Hinata rocked Kaito-chan who had sensed the tension and started crying. “Guy-sensei is Kakashi-sensei’s best friend. But he is very emotional. Maybe you should ask Shikamaru-kun. He’s just as smart as Kakashi-sensei.”

“Shikamaru? Isn’t that his assistant? He’s cool. Where can I find him?”

“He lives at the Nara Estate in the Nara forest. Just behind the Hatake Estate, I can show you…”

“No, you look after Kaito-chan for me, please. He likes you and I don’t know anyone else to trust him with.”

“Good luck, Takaya. I’m keeping my eyes open as well.”

“Don’t know what good that’s gonna do but thanks.”

The young woman smiled which sort of comforted Takaya a bit. “Never underestimate a Byakugan user.”

Byakugan… he had heard of this bloodlimit from his studies of the sharingan but he couldn’t exactly remember what it did. “Thanks then. I’ll find that Shikawhatever. I need to act fast.”

“Good luck,” Hinata said but Takaya was half way through his body flicker already.

He knocked at the first door he found in the forest. An elderly woman opened. “This is Nara property. What are you doing…”

“Sorry for intruding but we’ve got an emergency. Is this where… Shika lives?”

“Shikamaru-kun? No, he lives at the big house over there. Why? What happened?”

“Sorry, no time to talk. Thanks!” And he was running towards the clan heads house already. Deko closed the door shaking her head. “Youngster nowadays… well, he’s a foreigner.”

“What?”

Takaya stopped in his movements, he was surprised. “Who are you?”

“Who are you and what are you doing on my doorstep?” Temari crossed her arms, slightly irritated.

“I’m… uhm… looking for… I’ve forgotten his name again. The Hokage’s assistant. Wait… are you his wife?” Takaya’s eyebrows nearly reached his hairline.

“Shikamaru? There’s a weird foreign ninja looking for you! Deal with him yourself.” There was a quiet “What a drag” coming from the neighbouring room and Shikamaru appeared. “Takaya-san?”

“There’s an emergency. Iruka is missing and Kakashi has vanished. I need to find him, I fear he’ll kill himself. Congrats on the wife by the way. Wouldn’t have taken you for one who likes to be dominated.”

“Are we talking about Kakashi-san?” Shikamaru ignored the second part of what Takaya has said but he knew his wife was itching for her fan already. “Okay. I know where he might be.”

 

They stopped underneath a tree next to the Academy. “I thought he’d be here…” Shikamaru scratched his head. “What exactly happened?”

Takaya sighed and tried to calm down. Minutes were trickling away like sand running through his fingers and he feared that they might be too late… he didn’t like Kakashi very much but… he didn’t deserve this either. “Iruka was taken by someone. They were very clever and made it look like Iruka left on his own accord. They forged a letter, and it was well done, it looked just like Iruka’s handwriting, it said that he had found out about some assassination attempts on Kakashi and that he left for the baby to be safe. Kakashi believed it and he’s devastated now, so I’m worried that he might try to kill himself.”

“Calm down.” Shikamaru seemed way too calm for this situation but he was just as infuriatingly relaxed as Kakashi. “Kakashi-san isn’t going to kill himself, he’s had worse. How do you know it was a fake?”

“Details,” Takaya snapped. “I’m Iruka’s best friend for a reason. I know him. He wouldn’t do it like this. And there’s nothing worse than losing your one and only love for probably forever.”

“This is bothersome…” Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes. “Let’s find Kakashi-san first and talk some sense into him. If he’s not here, he might be in the Forest of Death.”

“See?” Takaya raised his hands in excitement. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about!”

Shikamaru just shook his head and led the way.

They found Kakashi sitting on one of the greatest trees of the forest that Takaya was moderately disgusted with. The cooling wind ruffled his silver hair but it was the only thing about him that moved. He sat motionless, like a paragon of stoicism. Tiny sparks of electricity flew around him. Takaya stopped to look and tried to hide how much the scenery shook him. He’d known that something was off about his best friend’s boyfriend but he hadn’t thought it that bad. Now he understood what Shikamaru had been trying to tell him. Kakashi wasn’t going to kill himself. He was internally dead already and everything that Iruka had nursed back to life with great difficulty had withered away again. Takaya wondered why he had never sensed that about Kakashi but the man probably kept his feelings too well guarded. Now they lay open and bare. For Takaya, it was harder to handle than killing intent.

“Kakashi-san!” Shikamaru called. “Takaya-san worried about you.”

“Kakashi, you need to stop this.” It was hard to keep his voice steady but Takaya did his best. “Iruka hasn’t left you, that letter is fake. So…Someone must’ve taken… him away.” He swallowed thickly but he felt Kakashi calm down a tiny bit. The fact that someone had come looking for Kakashi comforted the man a bit. Even though Takaya usually didn’t have a problem with it, this felt like a huge violation of privacy. But he couldn’t help sensing the other’s emotions when they were so raw.

“Have you tried tracking Iruka-sensei?” Shikamaru helped. “They can’t have gotten too far yet.”

“How do you know it was fake?” Kakashi’s voice was hollow, emotionless. As if he didn’t care at all.

“Iruka would’ve talked to you before leaving. And even if he had written a letter…they made one mistake. You wouldn’t notice it but I did. Iruka hasn’t left you, he’s been kidnapped maybe even by the people that attacked you. So we need to find him fast. Now, get your ass down here and stop sulking. That doesn’t help anyone!” Kakashi’s life might not be important to himslef but Iruka’s was and Takaya got exactly the reaction he wanted. In a blink, the silver-haired jounin was standing next to him, examining him with hard, emotionless eyes.

“You have no reason to lie to me,” he stated.

“Hell no, I want Iruka saved just as much as you do. But I don’t know much about Konoha and the whole situation so I need you to get your shit together and help me.”

That seemed to finally get into that pale stubborn head and Kakashi bit his thumb.“Kuchiyose no jutsu!” Kakashi’s ninken appeared next him.

“Yo boss,” Pakkun greeted them. “What d’yo need?”

“Iruka has gone missing. Search Konoha and her surroundings for any traces. Formation F.”

“On it!” The dogs parted and started running in different directions.

Shikamaru sighed. “And now?,” he asked.

“We need to find the wood guy/Tenzou,” Kakashi and Takaya said nearly in sync.

 

Yamato was just on his way to bed when a bewildered Kakashi and a determined looking Takaya appeared in his flat. He looked surprised enough but not for long because Takaya ran through a few hand sings and his eyes rolled back. Kakashi caught him before he met the floor. “You didn’t need to knock him out.”

“The hell I did. What do you think he’d do if he finds out that we know.”

“Mah… Takaya, this is my kohai. I trust him with my life. He would never do such a thing.”

Takaya scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. “So why did you want to go to him?”

“He was the last one who saw Iruka and he was the one who gave me the letter. He might have an idea who might have gotten to him. Iruka must’ve been caught in a genjutsu. There is no other way.”

“Oh I see…” Takaya nodded. “This is why you thought it genuine… you trust him. And you haven’t been at the house enough to realise that he started acting weird. It’s probably just because I don’t know him that well that I noticed. But I think your _kohai_ has been under the influence of a genjutsu for quite some time.”

A small moan interrupted them. “Kakashi,” Yamato sighed and buried his head on his senpai’s neck who was still holding him.

“Talking about genjutsu… what exactly do you make him imagine?”

Takaya grinned. He should feel embarrassed about this but… it was just too delicious. “Just a simple but efficient sexual genjutsu… this one knocks out nearly everyone. It makes him imagine a hot session with the person of his dreams which is, apparently, you. It was the first thing I came up with… sorry...” He liked making people feel awkward and the little blush that peaked out from under Kakashi’s mask… proof that the high class jounin was not internally dead completely. At least his libido seemed to be working just fine.

“So… can you break the genjutsu? Tenzou might be able to give us important information on who’s behind this.”

“I need to examine him more closely but it is very complex and very well done. Otherwise, I would’ve noticed earlier. I am a genjutsu specialist, so I should be able to crack this but I can’t tell you how long it’ll take. For now, we should take him with us and lock him up. Oh shit…” Realisation hit Takaya hard and he stared at Kakashi who stared back. “Assuming that he’s been spying on us this whole time… whoever he works for will have him report back from time to time. They might even have another one spying on him. If we just lock him up, they’ll know that we know.”

“Which would be a tactical disadvantage.” Kakashi agreed. “I was afraid that we had at least one mole in ANBU, otherwise these attacks would’ve never gotten to me in the first place. If we have someone impersonate Tenzou, we might be able to find out who it is. Takaya, I want you to find Anko, she’s at the Seven Kunais. Get her to sober up and report to the Hokage office immediately.”

“Anko? How is she supposed to impersonate an ANBU, she’s… oh… oh, I get it. Forget what I just said, I don’t know anything. I go find that bar, I think I saw it on the way here…” Takaya vanished and left Kakashi alone with a quietly moaning kohai in his arms. Automatically, his eyes were drawn to the bulge that built up in the pyjama trousers and decided to make a detour back to the Hatake Estate.

“Tomi?,” he woke the young man who had just fallen asleep and dumped the knocked out ANBU on the floor next to him. “Could you look after him for now, please? He’s caught in a genjutsu, I’ll explain everything later. Oh, and… no touching.” With that, he left the sleepy wannabe ninja and flickered to his office.

Shikamaru had already brewed coffee and filled a mug for Kakashi just as he appeared.  “I never thought that would happen to me,” he yawned. “Night time emergencies. I’m rethinking the whole right-hand-of-the-Hokage-thing right now. It’s so bothersome.”

“Mah, Shikamaru, you wouldn’t leave me in the hour of need, would you?”

“When the hour of need is the hour of spending quality time with my wife and getting a good night’s sleep, I’m starting to have doubts.” So they were still joking… it gave Kakashi a sense of normality and he started to calm down a bit.

Takaya stumbled into the room, supporting a rather drunk Anko. “Kakashi, this is not fair!,” she moaned, “First you refuse to drink with us and now I’m called on duty? This is mean!”

“This is a situation of high importance to me and the village, so I need you to sober up right now.”

“I didn’t hear you declare a state of emergency! It can’t be that bad.”

“Iruka-sensei has been kidnapped.”  Shikamaru’s words sobered the purple-haired woman up quite efficiently.

Kakashi nodded. “We’re keeping it under the radar, therefore we need you to impersonate Yamato. You know him well enough. This is a confidential A-class mission, you will get insight into Yamato’s personal files, Shikamaru’s preparing the mission scroll as we speak, it starts as soon as you get your scroll and enter Yamato’s sleeping quarters. We assume he’s been under a genjutsu for quite some time, so if anyone approaches you out of protocol, just play along and collect as much information as you can get. We’re counting on you.”

“Hell yeah, finally something interesting!” Anko whooped. “Infiltration is my second name, don’t worry. You’ll get your Iruka sweetheart back in no time.” She leaned back and grinned at the smallest ninja in the room who just stared back at her.

Shikamaru had finally collected everything he needed and dropped the whole heap in her arms. “Good luck. We need you to come to the Hatake Estate every morning just like Yamato does and hope that they’re not watching us too closely.”

“They don’t come close to the Estate otherwise the wards would’ve registered it,” Kakashi confirmed. “They didn’t need to come close because they had the perfect spy on the inside.”

“That’s good to know. Cause I can’t fake the Mokuton.” Anko shrugged. The door opened and the dogs streamed into the room.

“We searched everywhere, boss,” Pakkun stated slightly out of breath, “But there is no trace of Iruka-chan anywhere. It’s like he never left the Hatake Estate.”

“So they’re not only professional but literally genius. Making traces disappear like that is hard.” Takaya growled. He felt frustrated. This was getting harder each minute.

“They must know about your sense of smell, Kakashi-san, and found a way to completely eliminate Iruka’s.”

“I know,” Kakashi sighed. “It’s impressive but not impossible. We have too little facts, all we have right now are a few assumptions. Takaya, you need to crack that genjutsu before we can do anything else.”

“Yes, and to do that, I need to sleep. We should all sleep. Tomorrow, the whole thing won’t look as bad as it does today.”

“He’s right, Kakashi,” Shikamaru added. “Iruka-sensei needs us at his best. We will find him soon enough.” Kakashi exhaled slowly and nodded. He knew exactly that he wouldn’t get any sleep tonight but he also saw the dark rings under Takaya’s eyes. Having a baby must be draining. “Then we’ll meet again tomorrow at nine at the Hatake Estate.”

Takaya sighed. “I’m going to fetch Kaito-chan from Hinata and then I’m going to bed. Night night.” Like that, they parted.

Kakashi didn’t go to bed, his brain didn’t stop whirring. On his way back to the estate, he ran through everything they knew so far. Iruka was gone, so were his things, there was no trace of him. Only the letter that Takaya claimed was fake. To be honest, Kakashi hadn’t thought about the wording much, the fact that Iruka had left him just like that had made him dizzy, he’d believed it because it came from the hand of his kohai. A shinobi should not let his feelings get the better of him. When it came to Iruka, his shinobi training seemed to go out the window. ‘Every shinobi had a weakness, you just have to find it,’ was what he’d taught his team. He had spent years and years to eliminate all his weaknesses but Iruka… maybe this whole thing wasn’t about Iruka at all. Maybe they just wanted to get to Kakashi and used Iruka to shake him up. Their last attempt had been dangerously close already. But Kakashi didn’t care, he realised. He didn’t care what happened to him, he never had. All he wanted was for Iruka to be safe and happy. Iruka and… the baby. Minato.

He still didn’t understand how such a miracle was possible. How did Iruka possess so much love to actually create a life between them? He’d had months to get used to the fact. It was real when Iruka was around, when Kakashi could see the bump, touch it… but as soon as Iruka was gone… now, that Iruka was gone… it all exploded like a soap bubble right in front of his face. It couldn’t actually be possible that he was going to have a child. That someone as pure and radiant as Iruka could love him. Iruka’s proximity was like a drug. It gave him hope, it made him happy, it made him imagine all these impossible opportunities in life. Now, he came crashing down from the highest high he’d ever been on leaving nothing than the bleak reality of his life and a yearning for more.

His feet had carried him into the park. The pond had been drained, the overgrowth was gone and he could see the stones again.  He had told Iruka that they would never be able to do the house AND the pond in time… of course he didn’t listen. A sad smile emerged beneath the mask as he eyed the still derelict pavilion where his parents used to sit and wait for him to arrive. Their dream had never come true, just as his would never come true. It was a dream nonetheless. He was a Hatake, a weapon of the village, he was cursed to spend his life alone.

In the end, he sat down on the bench where his parents used to sit and stared at the bare bottom of the pond.


	38. Omake II: Konoha's desperate hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in Konoha: Takaya does everything in his power to get Iruka back. Kakashi has trust issues and serious doubts about his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> I'm back! This chapter could've happened sooner but I was writing "Takaya's Diary" again. I have so much fun writing it... especially now that I have to reread Umino blood to make everything make sense...  
> Let's see how things are progressing in Konoha. I don't think there will be a third Omake chapter but I hope you'll have fun with that one. Thank you for all your kudos and the nice comments! I appreciate it a lot!

 

Kaito-chan started to cry at five in the morning. When Kakashi came back to the house, Takaya was up with a mug of tea in his hand standing in front of Yamato who he had tied to a chair.  He grinned at Kakashi blearily. “You didn’t sleep at all, did you?”

The older jounin shook his head. “Don’t worry. I’ve been trained to stay in peak condition until a week without sleep.”

“That’s crazy.” Takaya shook his head. “Just because you can do it doesn’t mean it’s good for you.”

Kakashi shrugged. “What are you going to do to my kohai?”

“First, I’m gonna wake him. Then, I’m gonna ask him some questions to know for sure if he’s under a genjutsu and I might find a starting point to dissolve the fucking thing. This is ingenious, a simple ‘Kai’ won’t do.”

“Well, good luck with that. I’ll make some breakfast.”

“Thanks.” Takaya was back at his task again, staring thoughtfully at the relaxed face of the ANBU. Then, he reached out and a tiny flare of chakra made Yamato jump up. “Good morning to you, uhm… what was your name again?”

“Yamato,” he answered before realising his situation. Then, he started straining against the ropes. “What is happening here. Senpai?”

“We think you’re caught in a genjutsu. Takaya-san is trying to dissolve it. Please, cooperate.”

“What? I am not… this is…” He fought harder but Takaya had tied him up quite effectively.

“Don’t even try. My boyfriend is ANBU and into bondage. I know my knots.” Takaya shook his head. “Yamato… that’s just a code name, isn’t it? You’d had several.”

“Yes.” The ANBU slowly calmed down after sending a pleading look to his senpai.

“What is the first name you can remember?”

“Kinoe.” Yamato didn’t like the name. It was connected to too many bad experiences.

“Ah, now that’s a name I can work with. I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable but I’m going to call you Kinoe until I can dissolve your genjutsu.” Yamato just growled. He didn’t agree with this situation at all. “Good. I’m going to ask you some questions and I want to answer as quickly as possible with the first thing that comes to your mind.”

“Okay.”

“Lock or key?”

“Key”

“Sky or Earth?”

“Sky”

“The third important person in your life?”

“… Naruto”

It continued on like that but Takaya looked quite pleased when he joined Kakashi for breakfast. “This is an unusual way to dissolve a genjutsu,” Kakashi commented.

“I’m not dissolving anything right now…” Takaya shrugged and dug in with appetite. “I’m just trying to find a pattern. For now, I can only proof that he’s under the influence of a genjutsu for sure. His subconscious is looking for ways to break out but I can’t be any more specific than that. It would be so much easier if we had a sharingan user… wait… they call you ‘Kakashi of the sharingan’, don’t they?”

“Mah… that’s in the past.” Kakashi gave Takaya an eye smile to hide his annoyance. If he still had Obito’s eye… the whole genjutsu business would be solved already.  “I lost it in the war.”

“How do you lose a sharingan?”

“It got back to its rightful owner.” Kakashi didn’t want to bring up the past again. There were more important matters in the present.

“You know, that sounds like an interesting story.” Takaya gave him a friendly smile. It was something he had not seen on the smaller man’s face. At least not directed at him. “Maybe later, when we got Iruka back and we know each other better…” The genjutsu specialist was making an effort. As much as Kakashi wanted to discourage his attempts… Takaya was important to Iruka and right now his best chance of getting his lover back.

“Uchiha Sasuke is the only sharingan user alive at the moment. We won’t get him here in time; he’s got his own mission.”

“Then I guess I’m your best shot at this.” Takaya sighed. “Fuck. This thing is complex and experimental. Never seen anything quite like it. I’d die to get a look inside his head to see where it’s rooted.”

“I could ask a Yamanaka to assist you. They are specialised in mind-related jutsus. Maybe Kurenai could give you some advice? She’s our village’s best genjutsu user.”

Takaya crosses his arms, obviously offended. “I appreciate the help, Kakashi-san, but I don’t need advice. I’ve been at Naminoyama at the age of fifteen as youngest ninja in the history of Mizu; I’m one of the world’s best genjutsu users. You can be lucky you have me to help you with your problem. Someone else might not be able to.”

This time, Kakashi was genuinely surprised. He’d fought the young man. Takaya was at average jounin level at best, not even close to Naruto and Sasuke who were both his age. But, to be honest, he had not seen him use his genjutsu powers at full force except the time where he knocked out Yamato, an ANBU, with a few simple hand signs. Which was impressive, to be honest. But still, Kakashi was a genjutsu user himself, he knew about the complexity of the topic. Takaya didn’t seem like the type to actually understand much of it. So either he was way too confident about his skills or Kakashi had underestimated him the whole time. But, to be honest, he’d had a look at Yamato tonight and he had sensed nothing that indicated a genjutsu at all. He had to trust the younger shinobi. “I’d still ask her to come around. Sometimes, four eyes see more than two. And I’ll leave no stone unturned. This is Iruka we’re talking about.”

“I know. I understand.” Takaya nodded and stood up because Kaito-chan had started whimpering again. “Could you also assign Hinata-chan a D-Rank mission of babysitting? Would be highly appreciated. Now go, you have a village to run.” The way he said it reminded Kakashi so much of Iruka, it hurt.

 

“Yamanaka Santa, I’m assigned to assist Umino Takaya.”

“Yes, that’s me, come in.” Santa stared at the petite, young jounin that opened the door for him in surprise. His soft, freckled face and small built gave him an androgynous, rather feminine appearance but his movements and voice were undeniably male. Tan skin, brown hair, chocolate eyes… he certainly looked like he could be related to Iruka-sensei. “I’ve got a jounin who’s trapped in a genjutsu and to dissolve it, I need a look inside his head. It must be rooted somewhere in his memories.”

Santa stepped into the bedroom. On one side, there was a toddler playing with some twigs, on the other, a tied up Konoha jounin looked at him pleadingly with big, almond shaped eyes. “This is all a misunderstanding, Yamanaka-san,” he sighed, “Please, you have to let me go.”

“Misunderstanding my ass,” the young jounin ranted. He couldn’t be much older than Inoichi’s daughter… “You wouldn’t know. Now shut up, and just let him do his job, Kinoe.” At the mention of his name, the man winced and lowered his gaze in defeat.

Santa concentrated his chakra and entered the man’s mind. Memories flew past him, many of them gruesome, some sad, some happy, some… he had to go a long way back until… “There is an anomaly in his childhood.”

“His childhood?”

“He’s in a lab in a glass… tube. He’s looking at a boy in a glass tube next to him, the boy looks pained. Then the boy is stabbed by spikes erupting from his body. But there are no feelings tied to the memory.”

“That’s weird.” Takaya scratched his head. “Maybe that’s what we’re looking for. To apply a jutsu to a memory, you have to take something away… but to root it in his childhood? That’s just mean. Can you… show me?”

Santa took one of his hands off Yamato and touched the younger man’s forehead. Even though he had heard the description, the memory shook Takaya greatly. “I see… I see… you’re right, this is weird. But it’s not what I’m looking for. There has to be something else…”

 

When Kurenai entered the bedroom, she was welcomed by a very unusual sight. A Yamanaka connected two foreheads. One belonged to Yamato, the other to the small, bossy friend of Iruka. “No, that’s not it… but we’re getting close….”

“Hello,” she knocked on the doorframe, “This is Kurenai. Kakashi told me to help you.”

“Hi,” Takaya answered without opening his eyes, “Don’t think you can help much… we’re dealing with a stupidly complex genjutsu. Right now, I’m trying to find the root.”

Kurenai examined Yamato whose eyes were closed as well but he twitched from time to time. She couldn’t sense any genjutsu. It must be very well done. “Do we know anything of its nature?”

“It’s a mind-control jutsu, rooted in one of his memories. So he’s mostly acting like himself except for the order he’s been given. Wait… wait… what’s this?” The young man stopped and seemed very concentrated. “There we go. I think I found it. How you doing?”

Santa’s shoulders were shaking with exhaustion. “I won’t be able to hold it much longer.”

“Okay. Kurenai, you come here. Have a look at this…”

 

When Kakashi came home that evening, he found an exhausted Takaya and Kurenai in the kitchen. Hinata was playing with Kaito-chan and Mirai on the floor. “How did it go?”

“We’ll know when he wakes up. I put him in your bed.” Takaya shrugged. “Oh, and that ponytail guy you send is asleep as well. I think he’s slept long enough now. I’ll wake him and go to sleep myself. I’m not even alive anymore.” With that, he left. Kakashi shot Kurenai a questioning look.

“That boy is a genius,” she sighed. “I would’ve never found where this genjutsu was situated let alone thought of a way to dissolve it. I’ve never seen anything like it. He made up the reversal in a few minutes. How old is he?”

“Twenty-three” So Takaya really was as good as he said… it was hard to believe. “He’s Naruto’s age.”

“Well,” Kurenai chuckled. “They really are an impressive generation.”

“That’s what all old shinobi say, I guess…” Kakashi shrugged. “I’m sure our kids will be just as impressive.”

“Certainly… Mirai reminds me so much of her father already. I’m sure your baby will grow into a fine shinobi as well. By the way… do you have a name yet?”

“Minato” Saying it felt weird. It made the whole baby thing more real. Iruka was supposed to be here at his side. Kakashi missed him.

“Minato…,” Kurenai smiled. “I like it. We better make sure to get him home before the wedding.”

 

Kakashi did his best to do his work and not let anyone see how worried he actually way. Shikamaru knew, of course, and the young man did his best to help Kakashi but still, everything they did seemed as if it had no meaning at all. The only important thing was to get Iruka back. But he came home to a frustrated Takaya. Tenzou looked just as tired but at least he wasn’t tied to a chair anymore. At least Tomi looked somewhat happy, he was making tea for them. “How are things progressing?,” he asked.

“I know I released the genjutsu. This is the Wood you know. But he doesn’t remember anything.”

“My name is Yamato,” Yamato sighed. “Please don’t call me Wood.” He turned to Kakashi. “I’m sorry. But I have no idea who did it.”

“Are you sure that he’s not being mind-controlled anymore? Maybe we can torture the knowledge out of him. That breaks most barriers.” He ignored the look Tenzou sent him.

“That won’t work. I had him under a truth telling genjutsu already. The weird thing is that he remembers everything else. He knows that he’s on leave and that he helped with the house but he has these blackouts. Parts of his day are missing, mostly at night or in the evening.”

Kakashi slumped down on the sofa next to them and buried his face in his hands. This didn’t get any easier. He thought they’d be a step closer now but Iruka was gradually slipping away from him… he could feel it…

“Uhm, I don’t know much,” he suddenly heard Tomi’s voice, “But this sound a lot like someone sealed away his memories.” A steaming cup of tea was placed in front of Kakashi.

“A mind-controlling genjutsu paired with a memory seal? That’s impossible.” As nice as it was of the boy to attempt to help, he wasn’t a ninja. He didn’t know anything.

“Hey, Kakashi!”  Takaya was annoyed with the arrogant behaviour of his fellow ninja. “Just because it’s difficult and horribly complicated doesn’t mean it’s impossible! Things hardly ever are if chakra is involved. This genjutsu is something I haven’t seen before so I think this could actually be a possibility. Good thought, Tomi. I guess we need Ponytail to look at Wood’s head again.”

Kakashi scowled. “This is absurd, it won’t lead us anywhere. “ They didn’t know where Iruka was and what they would do to him. They could’ve killed him by now. Or the baby. Or… “We don’t have time.”

“So, what do you suggest, oh all-knowing Hokage-sama?” Takaya had both his hands on his hips and he was fuming. He looked even more like Iruka when he did that and it hurt Kakashi’s heart. He had no idea what they were supposed to do. They had no evidence of Iruka’s disappearance or who could’ve taken him. “Yeah. I thought as much.” The look in the tiny ninja’s eyes was as poisonous as Genma’s senbon. “We’re gonna do it. I had a look inside Wood’s head and I’ve dissolved the genjutsu, so I know the most about this. And a memory seal is very much possible.  Tomi… do you think you can reverse it if we find it?”

“If they used a known seal, I’ll find the reversal quickly. But I think if the genjutsu is unheard of, they might’ve invented a new seal as well. I’d have to reverse it myself. That will take time.” Tomi fidgeted with his hands. “But I’ll do my best.”

There was a knock on the door. “Come in,” Kakashi said. For a tiny moment, hope flared up but he knew it couldn’t be Iruka. Still, he was disappointed when Hinata came in. “Good evening, everyone. I…,”  she took as deep breath and put a ripped hair tie on the table. “I was walking in the woods looking for clues and I found this. That’s Iruka-sensei’s.”

Takaya grabbed it before Kakashi could. “She’s right. I’d know this ugly ass thing anywhere.” He offered it to Kakashi who examined it. That was Iruka’s hair tie, without doubt but… another pang of disappointment hit him. He’d hoped, he at least… “It doesn’t smell like him though. They must’ve somehow neutralised his scent.”

“That’s why the dogs didn’t find anything,” Takaya added unhelpfully.

“At least we’ve got proof that he’s left the village.” They all looked at Yamato in surprise who just shrugged. “I’m trying to help to… I’m sorry for everything I caused but I want to help you get Iruka back as well. If that means I have to let Santa-san examine me again, I’d do it.”

“I can’t order him on a mission tonight. It’ll have to wait till tomorrow.” Kakashi sighed and massaged his scalp. He was too worked up to even think properly. How was he supposed to be a good shinobi if he let his emotions get the better of him?”

“If I can do anything to help, just call me,” Hinata added quietly.

Kakashi bit back the sarcastic ‘Not unless you can turn your Byakugan into a sharingan’ and just nodded. “You’re helping a lot by looking after Kaito-chan, Hina-kun, thanks,” Takaya refused more politely. Said Kaito-chan had fallen asleep on the floor, so the petite ninja picked him up and carried him into his bedroom. The way he looked at his baby boy lovingly made Kakashi’s heart ache with jealousy. Why was this tiny, loud-mouthed shinobi allowed to have such a perfect life with a big family and a child while he… he had lost everything in his life. Why didn’t he stop looking for Iruka? They wouldn’t find him, at least not alive. That was his fate. He was a Hatake, he was cursed to be alone. Tomi said goodnight, so did Hinatae and Tenzou… They all left him sitting in the dark and he couldn’t stop questioning his life’s choices. Why was he still alive? Maybe he should’ve died on a mission years ago, maybe he should’ve died in the war. He should’ve never dragged Iruka into all this. He should’ve known that it would only end with his precious person hurt. Or dead. And his son… how could he assume the gods would allow him to have a son? This bloodline wasn’t supposed to be continued. He was the last of the Hatake and they were supposed to die with him. To finally lift the curse, he had to die. Alone. Everyone he loved would die, until he accepted that. But still, some stubborn part of him couldn’t stop looking for Iruka. Somewhere in there was still a glimmer of hope that refused to die. As slim as the chances are, as certain as he knew that the stars were against him, Kakashi would continue to look for Iruka until every last lead ended in an impasse. After that, he would give up trying at all and finally kill himself. There was only that much suffering a human could take. Kakashi had suffered enough, he had lost enough people. Iruka had given him the illusion that life was still worth living and that he might be able to build up his life despite everything just like the Hatake Estate. But without Iruka, the renovations had stopped and everything came crashing down. Soon there would be nothing left to rebuild.


	39. Iruka's doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka feels lonely and starts having doubts about pretty much everything in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)  
> Sorry for riling up your emotions with the omake chapters.  
> Still, I don't regret writing them. It was a challenge (especially because I don't do omniscient narrator usually) but it was fun because I learned a few new things about Kakashi and Takaya (that boy still manages to surprise me).  
> But now we're back in the main story, let's see how Iruka is coping...  
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! It motivates me very much. :)  
> Have fun!

Iruka fell into a routine. He woke up, he did yoga, he ate breakfast and was examined after. He read or slept a bit, he had lunch. He watched what was going on upstairs or read a bit more. He had supper and went to bed. There was not much to do, the best moments were his meals when he got to talk with Jugo. But most of the time he was just lonely with nothing much to take his mind off things. So he started talking to Minato. He told him about his home and his father and Iruka’s friends that he would all get to meet as soon as he was born. Sometimes, he sang to him. Iruka had never been a good singer but he guessed that the baby didn’t care too much. His belly was straining and sometimes hurt a bit, he had mentioned it to Jugo and Orochimaru had brought him some oil so massage his skin with. It helped. The little flutters reminded him that the baby in his belly was very much alive and it kept him going. Iruka felt himself sway between anxious hopefulness as if Kakashi would burst in any moment, and dulling acceptance of his fate. It didn’t help to ask Orochimaru about it, the scientist wouldn’t tell him even if they were looking for him. So Iruka watched the upstairs to note any strange appearances. He saw Karin, Orochimaru and the white-haired man, Jugo didn’t walk across the corridor very often. ANBU came in from time to time, watching Orochimaru, exchanging notes, delivering groceries. Most of them were young men and women but one of them seemed very young. A girl from maybe fourteen years came in regularly, mostly in the evening and always alone. Iruka hadn’t seen her in Konoha but she acted suspiciously. Maybe she was one of Orochimaru’s spies. But the mask hid her identity very well, a bird face that someone had painted black. The only other aspects that Iruka could make out were her small size and the long black hair down her back. He’d ask Kakashi about it, he’d know her. If Iruka ever made it out of here.

“How long has it been?,” he asked Orochimaru. From counting it must’ve been five days or something…

“Seven days.” The snake chuckled. “It feels like less to you but you have a prolonged sleep cycle because of your pregnancy.”

“A whole week…” Iruka sighed. “And they’re doing nothing to find me?”

“Not that I know of…” Orochimaru patted Iruka’s shoulder as if to comfort him. It made him shiver. “I’m sorry, my dear Iruka-sensei. Kakashi never broke with his routine, your friend has been seen outside the house again. Naruto is back and he has visited the house a few times but he didn’t seem too shook about your disappearance.”

That wasn’t typical for Naruto. From what he knew about his brother, Naruto would move heaven and earth to rescue him. So would Kakashi… at least that’s what he hoped. But of course Kakashi was also the Hokage and he would never choose his personal interest over the wellbeing of the village. He was too much of a textbook shinobi for that. Takaya on the other hand… Iruka was absolutely sure that Takaya would do anything he could. He had left the house again, maybe he’d figured something out… Naruto was obviously helping him with something… “It’s good to see that you still got hope in your friends,” Orochimaru grinned. “That’s good. That will keep you going. By the way, you baby is progressing perfectly, he’s healthy and doing well. You are doing a good job at helping him grow.”

Iruka gave an angry snort and jumped off the examination couch. “I’m happy that Minato is well but I’m not going to thank you for it.”

“So you have chosen a name already. Minato is very suitable, I think.”

“I don’t care what you think. Leave me alone.”

But as soon as the scientist had gone, it was silent again and Iruka felt lonely once more. One whole week and no one had started to look for him. They just didn’t know where to start. One week… a shiver of anxiety ran through Iruka. It was only one more week until the wedding! He wouldn’t make it out until then! If they hadn’t started to look for him yet… he would miss his own wedding. Realisation brought tears to Iruka’s eyes. He cried again.

This evening, Jugo didn’t come on to comfort him. Instead, it was the white-haired guy he had watched the past few days. There was a smirk on his face when he saw Iruka. “Hi there,” he said and put the tray down. “Jugo can’t come in. He’s locked himself in the vault. So if you hear any weird noises tonight… probably means that he freaked out. But we’re safe, the doors are that thick.” He gestured an impressive width for a door. “But I got your food.”

“Thank you, uhm…”

“Suigetsu, Greatest of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist”

“Nice to meet you, Suigetsu. I’m from a clan of the Land of Water as well.” Iruka sat down to eat, the younger man remained standing and crossed his arms behind his head.

“I know. You’re an Umino, I’ve heard of them. But their bloodlimit is not as cool as mine.”

“Bloodlimit?”

“My body can turn into water,” Suigetsu shrugged. “I can escape most attacks like that, especially when Karin is taken her aggression out on me again. But I’d be pretty frustrated too if I had a bloodlimit as lame as hers.”

“Karin has a kekkai genkai too?” Iruka was surprised, did that mean that Jugo…

“Yeah, she heals people when they bite her.” Suigetsu looked at him questioningly. “Don’t you know why you’re here? Orochimaru looks for people with interesting bloodlimits and studies them to use what he finds in his experiments. I mean, he was only able to create the curse mark because of Jugo’s fucked up bloodlimit.”

The curse mark… Iruka had never seen it in action but Naruto told him all about Sasuke and how he changed into a horrifying, utterly strong monster. And Jugo’s bloodlimit was the source of it… So he turned into a monster too and apparently in contrast to the curse seal, he couldn’t control it. Slowly, Iruka started to understand why the gentle man was so afraid to hurt people.

“But hell, not even his bloodlimit is as fucked up as yours. I thought the Uminos did that thing with their ears. But men having children? Really? No wonder they keep it secret.”

“Yes, there is the kekkai genkai of the dolphin. I actually have that one as well.” Iruka smiled softly. “But the kekkai genkai of the seahorse is very rare, even in my clan. So there is not much known about it.”

“So you have two bloodlimits. That’s why Orochimaru wanted you so badly.” Suigetsu chuckled. “He is your greatest fan, I saw him drooling all over the test results yesterday. Whatever they mean to him, I don’t much about what he does.” He shrugged and finally sat down. “You’re done?”

Iruka finished his meal and watched the young man leave. Bloodlimits… so this was what it was all about. There was a crashing sound coming from somewhere upstairs followed by mad laughter. It hurt Iruka to know that this was Jugo and the poor man had no control over himself. As useful as they might be in battle, there was a downside to kekkai genkai as well. They strained the body much more than normal jutsus did. Iruka had heard of Uchihas going blind because they used the sharingan too much. His own bloodlimits… the kekkai genkai of the dolphin had made his ears much more sensitive and he was sure that with age he would lose much of his hearing because of it… he’d seen quite a few retired dolphin Uminos who were deaf of at least hearing impaired. And the kekkai genkai of the seahorse… it made him unfit for fighting for at least nine months. From what Orochimaru had said, it even changed his whole biology by triggering instincts to protect the baby. Now everything Wataru had said started to make sense. Because of his bloodlimit, he was interested in men, he liked children. It had always been his dream to have a family and children… maybe that had never been his dream. Maybe that had always been his bloodlimit telling him what to do. Was he being mind-controlled by his own body? A horrible idea crashed into his head and left him sitting upright in his bed. Was it really his decision that he had chosen Kakashi? Orochimaru had said something about their genes complementing each other… Maybe he didn’t actually fall in love with Kakashi. Maybe this was only his bloodlimit telling him to get the best possible sperm donor and protector for his child. What if his love for Kakashi wasn’t real?

Iruka felt close to a panic attack. Anxiety raced through his body, his breathing became shallower… Minato seemed to feel his distress and started moving. The flutters relaxed him a bit. Whether his love for Kakashi was his decision or not… their baby was real. And it was Iruka’s job to protect him. He had to calm down, even if it was only for the baby. So he lay down in his bed and listened to the noise upstairs that was probably Jugo trashing the room he was in.  He couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. His hands found his stomach again, stroking… it soothed him. Again, he started to sing to distract himself.

 

Iruka saw Jugo again the next evening. He looked tired and ill but he still smiled when he said down with Iruka. They talked about Minato. Right now, his baby was the most important thing on Iruka’s mind. He even let Jugo touch his belly and, even though the flutters were only in Iruka’s belly, he had a feeling that the ginger man somehow sensed the baby in the very same way he sensed all other life around him. “He is strong,” Jugo said quietly, “But he’s not a fighter.”

Iruka was surprised by his words. “What do you mean? He’s not suited to become a shinobi?”

“No…” Jugo shook his head. “He could be a fine shinobi. I just have a feeling that he doesn’t like conflict. I can’t explain it. It’s just a feeling I have about him.”

“Hm…” Iruka enjoyed the warm, gentle hands on his skin. They were big and calloused, a bit like Kakashi’s… and it made him happy to learn something about his baby before he was even born. “I’m looking forward to meeting him.”

“I’m sure you will be a wonderful parent, Iruka-sensei.” Jugo got up and took the empty tray. “However your circumstances may be.” With that, he left.

Right. Iruka wasn’t home at Kakashi’s side. He was held somewhere in Orochimaru’s lair. The idea that he might have his child here was way too real suddenly. No, they were looking for him. They would find him. His wedding was supposed to be in a week. They… they would never make it until then. Iruka imagined all the Kage arriving in Konoha just to hear that the wedding was cancelled because he had gone missing. Or maybe Kakashi had cancelled the whole thing already. What would Wataru say? He knew his cousin had been very happy about the invitation. And Iruka had hoped to establish contact between him and Kazuma again. But his streak of luck seemed to be at its end. No one could be that lucky to find his family to be nice people, get engaged with the most wonderful person on the planet, move into a beautiful house and have a perfect baby boy. He didn’t deserve all this. Even though he might have told Kakashi that sometimes you got more than you deserved but that didn’t mean he actually believed it. Kakashi… maybe he thought that Iruka had betrayed him. Maybe that was why he wasn’t looking for him. Even if he got out somehow… maybe Kakashi wouldn’t want him back. It would break Iruka’s heart. He’d actually prefer staying here the rest of his life to being refused by Kakashi, the man he missed and needed so desperately right now. Even though he didn’t even know if he actually loved him. Maybe the feelings would subside as soon as the baby was born and he’d realised that he never loved Kakashi at all. How was he supposed to know which of his decisions was actually his and which his bloodlimit’s?


	40. Iruka's desperate hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka knows that his wedding day is approaching quickly. But all he can do is hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> Thank you for your lovely comments on the last chapter.  
> As I'll be off for the weekend and I didn't want to leave it at that... we have officially reached chapter 40.  
> That's insane, I never wanted this story (it still is my first Naruto/KakaIru fanfiction) to become so big. But I don't regret it.  
> A big thank you especially to EternalSurvivor who reminded me that I didn't make things clear, so I reworked the chapter a bit to explain a few things better. Iruka is not waiting for a knight in shining armour like a damsel in distress. Well he is, kind of, but not because he didn't try. It's because he's actually out of options. I hope, that it's a bit more obvious now. I don't write everything down that happens in this story, sometimes I'm limited by my narrator, sometimes I forget to put important details and I always, always forget a few little words. They just get lost in typing. I apologize for that.  
> So. Enough of the excuses.  
> Have fun! *pulls out chapter-40-milestone-cookies*

Time seemed to stretch endlessly and felt like it was running through Iruka’s fingers at the same moment. He didn’t have any sense of time because of his longer sleep cycle, so he didn’t know how many days had passed. He only knew that with every hour, his wedding was coming closer and getting further away from him. And he couldn’t do anything. That was the most important part of it. Iruka didn’t like to depend on others but he would never get out of here without help. The first thing he had done, right after he had calmed down enough was scanning the room, examining it for possible escape routes. He had spent more than an hour fingering the door only to be more frustrated in the end. It was a simple sliding door but there was no way to open it from the inside. He had no chance of breaking it either because it was ten centimetres (four inches) of steel and chakra wasn’t any help. He could feel it flowing through his body but just enough to keep his pathways from collapsing. The biggest part of it was circulating his womb and therefore useless. Orochimaru knew he was doing. He had outsmarted much greater man than Iruka. So there was nothing he could do, no matter how often his scanned the room with his echolocation, the only way he could effectively use his chakra. He absolutely and utterly depended on someone to come and find him.

Every moment, he hoped for someone to barge in and demand his release but nothing happened. And moment after moment nothing happened. So he sat and tried to meditate. He did his yoga, he read a few more books. He ran out of things to tell Minato because he just didn’t know what to say anymore. Sometimes, he still hummed songs he knew from his own childhood but it hurt, so he stopped. Orochimaru was more than happy with the results of his examinations but he didn’t tell Iruka much more than his baby was healthy and progressing well. The meals were big and, because Iruka couldn’t move much, he could nearly watch himself gaining weight. His skin was soft, his belly felt bigger already and he massaged it with oil at least once a day to stop the skin from straining. But it felt stretched anyway. Minato didn’t seem very affected by Iruka’s state of mind though. He moved happily, Iruka imagined him swimming around in his belly, doing little flips sometimes… he was an Umino, he would be a good swimmer, Iruka was sure of it.

He nearly fell out of bed when he looked out and saw a very familiar figure standing in the hallway. What was Sasuke doing here? Of course, Iruka knew that the Sanin had trained Sasuke after he had abandoned the village but he had thought that this was in the past. Then again, the young man looked very much at familiar with his surroundings. He greeted Karin  shortly, who blushed furiously and asked her where he could find Orochimaru. Did Kakashi know about this? Probably. Why was Sasuke here in the first place? He wouldn’t come here if he didn’t have important information. Or maybe something was happening in Konoha… the wedding. Maybe Kakashi hadn’t cancelled it yet. But if Sasuke was here because of the wedding… the date must be close. They wouldn’t find him in time. Iruka couldn’t help it. He started to cry.

 

He must’ve passed out. When he woke up, the corridor was abandoned and Iruka felt utterly alone. Jugo didn’t manage to cheer him up, the food tasted shallow… Iruka didn’t even have enough strength to shower. He just crawled into the bed, wrapped the blanket around him and cried silently.

Jugo woke him gently the next morning but Iruka didn’t finish even half his breakfast. He had lost his appetite. Orochimaru didn’t even scold him for it when they did the examination; he acted as if he felt sorry for him what made Iruka want to punch him. But he didn’t because he seemed to lack the strength. It didn’t matter anyway. As soon as he left, Iruka sat down to meditate. It was the only way to calm down but even like this, he couldn’t find peace. He was just too hurt. When there was noise upstairs, he didn’t look up. Only when he heard a very familiar voice cry “Orochimaru, we know you have Iruka-sensei! Give him back!,” he looked up in shock.

Naruto stood in the corridor, orange as ever. Next to him were Kakashi and Takaya in full jounin attire. The scientist emerged from one of the neighbouring rooms, smiling and without haste as if he had nothing to hide. “Orochimaru-san, we have reason to believe that you abducted Umino Iruka. This goes against the shinobi codex and I, as Hokage, order you to free him this instant and give him back to me.” Kakashi! Iruka’s heart ached to hear his voice again and his eyes filled with tears. They had found him! They were going to bring him home!

“Hokage-sama, I am honoured by your visit but I don’t exactly understand your reason. Why should I abduct Konoha’s precious Iruka-sensei?”

“We cracked the seal in Yamato-taicho’s head! You made him kidnap Iruka-sensei!”

“So? Are you sure this is the truth?” Orochimaru chuckled lightly.

“We saw his memories!”

“Yes, but memories are easily meddled with. Do you have any real proof for your accusations?” How could Orochimaru be so calm? He must be very confident that they wouldn’t find him. Iruka was standing upright, energy came surging back into his body. They didn’t have any proof, Orochimaru must’ve been very thorough. They wouldn’t find him. He somehow had to…

“The memories in Tenzou’s head are genuine,” Kakashi said sharply. It sent shivers down Iruka’s spine. “We know that you took him. So I, as your Hokage, ask you to tell me what you did to him.”

“My my…” Orochimaru chuckled darkly. “Lying to my Hokage would be treason, wouldn’t it?” He crossed his arms. Iruka finally snapped out of it. He had to do something. Countless times, he had imagined different scenarios how they would find him but even with all the thorough examination the chances were very shallow. The slit underneath the door wouldn’t be any good, the walls were soundproof, his only chance was the tiny crack next to the bed he had found with his echolocation ability. He had tried to make it bigger but he lacked the tools and the strength.

“It’s very sweet of you to think of me when your precious Iruka-sensei goes missing,” Orochimaru said, “But do you really think that, even if I had him, I would keep him that close to Konoha? I have many lairs and many of them safer than this one. Feel free to search anywhere, all my work is done in the interest of Konoha. I have nothing to hide.” He gave them a map.

Iruka closed his eyes and concentrated. He collected the tiny bit of chakra he could use, it was enough to activate his kekkai genkai. The only way to make himself known upstairs… Kakashi, please you have to hear me! Orochimaru will pay for this! Please, you have to find me! With all the power Iruka could muster, he sent his echolocation call through the crack, loud enough to hopefully be audible in the corridor upstairs. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks but he could hear the lab resonate back to him. It had gotten out. He had done it. Now he could only hope that they were able to pick up on it. There was nothing else he could do. He send a prayer to no specific god and looked up in desperate hope.

Naruto, Kakashi and Takaya were studying the map. Nothing in their expressions had changed. Kakashi summoned his ninken. “Okay. Naruto, you go east, I take the ones in the west and my ninken will go north. Takaya, you stay here. We’ll meet here again in five hours. If one of us doesn’t show up, we assume that he’s found Iruka.”

“I will find Iruka-sensei, no matter how well you hid him, believe it!” Naruto glared at Orochimaru and vanished in a body flicker. The dogs ran off and Kakashi looked at Takaya who nodded before he left as well. Iruka slumped down. They hadn’t heard him. Right now, Takaya was his only hope. But he seemed like he wasn’t interested at all. He had shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up to the scientist. “So you’re Orochimaru of the Legendary Sanin?,” he asked, “I’ve heard the stories about you. Always imagined you… taller. And creepier.”

Orochimaru laughed, obviously amused. “Pre-genin tell each other stories about me.”

“Really?” Takaya scratched his head. “Maybe it’s because I’m from Mizu but many of the Kiri shinobi are much creepier than you are. ‘Specially the old ones.”

“I appreciate it.” Orochimaru smiled his awful smile. “You are a relative of Iruka-sensei, right? Don’t you want to go looking for him like his other friends?”

“Distant relative, yeah. You said you don’t have him, so why try? To be honest, I’m not that bothered…” Iruka scrunched up his eyebrows. What was Takaya playing at? He was putting on an act; that much was for sure.

“I assumed you must be very good friends seeing that you arrived very early for his wedding.”

“Yeah well…” Takaya finally took his hands out of his pockets, just to shrug. “He is a good friend but… Kakashi is hot. I want him. And with Iruka out of the picture I can comfort him and… you know how these things go. Next thing you know I’m pregnant with his child.”

Iruka gasped. He knew it was a lie but… Takaya was a very good pretender.  Orochimaru chuckled. “I see. So you’ve got the same bloodlimit as Iruka-sensei?”

“Yup. It’s the coolest kekkai genkai there is, if you ask me.”

“It certainly is fascinating,” Orochimaru agreed, “I would be happy to have a chance to study it. Maybe you and I could come to an agreement?” No! How could Orochimaru to be so cold-blooded to ask Takaya while Iruka was imprisoned for said reason?

“That sounds interesting…” Takaya grinned. “You know I’m some sort of scientist myself. I studied genjutsu for most of my life. The one that Yamato was under really is quite exceptional. It took me two days to crack it.”

“Huh…” Orochimaru nodded. “Do you know who did it?”

Takaya shrugged. “Don’t really care. What I care about is that this person really understands what genjutsu is about. That’s why it was so ingenious. Genjutsu isn’t about the head, it’s all about feelings. So I have respect for whoever did it.” He tread, slightly uncomfortable. “Say, do you have a toilet? Kakashi-dude rushed us this morning and I didn’t have a chance to pee the whole day.”

“Of course.” Orochimaru pointed behind him. “Just down those stairs on the right. It’s got a snake on it.”

“Unusual. I like.” Takaya grinned and left. Iruka slumped down. He couldn’t do anything. All he could hope for was that Takaya was actually looking for him and not the toilet. He hated being powerless. All he wanted was to go home and hug Kakashi. The energy he had felt before had left him completely.

 

“’Ruka? Are you in here? Anywhere?” Someone else wouldn’t have heard it but Iruka’s sensitive ears picked up on the quiet noise that dripped in from underneath the door. “’Ruka? I can’t see anything. You need to give me a sign.”

Right. The slit underneath the door, it would be useful in the end. He ripped a page from the first book that he grabbed, ran over and carefully shoved it through the tiny slit. He felt someone else pull it away and relief flooded him. “Good. Wait a minute… it was silent for a moment that lasted way too long, then the door suddenly opened and revealed a grinning Takaya. Iruka couldn’t help. He sobbed and hugged his friends, tears running again and constricting his throat. “Oh dear, ‘Ruka.” Takaya stepped into the room. “I’m so sorry but I need you to be a shinobi about it right now. I don’t have much time. Can you use chakra?” Iruka shook his head. As much as he hated it… he knew the strategies to supress his feelings. He taught them. “Orochimaru rerouted my chakra. Every jutsu would go straight to the baby.”

“Wow. That’s mean.” Takaya shook his head. “Okay. I need to smuggle you out of here somehow and a henge won’t do. So… okay. We can try genjutsu.” He looked Iruka in the eye, suddenly very serious. “It works with no chakra from your side but… this is autosuggestive. It all depends on how much you believe in yourself.”

“Okay…” Iruka took a deep breath. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Close your eyes and relax.” Takaya could have a very soothing voice when he wanted to. It helped Iruka greatly. “I need you to believe that you are invisible.”

“Invisible?”

“Don’t question it, make it a fact. You are invisible.”

“I am invisible.”

“Do you believe it?” Iruka concentrated on the thought and made it his own. He incorporated it into his being as well as possible.

“I think so…”

“That’s not enough. Do you believe it?” Iruka tried harder. He banned the thought that this was childish and stupid. His life depended on it. He needed to be invisible.

“Yes.”

“What do you see when you open your eyes?”

“You”

“What else?”

“Nothing. Because I’m invisible.”

“Good. Open your eyes.” Iruka did as he was told and, even though he expected it, he was still surprised when he didn’t see his hands.

“I’m invisible!”

“Yes. Of course you are.” Takaya nodded. “And you will be as long as you believe it. As soon as you start to doubt it, you will be visible again. How strong is your will?”

“I’m a Konoha shinobi, I have the will of fire. I will not fail.” For now, Iruka was determined and confident. He was invisible. He would just walk out of here.

“Very good. Keep close to me; otherwise it’ll cost me a lot of chakra. And you have to be absolutely quiet. Like you’re not even there.”

“I’m not even there.” Iruka nodded. He was invisible. He could do this. He was invisible. They walked up the stairs, Iruka as quiet as a cat, Takaya stepping audibly.

Orochimaru had left the upper corridor but came out of one of the rooms before they could turn to leave. Iruka shivered. He was so close to his freedom… and Orochimaru was too close… good thing that he didn’t see him because he was invisible. “Nice toilet you got.” Takaya grinned. “Love the snake-shaped taps. Really cool.”

“I’m happy to hear it.” Orochimaru purred. “Is there anything else you want to do? It’s five hours until Kakashi-san and Naruto-kun come back.”

“Yes.” Takaya nodded. He had good nerves, better than Iruka’s. He felt his determination slipping. But he was invisible and he had to stay invisible otherwise he would never get out of here. He was invisible. “Actually, I would like to have a look around and see what you do, if you don’t mind. Heard lots of interesting stuff about your studies.”

“I’m happy about anyone who is interested in what I do.” Orochimaru looked way too smug. Iruka wanted to punch the smugness from his face. But he couldn’t. Because he was invisible.

“But right now, I think I need a whiff of fresh air. It’s very nice here but the air is a bit… stale.”

“Yes, that’s the downside of an underground research facility. I wonder when they’ll invent machines that freshen up the air in closed spaces.” Orochimaru nodded. “I’d be happy to give you a tour.”

“There’s nothing I would rather do.” Takaya smiled and turned towards the entrance. Iruka followed, anxious but determined. He repeated his thought like mantra. He was invisible. He was invisible. Orochimaru couldn’t see him because he was invisible…

Fresh air filled Iruka’s lunges and he breathed it in like his life depended on it. “Are you good?,” Takaya asked.

“I’m much better. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

His best friend grinned. “I’m just happy I found you. You would’ve done the same for me.”

“How did you find me? Did you hear my echolocation?”

“So that’s what you were trying to do. I wondered.” Takaya shook his head. “No, stupid. No one except dolphin Uminos can hear echolocation. But I sensed of your feelings. I knew it was you. No one else can combine devoted love, desperate trust and killing intent in one outburst.” He grinned. “And you pushed a page with pictures of pregnancy yoga towards me.”

Iruka couldn’t help but chuckle. “So what are we going to do now?”

“You go back to Konoha right now and take a nice long bath. It’s like two hours in that direction. I’m gonna head back in and let Orochimaru show me around.”

“Of course. Because otherwise he’ll grow suspicious.”

“No. I’m actually interested in what he does.” Takaya winked at him and Iruka turned to leave. He felt his friends eyes follow him for a bit until he vanished in the trees. It felt good to feel the wind on his skin. Birds sang; the sun shone down on him. It was a wonderful day. Iruka was happy to be alive. It didn’t matter that his back hurt because of his heavy belly. It didn’t matter that his feet started to swell the longer he walked. He didn’t mind these pains, he was free and he was going home. Of course, he stayed vigilant but these woods were mostly safe and Iruka knew where there were traps to lure enemies in if he had to. But there would be no enemies. They lived in peace. Their biggest enemies were in their own rows. But right now, Iruka couldn’t even be mad at Orochimaru. He was too relieved to be free. Minato seemed just as happy, Iruka could feel him move and… was that a little kick he felt? He smiled even brighter, especially because he could see the gate already.

The chunin on duty seemed a bit surprised to see him walk in but they didn’t show any signs of relief, so Iruka assumed that Kakashi had kept his disappearance secret. Smart. Even though he ached to get home and take the bath Takaya had recommended, he stopped at the hospital first. Sakura dropped everything when he walked in. So she knew. “Iruka-sensei! They found you! Who did it, tell and I… why are you here?”

“They rerouted my chakra pathways. And… I want to check if the baby is okay.”

“Of course! “ Sakura guided him into an empty room, he lay down and she started to pour healing chakra into him. Iruka could slowly feel how the strength flowed back into his arms and legs. Just now, he realised that he hadn’t felt like himself with the chakra missing half of his pathways. He sat up, feeling better already. “Thank you, Sakura.”

“No problem. At least they knew what they were doing. It didn’t endanger your health in anyway. And the baby was very well protected… as long as you didn’t use jutsus.”

Yoko came in and joined them. Sakura took a step back and let the midwife do her part of the job. “The baby is healthy and strong,” She said and finally Iruka could relax. “But something is weird…” She looked up, her magenta eyes thoughtful. “You are supposed to be in your eighteenth week, right?”

“Something around that, yeah.” Iruka nodded and tensed again. “Is something wrong?”

“No. Well, yes. The baby is healthy. But it looks more like at least two weeks older.”

“Maybe he’s develops a bit more quickly?” Iruka didn’t want something to be wrong with the baby. Please, no.

“No, he was quite normal until now, just a bit big.”

“No baby develops that quickly,” Sakura added, “It must’ve been accelerated somehow. That’s… maybe it’s because your chakra was so focussed on your womb, it made the baby grow faster.”

“That’s possible,” Yoko agreed. “Especially because he has as active chakra system already.” She checked on the baby one more time. “But otherwise he’s fine.” She smiled. “He’s sucking his thumb…”

Iruka didn’t know how to feel. On the one hand, he wanted to be furious and hate Orochimaru for making Minato a part of his inhumane experiments; on the other hand, the idea of his baby relaxing in his belly and sucking his thumb made something inside him melt into softness. “Thank you very much,” he said quietly and sat up.

Sakura nodded and looked at him sympathetically. “I’m just happy that they found you before the wedding, Iruka-sensei. We are all looking forward.”

“Me too.” He sighed and felt calmness slowly settling in his body. It came with exhaustion. “I should get going now.”

“Yes. You should rest at least until tomorrow. I’ll give some calming tea that’ll help you sleep.” Sakura guided him out of the room and Iruka allowed it. He thanked both the women again before they finally kicked him out and he made his way home.

It was busy when he walked in, the last thing he needed right now. As soon as they spotted him, Anko, Izumo and a few of his other friends swarmed him, bombarded him with questions and tried to hug but Iruka wasn’t having it. He excused himself and at least they accepted it. He needed a long hot bath. That was all he wanted right now.


	41. Iruka's guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has to find his way into normality again. Even though there is no normality right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and the many kudos! It makes me very happy to see that you enjoy my story.  
> With this chapter, I discovered that I very much enjoy reading out loud. Especially the Takaya bits... he's so expressive. But my tongue knots itself combining the Japanese names (which I pronounce the Japanese way) and the English words (apparently I have a very posh accent, I recorded a bit and it's... I don't know why my accent is so close to the Queen's English. I'm not posh!). I don't even want to know what my flatmate thinks of me right now. But who cares? *channels inner Takaya*  
> Have fun! I see when I get around to writing the next one...

When he woke up, he was in his bed. A surge of happiness coursed through him at that realisation. No more white walls, wooden furniture all around him. Home. He couldn’t remember how he got into his bed… he only knew that he had taken a bath… but he was home. He was back. He was…what if it was a genjutsu? Would Orochimaru really be that cruel? “Kai!” Nothing happened. He turned around to find what he knew already… no Kakashi. He was alone in the bed. Maybe this wasn’t real after all. He sat up; too quickly… it took a bit until the black spots before his eyes disappeared. His belly strained and he really, really had to pee. So he left the bed and the room and… it looked so real. A look out of the window told him about the time of day. A few hours before sunrise, maybe three o’clock. It was good to have a feeling of time again, even though his biorhythm was completely off.

He relieved himself and on his way back to the bedroom, he heard a noise from the direction of the sofa. A silver-haired head rose, eyes alerted. “Iruka”

The next instant, Kakashi was next to him. Close but he didn’t touch. Gods, he had missed Kakashi so much and to see him standing there… Iruka couldn’t take it any longer. He threw himself at the jounin who caught him and he could feel them already… tears wetting Kakashi’s shoulder. The smell of metal and wet earth he had dreamed of it every night… “Kakashi… I missed you so much,” he sobbed. “I’m so happy that you’re here. I’m back, Kakashi, I’m…” He babbled nonsense but he didn’t care. It was as if talking made Kakashi more real. Strong, warm hands wrapped around him and it felt so good, it soothed the hurricane of indescribable feelings that wracked havoc inside him. He pressed even closer feeling his bump between them. “I woke up and I was home and then you weren’t there and I thought it was a genjutsu. Why didn’t you sleep next to me? Why are you on the sofa? Are you mad at me? I’m sorry. I didn’t want this to happen. Thank you, you saved me.” Was he waiting for an answer from Kakashi and just kept on talking because he was afraid of it? But the taller man stayed silent. Why? A distinct wetness in his hair answered the question for him. Kakashi was crying as well.

So Iruka stopped talking and buried his head in the muscular chest in front of him. They both cried in silence, holding each other upright. It was so good to feel Kakashi close again. Lots of soft, gentle feelings welled up inside Iruka and he pressed even closer. At some point, he felt the tears subside, his own as well as Kakashi’s. He looked up with his puffy eyes and he couldn’t see much in the dark but he didn’t care. Slowly, he linked their hands. “There are still a few hours before sunrise. Let’s go back to bed.” Kakashi just followed him obediently like a lost little puppy but when they lay down next to each other and shared their warmth… strong protective arms wrapped around Iruka. A smile crept onto his lips. This was how they were supposed to be. Soft, rhythmic breath against his neck helped him to fall asleep again quickly.

 

Iruka woke when Kakashi tried to move away from him. Before he got his thoughts together properly, he had already grabbed his lover and kept him in place. Kakashi wasn’t supposed to leave, he had to stay close. “Iruka…” His voice was so soft… why was his voice so soft? Iruka loved it. Slowly, he felt more awake. Kakashi stayed until he softened his grip. But when he tried to leave again, Iruka caught him properly this time. In a hug.

“Don’t leave. I just got you back,” he pleaded quietly.

“I’m not leaving. I just have to go to the toilet.” Kakashi distanced himself a bit only to kiss Iruka. It was just a soft tick, careful as if Iruka could shatter if he applied more force. But Iruka was happy for it because he wasn’t sure if his heart was ready to take more. Right now, he was more than content with having Kakashi close. But Kakashi had to go… to the bathroom. As much as Iruka wanted to follow him, he wouldn’t stoop that low. So he let go of Kakashi even though every fibre in his body screamed for proximity. His boyfriend left the room and suddenly it felt as if he’d never been there in the first place. Iruka missed him so much already… that must be what a puppy felt when its owner left it alone for the first time. But he wasn’t a puppy, he was an adult shinobi, he wasn’t going to lose against his instincts. So Iruka sat up and got up and dressed up… and left the room. The smell of burnt rice distracted him. He found Takaya cursing in the kitchen. “Ah shit, sorry, Kaito-chan distracted me. I’m trying to make breakfast but it’s just not my day today, apparently. How you doing?”

“I miss Kakashi,” Iruka admitted, “Even though he’s just gone to the toilet.”

“Oh dear. I’ll guess, you’ll need a few days to reign that in again. Instincts can be a bitch sometimes…” He gave Iruka a lop-sided grin and tried to wiggle Kaito-chan off who had grabbed his ankle. “But it was hard on Kakashi as well. He missed you just as much. You should’ve seen him yesterday evening when we found you sleeping in the bathtub. Kami, I didn’t know that man could ever be expressive but I think the sight just shattered his self-control. I’m surprised he didn’t start to cry… but he carried you to bed like you were the most precious thing in the world. Which, for him, you might actually be…” Takaya winked.

“But he left me alone and slept on the couch.” Iruka shook his head.

“Yeah, we didn’t know what state of mind you were in so he didn’t want to overwhelm you. That’s very considerate, I think.”

“I guess…” Iruka shrugged. “But I thought I was caught in a genjutsu because it looked like home but there was no Kakashi.”

“Hard luck, I guess. But you did find each other, right?”

Iruka nodded. “Thank you for getting me out of there. I owe you.”

“Ah, don’t mention it. I count on you to bail me out if I ever get into trouble.” A smirk appeared on Takaya’s little brown face. “But I must say… if it wasn’t for me, they would’ve never found you.” Kakashi stepped up to Iruka’s back from behind. The younger man fell against him instantly, relishing in their touch.

“Takaya is right,” he confirmed, “He cracked the genjutsu in Tenzou’s head and he found you because of his sensory abilities.”

“Maybe I should make the effort and train them a bit more…,” Takaya mused, “It was just dumb luck that I felt your desperate outburst… but talking about genjutsu… Iruka: Lock or key?”

“Key” Iruka wasn’t sure why he said it; he just knew the answer instantly.

“Yin or Yan?”

“Yin”

“Earth or sky?”

“Sky” It was easy to answer these questions; it just came to him…

“Your third favourite person?”

“Jugo” Iruka came to a halt. “No. Stop. I don’t know why I said that. It’s not true. You are my third favourite person. What are these questions for?”

“First: thanks. Second: well, shit. Orochimaru tried to apply the genjutsu to you too. Thank kami it takes weeks for it to settle in. Otherwise it wouldn’t have been so easy to get you out.”

“Oh.” Iruka sat back. “I didn’t know. I didn’t even realise…”

“Yeah, that’s the worst about this one. Even genjutsu specialists are not able to track it through regular methods. Thus, the questions.”

“Thanks, I guess…,” Iruka scratched his head. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the news. Most probably he should be shocked but… he wasn’t. “So, can you make it go away?”

“Yeah… that’s difficult. I’ll need Ponytail again to go into your head and find it… and dissolving it won’t feel pleasant… and it’ll take at least a day. There are no major effects yet, so I would wait until after the wedding.”

Iruka nodded. That sounded reasonable. “I lost track of time in there… when’s the wedding?”

“TOMORROW?!?” Takaya stared at him, his eyes opened widely in shock. “Shit, Iruka, you had no idea? The Kages are all here, Wataru and Nami will arrive today… the ceremony is at noon tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow?” Iruka tried not to panic. “But I… and the… oh gods…” His knees grew weak but Kakashi caught him. Instantly, he snuggled up to his future husband.

“Don’t panic Iruka. Everything is fine. Our wedding will be great. I know, this is stressful but you’re strong. You will do just fine and be the most wonderful bride Konoha has ever seen.” His words soothed Iruka and he hid his face in Kakashi’s chest.

“By the way, breakfast is done,” Takaya reminded them, “Rice is a bit burned but should be okay. You need food, ‘Ruka.”

Right. Food. An empty feeling in his stomach reminded him that he needed something to eat but he also didn’t want to let go of Kakashi. He remembered that one morning he had been invited at Takaya’s for breakfast… “Can I… sit in your lap? I don’t want to let you go.”

“Of course, my love.” Kakashi arranged them on the chair and even though Iruka was actually too tall to sit in his boyfriend’s lap comfortably, it felt right. Apparently, Kakashi was just as possessive as he was; at least one of his hands established contact between them the whole time. Slowly, Iruka could feel himself calm down. So he would see his family again… Wataru was going to arrive today… the wedding would be tomorrow… tomorrow and he… “I haven’t chosen my best man yet!,” he suddenly realised in shock.

“’Ruka, please.” Takaya eyed him contemptuously. “I’m going to be your bridesmaid. I even got me a cute little dress. Kuro will love it.”

“But I’m not a bride… I’m not going to be a bride!”

“So what you wanna be?” Takaya rolled his eyes. “You can’t be the groom, that’s Kakashi. And you’re pregnant.”

“I’m not a woman…”

“Oh really? Ah, for Kami’s sake. Let’s call it a groomsbride then. And I’m going to be your groomsbridesmaid.” The word sounded ridiculous but Takaya looked way too pleased with himself for Iruka to hope for a change of mind.

“But Naruto…”

“Naruto is going to lead the ceremony,” Kakashi explained. “I’m the Hokage, I can hardly marry myself. So Naruto is going to do it, as future Nanadaime and hero of Konoha.”

“He’s real excited about it,” Takaya nodded vehemently. “If the whole of Konoha didn’t already know…”

“So they’re all here?” Iruka asked knowing the answer already. But he started to feel panic creeping up inside him. “Who else is going to be there tomorrow?”

“The Kages are accommodated at the clan Estates, the Daimyo has sent his son and two diplomats to represent him, Wataru will arrive today with his sons and his sister, they will be staying at the left wing house. It’s fully repaired, thanks to Tenzou. And of course there will be the clan heads of every important Konoha clan with at least a plus one,” Kakashi enumerated.

Iruka set his rice bowl down having lost his appetite. Kakashi’s chest against his back, his arms around his waist… it helped but it was not enough to stop him from panicking. “I didn’t know it was so soon…,” he managed to utter.

“Hmmm…” Kakashi hummed into his neck with a warm breath. Nice. It calmed him to feel that his soon to be husband stayed calm and relaxed. Even though he knew it probably wasn’t real. “I just got you back in time. Imagine me having to tell all the guests that the bride has vanished?” His huff prickled in Iruka’s neck. “That would’ve been bothersome. And very awkward. And sad. Because I’m really looking forward.”

“He was devastated when you were gone,” Takaya confirmed. “Buried himself under his dogs as soon as he came home. Eight smelly dog bums. He’s fucking nuts.”

That idea and the image it formed in his head managed to make Iruka smile. He climbed off his boyfriend’s lap as he finally felt the urge to kiss Kakashi again. “I love you,” he whispered. The older man just pulled him closer to kiss him again. Iruka shot a glance at Takaya who watched them with a big grin on his face. So he ended the kiss before it turned heated. “Can we go outside?,” he asked. “I’ve been locked up for so long.” Kakashi seemed hesitant but followed when Iruka didn’t let go of his hand.

Late may greeted them with warm sun and birds chirping in the trees. Now, Iruka realised why there had been so many people when he arrived yesterday. Long rows of tables and benches stretched along the back of the house. The garden had a properly cut lawn, flowers had been planted in the beds along the Engawa. The temple was not done yet but in an acceptable state. They had lanterns and fairy lights and flower décor in blue and white, probably of Takaya’s choosing.

“This is where the reception’s gonna be,” his friend explained proudly.

“It’s beautiful.” Iruka meant it.

“The Yamanaka were nice enough to provide us with the flowers as a marriage gift in advance,” Kakashi added. “I intended to pay them but Ino was… determined.” Now, Iruka had tears in his eyes. So much work had gone into the preparations, they would’ve never been able to pull this off without the help of all their friends.

“Aww, ‘Ruka… you’re tearing up already. We should better not show you the front of the house then.” Takaya gave him a sly smile, Kakashi grabbed his hand again.

“No.” Iruka reigned himself in. “No, I want to see.” So they went insid and out the other side. Even though Iruka had been across the yard yesterday, he hadn’t been paying attention to his surroundings; too determined to get into the bathtub. The beds along the Engawa had been planted with colourful flowers, the hedges were trimmed as well as the grass along the paths. There were lanterns and even more fairylights. Someone had painted the benches… everything looked tidy organised and new… as if they had moved into a newly built house. The training area had been swept clean and in the middle… there was a fenced circle of dark soil with a little, newly planted tree in it. It made the whole area look more homely and less like a shinobi training area. Even though it stood alone, the little maple tree stretched its branches as far as it could as if determined to grow into a big tree despite everything.

“I promised you, there would be an Iruka tree,” Kakashi hummed into his ear. “It’ll greet all our guests and grow into a tall, strong protection for our family. Do you like it?”

“The leaves will turn red in autumn.” A smile crept on Iruka face. He could already imagine their son playing and… training… in the shade of it. “I love it.” His words were strengthened with a kiss.

“Yeah… this area is too small to host the reception, so we had to move it out the other side even though that’s uneven…” Takaya sighed. “But it’ll be just fine and I mean it turned out real nice, right?” Iruka just nodded. He sat down on one of the benches and just relished in the sunlight for a moment. The smell of fresh air, the singing of the birds, the distant noise of the village, the cold breeze, the warmth on his skin... he had missed this all so much. Nearly as much as Kakashi.

“I’m so happy I’m back,” he sighed.

“Me too…” Takaya didn’t sit down with them, he started pacing in front of the bench. “Hey… Wataru will be here soon and I don’t know if we should tell him about this…”

“No…” Iruka shook his head and closed his eyes again. “It’ll only worry him. I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” One of his hands intertwined with Kakashi’s, the other rested on his belly. A slight flutter made him smile. “You like the sun just as much, don’t you, Minato-chan?”

Kakashi’s hand joined him. “You’ve grown quite a bit,” he said quietly. “Is he alright?”

“Yes… Orochimaru was very intent on keeping us healthy. He’s just… I can feel him move.”

“Mah… I can’t.” Was Kakashi… pouting?

“But Kakashi’s right,” Takaya interrupted. “You’re bigger. Like quite a lot bigger. You gained weight, I know but… this is your eighteenth week now right? You’re not supposed to grow that fast. Not yet.”

“I know.” Iruka sighed. “Orochimaru redirected my chakra to stop me from using it. Sakura fixed it already but she said that it circling around the baby might have accelerated the growth. I’m more like 20 weeks along.”

“Now that’s just mean.” Takaya crossed his arms and glared angrily. “These are the best weeks of your pregnancy and he just… takes that away from you! I’m so happy the genjutsu I made up worked and I got you out of there.”

“Wait… you made that up? You didn’t know if it would work?” Now it was Iruka’s turn to cross is arms.

“No of course not!” Takaya scrunched up his eyebrows as if it was obvious. “Have you ever heard of an autosuggestive genjutsu? That was a theory I have been carrying around for a few years. Had the hand signs and everything all done in my head.”

“You risked Iruka’s life just to prove a stupid theory of yours?” Kakashi didn’t sound angry but his voice was cold. Iruka shuddered next to him when he felt the killing intent oozing out.

“No, it’s not like that.” Takaya rolled his eyes. “Reign it in, would you? There’s a child. I was like 70% percent sure it would work. I would’ve thought of something else if it didn’t. But apparently it worked and Orochimaru didn’t see you…”

“You didn’t know if I was invisible?” Iruka started to get angry too and gripped his boyfriends hand harder.

“Obviously. I was the one performing the genjutsu. I saw you the whole time. And it’s really hard to pretend that there’s no one there when you’re standing right next to me. You were doing that weird thing with your fingers…”

“I didn’t see it. I was invisible!” Iruka huffed and glared at his best friend. “You didn’t know if it worked and you let me walk out of there? I could’ve been killed. Or worse: MINATO COULD’VE BEEN HURT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID? YOU RISKED HIS LIFE FOR A SEVENTY PERCENT CHANCE TO PROVE YOUR STUPID THEORY! THAT’S HOW MUCH I’M WORTH TO YOU? FOOL!!!”

“Geez… ‘Ruka calm down, you’re creeping Minato out right now.” Takaya sighed but actually looked guilty. Enough for Iruka to calm a bit. “I’m sorry, I know it was stupid. And way too risky. I was just so happy that I found you… I might have been a bit overconfident. And we didn’t have much time and you couldn’t use chakra so… it was the first thing that popped into my head. It’s not like I didn’t know it was working… I could feel the pull on my chakra. But it was unnecessarily risky and I apologize for it. I’m just happy it worked.” He basically threw himself at Iruka and when he embraced the little man, he couldn’t be mad at him any longer.

“You’re right.” Iruka sighed. “I’m just concerned for Minato.”

“I understand…” Takaya huffed and stood up again. “Love the name, by the way. I would’ve been the same if it was about… hey, where the hell is Kaito-chan? He was playing on the Engawa just a moment ago…”

“He’s around the corner watching snails,” Kakashi pointed at the end of the right wing house. “I didn’t want to interrupt your moment, so I kept an eye on him.”

“Ah thanks…” Takaya gave a lop-sided grin and turned to get his boy but stopped. “I apologize to you too,” he said quietly. “I know how much Iruka means to you. I never intended to endanger him.”

“If Iruka can forgive you then so can I,” Kakashi shrugged. “Shinobi have to take risks and react to upcoming obstacles quickly and effectively. It’s the outcome that counts not how one got there.”

Takaya nodded. “Thank you.” Then he turned to fetch his boy. The two of them just sat there side by side enjoying each other’s company in silence. But eventually, Kakashi stood up. “As much as it pains me to leave you... I’m the Hokage. There are a few things I need to do before tomorrow and about a dozen people who want to talk to me.”

Iruka sighed and nodded. He didn’t want Kakashi to leave but they were both adults and he knew that one not always got what one wanted. “You worked so hard to make this possible. Thank you.”

Kakashi didn’t leave. He just stared at Iruka. “I can’t leave you like this,” he finally said more to himself. He bit his thumb and performed the summoning jutsu. A black dog that Iruka didn’t know appeared.

“This is Akira,” Kakashi explained, “She’s not a member from my pack, Pakkun recommended her. As long as I’m gone, she’ll be looking after you.”

Iruka nodded. He didn’t feel like he needed a babysitter and he felt a bit patronized but he understood Kakashi’s paranoia. There was no use in him trying to protest. “Thank you. I think we’ll get along.”

“Ah… she doesn’t talk. I hope you don’t mind.” With that, Kakashi vanished. The dog eyed him attentively and trotted over to sniff at his belly.

“Hello Akira,” Iruka said quietly and carefully scratched her between her ears. Her tail started wagging. Yes, they would get along just fine and, to be honest, Iruka preferred a dog that didn’t talk. He stroked her for a bit until she settled under the bench beneath his feet. Iruka watched Takaya and Kaito-chan play next to the house. For the first time since before he was taken, he felt peaceful again.


	42. Iruka's garment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding draws near but Iruka still struggles with the aftermath of his kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> I'm sorry it took me so long. That's what I mean when I say "irregular updates". :D  
> Uni took lots of time away and I was in no mood to research, so it took me a while because it wasn't easy to decide on Iruka's wedding garment. Shoutout to arimamatsui, my faithful reader and comment writer, who kicks my butt and reminds me of my duties. Thank you! And sorry, EternalSurvivor, there was no way I could get Naruto to appear in this chapter. He was occupied elsewhere.  
> It's time to bring back a few characters from earlier in this story. Kuro didn't have much "screentime" but he's such a wonderful character, he deserves more attention! I missed his dialogues with Takaya. :)  
> Enough talking, have fun!

Iruka didn’t know how long he sat there collecting his thoughts. It helped him greatly to leave Orochimaru behind, at least for now, and concentrate on the more pressing matters at hand. He was getting married tomorrow and they would have no time for a rehearsal today because of Kakashi’s tight schedule. Of course, they had talked about it and Iruka knew what he had to do but still… he felt insecure. He hadn’t wasted many thoughts on the wedding during the last week. This was an important event for the representation of Konoha and her Kage and Iruka didn’t want to be the one who ruined it. What if his Kimono didn’t fit? They hadn’t expected him to be that big already and there was next to no time to change it now. He should try it on as soon as possible. Maybe now would be a good time…

A squeak from Takaya’s direction diverted his attention. His friend had jumped up with a big grin on his face. “Kuro!,” he shouted and sprinted towards the gate. Iruka followed him with his eyes… his family had arrived and he hadn’t even noticed. At full speed, Takaya jumped at his boyfriend who caught him easily with a grin on his face and they kissed passionately. Iruka shook his head, Akira’s growl reminded him of her presence. “Don’t worry, girl,” he tried to calm her, “These are friends.” The dog relaxed and emerged from below the bench. Iruka scooped up Kaito-chan before he could disappear again and walked over to greet his family.

“Welcome everyone!” Junichiro burst forward to hug him.

“We missed you, Uncle ‘Ruka!,” he exclaimed. Iruka smiled and invited Ryo into the hug as well.

“I missed you two.” Both were wearing Umino shinobi attire and headbands. “I see you made genin since I last saw you?”

“Yeah,” Junichiro seemed to burst with pride while Ryo only nodded smilingly. “I also got pierced. Look!” He pointed to his earlobes that were decorated with small gold rings. “I’m going to be a pirate ninja clan head.”

“I’m sure you will.” Iruka chuckled. “Congratulations to you two.” Then, he turned to the adults.

“Thank you so much for coming. It means a lot to me that you came all this way. You must be exhausted. I’ll prepare some tea.”

“It’s good to see you Iruka,” Wataru smiled, “Be sure that you have been sorely missed on the Isle. You really made yourself indispensable in the time you stayed with us.”

“Oh, knock it off, big brother, you’re just sorry because he used to help you with your paperwork.” Nami stepped forward, hugged Iruka and relieved him of the toddler. “I didn’t know you had a dog. Wouldn’t have taken you for the type.”

“Yes. Akira is new. She’s actually a ninken…”

“Say, how’s the baby?,”  Sorairo interrupted him. “You are looking nicely rounded by now. Takaya’s told us all about it. You’re in your fifth month?”

“Yes,” Iruka nodded. The fifth month he more or less skipped because of Orochimaru. “It’s a boy and he’s developing well. We’re going to call him Minato.”

“Minato. I like that.” Nami patted his shoulder. “I never thought I’d say that but it suits you. Enjoy your pregnancy before you start ballooning out and get all the aches and pains.” She grinned and looked at her brother. “Just imagine Wataru…” Sorairo snorted and Wataru made a face. Iruka could hardly hide his grin.

“I should go get that tea. We should better get away before…,” he made a vague gesture in Takuro’s direction.

“Oi, get a room, you two!,” Nami shouted, “There’s kids here.”

“I know,” Takaya called back, “One of them is mine. He finally let go of Kuro and joined them while his boyfriend needed another minute to calm down. “I heard tea and I’m not letting the pregnant master of the house overwork himself.”

Iruka only sighed but secretly he was rather happy that Takaya had joined them. It calmed him. So kept in the background and stroked Akira’s back while Takaya prepared tea and was updated on Umino gossip by Sorairo and Nami. Junichiro and Ryo sat down on the playing mat and occupied Kaito-chan.

“You look a bit lost.”

“Huh?” Wataru’s eyes watched Iruka attentively, so he gave an apologetic smile.

“There’s just a lot going on. The wedding is tomorrow and there is so much to do. I don’t feel ready,” he confessed as much as he was willing to share.

“Yes, I guess that’s quite normal,” Wataru nodded, “I was a ball of nerves the day before my wedding. But you do look sad. Is it because of him?”

“What? No… no. It’s just…” Iruka didn’t know how to express it. He felt hollow all of a sudden, hopeless. Tears wet his eyes.

“Are you sure he’s the right one for you?” Wataru actually looked concerned. “Everything happened so quickly. Is he pressuring you in any way?”

Iruka shook his head and wiped his eyes. This was a bad moment to get emotional. Damn these pregnancy hormones. “No. I’m sure. I love him. It’s just… the relationship is so new to me. To him. I don’t know how this will work out. I just want our son to be happy.”

“Hey,” Iruka looked up in surprise to see Kuro addressing him. They hadn’t talked much in the past, mostly because Takaya had demanded so much of Iruka’s attention. Black eyes focussed on him and their sober expression helped to calm him. “I know how you feel. I was insecure about my relationship with Takaya at first. But the more time we spent together, the more we clicked. The thing that you and your Kakashi-dude share is quite similar. You feel drawn to each other. It’s not just about the baby.” Iruka looked at the black-haired jounin in surprise. He had not thought him to be so observant and… caring.

“Did I hear ‘baby’, Kuro?,” Takaya interrupted their moment, “The answer is yes. Now or later?”

“There are times I talk to other people, neko-chan,” Kuro gave back but the amused glint in his eye told Iruka that the Kiri shinobi wasn’t completely opposed to the idea. “But while we’re at it: I arrived here half an hour ago and still haven’t had one chance to spend time with my son.”

“Well, get used to it. I haven’t seen much of him the last few weeks. There are always women crowding him. He’ll grow up to be a real ladies’ man.”

“Of course. Because we are such great womanizers…”

“Oh, you know what I mean.” The smirks on the faces around him told Iruka that they enjoyed the bickering just as much as he did. Finally, they all settled around the table with tea for the adults and hot chocolate for the twins. Kaito-chan was set down in his father’s lap and once again Iruka was surprised. Not only by the calm and loving way Kuro took care of his son but especially because Kaito-chan was like a different person. The thoughtful frown on his face was gone, replaced by a happy, toothless grin and he started babbling happily like he’d never done before. Takaya looked not too happy about it.

“This is so unfair,” he growled, “I wish he was with me like that. I carried him around for nine months but he only has eyes for his dad. Ungrateful brat.”

“I’m sure he loves you just as much.”

“I don’t believe it. I want another one.” The way he said it made Iruka laugh. It felt good to see his family again and to know that they still cared about him as much as he cared about them. After tea, he showed them where they would live and the left wing house was more than Iruka could have ever imagined. It looked like Hinata and Takaya had been fighting over the interior but it all matched somehow and felt so comfortable that for a moment Iruka regretted not choosing the left wing house to live in. They spent a nice afternoon and evening together, Iruka played with the twins and showed them their private training area in the back of the woods. Both of them were happy to try out their genin attire and Iruka was proud to see that their shuriken and kunai skills had improved a lot since he’d last seen them. Now they were just as good as Naruto had been at their age. Maybe even better.

When he settled into bed that night, he was exhausted but happy. Tomorrow would be his wedding and he didn’t feel as insecure about it as yesterday. Kuro was right. They had to give it time and everything would work out just fine. When Kakashi finally crawled in bed next to him, he was exhausted and smelled like sake. He mumbled a few words of apology about the Kages and diplomatic duties but Iruka didn’t even have time to scold him because as soon as the silver hair hit the pillow, Kakashi was dead to the world like there was no tomorrow.

But there would be a tomorrow and Iruka still felt insecure and self-conscious despite all encouragement. It had him tossing and turning for hours, listening to Kakashi’s little snores, Akira’s deep breaths from the corner of the room and the sound of his own thoughts.

 

He slept in the next morning though. Kakashi was long gone when Akira’s loud voice woke him up. She looked at him accusingly like ‘How long are you going to keep me in this room? Wake up, I need the toilet.’ So Iruka fought his way out of the duvet and let her out. His belly felt stretched and hurt a bit, the insistent flutters told him that Minato was relieved to be upright again. Iruka groaned and massaged his temples to make the headache go away. It took him a moment to wake up but as soon as he did, adrenalin flooded his body. He would be married today. It was just a few more hours and then it would all be… how was he supposed to survive this? He would, he had to survive it. He was a Konoha shinobi, he had raised the greatest knucklehead ninja the world had ever seen. A wedding wouldn’t kill him. Well, not physically at least. Emotionally, yes. Mentally, probably. He sat down on the bed again because there was so much to do he had no idea where to start.

Takaya dashed in only moments later with tea and rice balls on his tray. “Oh, you’re up good. Eat and take a shower, we have to get moving. I want you to look fabulous but it’ll take time.”

“You know, that’s not a compliment,” Iruka sighed but started eating. A more careful look at his friend him that Takaya wasn’t at his best either. The circles under his eyes were darker than they used to be and he looked tired. “You didn’t sleep well either.”

“It’s not because of the wedding,” Takaya assured him, “Okay maybe a little. And no, it’s not because of Kuro either, I’m responsible enough to not get wrecked before your big day. No, Kaito-chan just didn’t settle down. He kept tossing and turning and whimpering. We took him into bed with us in the end; that helped a bit. But I won’t let a sleepless night ruin your big day.” Takaya grinned and ushered Iruka into the bathroom. He showered quickly and as soon as he stepped out of the room, Takaya held up his Kimono and Iruka hesitantly dressed.

“This is the first and the last time I’m going to wear this…,” he sighed, “It’s a bit of waste…”

“Nonsense,” Takaya huffed and pushed him into a chair. “You can wear it whenever you come to visit us. Just because you’re going to be a Hatake doesn’t mean you have to break your ties with the Uminos. I don’t think Kakashi is that strict.”

“No… he isn’t…”  Iruka sighed and leaned into the backrest of the chair. Takaya’s skilful fingers had started combing his hair and right now, he didn’t want to think too much about what was going to happen. Just enjoy the small touches.

“You know, I thought Orochimaru would ruin all my plans but whatever that guy fed you… it did wonders. Or maybe it’s just the pregnancy hormones… but two weeks not tying your hair up was good for its health. It’s gonna be soft and shiny and you will be beautiful.”

“As much as I appreciate your commitment, Takaya, you know… this is not what this is about. I’m going to marry Kakashi no matter how I look. Dress me in some formal garment and I’ll be good.”

“Oh no. Don’t you dare.” Takaya put down the brush and even though he was standing behind Iruka, he could feel his friend glaring. “This is not about anyone else but you. And maybe Kakashi… a bit. This is your wedding. I want you to look as beautiful as Kakashi thinks you are. I want you to see it too. And I want him to know that he’s never ever gonna get someone better than you. And I want the guests gaping. I want the women to crush on you and the men to question their sexuality. You are beautiful and you are a wonderful person and I know what you’re thinking. I can practically hear you. I’m not making that much effort because there is not much pretty about you. It’s an awful lot of work because there is so much beautiful about you and you just never nurtured it. You are a masterpiece and I’m the sandpaper polishing the edges.”

Iruka smiled and just let Takaya ramble on about healthcare and beauty and that stuff… he didn’t care that much. The soft attention to his hair was much more interesting and it soothed his anxiety concerning the upcoming events. When Takaya seemed pleased with the state of his hair, it felt heavy and had a different gravitational centre. Just about how much decoration had Takaya stuck in there? But before he could ask, Takaya crouched down in front of him, too close for his taste and his shinobi instincts tried to push him away. “Nope. You’re not getting out of this. There will be makeup and I’m gonna make it happen. Resistance is futile.”

Iruka sighed and resigned himself to his fate. When Takaya set his mind to something, there was no way to stop him. “I feel like this is more important to you than it is to me,” he murmured. “If you’re having that much fun, why aren’t you married to Kuro?”

“It’s important to me because it’s important to you.” Takaya sighed and produced an array of little boxes, tins, brushes, and all sorts of things Iruka had never cared for. Women’s stuff. “And you’re right, I’m projecting. This is kinda like the wedding I never had…”

“I don’t understand.” Iruka closed his eyes to not see what Takaya was doing but it only sharpened his other senses. Still, it helped, a bit. “You could marry Kuro any day.”

“I know.” Takaya sounded sad. His face probably wore the expression Iruka had seen on him a few times when his friend was lost in memories. There was something he didn’t talk about. Something in his past. “This is not about Kuro. He’s my boyfriend, sure, and the father of my child but he’s not… like… it’s not like my heart belongs to him fully. I promised you, I’d tell you about it but… it’s not a story for wedding.” Takaya had never been as open about it as today but Iruka wouldn’t press him any further. So he just nodded. Takaya did things to his face with brushes and pencils and Iruka hoped that he wouldn’t look like a painted dress up doll which was, unfortunately, quite probable. But Takaya had taste, he had proven that with the decorations of the house and the wedding arrangements. “Kami,” his friend suddenly said and he sounded choked as if he was holding back tears. “I wish you could’ve met Reney-chan. He would’ve loved you. You would’ve been his best friend much more than mine.” Iruka opened his eyes and found his friend’s big eyes swimming with unshed tears. Takaya quickly wiped them away. “But that’s in the past now,” he said trying to keep his calm, “You’re the best friend I’m not going to lose. You can look after yourself much better than he could.” Iruka just pulled his friend against his chest and hugged him. They stayed like that for a moment until Takaya calmed down. There were no tears in his eyes or on Iruka’s shoulder. “You are not perfect yet. Don’t try to side-track me.”

It didn’t take long until Takaya seemed satisfied with his work. “I am an artist,” he grinned and held up a mirror. Iruka blinked a few times because he did not see what he was expecting. His hair was put up on the back of his head with a few golden pearls decorating the unusually curly locks but it wasn’t as much as he had thought. And even though it was a rather feminine hair style, he didn’t look like a woman at all. That was mostly because of his face. There was makeup but it only accentuated his features. His eyes looked bigger and shinier, his lips… was there even lipstick on them? He refused to lick them to find out but they looked natural and still more pronounced. The mirror showed his face, undeniably so, but Iruka saw a lot of thing that he very much liked and had never paid attention to in the past. Suddenly, he understood what Takaya meant. “It’s impressive,” he acknowledge.

“Yeah, right? You can’t take your eyes of yourself. I could earn my money like that.” Takaya grinned. “Now, about the dress… Wataru and I weren’t sure because a plain kimono isn’t enough, so he brought some more Umino attire with him, as a wedding present and…” He produced a Hakama and a Haori in the clan colours. “I won’t let you do the ceremony dressed in a woman’s kimono. You said it yourself, you’re not a bride.” Iruka just nodded.

He liked the ultramarine Kimono with the wave pattern on the hems but Takaya was right. This was his wedding. The Hakama had the clan-typical ochre colouring and and busier pattern of dark and golden waves, fish and ships. The Haori had the same ultramarine colour as the Kimono and golden hems. They were well made from expensive fabric. Iruka marvelled at them when he put them on. Then Takaya presented a golden and ultramarine obi with a grin and helped him tie it. Fortunately, the obi was long enough to accommodate his size. It created a reassuring pressure and Iruka couldn’t help but stroke his belly. Minato moved in response. “I’ve never saw a pregnant person in that sort of attire but it’s… nice. It’s hot in a way.” Takaya grinned. “By the way, Wood-chan made netsuke for you. I think that’s awfully sweet.” He dangled them in front of Iruka’s face. Two wooden figurines of a dolphin and a seahorse.

“I don’t know how I can thank you all for everything you’ve done.”

“By living happily with Kakashi and not getting divorced ever.”

“You’re not calling him Kakashi-dude anymore.”

Takaya stopped in his tracks and grinned. “No. He proved himself. When you were gone, I saw a side of him that I hadn’t seen before…” When he saw Iruka’s grin, he rolled his eyes. “No, not what you’re thinking. I didn’t sleep with him, I’d never. He’s not my type, you know that!”

“That’s what you keep saying…” Iruka chuckled and looked at his expensive clothing. They hadn’t gotten a full length mirror for the house and he’s never thought he’d need one before…

“Ah, I can help you with that” Takaya seemed to have read his thoughts. With a grin, he made the signs for a henge and Iruka was looking at himself with a very Takaya-like grin on his face. He should be used to this by now, his students did it every single year but seeing himself like this was something else entirely. For a moment, it was hard to recognize himself.

“I look regal.”

“Yes you do. And if Kakashi’s jaw doesn’t drop all the way to the floor when he sees you, I will call the whole thing off and marry you to Wood-chan. He appreciates you.”

“What is Kakashi doing anyway?,” Iruka chuckled.

“He’s getting dressed up by wheelchair guy and Wood. I don’t know what they’ll do to him but they don’t look as if they have much experience with that sort of thing. Maybe they’ve gotten some female advice…”

“Well, I can’t wait to see him. What’s the time?”

“I have about half an hour to get ready, you need to help me. Then we have to get moving.” It was all happening so quickly… Iruka decided not to dwell on the feelings of anxiety and nervousness pooling in his gut. He concentrated on Minato’s flutters. His baby was safe, he was healthy and after today, he would be a proper little Hatake. Hatake Minato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are (like me) no Japan experts:
> 
> Hakama - a "skirt" worn on top of the Kimono  
> Haori - kimono-like jacket  
> Obi - the belt to fasten the kimono  
> Netsuke - little figurines or pearls hanging from the obi  
> Did you know that kimono literally means "piece of clothing"? I didn't and I found it hilarious.
> 
>  
> 
> Btw: if anyone was wondering what Akira looked like: she's a Black Norwegian Elkhound


	43. Iruka's vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the preparations done and Iruka pretty and fabulous there is only one left to make it official: a wedding ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)  
> I'm a bit stuck at the moment, so I decided to break the wedding into two chapters.  
> We have all been waiting for this! It turned out a bit different than I had planned though...  
> This wedding thing took me a very long time because, as you know, I don't know much about Japanese culture and I neither want it to be a Western wedding not a traditional Japanese one. This is a shinobi society, they have their own rites. So i made up my own ceremony and it took me a long time to shape the vows in a way that I liked (still not 100% happy with them).  
> Thank you so much for reading and following until this point and I would be really, really interested in what you think about the wedding. Comments help me to make this story better and I thank each and every one who typed his thoughts for me to read! <3  
> Have fun!

 

Iruka watched and marvelled at Takaya’s swift preparations. As he usually wore his hair in a fishbone braid, it wasn’t as apparent but he actually had very long hair. He put half of it up in a kind of decorative knot and let other strands fall over his left shoulder. Iruka helped him to stick the hairpins in but he realised how clumsy he was when it came to hair. “We have to practice that,” Takaya just said, “You can’t run around with that ugly ass ponytail for the rest of your life.” Iruka chose not to comment.

After fixating his hair with an interesting water-style jutsu, Takaya did his makeup. He used much more than he had applied to Iruka and it changed the way his face looked very much. In a way, his naturally soft features seemed even more effeminate but he seemed very pleased with it. “Ruka-chan, you have to help me with that dress,” Takaya grinned and unsealed a scroll. It actually turned out to be a literal, womanly dress. Ultramarine silk, the Umino colour, a V-shaped neckline and a flared skirt with a high waist. “I’m going to look amazing.”

“You want to wear a dress?” Iruka stared at his friend incredulously. Takaya didn’t like it when people called him female looking and he always insisted on his masculinity.

“I’m a bridesmaid,” Takaya shrugged and grinned, “And I like cross-dressing sometimes. This is the dress my mother wore for my uncle’s wedding and it fits me, so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to wear it. What? D’you think I’m not going to be pretty?”

“No… no. I’m just surprised.” Iruka helped his friend dress and he had to admit that the colour and the fashion suited Takaya very much. With the hair and the makeup, he really looked like a woman. “Are you going to wear high heeled shoes with it?”

“You bet!” Takaya was enjoying himself way too much and it was obvious that he felt at least as pretty as he looked. “There is no way I can outshine the bride… groomsbride… but I’ll look good next to you.” He winked and stuck a white carnation into his hair. “So. I’m done. We’re good to go.”

Iruka was glad that the Hatake Estate was so close to the Fire Temple because he really didn’t feel like he would make it far. He was terrified, excited, happy, insecure, stressed, giddy… too many emotions swirled within him and made him dizzy. They walked through the woods because Takaya insisted that no one was supposed to see Iruka before the wedding and they arrived at the back of the Fire Temple a few minutes later.

Shikamaru was waiting for them and lifted and eyebrow when they arrived. “Good, you’re here, right on time. Go up the stairs and wait for the signal.”

“Yes, thank you for all your help, Shikamaru.”

The Hokage’s assistant just waved and nodded and they continued past him. “Oh, and Iruka-sensei?,” he stopped and turned back to his former student. “Good luck. You look great.” He blushed a bit and Takaya smirked.

Iruka could feel his heart in his throat when they stared at the closed door. An ANBU appeared with a big bouquet of white roses. “The flowers you ordered, Takaya-san,” he declared and vanished again.

“Ah, great.” Takaya offered them to Iruka, who took them hesitantly, and opened the door. “Breathe. Keep calm. I’ll be right behind you. You’re beautiful. There is no way you can mess this up.”

Iruka nodded and stepped onto the terrace of the Hokage Tower. People were gathered down below and he tried his best to ignore them. All he wanted to concentrate on was Naruto in a fine black kimono with orange hems and an orange obi and Kakashi… oh, Kakashi… The silver hair was just as spiky and gravity-defying as Iruka knew and loved it but it looked more orderly and controlled than usually. Of course, there was a mask in place on his face but it wasn’t the normal dark blue cloth, it was fine black silk. He wore a formal kimono with a Hakama and Haori just like Iruka. His Hakama was light grey with a Hatake clan symbol pattern. The Haori was just as black as the kimono, with fine, silver embroidery along the hems. It looked very elegant and Iruka couldn’t help but find his soon to be husband incredibly attractive. Dark grey eyes met with his for a moment, they were calm and nonchalant and it helped Iruka to relax a bit. He gripped the bouquet tighter and slowly made his way across the space. They were all watching. The whole of Konoha and many guests were down there watching him and Iruka did his best to ignore it but he felt cold sweat collect on his forehead. The distance seemed endless, Kakashi watched him every step of the way, it took ages until he finally, finally arrived in front of Naruto who beamed at him, proud as punch. Iruka continued past him and laid down the flowers in front of the altar to honour his and Kakashi’s ancestors. After a short prayer he got up and took his place in front of Naruto facing Kakashi. Takaya stood next to him and, on Kakashi’s side, Guy sat in his wheelchair wearing the usual green overall. His eyes were wide open and he stared at Iruka, his mouth slightly open.

Naruto lit a little oil lamp and stepped forward. He put it on the ground between Iruka and Kakashi who both got onto their knees. The scent of the burned oil was nice, refreshing and helped Iruka to calm a bit. They were handed teacups which they emptied slowly and quietly to cleanse themselves of their former lives to start a new one together. It was a weird sensation. Even though there were so many people, it was silent and Iruka felt like he, Naruto and Kakashi were the only people in the world. It really felt like he was parting with some of his problems, worries, fears… The young man took a bowl of lotus oil and crouched down to apply it first to Kakashi’s, then to Iruka’s forehead with his index and middle finger, a promise that their life together would grow and thrive. Iruka leaned into the touch. Nice. Reassuring. After a silent prayer to the gods, Naruto got up again and took a scroll which he opened. “Stand up, please.”

Kakashi and Iruka stood up and faced him. As nice and intimate as the ritual had been, it was only to prepare them. This was the actual, important part of the event. “Hatake Kakashi, son of Hatake Sakumo and Hatake Momiji neé Rakuyama, jounin of Konohagakure, head and sole member of the Hatake clan: Do you give your word as shinobi to accept Umino Iruka, tokubetsu jounin of Konohagakure, member of the Umino clan of the Western Isle in the Land of Water as your partner in marriage and accept him as a member of the Hatake clan? Do you promise to honour and cherish him, teach him the ways of your family and care for him and your children as clan head and husband until the end of your life?” Naruto stumbled over a few words and Iruka knew that the boy had never been very good at reading out loud but it was obvious that he had tried very hard to learn these words. This was important to Naruto as well and Iruka felt his heart warm at the thought.

“By my honour as Konoha shinobi: I do.” Kakashi didn’t slouch like usual, he was standing proud and his voice had a determination that Iruka had not heard in it before. There was no hesitation in his words, he seemed eager and decided. Just like…

“Umino Iruka, son of Umino Ikkaku and Umino Kohari neé Saijo, tokubetsu jounin of Konohgakure and member of the Umino clan of the Western Isle in the Land of Water: Do you give your word as shinobi to accept Hatake Kakashi, jounin of Konohagakure, head of the Hatake clan as your partner in marriage and therefore as your clan head? Will you honour and respect him, learn the ways of the Hatake clan, carry and raise his children and care for your husband until the end of your life?”

It was a question. THE question. He was asked to make a decision. A decision he had made a long time ago… suddenly, everything came back to him and memories flooded his brain. The kidnapping, Orochimaru, the daily examinations, the nice conversations with Jugo… Something was wrong. He wasn’t supposed to be here, this wasn’t his place. “No,” he whispered.

Naruto, Kakashi and Guy looked at him in shock but Iruka didn’t care much about it. There was something wrong with this situation or his head, he wasn’t sure. His mind felt like it was slipping away from him. The only clear thought in his head was ‘No’. Takaya stepped closer. “Sorry Iruka-sensei, you have to speak louder, so that we can hear it. Otherwise it’s not legally binding.” His friend pinched him painfully. It sent a little shock through Iruka’s body and the fog cleared. What was he doing? He was… he had to. “By my honour as Konoha shinobi: I give my word,” he managed and Naruto relaxed. Kakashi didn’t. What had happened?

“The word of a shinobi must never be broken and honour is his highest virtue. You have to sign this scroll to make it official and get all the benefits.” Kakashi grabbed the brush and drew the kanji, his movements were automatic and mechanical. He hesitated for a moment before he passed the brush over. Iruka signed quickly, still not sure what had happened. He didn’t like the sudden tension, it was making him jumpy and uncomfortable. This was not how it was supposed to feel. Something was horribly off but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. He wanted to run and get as far away as possible but Takaya had grabbed his arm and kept him in place.

“I hereby declare you partners in marriage,” Naruto spoke loudly, “Kakashi-sensei, you can now kiss Iruka-sensei but don’t make it gross.”

Naruto’s words eased the weight that had settled between them a bit but still, there was hesitation in Kakashi’s movements when he stepped up to Iruka who felt like he couldn’t move at all and softly touched his shoulder. Iruka looked up into the dark grey eyes that betrayed none of his lover’s feelings and just let it happen when Kakashi pressed his masked lips against his. The soft, smooth silk felt nice, much nicer than Kakashi’s usual mask because kissing was a thing that they did. And Iruka enjoyed it but he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was wrong. The kiss was wrong. Or was it something else? He wasn’t sure. Takaya’s grip grounded him and reassured him in a way but it only helped a bit. He wasn’t able to return the kiss. He just closed his eyes and waited until Kakashi moved away again. They turned to the balcony; Kakashi intertwined their fingers and lifted their arms. The masses cheered. Iruka did his best to smile, this was a representative event for the village, he had messed up enough already. But he felt uneasy. Wasn’t he supposed to be beaming and happy and excited? What was wrong with him? Why didn’t he like the idea of being married to Kakashi?

They let the people cheer a moment longer before they turned around again to leave. Takaya and Guy had signed a document as well to confirm the wedding as witnesses and Iruka’s friend looked unusually gloomy. So Iruka wasn’t the only one who knew that something was off. Maybe that was a good thing?

As soon as they were inside and out of sight, Takaya stopped and turned around. “I’m very sorry, Kakashi,” he sighed. “This is all my fault. Well kinda. Actually, it’s that snake’s fault. For some reason, the genjutsu in Iruka’s head took effect right in the middle of the ceremony. Snake guy probably really didn’t want you two to get married. Don’t take Iruka’s actions seriously, I know, it kinda ruined it and I’m sorry for it but it’s not his fault.”

He turned to Iruka. “’Ruka, I know, you’re very confused right now but I need you to keep it together. Whatever your brain is telling you: don’t listen to it. I’ll apply a genjutsu to block these thoughts but it won’t last forever. Whatever happens today: don’t leave the Hatake Estate.” The words echoed in Iruka’s head and he nodded absentmindedly. “Fuck,” Takaya cursed, “I hate doing this. I’m sorry Kakashi, he doesn’t mean it.” He rushed through a complicated combination of hand signs and Iruka felt as if a warm spring breeze blew through his thoughts. It made things clearer and he was able to breathe properly again. He relaxed a bit and tried to organise his thoughts again when Kakashi suddenly hugged him. “Don’t leave me,” he whispered so silently that even Iruka had trouble hearing it, “You’re all I have left.”

Softly, he returned the gesture of affection. “I would never, Kakashi,” he answered quietly and a distant part of him wondered why it didn’t feel as honest as it was supposed to, “You know that. I love you.” Kakashi just hugged him tighter.

“Esteemed rival and best friend!,” Guy finally interrupted the scene, “I congratulate you on your marriage with most honourable Iruka. May your life together be as smooth as the beginning of it was bumpy. I am so happy to see that you finally found a special someone that lighted the fire of passion in you and fuels your youthful spirit! These are tears of joy. Let me hug you! Kakashi turned around to his best friend and was caught in a bear hug the next moment. Tears flooded Guy’s cheeks and wet Kakashi’s shoulder, Takaya wrapped an arm around Iruka’s wrist. “Congratulations from me too,” he said quietly. “You might not feel it right now but you’re gonna be real happy in the future. Hatake Iruka.” Guy let go of Kakashi and the four of them made their way out of the Fire Temple and over to the Hatake Estate before the first guests arrived.

Coming in through the gates, the Hatake Estate looked as if it was back to its former glory. A big table in the middle of the courtyard with a basket on it was put there to prevent the people from continuing towards the house and leave their presents. Takaya had decorated a few signs leading around the houses to the back garden where the main celebration would take place. Iruka and Kakashi positioned themselves near the table and it didn’t take long until they saw the first figures arrive. Tomi and Kotetsu came towards them holding hands. The blond boy was grinning from one ear to the other. “The wedding was amazing!,” he cried before they even got close, “I’m so happy for the both of you!” He left Kotetsu’s side to hug Iruka and, after a moment of hesitation, Kakashi. “And… I don’t have much money but… I made you some pregnancy food pills with extra vitamins and all the stuff the baby needs.” He dropped a box on the table and grinned. Kotetsu seemed a bit awkward but the blush on his face which, Iruka had to admit, was cute.

“I’m happy for you too, Iruka…,” he murmured, “And I hope you will be very happy with Kakashi. I had no idea what to give you, so I guess it’s just money.” He put an envelope into the basket.

“Thank you so much,” Iruka smiled, “Your gifts are very much appreciated but the most important thing is that you both are here to celebrate with us. Just follow the signs to the back garden. You know the way.”

“Yeah, we do. See you later!” Tomi grabbed Kotetsu’s hand again and pulled him away. More people came in, Iruka and Kakashi received many blessings, congratulations and gifts… in between Iruka had had a glance at the guest list. Of course, their friends were on there and the Umino clan but also representatives of every important Konoha clan. From the Aburame clan, Shibi came with his wife and his sons Shino and Torune. The Akimichi clan was represented by Choza, his wife and Choji who, to Iruka’s surprise, brought along an exotic beauty with tan skin and fiery red hair. Karui from Kumogakure, he learned. Hiashi Hyuga came with his wife and daughter Hanabi. Inuzuka Tsume, Hana and Kiba arrived with five dogs who greeted Akira curiously but the black ninken didn’t seem very interested. Shikamaru was there, of course, as friend and head of the Nara clan, together with his wife Temari who Iruka had not seen much of yet. The head of the Sarutobi clan, Katsu, came with his wife Izumi who Iruka knew from his own time at the Academy and he hadn’t seen her in a long time. It was nice. They had a fourteen-year-old son called Shun who Iruka had seen in the Academy a few times but never realised it was the child of his old classmate. Ino was there to represent the Yamanaka clan, without Sai, unfortunately, because he was on mission. But as she had refused the position of the clan head to focus on the flower shop, Inoichi’s younger brother Jino had taken the position. He came with his wife and his son Maro. And, of course, Sakura came with Sasuke, as friends and representatives of the Uchiha clan. It was good to see how happy Sakura was to have her husband back at her side.

After most of the people had filed in to the garden, there was a little break before the more prestigious guests arrived. Iruka tried to ease some of the weight off his back which hurt quite a lot by now, as did his feet. Kakashi realised his movements and got him a chair. It was weird. Iruka didn’t want to be sitting when the Kages arrived but his feet and back had a different opinion on the matter.

First were the Daimyo’s representatives. Two diplomats arrived which they exchanged a few words of politeness with while Prince Ohta dumped a thick envelope in the basket and complained that he was bored and hungry. His comment about the lame look of the Hatake Estate was ignored with a smile. Tsunade arrived with Shizune and Tonton, Iruka and Kakashi hadn’t been sure if she would come because she seemed very relieved when she had passed the Hokage hat to Kakashi and was able to leave the village. But she seemed in a good mood.

“I see you’re doing a good job getting a grip on your life, brat,” she grinned and crossed her arms which caused a big swallow from Kakashi. “And you’re not half bad as a Hokage too, I hear.”

“Mah, they exaggerate,” the silver-haired nin responded, not looking at Tsunade’s face because his eyes were glued to… Iruka pinched his side.

“And you, Iruka-sensei, are full for surprises.” Tsunade eyed his swollen stomach.

“It was a surprise for me too,” Iruka smiled as he felt Minato move again. “But a good one. I ended up becoming the Hokage’s spouse.”

“Yes, some people do anything for fame,” Tsunade chuckled, “You better look after that one, though. He’s very bad at having a life.”

“I consider it my life’s mission.”

Tsunade let out a barking laugh. “Well, it’s good to see you and I can hear that there’s a party in the back. I hope there’s food and plenty of sake.” She turned around and Shizune gave a little bow. “Tsunade and I assembled a base collection of all the medicines a young family needs.” She put a wooden box on the table. “For your health and the baby’s.”

“We appreciate it very much, thank you for coming.”

Next was the Raikage, a huge, intimidating man. Iruka had never seen so many big muscles on a single person. Next to him was Killer B who performed a rap to congratulate them. A had also brought along his assistant, Darui, who had made quite a name for himself in the war and would probably become the Godaime Raikage.

Gaara arrived with his brother Kankuro and Iruka was happy to see that the troubled boy he had witnessed during the chunin exams had grown up to be such a calm and responsible young adult. The last ones to come in through the gates were the Mizukage and Choujuurou. It was nice to see them again, especially Choujuurou who Iruka had established some kind of friendship with, in his time in Kiri.

“I think, that’s everyone,” Kakashi sighed when the Kiri representatives had disappeared. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, so far,” Iruka stood up and tipped a kiss against the masked lips. “Whatever Takaya did, I feel much more myself again. I’m so sorry, I ruined the ceremony.”

Kakashi shrugged. “It wasn’t your fault…” He gave an eyesmile and Iruka knew it was fake.

“We should go and join the party. We can’t have Takaya ordering everyone around as he pleases.”

“Mah… I think the Daimyo’s son could use a strict hand for once. Spoiled brat.”

“Be careful. You’ll be sorry if your son turns out to be spoiled.”

Kakashi huffed but he seemed happier. Iruka noticed a movement in the corner of his eye and turned his attention to the gates. A single man made his way towards them, Iruka recognized him straightaway. “Kazuma! You came!” The fellow teacher stopped in front of them, with a lop-sided smile on his face.

“I could hardly miss your wedding now, could I?,” he said and pointed at his belly. “You’ve grown.” Iruka laughed and hugged him. It took a moment but Kazuma hugged him back. “The old trick still works, I guess. Get pregnant from the guy you want and then pressure him into marriage.”  Iruka chuckled and let go of the older man. “It’s an honour to meet you, Hokage-sama. Iruka told me about you. Congratulations on your marriage. You are a lucky man.”

“I am, thank you.” Kakashi shook hands with the teacher. “A friend of Iruka is a friend of mine, no need to sama me. I think it’s time to join the party before all the Ramen is gone.”

“There’s Ramen?” Ramen wasn’t exactly the typical wedding dish but Iruka perked up at the name of his and his son’s favourite food.

“Of course there’s Ramen. Who, do you think, does the catering?”

“Ichiraku’s does catering?”

“They do, for the right amount of money.”

Iruka couldn’t help it. He jumped up, pulled down Kakashi’s mask and kissed him properly this time. He felt the other man melt into the touch and he kept it up for a moment longer. “Let that be our wedding kiss,” he whispered and pulled the mask up again. Kazuma had left them to their personal affairs and was walking towards the back of the house. Iruka and Kakashi joined him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. Everyone can do a perfect wedding. As wholesome and fluffy as this story started, apparently there is a tendency for drama growing inside me (I've started writing another KakaIru story and, oh boy, it says drama every step of the way so far), so... the wedding didn't go as planned. Feel free to hate Orochimaru though.


	44. Iruka's reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they've given their vows, Kakashi and Iruka wnat to celebrate their wedding with friends and family and political representatives. But things are not as nice and happy as they should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> Merry Christmas to all of you! Yes, it's still Christmas, officially it lasts till the 2nd February, so I'm going to say it.  
> I hope you had a nice celebrating and enjoying your holidays as much as I do.  
> There has been a bit too much life for the extroverted introvert I am in the last few days but SexyKenu commented on Umino blood and very much motivated me to write this chapter and finish it before the end of the year. So thank you very much for that.  
> I wrote myself into some kind of situation and it isn't as easy to get out of it as I thought... the ending of this chapter is not the one that I planned for or wanted for the story but you know how life is... it hardly ever complies to the plans we make. So there we are and I promise things will start to get better soon and we are nearing the end of this story. Well, at least in a way... I'll explain later.  
> Thank you for being part of my 2019 and inspiring me with your interest in my story.  
> I hope you slide into 2020 safely (that's what we say in German, we don't literally slide anywhere, it's more slipping from one year to the other...). Einen guten Rutsch and a happy new year to you!  
> Have fun!

When they turned around the corner to join the party, Kazuma was assaulted with a little whirlwind bumping into him. He caught the child before she fell. “Oh, sorry. Are you alright?” Big read eyes stared at him fearlessly with a calculating gaze that reminded Iruka of Asuma.

“You’re in my way,” came back with that cute, sweet voice only little children possessed.

“Mirai-chan, don’t be rude and say hello to Kazuma-san from Kirigakure,” Iruka scolded her. She girl hesitated for a moment and stared even harder at the tan man as if it would make him go away. But finally, she complied. “Hello, Kazuma-san. I am Mirai.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kazuma gave back and smiled at her. It was a genuine, happy smile and Iruka hadn’t seen many of those on his friend’s face. “Now, shouldn’t you be with your parents at the table?”

“Shun-kun wanted to play tag.” She still stared at him intensively.

“Oh, but Shun is over there,” Kakashi pointed to the part of the table where the Sarutobi clan was seated. “Kazuma-san is right. You’d better join your mummy, dinner is about to start.” Mirai seemed somewhat angry but she didn’t complain and turned around. Kazuma followed her with his eyes.

“She’s extraordinary.”

“Just what you’d expect from the Sandaime’s granddaughter,” Kakashi shrugged.

“I think she likes you,” Iruka smiled and stroked his bump because Minato had started tickling him again. “She was very focussed on you.”

“You think?” Kazuma scratched his head and seemed embarrassed in a way. “Well, I would like to meet her parents. They must be interesting people.”

“She only has a mother. Her father died in the war against the Akatsuki before she was even born.” Kakashi shrugged and looked over to the tables. “Everyone is seated. We should probably say a few words before they start without us.”

Right. They were having a celebration. They were celebrating… their wedding. It felt weirdly foreign to Iruka like it was someone else’s reception. Not even that, he felt like he’d stumbled into an event he wasn’t invited to and had no idea what was going on. But consciously he knew that it was his wedding and that he had to act accordingly. So he followed Kakashi to the front, all eyes turned towards them and the noise died down.

“Thank you all for coming,” Kakashi eye-smiled, “This is a party to celebrate our union. Not only the one between Iruka and me but especially the union of the big five nations. I hope our relationship will be long lasting and fruitful. Talking about fruits, we’re all hungry. Dig in!”

Ayame appeared with a group of waiters and they started serving the first course. Kakashi and Iruka sat down on the Kage’s table. Iruka felt out of place between all these world-class ninja, so he just started to eat quietly. This was all wrong.

“It was a wonderful ceremony,” the Mizukage raved, “Very suspenseful. Especially the moment when Iruka-san seemed to hesitate. It makes one hope for the future.”

Iruka stared at his food and he was sure Kakashi eye-smiled at her but they didn’t say anything. A slightly awkward silence settled between them while the air was filled with the background chatter from the other tables.

It took an eternity for the meal to be over and Iruka was flooded with relief when it was. He had liked the Ramen, it was his favourite dish nonetheless, but he hadn’t finished his portions and now he felt a bit sick to the stomach. Maybe it was the pregnancy. Minato seemed to sense his tension, or maybe it was something else, because he moved and squirmed restlessly. At least, it was a good way to distract him from what was happening around him. They listened to speeches from the Kages about peace, partnership and union. Iruka wasn’t too interested but when Naruto walked up to the small stage, he perked up.

“I’m really glad to be here today,” he said purposefully and sent a big smile to Iruka, “because I always wanted to see Iruka-sensei happy. He was the first one who accepted me as a person and not only saw me as the Kyuubi vessel. He taught me that friends are the most important thing in life. He was like a father and a big brother to me. But I made friends and got accepted by the village, he was still alone. I was so happy to hear that he found his family and even happier when he fell in love with Kakashi-sensei. He’s going to have his own family now and I’m excited to be an uncle soon. Thank you, Iruka-sensei, for always being there for me. And I hope that you’ll be very happy with Kakashi-sensei until you’re both old farts.”

The people laughed and clapped and Iruka felt a genuine smile creep onto his lips. If Naruto believed in him, maybe this whole situation wasn’t as wrong as it felt. There was a teary speech from Guy-san about rivalry, friendship and the Spirit of Youth, Yamato said a few words about trust and loyalty, finally Takaya stepped onto the stage and Iruka wondered why he had waited so long.

“I’ve been in Konoha for a few weeks now,” he started, “And I met so many amazing people. It’s good to know that there will be lots of friends looking after my ‘Ruka-chan when I go back to the Western Isle. I haven’t known Iruka for as long as the most of you but I love him just as dearly. He’s a wonderful person and his kid will be just as great. Not as great as mine though. I’m not one for making speeches usually, so I thought, I’d bring my shamisen because music is magic and there is no better way to express feelings and wishes.”

He took a chair and his instrument and sat down. Iruka was surprised. He had known Takaya for over a year now and he had never seen him play or sing or suspected any musicality. They had never talked about it, maybe because Iruka wasn’t much a music person himself. He enjoyed it but was tone-deaf and horribly inmusical. He had never spent a passing thought on musical talents in his family. But Takaya was very good. The thing he played on his shamisen was fast paced and full of nice, happy melodies. But the best thing about it was the small smile on Takaya’s face while his one hand swished up and down the strings and the other slapped the bachi against the corpus of the instrument. He got applause when he finished, Iruka looked over to where Kuro was sitting. The tall, muscular man had a soft, fond expression on his face that didn’t match his otherwise gruffy appearance. It made Iruka smile.

The rest of the reception was reserved for “talking” which mostly meant political discussions between the Kages. Iruka excused himself, left them to their business and looked around. Wataru seemed to be having an interesting conversation with Shikamaru. Junichiro and Ryo played with the Inuzuka dogs in the grass; Iruka watched them with a smile on his face. Takaya came up to him.  “How are you doing?”

“I’m spacing out. I can enjoy the event but I always forget that it’s my wedding until someone reminds me and then it feels wrong.” Like now. He was able to just take in the happy atmosphere and enjoy the party but this wasn’t just any party, it was his wedding. He shouldn’t forget about it that easily and he definitely shouldn’t feel bad about the whole thing.

“Yeah. That’s my fault.” Takaya sighed. “I put a genjutsu on top of Orochimaru’s to prevent you from thinking about the wedding too much. His genjutsu is kinda… it manipulates your emotions, not your thoughts. That’s why it’s so difficult to break. You can’t control your emotions. I wanted you to enjoy this. Are you having fun?”

Iruka nodded and smiled. “It’s good to see everyone so happy around. Thank you for the shamisen song. I liked it very much.”

Takaya shrugged ad grinned. “Thanks. The melody just came to me when I thought about our friendship. What was the best thing so far?”

“Seeing everyone enjoy themselves… and the fact that Kazuma showed up.”

His friend looked at him in surprise. “Uncle Kazuma is here?”

“Yes, he arrived late. He’s over there.” He pointed to the other table fellow teacher seemed to be engrossed in a conversation with Anko. Without a moment of hesitation, Takaya grabbed Iruka’s wrist and pulled him away with him.

“Uncle Kazuma! It’s been ages!”

The man turned around instantly and his eyes widened. “Takaya-kun!” He jumped up and hugged the young man tightly. “It’s so good to see you.” Kazuma broke the hug to look at his nephew with a grin on his face. “I would like to say you’ve grown so much but… you haven’t.”

“I have! At least a bit!” Takaya crossed his arms but his pout was just an act. “I don’t even know why I came over to see you. You’re mean, Uncle Kazuma.”

Iruka had never seen Kazuma grin like that, he seemed genuinely happy to see the younger man. “And you’re still the little idiot I remember. Iruka told me that you’ve done well for yourself.”

Takaya grinned back proudly and pointed in the direction of the other table. “You have to meet Kaito-chan. He’s Aunt Akoko’s grandchild, so I guess he’s your grandchild too.”

“I’d love too.” Kazuma got up. Anko had started to gossip with Genma already and didn’t pay him attention anymore. “You have very nice friends, Iruka.”

Iruka nodded happily. “Yeah, he does. They helped to renovate the house, otherwise it wouldn’t be looking as nice,” Takaya answered before he could. “And they’re lots of fun.”

Kazuma nodded. “So, how’s your father doing? Has he retired yet?”

“Oh. Shit.” Takaya stopped in his tracks, his face very serious all of a sudden. “You don’t know. You refused contact with us, so I had no way to tell you. Dad was horribly injured, he survived but it left him weak. After he nearly died from pneumonia, he and mum moved to the Land of Hot Springs. I haven’t seen them in years.”

The older teacher sighed and brushed over his face briefly but there wasn’t a visible emotional reaction. “How long ago was that?”

“Uhm… let me think. I was thirteen when it happened and three years later they moved… But they’re doing fine. Well, according to their circumstances…”

“So, you’ve been on your own for eight years?” Kazuma shook his head.

“Not on my own completely,” Takaya shrugged, “I had Wataru and Akoko and now I have Kuro. You have to meet Kuro, he’s awesome and my boyfriend.” The grin was back; Takaya pulled his uncle towards the table where Kuro was playing with their son. Iruka felt like an intruder to this whole situation.

“I should head back to Kakashi. I think he’s missing me by now.”

“Oh… uhm, Iruka…?” Kazuma stopped and turned towards him with an embarrassed smile. “That girl’s mother… you think, you could introduce me to her? She seems like an interesting person…”

“The beautiful one with the red eyes?” Iruka knew that spark in Takaya’s eyes well enough to be concerned. “I know what you’re thinking, consider it done. It’s the least I can do for my dear uncle.”

“No! I didn’t mean it like that!” Was that a blush on Kazuma’s face? It could’ve been… “I just want to talk to her. I met her daughter…”

“Takaya is good at what he’s doing,” Iruka tried to help, “His friend Tomi and my friend Kotetsu are very happy together.”

“And I won’t watch you waste your life in misery. And you two match quite well.”

“I am not miserable!” Iruka watched Kazuma being pulled in the other direction back to the table they’d come from. Minato shifted in his belly. Everyone was talking and laughing and having a good time… Kakashi was having a lively discussion on the Hokage table. Well, the other Hokage were lively, he was just sitting there in his usual slouch seemingly bored but listening attentively… Iruka didn’t want to go to him. Watching him from a safe distance felt like a much better idea. Maybe he could get away… but he wasn’t supposed to leave the Hatake compound… or the party…

“Is everything alright, Iruka-sensei?,” Naruto interrupted his thought and Iruka was very grateful for it.

“I’m just lost in thought…” The young man grabbed his shoulders and turned Iruka to face him. Blue, concerned eyes examined him.

“You don’t look happy,” he stated, “But it’s your wedding and it’s awesome. You should be happy.” There was a moment of silence when Iruka didn’t object. “Did you mean it?,” Naruto finally asked quietly, “Did you mean it when you said no?”

“Yes.” It was not the word Iruka wanted to leave his mouth. “No.” He sighed. The big warm hands on his shoulders gave him the stability he hadn’t known he’d been craving.

“This is all about Orochimaru and what he did to you, isn’t it?” Naruto’s eyebrows scrunched up angrily. “I was so happy we got you back so that you didn’t have to miss your wedding. And you were fine and the baby was healthy… but you aren’t fine, are you?”

“No, I’m not.” Iruka felt his legs give but Naruto kept him upright. He guided them over to the trees and out of sight where they sat down. There, Iruka let himself crumble completely. “You’re right. This is my wedding and I should be the happiest person on the planet. Because I love Kakashi, I really do. And I want to be married to him. I know that, in my head. But my feelings don’t match. I’m not happy, I’m awkward and I feel like I’m not supposed to be here. I feel like running away and going back to Orochimaru which is stupid and I definitely don’t want to. It’s a genjutsu, I know that but I can’t ignore it.” He inhaled shakily and finally burst into tears. Naruto just hugged and held him.

“I’m going to kill this man for ruining your wedding.” The killing intent radiating from the younger man stopped Iruka in his tracks. He wiped the tears away.

“Naruto, please don’t do anything rash. Dealing with Orochimaru is a Hokage’s task. And you should know by now that killing people isn’t a good solution. Ever.”

“I know, I know,” Naruto growled, “But you can’t deny that you want to see him dead. He killed Grandpa Hiruzen, he mislead Sasuke and now he’s ruined your wedding. He’s a bad person, Iruka-sensei, and I want to kill him for everything he did!”

Iruka put an arm around the blond man’s shoulder and pulled him to his chest. The warmth felt good against him and he felt Minato move in Naruto’s direction. “Orochimaru has done many bad things and you’re right, I want to see him punished for what he’s done to the village and to Sasuke. And me. But we live in peace now. You can’t go around killing people in peaceful times. Sometimes, sparing someone’s life can be a much harder punishment than death. I’ve been close to Orochimaru, I smelled him. He’s sick, Naruto, he’s used so many forbidden jutsus that he’s rotten on the inside. Killing him would be merciful.”

“Are you sure that’s you and not the genjutsu talking?” Naruto’s eyes examined him. “I don’t know if I can trust your words right now, Iruka-sensei. But you’re right. I want to preserve the peace. I promise I won’t kill him.” The relief Iruka felt made him hate himself even more. Maybe it had been the genjutsu manipulating him. Maybe the real Iruka wanted to see Orochimaru dead. He couldn’t trust himself right now. Minato kicked and he winced. His hand flew back to his stomach. “What’s wrong? Is the baby alright?” Naruto sat up, his senses on high alert and stared at Iruka. But he just smiled to calm the boy down.

“Don’t worry, he’s just a bit more active than usual.” Iruka felt tired. It wasn’t that late yet, hardly afternoon, but all the excitement had drained him. “By the way, you can start calling him by his name. We decided to call him Minato.”

“Minato?” Naruto’s eyes widened. “Like my father?”

Iruka nodded. “But also because a harbour is what connects the farmland to the sea.” He wasn’t sure if Naruto even heard him because the young man was tearing up.

“I promise I will always protect my little brother and make sure that he has a happy life. He’ll be friends with my kids, right? I can’t wait to meet him.” Iruka guided the boy’s hands to his clothed stomach and he felt the warmth seeping through. There was a flicker of inquisitive Kyuubi chakra and for a moment, Iruka wanted Naruto to retreat but it was too late anyways. The red chakra wormed itself into his body straight to his womb. “I can feel him,” Naruto whispered and a big grin appeared beneath his teary eyes. “He’s got a calm, soothing nature. A bit like Shikamaru.”

“You can feel that?” Iruka was surprised. It made sense that Jugo, with his deep connection to nature and life, could sense his child but Naruto…

“No, I can’t. But Kurama can. He says that Minato’s strong and I think he likes him. Yeah, of course he’s denying that.”

“Naruto?” Sasuke stepped up to their tree quietly. “Hinata is looking for you and the Kages want to talk with you.”

“Oh right. I better go then. Are you alright on your own, Iruka-sensei?”

Iruka just nodded and shooed Naruto away. Sasuke remained standing there; it was obvious that he had something to say. So Iruka just waited for him to open his mouth.

“So you married a man,” the young man finally stated. It sounded nonchalant but Iruka knew that mattered a lot to Sasuke.

“I did. It’s a bit unusual, isn’t it?”

“No, I get that. You’re a man that can get pregnant; of course you would marry a man. But normal men don’t do that.”

“Oh, you mean fall in love with other men? Or find them attractive?” Iruka got up and it took quite some effort. “It’s not that rare. You know Kotetsu? He, for example, is not attracted to women. He fell in love with a young man called Tomi.”

“So it’s not impossible?”

Iruka shook his head. “I can’t tell you much, I’ve only fallen in love with one man and, as you said, I’m not normal. You should ask my friend Takaya, he knows much more about same sex love than I do. And he wanted to meet you anyway. He studies genjutsu.”

“Takaya? I haven’t met him yet.”

“He was the one playing shamisen.”

Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched, apparently he was very surprised. “I thought that was a woman.”

“Ah, yes, he likes dressing up and fooling around. Believe me, he’s very much a man.”

“Hm…” Sasuke turned around and walked away. Iruka watched him leave and sighed. For a moment, he had been able to forget about the party. And now, he really didn’t want to join them again. So he decided to wander further into the park and, before he actually realised it, he had reached the pond. It was unrecognisable. The embankment had been cut, the stones looked clean with just the right amount of moss on them. A few, new little frog statues, easily noticeable because of the much lighter colour of the stone, had been placed here and there. There was a little dolphin seemingly jumping out of the water as well and in the middle of the pond… water lilies. Their white and pink flowers accentuated the scenery so nicely; it looked like a picture out of a book. Especially with the repaired and freshly painted pavilion. Beautiful.

“I knew I would find you here,” he winced at Kakashi’s voice and closed his gaping mouth. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Iruka nodded. He felt dread creeping up his spine, he didn’t want to feel uncomfortable in Kakashi’s company but he couldn’t do anything to stop it. “Is it okay if I touch you?”

“I’m not sure,” Iruka said truthfully and turned around to the other man. “It’s not that I’m scared of you or something.  It’s weird. I can’t really explain it.”

Kakashi closed the distance between them and buried Iruka in his arms. Surprisingly, it helped. Iruka buried his face in Kakashi’s shoulder and slowly inhaled the well-known scent. It was clean, sharp as ever but there was a new aroma to it. “You smell nice.”

“Mah… Guy got me an aftershave. I find it a bit pungent but he is a man of good taste.”

Iruka just relished in the warmth and safety of these strong arms. For a moment, he was able to ignore the churning of his gut. It was good, it was nice. Until Kakashi guided his head away from the shoulder and kissed him. Instantaneously, he pushed the other man away. “I’m sorry…,” he murmured and tried to rein in his shinobi senses which flared in alarm. He hated this so much. All he wanted was to enjoy the company of his lover but his emotions felt like they were someone else’s.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” Kakashi gave him an eye-smile and Iruka hated it. An eye-smile wasn’t a real smile, quite the opposite. It was a way to hide that he was hurt.

“I know but still… I wanted this to be special for us and this stupid genjutsu ruined all of it!” Despite how tired Iruka felt, the rage heated his guts, bubbled up his throat and poured red-hot into his head. When Kakashi’s hand came up to him, he slapped it away aggressively. “I never asked for this!,” he shouted and made a noise of anger and frustration. “Why can it not be just one good thing in your life? Why do I have to ruin it?” Somehow, he’d walked over to one of the trees and punched it as hard as he could. The recoil send shocks from his arm throughout his body, the chakra enhanced blow cracked the tree’s bark. It didn’t help at all. Suddenly, Kakashi was behind him and he was all around him and his shinobi senses flared in alarm. But then he felt the warmth against his back and the arms around his stomach and it was stable and unmovable like a rock. He stilled. Helpless tears flooded his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Gods, he loved this man so much.

“It’s all good,” Kakashi breathed against his neck. “You’re not going to leave me. That’s all I need to know.”

Iruka groaned and sobbed. “Of course I’m not going to leave you. I love you.” Kisses against his neck were okay, he realised. So he just leaned back and enjoyed and let his emotions get the better of him. He had no idea how long they remained standing there but Kakashi suddenly distanced himself and Iruka shivered with the warmth around him gone. “We should head back and say goodbye to the guests that won’t stay for the party.”

Iruka nodded and they made their way back to the house. He didn’t feel like he wanted to stay for the party as well. “You mind if I don’t stay up late?”

Kakashi shook his head. “I didn’t expect you to do much singing and dancing. Considering our last party…”

Iruka sighed, he remembered their little garden party well. It seemed like such a long time ago. “I’m just glad that you had your fun…”

“Mah… I thought about coming over a few times especially when Tenzou happened but you seemed like you needed time for yourself.” And he had thought then that Kakashi had forgotten about him. Now he felt bad for it. He should have more trust in his partner. Husband.

“So you wouldn’t mind if I left the party early? Because I’m exhausted.”

Kakashi smiled properly this time. It curved his eyes differently than the eye-smile. “I wouldn’t risk our baby’s health because of a wedding party. But you might not be able to sleep. We invited Anko.”

“I’ll manage.” The Kages and the Daimyo’s diplomats were about to leave when they arrived and Kakashi bid them goodbye. Naruto send a concerned look in Iruka’s direction but he just smiled reassuringly at his student. The clan heads and their families left not long after, just their friends and few of Naruto’s comrades stayed. Kurenai said goodbye as well because Mirai had to go to bed. Kazuma offered to take her home and, to Iruka’s surprise, she said yes.

Junichiro and Ryo were allowed to stay up for another hour before Wataru would take them to bed; apparently he wasn’t much of a party person. Quite the opposite of his wife and sister. Nami flirted with Genma, just for the fun of it, and Sorairo joked around with Izumo.

It was a happy, relaxed atmosphere and Iruka ended up enjoying the company for a while longer. His family seemed to fit in with his friends easily, maybe it was partly thanks to Takaya who introduced everyone to everyone even though he still didn’t know any names except Genma, Anko, Naruto and Hinata. Still, as much as Takaya loved parties, he and Kuro excused themselves soon to “put Kaito-chan to bed”. Iruka was quite sure it wasn’t the only thing they would do because there was only one thing Takaya would miss a party for. But he felt his eyes droop. Minato had stopped stirring, probably he was asleep already and Iruka felt it catching up with him. So he said good night to all his friends who thanked him again and told how much they’d enjoyed the party. They meant it and Iruka was pleased. Just before he had reached the door, Wataru caught up with him. “Iruka, please, wait.”

“I’m tired, Wataru, I’m sure it can wait till tomorrow.”

His cousin sighed and positioned himself in front of Iruka so that he had to look at him. “Maybe. Maybe not.” He examined Iruka with a worried expression on his face. “I’m just worried, Iruka,” he admitted. “You were away for quite a bit and you don’t seem as happy as you should be. I noticed your moment of hesitation up there, I think everyone did. They just didn’t say anything. But I’m your clan head, I feel responsible for you, so I’m going to ask. Are you okay?”

Iruka tried to will away the tears. It hurt to know that his struggle had been obvious. He had tried his best to hide it; he didn’t want to impair Kakashi’s reputation by making people think he had been pressured into this marriage. “It’s quite obvious that I’m not, isn’t it?,” he managed and stared at the wooden wall instead of his cousin. “But that has nothing to do with this wedding. I wanted this and I hate how I ruined it for Kakashi. My issues are… of a different nature. I hope that I’ll be back to feel like myself in a few days. It’s not Kakashi’s fault and it isn’t mine. There was just a lot going on before you arrived.”

Wataru nodded, he didn’t seem satisfied. “You know that you can tell me anything, right? I am your cousin and your clan head. I want to be there for you.”

“I know. I appreciate it. But from today on, Wataru, my clan head is Kakashi.” Iruka finally looked at the slightly older, unscarred face that looked so much like his own. “I’m a Hatake now and it was my decision and I’m happy for it. I enjoyed the time I had with you and I hope that we will stay friends for the rest of our lives but I belong to Konoha and I’m going to help rebuild the Hatake clan. I know I can count on you and if I ever need your help, I won’t hesitate to ask you. But I’ll be fine; right now I’m just tired. Have a good evening, Wataru.” His words might’ve hurt his friend but right now he couldn’t care less. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

“Iruka?”

“What?” Could Wataru just let it be, please?

“You’ll need help with the Hakama. Just… let me help you undress.” The soft lop-sided smile and the doggish expression in his eyes made it impossible to be mad at him. Maybe Takaya hadn’t been exaggerating when he said that Wataru had been a ladies’ man before he got married. Iruka wondered if he could learn to do that expression. If he ever needed to pacify Kakashi.

“Alright,” he sighed and opened the door to let them in.

They didn’t talk, Wataru just helped him step out of the Hakama and untied his obi, just like he said. He folded the clothes neatly and wished Iruka a good night before he left Iruka to take off his Kimono by himself. Not much later, Iruka finally fell into bed and relished in the feeling of his weight finally being lifted off his sore feet. He rubbed his back and groaned quietly. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:  
> Shamisen is a traditional Japanese instrument, it's a kind of lute with three strings. It's played with a plectrum called bachi and it sounds really cool. It's the sort of instrument Takaya would play. :)  
> Kind of like this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNfOT2BtGRM


	45. Iruka's fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the wedding, Iruka desperately wants to get rid of the genjutsu. But it turns out to be a bit more difficult than Yamato's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> Gomennasai, minasan! It took me so long to finish that chapter.  
> Part of it was me being distracted by other stories life and, right now, uni exams.  
> But part of my procrastination process (which, as we all know, is an essential part of the exam phase) was rewatching Naruto, so I'm back with a lot of refreshed input. bg3929 is right, there is a lot of marvellous shamisen shredding in the soundtrack. My exams are not done yet, though, so please be patient with me...
> 
> A lot happens in this chapter. We need more Wataru, we haven't seen much of him yet and he's a cool character too, so I thought I give him some screen time. :D  
> But most of it is, of course, about finally getting rid of that horrible genjutsu. A lot of work went into it and I think this is a really good chapter.  
> Thank you for being patient, interested and motivating. Thank you for reading, commenting and kudos.
> 
> Have fun!

 

The next morning, Iruka was still alone in his bed. When he left the room to pee, he once again found Kakashi snoring on the sofa. This time, he left him there and got dressed instead. The silver-haired man reeked of alcohol and smoke. It was not how a wedding celebration should end for a groom. Iruka just hoped that his lover hadn’t embarrassed himself. Husband. Kakashi was his husband now. He still felt like he didn’t want to get used to that term. It felt wrong but he knew it wasn’t what he truly felt. They just had to get rid of that genjutsu and then he would apologise to Kakashi in any way the other man wanted.

A warm morning of early summer greeted him when he stepped outside. Birds sang, the dew on the grass wet his feet… the tables had been left unattended after the party. Glasses, hal-empty drinks, leftover snacks and food lay scattered on and around the tables, the middle one was occupied by a snoring Genma who apparently hadn’t made it home last night. It must’ve been a good party. Iruka chuckled quietly and started tidying up the dirty dishes. It was still early, so he managed to clear a considerable part before he went inside to make breakfast. Kaito-chan started wailing in the left wing house but it stopped not long after. The door opened and Iruka grinned.

“Good morning. Did you enjoy last night?,” he turned around expecting to get a more detailed insight in Takaya’s love life but instead saw Wataru standing there with a small smile on his face.

“Not as much as I wanted to. Sorairo snores when she’s drunk. How are you?”

“I’m fine. Much better than yesterday.” He smiled and he tried to mean it. Everything was good for now and soon everything would be back to normal. Wataru helped him to lay the table but Iruka didn’t find anything else to say, so he stayed quiet. Their conversation from last night still hung heavily between them.

The weight was finally lifted when Takaya floated in through the front door with Kaito-chan on his hip. He moved more carefully and slowly than usual, had a big grin on his face and looked, well, thoroughly fucked. “Good morning, you early birds,” he proclaimed happily, “Iruka, your wedding night was awesome.”

“It looks like it,” Iruka grinned back and Takaya winked. His neck, from what Iruka could see, was red and blue and covered in bite marks… would Kakashi be one to do that sort of thing? Well, never mind; Takaya looked as if he had enjoyed it a lot.

“Oh yes. Kami, Kuro is just soooooo perfect. After last night, I’m actually thinking about marrying him… your wedding was really nice, ‘Ruka-chan, all things considered…”

“I would welcome a wedding with Kuro-san,” Wataru joined the conversation, “He is a great shinobi and a good person. He already sired a child in our clan and you seem to be happy with him. Much more than with Daisuke-san.”

Takaya sighed having lost his good mood with the mentioning of the name. “I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to remember. Please, don’t mention him. I told you like at least ten times!”

“I’m sorry, I forgot.” Wataru placed the bowls with vegetable on the table.

“By the way, where is Kuro?,” Iruka desperately wanted to change the topic before Wataru could make it any more awkward. As much as he liked his cousin, the man was a clumsy oaf when it came to emotions.

“He’s up… I woke him; otherwise he might’ve slept most of the day. Did wear him out a bit last night…” Takaya set his son down in the highchair and gave him a spoon to play with. “He’s in the shower. Where’s Kakashi?”

“Processing his alcohol on the sofa,” Iruka sighed. “I hope he at least had fun… I hate ruining our wedding like that.”

“Ah, come one, it’s not your fault. Maybe it’s mine, a tiny bit, but we’re going to fix it. I asked Shikawhatever to send Ponytail over in a few hours. If you feel ready…”

“I do. I want this to be over with as soon as possible.” Iruka sighed.

“Would anyone kindly explain what this is about?” Wataru was a calm person but he actually sounded a bit pissed. “I understand that this is personal and you don’t want to burden me with it but I’m here now and apparently this is something that I, as clan head, should know.”

“Ah, you’re just being curious.” Takaya sighed. “It’s a genjutsu thing. It muddled up ‘Ruka-chan’s feelings and I’m going to try and break it after breakfast.”

Fortunately, Kuro interrupted the situation at this point. “Good morning,” he yawned. “Are we going to have breakfast soon? I’m starving.”

“Just a moment. Do we want to wake Kakashi?” Takaya looked at Iruka who shrugged.

“He wouldn’t like it if we let him sleep and I don’t want him to think that I’m avoiding him.” Iruka sighed and turned back to the living room. Kakashi was awake already but staring at the ceiling stoically. “Yo”

“Good morning. How are you feeling?”

“Fine” The way he sat up and scrunched up his eyebrows for a second told Iruka that he was, in fact, not fine. He was probably experiencing a massive hangover but apparently he had gone back to hiding his feelings. It hurt Iruka, he had tried so hard to get Kakashi to open up, but he really couldn’t blame him.

“How was the party?”

“Great” Kakashi didn’t even look at him when he stood up, evened his grey yukata and walked into the kitchen. So they were on one syllable words now. Winderful. Iruka didn’t know how it made him feel. Disappointed? Angry? Sad? Guilty? A mix of all these emotions probably. For a moment, he stretched his back before he followed Kakashi.

Sorairo showed up with a really hungover Genma, who settled in the living room with a cup of tea, and her boys shortly after. The children’s chatter eased the otherwise awkward atmosphere. Takaya tried to make a few half-hearted jokes, Wataru looked around the table with an expression of worry on his face and Kakashi looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in this room. Kazuma… “Does anyone know where Kazuma is?,” Iruka finally inquired.

Takaya gave him a dirty grin. “He accompanied Lady Redeye home last night and hasn’t been seen since. But I doubt he’d want to spent breakfast with us anyway.”

Right. The thing between him and Wataru… Iruka realised that he hadn’t thought of a place for Kazuma to sleep. Maybe… Tomi seemed to spent lots of time with Kotetsu nowadays… maybe he could stay at his place and they could give the room to Kazuma… but apparently he had found a place to sleep himself. It surprised Iruka how easily Kurenai had welcomed his affections. It had been a few years now since Asuma died but still… she wouldn’t be over him, they had been in love for so many years and Mirai was so much like him… then it hit him. Asuma and Kazuma… they didn’t only have similar names. Dark hair, tan skin, trimmed beard… there was definitely a similarity in looks too. The more he thought about it, the more Kurenai’s behaviour started to look like an unhealthy coping mechanism. Oh no, they really had to talk about that…

Lost in thoughts, he hadn’t realised that the others had finished eating. Takaya’s hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. “You should get ready. Breaking that genjutsu won’t feel very nice, especially because I need to get into your head first."

So Iruka decided to take a long, hot shower. It helped him to calm down and sort out his thoughts. Kakashi was in a bad place but he really couldn’t do anything about that right now. And the Kazuma thing… he could worry about that when his mind was back at its rightful place. So he straightened, Minato fluttered as if he wanted to encourage his father. It was all going to be well. It had to.

Takaya had prepared the sofa for him to lie on. Yamanaka Santa was standing next to him, stone-faced. So this was who Takaya meant when he said ‘Ponytail’… Yoko was also sitting in one of the armchairs, obviously nervous.

“Shika is clever, he send Blue here as well to monitor the baby because you’ll be knocked out for a bit I guess.” Takaya gave him a grin that was probably meant to be encouraging. It didn’t help. Slowly, Iruka eased into the cushions that kept him half upright in a comfortable position. “Okay. Ponytail is going to enter your mind and transfer it into my head; we did that before with Wood-chan. It works great. We will have a look into your memories to find where the genjutsu is anchored and then I’ll break it.” Iruka was actually very thankful that Takaya explained to him what would be happening. He’d had people trying to get into his mind before, none of these experiences had been pleasant but this would be the first time he would let anyone in willingly. He had no idea what to expect and it made him nervous. “Are you ready?”

“Where is Kakashi?”

“He’s close but we decided to keep him out of your range. I have no idea how you will react when I try to break the genjutsu. But he’s watching.”

It calmed Iruka to know that his lover was close. Even though he didn’t like the idea of the marriage and the thought of Kakashi made him sick to his core, he also wanted to have him close for comfort. There was the headache again. His emotions were just too contradictive. “Good. Thank you.”

“No probs. It’s the least I can do.” Takaya’s hand ghosted over Iruka’s hair and cheek softly and, even though the intimate gesture was unfamiliar, it comforted him a little bit. “Now relax, clear your thoughts. It’ll make it easier for Ponytail.”

Iruka closed his eyes and focussed on his breathing. In, out. In, out. Slowly, deeply, just how his father had shown him when he was young. The noises became clearer, even without activating his kekkai genkai he had a good idea of what was happening in the room. There was a figure in the corner of the room, unmoving but breathing slowly… Kakashi? The Yamanaka stepped up to him and there was a warm hand on his forehead. “I am going to enter your mind,” he said, “Please, don’t resist.”

There was a slight pressure against the rim of his awareness, he relaxed around it and felt something foreign spill into his thoughts. A feeling of gratefulness that wasn’t his own washed through him. Was that Santa saying ‘Thank you’ in his thoughts? Yes, it was. He could feel it.

Like an eel, the weird feeling slid deeper into the darkness behind his eyes, it slithered out of sight where he still could feel it but only faint. He only had an idea what Santa was doing and it was really unnerving. Like a pressure in his body and he couldn’t determine where or what it was. And then it hurt. Pain sparked in the back of his head, no his mind, unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He felt his body tense… there was a small warm hand massaging his… another spark of pain but this time it didn’t go away. It became a constant throbbing like someone pushing a needle into his skin, deeper and deeper. It was bearable though. Memories flashed before his eyes, new ones, old ones, some which he thought he’d forgotten about. Ramen with Naruto, a kiss with Kakashi, Kaito-chan’s first cry, a hug from his father, a shuriken in his back, his mother’s loving eyes, his first ever lesson…

“There is nothing out of the ordinary,” he heard Santa say from afar.

“Okay. Let me in. Maybe I’ll find something.” Iruka couldn’t concentrate on what was said. The presence in his mind engulfed all of his attention. There was a second entity next to the one he’d gotten used to. Less controlled and calm, more energetic and tingly. It wormed into his head like a curious little fish, poked here and there and wherever it poked, it sparked a new flash of pain.

“Be careful, you’re hurting him”

“I try to do it as quickly as possible, shut up I need to…” Several places it poked at hurt more than others. Iruka felt a new pain but realised it came from his body he had probably shifted into a very uncomfortable position. “Shit. Oh shit. There is no anchor like in Yamato’s head. Thankfully no seal either but… the genjutsu is anchored in several places, it’s basically everywhere. Like a virus that’s spreading. Shit, shit, shit. I can’t do anything to dissolve that. Iruka? Can you hear me? Oh no, wait, he can’t, uhm…”

‘’Ruka-chan?’ Thoughts echoed in his pained mind. Thoughts that weren’t his own. “Yeah, right. It’s me thinking inside your head. Kami, that’s weird when you think about it. Wait you do… never mind.” A few unstructured, seemingly incoherent sensations rushed through him and they weren’t his own either. He didn’t understand them. “Okay. So I tried to find the source of the problem and I couldn’t. I’m sorry Iruka, I can’t do this for you, you have to fight the genjutsu yourself. All I can do is give you access to its structure and a safe space to confront it. It’s gonna be like as dream. We will not be able to help you. Try to get out of the room!”

And as soon as the words faded away, Iruka opened his eyes. He was in a swimming pool; floating through the warm, salty water. Relaxing music filled his ears and he had no idea where it came from. He didn’t care too much about that either. Soap bubbles. They emerged from the water and floated in the air above Iruka. Their surface shimmered softly in all kinds of colours depending on how Iruka moved his head. Beautiful. He smiled and watched them emerge and float and shimmer and sink into the water again… the water was warm, the music nice, he was soooo comfortable. Maybe he should just stay here and watch these bubbles…

 

He lost track of time. It was so nice and beautiful, he could’ve watched these bubbles forever. But, with time, he realised that they differed and came again and again in a distinct pattern. And something was off about the reflection. It took him a while but then he found it. There was something underneath that shimmer. Something inside them. His curiosity sparked and he swam to the point where they emerged. When the next bubble came up from the water he touched it hesitantly. But it didn’t pop. It felt solid. Still, it floated out of reach as if it was nothing more than soap and air. The next one, he gripped tighter. Warm, smooth, solid. More like glass than soap. It remained in his hands and he pulled it out of its usual way. Slowly, he swiped over the surface with his hand, the shimmer disappeared and he could see inside. There was a landscape in it. The Naka River, close to the bridge, at sunset. One of his favourite views. He let go of the bubble and it remained where it was, shivering slightly in the humid air.

The next bubble contained the Academy building. One of the places he spent his most time in. The trees around it were flowering. Spring time. Curious, he reached for the next bubble. This one contained Naruto. A much younger Naruto, the twelve-year-old one with the big dreams that had stolen Iruka’s heart. He smiled and waved at him. Iruka waved back and took the next bubble. His mother kissing his father. He had watched them exchange affection from afar not understanding what it meant but now he did and he was happy to see this memory again. He’d had no idea he still got it.

Bubble after bubble, he took out of the circle and swiped a peephole in them. They were full of his favourite memories. One of them even contained Kakashi. He looked at it a bit longer than the others. But still, the row of bubbles seemed endless.

Suddenly, his routine was disturbed by a sound. It was faint but definitely no part of the music still playing in the background. Some sort of knocking. He turned around and was faced with the mountain of bubbles that had accumulated behind him. They were still there, none of them had dissolved and one of them was making a noise.

After following the sound, he found the one with Naruto in it. He had walked up to the glass and bashed his fists against the barrier frantically. And he didn’t look happy anymore. Angry, frustrated… afraid… was he… trapped in there? He looked around and saw all his favourite memories fall apart. Children came running out of the Academy with nowhere to go, the Naka river couldn’t continue out of the bubble and started flooding the surrounding meadows and houses. His mother and father weren’t kissing anymore, they were screaming and Kakashi attacked the barrier with every jutsu he knew but it didn’t help. When he looked at Iruka with his red Sharingan burning and the Raikiri illuminating his figure, fear overcame him, hate and anger. Like he had felt during the ceremony. These were indeed his memories, he realised, but someone had extracted and isolated them. It corrupted them.

He had to get them out there. He had to break these bubbles but he had no idea how. Clueless, he knocked against Naruto’s bubble. It was hard, like glass, smooth and slick. He couldn’t get a real grip. And the water limited his movement. There were no tools he could’ve used… Just water and bubbles.

He took another bubble from the never-ending circle around him and swiped it clean. There was a baby in there. A tiny, pale baby with dark eyes and dark hair and it looked so shockingly like Kakashi... he recognised it in an instant. “Minato,” he whispered in shock. His baby, their baby… he wasn’t even born, yet he was trapped in a bubble anyway. Was this what he would look like? How could he have a memory of something that was still to happen? How could he see someone he didn’t know yet? He couldn’t take his eyes off the helpless creature in the bubble and the baby looked back, reached out with his tiny arms and started crying. Iruka couldn’t hear it but he could see it and it hurt him so, so much. He had to get Minato out of there; he didn’t want the memory of his child corrupted before he was even born. He frantically searched every corner of his mind as to what he could do but he didn’t come up with anything. Except… chakra. Water jutsus just splashed against the bubbles surface and dripped into the water he was swimming in. Fire jutsus heated up the bubble so that Iruka couldn’t old it any longer and it drifted away. But he caught it again, cooled it with water and… fuinjutsu. He wouldn’t use an explosive tag, it might hurt the baby. And even though he knew it was just an illusion, he couldn’t stand the idea of hurting him. But there was a seal that could dissolve thin surfaces like glass. Without much thinking, he ran through the hand signs, slapped the chakra paper against the bubble and activated it.

With the sound of hot oil sizzling in a pan, the bubble dissolved where the paper had been and it was enough to pull the baby out. But he didn’t get to hold his son, even though he yearned for it. The memory dissolved with the rest of its prison like a proper soap bubble. For a moment, he stilled in shock. Then, he turned to the frantically knocking Naruto.

 

Bubble, after bubble, he dissolved. Slowly, he could feel his chakra drain. It made it harder to do the jutsu until he fell back, panting and sweating, surrounded by bubbles full of terrified memories. He felt so helpless. All he wanted to do was to free all these memories, places, events that were so dear to him but he couldn’t. He was too weak. Frustration welled up inside him. Tears of rage and sympathy and he screamed like he had never screamed before trying to let it all out and free himself from the pressure. It rang in his own ears, tears ran down his cheeks and dripped into the water and suddenly, with a tiny ‘plopp’ all remaining bubbles dissolved.

In shock, he stilled. A pressure was lifted off him he hadn’t known to be there at all. The bubbles were gone, so was the music, the water, the room. He found himself standing naked and shivering in front of a massive snake head. “Are you the one distorting my memories?,” he asked. There was no real answer, the snake lazily opened its mouth a bit and the tongue slipped out, about as long as Iruka was tall. “I’m not scared of you,” he ensured it, “I would ask you to please let me be and go away.” The snake only blinked lazily. So politeness wouldn’t get him anywhere but hey, no one could say he hadn’t tried. “I know you’re an illusion. If you do not dissolve on your own, I will make you and I won’t be as nice.” Another tongue slipping. Iruka was searching through all strategies and ideas on how to eliminate that snake but he couldn’t find any. His chakra resolves were exhausted, there wasn’t much he could do. But… before he had dissolved all these bubbles because he wanted to. He was in his own head, he should have the upper hand. So he imagined a katana and suddenly felt the weight of one against his back. He pulled it out of his sheath… he had never been good at kenjutsu but in his head he just had to imagine it and then he would be perfect at it. At least he hoped that was how this worked.

It didn’t work as well as he wanted, though. He managed to land a few hits but the snake’s scales were hard and he didn’t do any damage. Finally, he managed to stick the sword into its eye. It roared and bled and… dissolved… Iruka panted heavily. It had been exhausting. Was he done? He looked up. Juugo stood before him and pressed one hand against his eyes. There was blood coming from it.

“Why did you do that?,” he asked with a pained voice. “I thought we were friends.”

“I’m sorry,” Iruka sighed. He really felt sorry because this injury really looked painful. “But you’re not Juugo. You’re an illusion messing up my brain. We’re not friends and I want you gone.” The illusion with Juugo’s face looked at him, just like Juugo used to and it was… it was like it really was him.

“I _am_ Juugo. And you’re right, I have tried to control you but I never wanted to. Orochimaru forced me to do it. You know, I need his protection. I don’t want to hurt anyone, least of all you. We are friends, Iruka, and I miss you. Please, come back to me.”

“I am friends with Juugo. And you’re not him.” It was an illusion. It had to be. Even though it looked so real, it was just to fool him. “If he misses me, he can always come and visit. He doesn’t need Orochimaru to keep him locked up. There are others who could help him just as well.”

“Are you sure?” Why did the illusion have a hopeful glance in its eyes? Why did it look so fond? Iruka nodded and Juugo stepped forward to hug him. It felt good, warm, safe, just like the real Juugo. “I love you,” he whispered, “I want to be with you. Please, help me to get away from Orochimaru.” And then, he kissed Iruka.

It felt nice. Really, really nice. Soft and save and loving… Iruka felt himself drown and floating away in a river of endorphins… this wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be kissing Juugo at all, even though it felt so, so good…

“No,” he finally managed to break free, “I’m sorry Juugo, you’re too late. I love someone else and I’m married. Please, let me be. Go away. You’re just an illusion.”

“I’m not just an illusion, I really am in your mind. To make me go away, you’d have to kill me. And it would kill the real me as well.”

Iruka gripped his katana tighter. “I don’t believe you.”

“It’s the truth.”

“I am going to break free. No matter what you say.”

“So you are determined.” There was a hard edge to Juugo’s voice. “I don’t want to die. I don’t want to kill you either but it seems like we both don’t have a choice.” And with that, his eyes lit up, his mouth distorted into a cruel smile and his body started to transform. A high pitched laugh rang in his ears and it chilled Iruka to the bone. He had heard that before, from afar and it had freaked him out. To see Juugo now going through that undoubtedly painful transformation was the most terrifying thing he had ever witnessed apart from the Kyuubi that night. However, the scariness wasn’t the beast’s appearance itself it was the resemblance it still bore to Juugo. This wasn’t some random monster, this was his friend transformed into…

“You look like you want to die,” the figure before him grinned, “I’m going to help you with that. Iaaaah!” With a high-pitched cry, Juugo lunged forward and attacked. Iruka managed to dive away under him but only just. He had to think. He didn’t want to hurt his friend, might he be an illusion or not. But he also knew that he would never get out of here and break the illusion without destroying that… whatever it was. Iruka wanted to believe that it was just an illusion he was fighting but Juugo looked so real and… he also believed Orochimaru sick enough to link his assistant’s chakra to Iruka’s jutsu. He averted another attack and blocked a hit with the katana he still held. Even though it was in his head, his movements were sloppy. He wasn’t trained in kenjutsu, he should change his tactics… but it was too late to go into long distance fighting which he preferred… so he dropped the sword, jumped over Juugo’s shoulder and slapped an explosive tag on his back. As soon as he was out of range, he made it explode… it did next to no damage but Juugo was distracted and it gave him some breathing room.

No, Juugo couldn’t be just a simple illusion. Iruka had trained in genjutsu as well, especially in the last year, he knew one when he saw it. But the figure of his friend was not connected to the rest of the illusion he was working his way through, he didn’t feel like a genjutsu at all. And he could also not be part of Iruka’s memories because he had never seen the beast form, so he couldn’t just make that up. If he had made it up, he would be able to change it at will but he obviously couldn’t. So was this really Juugo attacking him? Iruka didn’t want to kill his friend but it seemed like he did not have a choice. He had a husband, a child, friends to loose; he had a responsibility to the village and the next generation of ninjas. Juugo had no one, only a life in misery. IF this killed Juugo, Iruka would do it. He had to. For the village. For his friends. For… Minato.

With new determination, he blocked Juugo’s next attack and jumped out of his range. Even though Juugo’s beast form was strong and Iruka would never be able to beat it in real life, he was at an advantage. This was his head, he could make all sorts of weapons appear without using any chakra. He had to be smart and think this through because thinking was the other thing the beast didn’t do. Juugo lunged at him again, Iruka ducked and felt the air brush through his hair. That had been too close. More explosive tags on Juugo’s back… he felt his chakra reserves fill again, quicker than usually. Maybe that could help him. Iruka tried to think of the things he had learned at the Western Isle. But the water and fog jutsus he had learned needed too much chakra... to use genjutsu in a genjutsu was a bit useless, so… he didn’t need the fog to take away Juugo’s eyesight. This was his head.

Suddenly, it was dark around them. Juugo hesitated for a moment; Iruka could see it clear as day in the reflections of his echolocation. They both stilled, Juugo trying to sense him and Iruka trying to figure out a plan. He wasn’t good with weapons, except kunai and shuriken but they wouldn’t do any damage just as well as ninjutsu… what could he do? Fuinjutsu. It had always been his strong suit and he still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

As soon as he thought it, he could feel the chakra papers appear in his hand. “You think just because it’s dark, you can get away?” This didn’t sound like his gentle, kind friend at all, this was a crazy beast on a killing spree. “But I can still sense you, you just have to move and then you’ll be MINE TO KILL!”

Iruka moved. He did it quickly. Chakra-infused jumps from one spot to the other, he managed to fasten two of the paper slips to the ground before the beast got to him. It charged and hit Iruka with unsuspected precision. Iruka crashed to the ground, all his remaining breath escaped at once and was replace by pain. It was dark around him but he could see the little dots dancing nonetheless. For a moment, he couldn’t breathe, Juugo was above him again, he could feel it more than he heard it because the hit had disrupted his echolocation. He pushed all the chakra he had into his arms and made a handspring backwards away from the beast’s fists. The ground shook and Iruka shook with it. That had been way too close. What happened if he died inside his own head? He wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out.

Another jump, another paper fastened, this time he managed to dive away from one of the beasts fists but the other one caught him in the side and slammed him into the wall. So they had walls now… good.  Better than being thrown into the oblivion of his own mind. Iruka coughed and tasted blood. Gods, this felt way too real to be just an illusion. He was inside his head, why was he even able to feel pain and bleed? It didn’t matter now and he didn’t have time to think about it anyway because the beast charged again. Iruka fell to the ground, cowered and jumped away between Juugo’s legs, rolled over and fastened the fourth piece of paper in a suitable position. Finally. He sat up, out of breath. His whole upper torso felt like it had been crushed underneath a rock, which wasn’t too far off to be honest, but he’d had worse. He could handle pain. A determined grin crept onto his face. “I’m still here,” he panted, “Tired of chasing me already?”

“There you are, little prey! Come and BE KILLED!!!” It surged towards where Iruka stood; he jumped away in the last second and made the hand signs for the jutsu while still in the air. “Four Corner Seal Barrier!” The beast stopped in its tracks and Iruka landed on his feet outside the four nearly invisible chakra walls. It was one of his most powerful jutsus, he had made it up as a combination of fuinjutsu and different barrier ninjutsu techniques but he hadn’t used it often because it drained his chakra very quickly. Even now, in his head, he could feel the remains pouring out of him.

“Oh… you tied me down…” The beasts tried to throw itself against one of the walls, Iruka held it. “That won’t hold me for long. I still want to kill you!”

“Well, I… don’t,” Iruka managed, first pearls of sweat emerging on his forehead. “And I’m sorry Juugo. But I have to do it. For the village, for Kakashi, for my… child.” Gods, it was hard. He opened his hands into the position he needed and slowly started to press the walls closer together.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. But you’re not going to make it. I can see your chakra draining away. You won’t managed to squeeze me dead in here. It’s just getting cosy…” It laughed in a high pitch and the evil sound of it made Iruka’s insides recoil but he held the jutsu. If anything, it was just another reason to not think of it as his friend. This wasn’t Juugo. And even though this might kill his friend along with the monster inside him… he had to do it. He was a shinobi and he had to do his duty.

“Don’t… underestimate me.” Shit, he was panting and sweating and his chakra was drained away into to the shrinking walls of his jutsu.

“You’re weak. You have nearly no chakra left. You have lost already. And be sure: I’m going to enjoy killing you.”

“A student of mine… who I admire very much… taught me that winning is not all about chakra.” He had to think of something… quick. Otherwise the beast would be right. “He showed us that the will to win can overcome anything.” He grinned when he thought of Naruto and the many hopeless situations the boy had been in. And in the end, he had saved the world with his attitude. “I am a shinobi of Konoha, I have the will of fire and I will  not… lose…  against… you.” The will of fire. That was it. Fire. Iruka collected the very last bit of his chakra and concentrated it with desperate hope and determination. The walls lit up and the beast was engulfed by the angry red flames around it. They shot high, the beast screamed and it sounded more like Juugo again. Smoke and burned flesh invaded Iruka’s nose, he had to cough, the flames died down. Before him lay Juugo with his ruined eye, smoke emitted from his burned body, he lay motionless and… Iruka didn’t need to check, he could practically feel the last flame of his chakra burning out. The next moment, he crashed to his knees, the exhaustion of chakra depletion overwhelmed him but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt at seeing his friend laying there. Killed by his own hands. There were tears in his eyes before he knew it.

“I’m sorry”, he sobbed. Tears dripped onto the burned body and vaporised with a quiet sizzle. “I didn’t want to…. I had to… Minato…” It didn’t help. These were excuses. He had killed a friend to save himself and he didn’t know if he was worth it. If it had been worth it. As determined as he had been a few minutes ago… it all seemed so wrong now. He sobbed but none of the tears could still the pain, the guilt, the loss inside him. He had killed something inside him, it was quite obvious to him now, and he wasn’t sure if it had been the right thing. Thankfully, the unconsciousness following his chakra depletion finally saved him from the torture.


	46. Iruka's bitter victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka managed to dissolve the genjutsu. But there are unexpected side effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! :)
> 
> Geez, that chapter took me soooo long!!!  
> Well, part of it that something happened right in the beginning of the chapter which I had neither planned nor expected. Somehow, this story surprises me again and again.  
> I had a small writer's block and I got distracted with different stories... but now, I finally managed to do it.  
> This has nothing to do with the Corona madness... I'm a stay-at-home person anyway and I "fled" to the countryside where my parents live. So I actually have less time to write than if I was on my own but I'm more motivated to do it... I'm weird like that.  
> So, anyway, I hope y'all are not panicking too much (there really is no reason to panic, it's just a type of influenza, not the plaque. We should take it serious but panicking doesn't help anyone).  
> Stay safe and healthy and have fun with the new chapter!!! :)

Warmth on his face was the first thing he sensed when he slowly came back from… Iruka tried to open his eyes but it was too bright. ‘Around noon,’ his shinobi experience told him. As if that was important right now. Where was he?

“Iruka-san! You’re awake!” The relieved but way too loud voice woke him from his daze and he opened his eyes for good. It took a moment before the blur faded and he could see properly. Tomi sat on the edge of a chair staring at him with a big, excited grin. “We were so worried! How are you feeling?”

“I…” He coughed; his throat was so dry… “What happened?” So he was at the Hatake Estate in the master bedroom and, apparently, he had been unconscious for some time.

“I’ll get you some water!” The young man jumped up and left the room. It gave Iruka another moment to settle into reality again. Home… he was home, he was safe and… he tried to sit up but failed miserably when the room around him started spinning. It made him nauseous.

A moment later, Tomi came back with a glass of water and helped him sit up with practised motions… this was not the first time he cared for someone bedridden. Slowly, he fed Iruka the water but it didn’t help much because Iruka felt it come back up straightaway. He managed to lean over the side and not vomit into his bed though. Gah, he felt awful and weak and just wanted to lie here for the rest of his life. “Don’t worry, Iruka-san, I’ll get you some warm water instead and make some tea. I’ll be back in a moment.” Iruka just nodded and sighed and leaned back into the pillow Tomi had propped up against his back. For a moment, he closed his eyes again.

 

He must have fallen asleep because loud steps woke him. The door flew open and revealed a seemingly worried Takaya with a cup of warm water. Iruka had never seen Takaya worried before, that must be a bad sign. “Iruka!!! Kami, you look pale. Are you alright?”

“Weak and nauseous but otherwise alright, I guess.” He tried a smile and failed miserably. Takaya handed him the water and he drank greedily. This time it stayed down. “What happened?”

“What do you remember?”

Iruka tried to organise his muddled thoughts. “Juugo…bubbles… and pain… I was in a fight, wasn’t I?”

“I guess…” Takaya looked him over and there was so much worry and fondness in his brown eyes. “You were unconscious for two days fighting the genjutsu Orochimaru put in your head.”

“Two days?” Adrenalin rushed through him as his hand found his belly. “Gods, no…”

“Don’t worry, he’s safe. Blue looked after you, I sent Tomi to get her. He’s getting better at that sort of stuff, now that he’s a Konoha ninja.”

“A ninja?”

“Tokubetsu genin,” Takaya grinned. “Kakashi actually invented that rank just for him.”

“Where is Kakashi? And why… what’s that about Orochimaru?”

Takaya stilled. “You don’t remember? He kidnapped you!”

“Kidnapped? So… I missed the wedding?” He had been kidnapped by Orochimaru? Why? And as hard as he tried to remember… the only thing that came to his mind was a pair of orange eyes in a gentle face and the name ‘Juugo’ which sounded as unfamiliar as the face looked.

“No. Fuck. No, no, no, no, no… this isn’t happening.”  Takaya buried his face in his hands and Iruka’s attention switched back to him. “Your wedding was three days ago. Everyone was there, even uncle Kazuma! It was really nice; I played shamisen for you…”

“I… I’m sorry. I can’t remember.” Iruka felt tears flood his eyes. So he and Kakashi were married now, they had exchanged their vows and he couldn’t remember. There was nothing, nada, niente, nichts. His memory was blank. They had been preparing everything for his big day and Takaya had been stressed out about all the work that needed to be done and all their friends had been helping… he had missed the big day. “Was it nice, at least?,” he managed.

The worry in Takaya’s eyes had turned to sympathy… they were so nice and warm and loving… a small, tan hand grabbed his. “It’s probably better if I tell you… Orochimaru imprisoned you, for more than a week. Kakashi first thought you had left him because they had prepared a letter explaining it. It was a good fake, fooled him and nearly everyone else. But, you know, they addressed Kaito-chan in the letter but they wrote “Kaito” and you would’ve never written “Kaito”, he’s Kaito-chan, so I knew it was fake. We all worked it out and found you but the guy had cast a genjutsu on you which made everything feel wrong. So when you were up there on top of the Hokage Tower, you nearly said no to Kakashi and it crushed him a bit. It all worked out in the end but you were pretty down about it because you wanted to enjoy it and you wanted Kakashi to enjoy it but you couldn’t because everything felt wrong. So I tried to break the genjutsu but I couldn’t. You had to do it yourself. I guess it worked but apparently you lost all your memories from the time the genjutsu was in place.”

A lot of words came out of Takaya’s mouth in a very short time and Iruka did his best to process them. Orochimaru, the bastard, the villain, had taken him - for whatever reason – and ruined everything. He’d tainted the most important thing in their life. Especially for Kakashi because Iruka knew how his anxiety must have sparked even though he consciously knew that it wasn’t what Iruka actually wanted. Iruka had wanted the wedding, he had looked forward to it so much… and it had happened without him. Well, he had been present but it felt as if he had not been there and the disappointment was more than he could handle. He crumbled into his blanket and tried to keep it together but it was hard. Orochimaru… he wanted to be angry, he wanted to hate the man but aggression needed energy and the realisation had drained him of every last bit of it… or so it seemed. The pattern on the blanket blurred… was it even worth holding back the tears? He felt like he would let Orochimaru win if he cried now.

There were arms around him. Takaya had climbed onto the bed and hugged him, he was warm and comforting and… strong. People usually didn’t see it; they only saw the slightly eccentric, effeminate little man but Takaya possessed a strength that reminded Iruka so much of Naruto. It felt good to be held like that… “Maybe, the memories will come back?” He didn’t want to let go of that hope yet.

“I’m sorry, Iruka, they won’t. This genjutsu invaded your whole being and messed you up for real. You can be lucky if you haven’t lost anything else. But you weren’t yourself when the genjutsu was active and you killed that bit inside of you together with the genjutsu. It’s probably the best possible outcome. Orochimaru is a genius.”

There was nothing that could have made him hold the tears back any longer. Iruka silently cried into Takaya’s shoulder and the smaller man just held him. He hated his friend for his blunt honesty but he also loved him for it. Even if he could’ve kept the hope alive… it would’ve lead to nothing. Maybe it hurt him now but it was the better decision in the long run. A shinobi’s decision. Because that’s what they were. Shinobi. They would soldier through and go on.

Still, it took him a moment until he calmed enough to let go of Takaya. He was tired and worn out; he felt nauseous and alone. He wasn’t alone, he knew that, but he felt like it anyway. Slowly, he lay back down. Even through his closed eyes, he could feel Takaya’s eyes rest on him. “Tomi made a soothing tea for you. That’s something you should be able to keep down.” He left for a moment and came back with something that smelled like lemon balm and fennel. Even though, he just wanted to lay there and go back to sleep, he took the offered cup. It warmed his insides and was strangely comforting. “Thanks”

“Kakashi is in his office doing his Hokage thing,” Takaya answered the unspoken question, “But I’m gonna tell him that you woke. Maybe try to sleep a bit more, I’m sure he’ll be there when you wake up.”

 

Takaya was right. When Iruka woke, he felt the presence of the familiar chakra close by. Slowly, he opened his and found Kakashi in a chair next to his bed, his nose buried in the familiar green cover of his favourite book. “Sleep well?”

Iruka nodded and sat up slowly. He felt much better than before. “How are you?”

“Mah… so much diplomacy. If I have to write that many letters all the time, I might even develop a legible handwriting.”

Iruka smiled. It was not the answer he had hoped for but Kakashi was trying to cheer him up and it worked. “That’ll never happen, don’t worry. But maybe you’ll improve your spelling.”

Kakashi looked up, seemingly surprised, and shook his head. “Once a sensei always a sensei,” he muttered. They remained like that for a moment. Iruka wasn’t sure what to say but he knew they had to talk about it.

“Did Takaya tell you?”

“About the memory loss?,” he looked up from his book and finally closed it. “Yes, he did.”

“I’m sorry…” Iruka felt horrible about losing the memory of their wedding. It was like a wall standing between them. Kakashi was married to him and he couldn’t remember giving his vows. It was like he hadn’t even done it. “I…”

“It’s not your fault.” The other man sat down on his bedside and looked at him with another unreadable expression in his eyes. “But I’ll tell you everything you want to know.” And he did. Iruka sipped his tea and listened to Kakashi’s story. About his fight with Yamato and Guy about whether they should tame his hair with gel or leave it as it was until Kurenai walked in and just combed it. How he had seen Iruka on the roof of the Fire Temple. “You looked beautiful. I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” They’d exchanged their vows with Naruto muddling up words in his speech. Iruka smiled. Kakashi tried to make it as funny and happy but he didn’t mention the moment where, according to Takaya, Iruka had hesitated. Kakashi talked about how boring the Hokage discussions during their reception had been and how Kazuma had shown up, run into Mirai and hooked up with Kurenai. Iruka wasn’t sure if Kakashi’s imagination wasn’t running a bit wild there. Naruto had made a heart-warming speech about his favourite sensei and Takaya had played shamisen for him. Iruka was surprised to hear that his friend played an instrument. Maybe he could play the song for him again. He would really like to hear it. Apparently, he had gone to bed early and missed all the shenanigans drunk jonin came up with anyway. Iruka swallowed a ‘I wish I could’ve been there’ but he felt much better.

Yoko came in and looked at Minato who was healthy, active and growing properly. Iruka stroked his belly. Minato… he couldn’t wait to meet him. What would their son be like? It was useless to think about it now. He would know when the time was right. The blue-haired woman ordered him to stay in bed for two more days until his chakra was back to normal. Not long after, a loud clomping neared and Naruto dashed into the room. “Iruka-sensei! Tomi-kun told me that you’re awake! How are you?!?”

Iruka chuckled at the excitement of his little brother. “I’m much better now, I guess,” he smiled. “I’ll just need a few days to rebuild all the chakra I lost. I’m sorry I worried all of you.”

“Oh, I wasn’t worried at all. I knew you would make it. You’re one of the strongest people I know.” Naruto flashed a big grin. Iruka just shook his head but he couldn’t supress a smile. Naruto had met the Hokages, he had fought Madara and Kaguya and still clung to this stupid adoration of his sensei. It really was impressive how he had achieved all that with that little reason. But Iruka loved him for it. Naruto really was an impressive ninja, even if he was not, as could be heard at his arrival, a master of stealth. “I really wanted to invite you to Ramen but you can’t leave the bed now, can you? Wait… I’ll be right back!” And he stormed out again.

Iruka looked up to Kakashi and they grinned at each other. A moment of silence spun between them. There was a soft knock on the door. “Come in!” It was Wataru.

It amazed Iruka every time how much his cousin looked like him. They’d never pulled that prank Iruka had planned in his head a long time ago… Wataru wouldn’t be up to it anyway. “You look much better,” the older man said softly.

“It won’t be long until I’m on my feet again,” Iruka promised.

“I hope you will but unfortunately, I will not be here to support you. We have to leave tomorrow.” He sighed and looked at Iruka with his chocolate brown eyes that were so similar to his own but housed a very different expression. “I wanted to stay until you wake up but I can’t afford to be away from the Isle any longer. I’ve received two urgent messages already… Takaya can stay with Kaito-chan until the baby is born, though. I could keep him off missions until then.”

“I’d very much like that. If he wants to, of course.” Takaya was the only other one who had experienced a male pregnancy and Iruka secretly enjoyed being mothered by him. Maybe it was selfish but he wanted his friend to be there.

“He actually asked me for it.” Wataru gave a little smile. “We’ll leave tomorrow morning. I’m sure, the boys want to say goodbye to you. Right now, they’re at the Inuzuka compound. Junichiro has fallen very much in love with the ninken. Maybe I should get him one, they can be quite handy on a mission. They trained with Naruto-san yesterday… I think they’re very impressed with him. He really is an extraordinary young man.”

Iruka nodded. “He’s come a long way since I taught him at the Academy.”

“Yes, I thought I recognised something of you in him,” Wataru smiled, “You trained him well.”

“Ah, I guess, this was more Kakashi’s doing.” Iruka could feel himself blush. He really hadn’t done enough for the boy. He should’ve started supporting him much earlier.

“Mah, I was so focussed on Sasuke that I neglected him,” Kakashi gave back. “It really is you who taught him the important lessons.” Iruka just scoffed and hoped they would let the topic slide. Wataru just nodded with a smile. The door was opened with way too much enthusiasm and crashed into the wall. Wataru jumped aside before it hit him and it was the first time, Iruka saw any proof of his ninja training. He had trained with many members of the clan, especially Nami, but he’d never seen Wataru do anything ninjalike. But he must have made jounin, Iruka assumed, if he was clan head.

Naruto came in with a big grin on his face and takeaway Ramen in both of his hands. “If I can’t take you out to Ramen, the Ramen has to come to you!,” he shouted before he saw Wataru standing behind the door.

“I’m sorry Wataru-oniisan. I only brought Ramen for Iruka-sensei and me.”

“Actually, I was just leaving,” the older man replied. “Enjoy your Ramen.” Iruka watched Wataru leave and felt a bit embarrassed for Naruto’s brash behaviour. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. “All right then, I guess I have to go back to ,y office. Can’t let Shikamaru do all the work.” Iruka sighed and nodded. It was an excuse, of course, but honestly, he just wanted to enjoy his soup in peace and have a proper conversation with Naruto again. It had been so long since it had only been the two of them.

The Ramen was good, even better than usually. It warmed Iruka from the inside and he felt much better after he’d eaten. They talked about the missions Naruto had been on, the diplomatic discussions he’d taken part in and his plans for the future when he was Hokage. Iruka was impressed. Naruto had grown so much and he actually started to talk and think like a leader. In a few years, Kakashi would be able to step back and let the young man take over. They also talked about Iruka’s plans for the Academy and Naruto seemed to like them a lot, in contrast to Kakashi. As much as Iruka loved the man, he had terribly old-fashioned opinions on some topics and ninja education was one of them. Of course, he’d approved of the new curriculum but Iruka knew that it was more to please him than because he agreed with the ideas he had. And that curriculum was only a first step in the big plan. He and Naruto agreed that they had to think big and change the running system in every aspect to actually change something in the world.

The conversation and the Ramen left him happy but he was still tired and weak after his… fight? He remembered a fight. As much as he’d forgotten about the kidnapping and the wedding, he knew that there had been a fight even though it must’ve taken place in his head. The memory was faint and dreamlike which actually made sense if he thought about it. So he said goodbye to Naruto and lay back to think some more and maybe sleep a bit because his chakra reserves were still drained and the best way to restore them was sleep.

 

When he woke up again, he felt much better. There was a cup with cooling tea at his bedside and he drank it thirstily. The nausea was gone and the headache wasn’t as splitting anymore, so he sat up and looked around. A black dog looked up him from a dog bed in the corner and watched him attentively. Had it been there the whole time? It left its resting place and came over to him. “Hello,” he smiled, “Who are you?” But it didn’t answer, just looked at him as if he was supposed to know. He probably was supposed to know but he’d forgotten. Was it one of Kakashi’s ninken? Maybe… but they talked, didn’t they? “I’m sorry if I’m supposed to know you. I’ve forgotten about everything that happened the last few days.” The dog just huffed and jumped onto the bed. It was heavy next to him but pleasant company. Even more so when he started to scratch behind its ears and its tail started to beat against the mattress. They sat in comfortable silence, until the door opened again and Takaya seemed obviously surprised to see him awake.

“Sorry, ‘Ruka-chan, I didn’t know you were awake. Akira was supposed to tell me but apparently she wanted you all for herself. Selfish girl.” The dog growled but it didn’t sound angry.

“So your name is Akira?,”  Iruka smiled at her, “Pleased to meet you.”

“Right. You’ve forgotten. She’s your guard dog basically. Kakashi summoned her to look after you while he’s at work. Nami walked her this morning and she says Akira’s a really nice dog.”

“Yes, I thought so.” Iruka stroked her soft, warm fur. “Thank you for looking after me, Akira.” The dog huffed again and wagged her tail. Takaya sat down on the chair next to the bed.

“Kuro is making dinner. It’s going to be our last big meal together because Wataru and the others are going to leave early tomorrow morning. I know you’re supposed to stay in bed but maybe you’d like to join.”

Iruka nodded. He felt well enough to leave the bed and he had to go to the toilet soon anyway. “Wataru said you were going to stay.”

“Yeah, sure. You’ve been there for me; I’m not going to let you go through this alone. By the way, Kaito-chan absolutely loves the woods and the garden.”

“So what about Kuro? He can’t stay, can he?”

Takaya shook his head. “Nah. Well, Wataru would have given him time off, maybe, but he’s a Kiri ninja so no can do. He’s used up all his leave for your wedding and he’s off on a mission tomorrow as well. I’m mean, I’m not supposed to know anything about it but a little birdie told me that he was leaving to the Land of Hot Springs for a few weeks. By the way, how far away is it?”

“Not far, maybe three days to the north-east. Why?”

“Because that’s where my parents live and I haven’t visited them in ages. It’s time they met their grandchild. And maybe even Kuro. I mean, after his mission, which I know nothing about, is over. I mean, if it’s okay with you, of course. I wouldn’t leave you but, you know, you hardly get off the island. Or out of Water if you’re not on a mission.”

“No, of course. I want you to go.” Iruka send his friend a little smile. “You never talked about your parents. Why are they not living with you on the Isle?”

“Ah, well, that’s a story for another day.” Takaya scratched his head, apparently that was not a topic he wanted to talk about. “By the way, Uchiha Sasuke came to me after the wedding. Apparently you told him to ask me for advice… yeah, I know. You can’t remember, must’ve happened during the wedding. Thanks for that. He allowed me to see his sharingan in actions and, oh boy, it’s really quite something. I’m honestly impressed, it only backs my theory that genjutsu mainly comes from the heart. And he also has the Rinnegan! I thought I wouldn’t live to see it! It’s marvellous! That Madara-guy must’ve been really strong, I’m happy I didn’t meet him. But I know for sure now that we could’ve done nothing against that Infinite Tsukuyomi. I mean, we tried but no… we had too little information and even with the knowledge I have now… there is no way to break it. Thank the gods, Naruto won us the war.”

Iruka chuckled. “Yeah, he only did because I failed my mission to keep him away from the action. That was my task during the war. You never said what you did.”

“Well, some of us fought but most of the Uminos stayed behind to protect Kirigakure while all their ninjas were gone. I was on a special research team of genjutsu pros. Our task was to figure out a way to break the Infinite Tsukuyomi. A hell lot of good that did.” He laughed and Iruka smiled with him. “But Kuro fought. He was in the third division. They fought the reanimated Swordmen of the Mist.”

Iruka nodded. “I know. Kakashi was Commander of that division but I guess he and Kuro didn’t actually meet.”

“Well, it sure was a big division,” Takaya grinned, “But they do get along quite well. Kuro did training with Kakashi the last few days to distract him and my plan to make them friends is working quite well. But what I actually wanted to talk about… Sasuke-san is married to Sakura-chan, right?”

“He is, why?”

“Well… I have a feeling that Sasuke is not a ladies’ man…” Takaya’s looked at Iruka with a serious expression. “That’s what he asked me about. He was confused by you marrying another man and being pregnant, as a man, with another man’s child. I think he never actually considered that people could fall in love with someone of the same gender… I mean, Konoha doesn’t seem to be such an open-minded place and there is no gay community at all… well, I think that he might not be interested in women at all.”

Iruka sighed. He’d worried about that a few times since he and Kakashi had started dating. Sakura and Sasuke… their relationship had always felt a bit artificial to him. Sasuke being gay fit the picture very well. “I hope, he’ll figure out what he wants in life. Sakura and Sasuke both deserve a loving partner.”

“Oh, Sasuke is not going to divorce this marriage,” Takaya huffed, “He’s too focused on rebuilding his clan and he needs a woman for that, obviously. I don’t know; I really don’t know what to say to him. I told him that he should be honest to himself and accept whatever he’s feeling even if his brain might think it wrong. But I think the poor man isn’t able to actually get to the bottom of that. When he activated the sharingan on me, I might have taken a sneak peek into his head. I don’t know how but there are scars in his mind, in places where they shouldn’t be. I know, the Uchiha clan massacre must’ve been traumatising to him but these scars are deeper and of a different nature. It’s like someone deepened the trauma by threading a genjutsu through the broken pieces of his mind… I would say that’s genius if it wasn’t so gruesome. If I’m right, he’s spent his whole childhood and teenage years under the influence of a genjutsu not unlike the one you just battled. It was dissolved some time later but way too late. It left Sasuke… well… there is irreversible damage done to his brain, it’s a miracle that he’s still walking and acting like a more or less normal person. I don’t know of he’ll ever be able to get close to anyone again. But I don’t know. Like I said, that’s just a theory based on what I saw in his head.”

Iruka nodded. Old worries about his former student welled up again. He knew better than to disregard Takaya’s intuition and, in a way, it made sense. As a child, Sasuke had always been too quiet, too gloomy, too serious… Itachi must’ve done something to the boy before he fled the village. A psycho like Itachi was certainly able to do something horrible like that to his own brother. Poor Sasuke-kun. “Well, I guess we have to let him figure out what he wants himself,” Iruka sighed. “He’s a shinobi, he’ll survive somehow.”

“Yes, he sure will.” Takaya sighed. “But at what cost? I just hope Sakura won’t suffer because of it. Anyway, this is an awful conversation to have before dinner. Do you feel strong enough to get up and see if Kuro has magicked up something delicious for dinner?”

Iruka nodded. His bladder was killing him anyway. “Is he a good cook?”

“It’s one of the reasons I fell in love with him.” Takaya gave him a big grin and tried to help him up but Iruka was strong enough to keep upright on his own. His chakra was slowly refilling, there really was nothing better than Ramen to help with that.

 

Dinner was nice. Takaya wasn’t exaggerating when it came to Kuro’s cooking skills. He might have looked gruff and ill-humoured at first glance but he was a kind, mild-mannered man who loved to care for others. Iruka had seen him interact with Kaito-chan… The jounin did have a few strange mannerisms but that made him the perfect match for Takaya. Iruka dreaded what their son would be like… or the rest of their children if everything went according to Takaya’s plan.

Junichiro and Rio were hyped after running around with the dogs all day and Sorairo struggled to get them to sit down. Even during dinner, they were talking non-stop about the different dogs, how they looked and what they liked. Wataru listened to them patiently with a small smile on his face while Nami and Sorairo chatted about the preparations that still had to be done before tomorrow morning. Takaya was feeding Kaito-chan, babbling nonsense to the child who listened attentively with a thoughtful expression in his black baby eyes. Kuro and Tomi talked too quietly for Iruka to pick up on it. He very much enjoyed the lively atmosphere. Family… this was what he’d always wanted. But he could see that Kakashi was starting to get annoyed and he was very much aware that he should’ve stayed in his bed. His chakra levels were still too low to take part in much activity. But he also didn’t want the moment to end. So he let Kakashi endure quietly, as he always did, and smiled at everyone, relishing in the happy atmosphere.

After dinner had ended, the twins came up to him. Rio had made a card from wood, stones, dry leaves and all sorts of things he’d found in the woods. It showed two childlike figures with a big brown blob that could’ve been a dog and said “Thank you, Iruka-ojisan. We’ll miss you.” on the back. They had both signed it. Iruka was touched by this heartfelt gift. He hugged both of the boys and told them that he was going to miss them too and couldn’t wait to see them again. He also had to say goodbye to Nami, Sorairo and Wataru. It was hard to let them go, especially since he had spent so little time with them. At least, it was very little that he could remember. Tomi left them too to pack his things, he would be going back to the Land of Water with Wataru to say goodbye to his parents and get all his stuff ready to move to Konoha and start his new life as a tokubetsu genin.

Kakashi relaxed as soon as all of them had left and the quiet returned. He and Kuro cleaned up while Takaya put Kaito-chan to bed and Iruka settled on the sofa. He was exhausted but he did not want to go to bed yet. Not long after, the others joined him in the living room, Takaya brought tea and sat with him while Kakashi and Kuro sat down to play shogi.

“Ah, it’ll be so quiet with all of them gone.” Takaya sighed. “But I guess at least Kakashi is happy about it.”

Iruka chuckled. “I’m curious as to how he will get used to having a baby. It’ll be chaotic at first, he likes things to be structured.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Takaya shook his head. “But he’s got you. I’m sure you’ll somehow manage to babysit both of them.”

“I guess, I have to…” Iruka sighed and felt sleepiness creep up to him but he willed himself to stay awake. It was so nice and comfortable just being with his best friend. “So you’re going to visit your parents in the Land of Hot Springs?”

“Yeah. When I was thirteen, my father got heavily injured on a mission and he never fully recovered from it. He nearly died from pneumonia at one point, so they decided to move to over there because of the good air and the healing water. I was sixteen then, and jounin, so I stayed on the Isle and I haven’t seen them since. You know how it is. But I want them to meet their grandchild.”

Iruka nodded. “I’m sorry to hear that.” For him, Takaya had always been someone who’d grown up surrounded by family but he began to realise that his friend knew loneliness just as well as he did. He’d seen how many clan members looked at Takaya and Kuro. They weren’t very popular. Most people thought them odd and crazy; some even wanted them excluded from the clan. But Wataru would’ve never agreed to that. On the contrary, he wanted Kuro to join the family.

“So, are you and Kuro going to marry when you’re back at the Isle?”

Takaya shrugged. “I was so sure that I never wanted to marry again… but your wedding was really nice and it got me thinking. You’re right, Umino Kuro doesn’t sound so bad. I’m just not sure. It’ll take time. Maybe one of these days, I’ll be able to let that happen.” Iruka could feel the old sadness well up in his friend.

“This is about Reney-chan, isn’t it?”

There was a shift in Takaya’s posture when he nodded. “I really don’t want to talk about it.” He didn’t sound like the Takaya he knew when it came to that topic. “I will tell you, one day.”

Iruka struggled to sit up and patted his friend’s shoulder.

“I should be in bed, my chakra reserves are still weak. Don’t worry, I’ll be up tomorrow morning to say goodbye to you all.”

Takaya nodded and flashed him a small smile. It wasn’t very convincing. “Don’t worry if you’re not. I’ll be back in a week or so anyway.”

Iruka said goodnight to Kuro and Kakashi who were immersed in their game and went to go to bed. He needed the sleep and his body agreed with him because he was out like a light before his head even hit the pillow.


End file.
